Legion
by Tenkku
Summary: Izuku is an omega miner digging in the Black Mountain when he stumbles into another world full of demons and supernatural creatures. The only human in this dark world, he meets Blood Lord Bakugo, a dangerous, violent, yet familiar alpha prime. Izuku unknowingly may be part of an ancient prophecy that his new demon friends are keeping secret from him. Better/full summary inside. AU.
1. Stories In the Dark

**Summary:**

**Izuku is the only omega miner trying to yearn a steady wage to set sail to a new world; a new utopia, to have a fresh start. After a group of monks warns them not to dig into the Black Mountain, the miners do so anyway. After reading an unfinished story of tragic love in an ancient book, Izuku accidentally finds the legendary gateway to the Demon Realm; a world parallel to his own where demons rule and monsters run amuck. That is when Izuku meets Demon Lord Bakugo, a vicious, barbaric, frightening, yet familiar alpha that slowly awakens a fire of passion with Izuku. As Izuku comes to mate, marry, and produce mixed-blood offspring, he wants to find a way to have both worlds cohabitate. But the Demon Realm has different plans, and the Great Ancient Evil locked away by the Symbol of Peace centuries ago has awakened, prepared to use Izuku to break through the barrier between worlds and conquer the earth above. Both Izuku and Bakugo must uncover the mystery behind their strange feelings of hatred, passion, lust, and wanton desire for one another in a dark world that harbors ancient secrets. A union between human and demon is forbidden, or so the ancient legends say. But history has a way of repeating itself...**

**Notes:**

*****If you like Game of Thrones, Dracula, The Tudors, Gladiator, and lost/forbidden love, then you will like this story!**

*****This story will contain dark content and themes dealing with demons, evil realms, religious politics, taboo relationships, and mystery.**

*****Please read the tags!**

*****Bakugo will be his usual bastard self that we all love, and Izuku is our strong-willed cinnamon bun that no one can resist.**

*****This will be a story of medieval/Tudor/renaissance theme, which includes political and arranged marriages, scandalous politics, devious plans, and primitive life.**

*****There will be some violent demon activity, though I will place warnings at the beginning of each chapter.**

*****I want everyone reading to enjoy this story. If there is something you are concerned about or have a specific question before reading further, please do not hesitate to email me. I'd rather email than give out spoilers in the comments. This story is for enjoyment!**

*****Warnings: Language, lude comments, political rivalry, omega degrading, mild violence, lots of demon descriptions**

* * *

_Last night and the night before_

_Tommyknockers, Tommyknockers knocking at my door_

_I want to go out, don't know if I can_

_I'm so afraid of the Tommyknocker Man._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stories In the Dark**

"Hey! Omega! Why don't you come over here! We've got lots of room!"

Izuku ignores the group of beta and alpha males taunting him with sexist comments. He should be used to it by now as the only omega in the group of miners. A job such as 'mining' is for the physically strong, which are males; mainly betas and alphas. Females are not allowed to be miners at all. Male omegas can work the job, though rarely are they hired since they are considered the 'male equivalent of a female.' Izuku's fortunate to have landed this mining job despite his omega status. He wants to prove that anyone can be whatever they want if they work hard enough without the aid of social, racial, and economic status of alphas and betas. But he can't change the world.

Izuku plans to make enough money here through hard work (and a bit of stealing) in order to secure himself a boat ride to the new world far across the ocean. It's known to be a free land; a humanitarian kingdom with democracy and fair order. He plans to make a new life for himself there, finally escaping the chains of a commoner and the injustice of a totalitarian society. If he can become something in the new world, he can encourage others in his position to do the same. But he needs money, and being a miner is, currently, the fastest way to make that money. It's a dangerous job but is also in high demand due to the discovery of gold and silver ores. Wealthy people and governments pay miners a high salary to recruit more of them to overturn a greater, faster profit. Because of the possible life-altering injuries, as well as the loss of one's life, people would rather avoid mining. It's hard, heavy labor with long hours; and not just anyone can swing a pickax or push a minecart. Miners lose their lives all the time, but that won't be him. He may be an omega, but he's just as strong as any other male here.

Taking his dinner at the end of the campsite, Izuku looks over the large mountain range they are mining. The sun sets behind the peaks. He smiles at the scene while slurping his stew. Although he is trying to escape this land, it still has its beauties. The males at camp become louder with their merriment, ruining the serene, quiet moment. Izuku would like to join the others, but he's not like them. Unlike the alphas and betas, he always carries his dagger and pickaxe to protect himself. He even sleeps with it. At night, before he goes to sleep in his tent, he pins the entrance and lines empty cans along the base, so if any alpha or beta enters, he'll know. He hasn't hit his heat yet, and probably won't for another few months. Hopefully, by then, he'll have made enough money to board a ship to the new world.

There is a sudden commotion that halts their merriment as some of the miners leave the campfire to head towards the sounds in a large group. Izuku hears someone shouting; something about, 'stay out of those mines'! Izuku finishes his stew with a loud slurp and chooses to follow the others, curious to know what is happening. What he sees is a group of old men, resembling monks, or some other holy order, trying to push past the campground guards. Izuku understands now who these people are, and why they're here. As they traveled to this mining spot, villagers and monks continuously tried to stop them, urging them to turn around and go back, to stay out of the mines, and to 'leave the evil spirits alone.' Lingering in the back of the crowd, Izuku listens to what the monks have to say.

"You beasts! Monsters!" Shouts one of the old men, "You do great harm in burrowing into the heart of the earth! You'll bring doom upon us all!"

"Oh great, one of these 'end of the world' assholes," Izuku overhears a miner saying to another.

"Bet he is afraid of the Tommyknockers," answers the other miner. "Demons in the mountains. What bullshit!"

"What shit are you spewing, old man?" Mocks another miner, clearly having had too much to drink.

"The spirits in the earth!" The old man answers. "You must not dig into that mountain!"

"Or what?" Someone else joins in the mockery.

The old man's bearded face turns red with anger. "No respect! You mongrels have no respect for the other world that has been here long before us! You mustn't wake the evil sleeping inside the mountain!"

Another old man adds, "There is a whole other world down in the rocks, and we are not meant to enter it! Anyone who does will perish and open the gates of chaos! A hell upon earth! Cease your greed! Find your humanity!"

Izuku can only watch with nervous anxiousness as the protesters are chased away or beaten by guards. He wishes there was something he could do to stop them, but he would be outnumbered. No one would listen to him. Izuku waits for the crowd of miners to disperse before choosing to go to his tent. Something in the grass catches his eye. It's a book. Izuku goes over to pick it up, assuming it belongs to the monks due to its age. He carefully opens the cover, thumbing through the first few pages. 'It's a holy book of some kind,' he thinks to himself, then brings the book back to the tent with him. With only the glow of his little lantern, Izuku settles on his belly to read through the book. He's one of the fortunate commoners who learned to read and write. He was a fast learner, and books are near impossible to come by. While not religious, he didn't mind reading the current material. It chased away his boredom. He notices the bookmark then and flips to the saved page. Flicking the ribbon aside, his brows narrow as he reads the title out loud in a whisper.

"The Beast of Many: Legion." If this passage is bookmarked, then it must be for a reason. He reads the smaller print under it. "Evil in the mountains…?" Izuku recalls the one old man saying, 'not to wake the evil in the mountain' and 'the other world beyond this one.' Curious to know more, Izuku pulls the lantern closer and reads in the same whispered tone.

"One day the earth split open, and the world was covered in a wicked dark shadow. The sky turned red as blood, and the sun black as night. A creature of pure evil emerged from the bowels of the earth with an army of monsters. The ground turned to ash and fire when the monsters stepped foot upon it. Cries of both humans and animals carried through the air for days and months. A constant war of blood and carnage between beast and man. Thousands of lives were lost. The demons and their monsters feasted on the meat and bones of humans, turning some to their side, or torturing those who stood against them. The humans' only hope came in the form of a great hero that defeated and locked the Great Evil away in the Black Mountain. Peace was restored to the world.

But the Evil came back, and the humans' Symbol of Peace defeated it a second time, but at the cost of His life. The spawn of the Evil came for the hero's successor in hopes to destroy Him, so mayhem and terror can feast upon the land. The successor was ready to fight, but the Evil Spawn used a villainous tactic and turned the successor's mate into a demon. The new hero could not kill his mate, so He took his own life instead, and plunged the world into chaos. The successor can only be reborn, and the prediction of the birth is forever unknown. Man must stay out of the Black Mountain to conceal the evil that sleeps within it until the day the successor is born-…where's the rest?" Izuku flips through the book, trying to find the rest. "It can't just stop! Where's the rest of the pages? Who put the Evil back in the mountain after the successor died?"

Izuku had so many questions that he wanted answered, and those questions kept him up all night. By dawn, he took the book and searched the campground, hoping that, whatever monk dropped this precious book would come back for it. If so, then Izuku would ask the monk to tell him more of the story. He even read the passage three more times, trying to analyze it, but coming up with more questions than conclusions. Izuku can't understand why he is so fascinated with the story; that's only what it is, right? A story. A mythological tale to prevent humans from reaching too far above their mortal status. Right?

He skipped breakfast, as well as the first shift of mining. The unfinished story was eating at him, and strangely, it felt familiar. Izuku wondered if he is only feeling that way because the story affected him so strongly. 'I need to know more about the mountain, the evil, and the demons!'

"Hey! Old man! Get lost!"

Izuku gasps and runs in the direction of the shouting. He grins when he sees one of the monks arguing with a guard. The monk came back, just as Izuku hoped. Without hesitation, Izuku goes over to the pair.

"Sir! Is this your book? I have it!"

The bearded old man gasps with relief and takes the book. "Thank the stars you found it!"

"You've got what you came for, now leave!" The guard demands of the monk.

"No, I want to talk to him first," Izuku tells the guard. "He's a harmless old man. I'll send him away once I'm done speaking to him,"

The guard rolls his eyes. "Whatever. It's not my pay being docked,"

Izuku waits for the guard to be out of earshot. "Sir, I have some questions about that book if you have the time?"

"Of course, young lad. Has our religion and truth spoke to you?"

Izuku clears his throat sheepishly. "Um, it's more of the unfinished story that was bookmarked. About the Evil and the Black Mountain? The demons?"

The old man's pale face grew whiter. "Ah, yes. That is why we keep begging you miners to leave and stop digging! You might open up the gateway to the hell below!"

"I understand that. But, why did that particular story end? It just…ends. Why? Do you know?"

"It has been lost in time, though the story has no ending because the end hasn't happened yet."

"What do you mean?"

"No one knows what happened to the human lover turned demon that made the successor take his own life. It is because of His selfishness that omegas like yourself are treated as such."

Izuku's brows furrow a bit. "Why do you say that?"

"The successor was an omega. A powerful one, capable of defending the world from the Evil. But the omega's heart was stronger than the needs of the world, and He chose the alpha mate turned demon rather than earth's people. We try to make up for the omega's great sin by-"

"By oppressing all omegas because of the actions of one that may or may not be true?" Izuku counters, clenching his fists at this sides.

"We do not have a successor yet," the monk says. "But they will not be an omega. They will be a strong alpha. That is why you cannot dig into the mountains! There is no one to protect us should the Evil escape!"

"There is no evil," Izuku tells the monk. "Only rocks and dirt."

"Foolish omega! Foolish humans! Your greed will destroy us all!"

Izuku ignores the monk, turning on his heels and leaves. The old man told him nothing other than why omegas are viewed as lesser humans compared to their alpha and beta counterparts. 'There has to be more to the story than what that monk told me,' Izuku thinks to himself. 'Aside from the omega thing, there is something about that story, that legend, that keeps bothering me. It's as if somewhere, deep down in my soul and back of my mind, I know it. And stories change over generations as it's passed around. So, who's to say the version in that holy book is the correct version?' Grabbing his pickaxe, Izuku sets to work in his assigned tunnel, taking all his frustrations out on the wall of rocks.

* * *

Two days pass, and Izuku continues to work with barely any rest. His mind constantly races with thoughts of that legend. One time, he even put himself in the role of omega successor, imagining loving a mate so much to die for him. 'Such a strong love like that shouldn't be taken as selfish,' Izuku thinks while chipping away at the rocks. 'It should be treasured. If there were more love and acceptance than hate and separation, maybe there would be no need for this 'Evil.'

Izuku's pickaxe suddenly strikes something soft. The pointed blade sinks into the moist surface. Bewildered, he looks at the pickaxe, tapping at the black moist texture coating it. He gets on his knees and holds the lantern closer. There's heat coming from the area. What could it be? For a moment, he thinks about the evil gateway, then dismisses it. "Maybe it's a new kind of dirt?" Izuku uses his hands to dig deeper. "I should stop…there's no telling what's down he-RE~!"

The soft surface gave way and Izuku tumbles forward. He flails frantically as he pummels through a mist; first gray and then purple until a ground of gray comes into view. He screams and attempts to fly by flapping his arms. The action has him spiraling towards the ground. Thinking this is the end, he closes his eyes and prepares for impact. Instead of hard ground, Izuku falls into the water. Once the falling speed stops, he swims to the surface, gasping and coughing. Green hair sticks to his face as he tries to tread water and search for ground.

Luckily, the water hole was small and Izuku swims to the bank, pulling himself up onto the gritty surface. It was hard, cold, and rough on his hands and knees. But it didn't feel the same as dirt or gravel. It had a sand-like texture- damp sand. Panting, he looks around and doesn't recognize where he is; it's not the mines or the camp…or even his world. Izuku looks up at a gray sky with a black sun. Was that a sun? Whatever it was, it shined with a light that gave no light.

'Was the story true?' Izuku wonders as he gets to his feet. 'It can't be! I must be dreaming!' He pinches and slaps his face, trying to wake up. Nothing around him changes. "Where am I?" he wonders out loud, unsure of what to do now that he knows he's not dreaming. "The monks said there is a world inside the mountain...but what are the odds of me finding it?"

Izuku shivers in his wet clothes. The air is crisp, like winter, though the trees have leaves. However, nothing he can see is green. No grass, no shrubs, no leaves. Everything is dark; shades of purple, red, black, blue and gray. At least, that is what he can see from where he stands. "How do I get back to my world?" He looks up at the sky and sees a small black tear flickering with black lightning. "That must be where I fell through," He looks around aimlessly and sees his pickaxe sticking out of the ground nearby. Izuku goes and grabs it, figuring he'll need a weapon should he come upon any danger.

"I heard something over there!" A distant voice says from the forest of trees.

Izuku gasps, holding his pickaxe close and looking for a place to hide. He ducks behind a few purple shrubs as the sounds of hooves gallop closer and closer. Izuku peeks through the shrub while three shadowy figures emerge from the woods, coming to the water hole. Izuku trembles and covers his mouth, trying to keep from revealing his hiding place. Three of the most terrifying creatures he has ever seen stop their monstrous hoofed beasts by the water. The only word he can think of to describe them is 'demons.' They have human-like features, though they are not. Each has a set of horns, red or brown skin, clawed hands, cloven hooves, and tails. The armored demons look around the area, then begin to speak in a language Izuku couldn't understand. What would he do if they found him? His human form and pickaxe would be no match for such creatures.

'The monks weren't lying,' Izuku says to himself. 'There IS another world through the mountains...and I found it.' he swallows hard as two of the demons dismount. 'I'm as good as dead if they find me!'

"There's nothing here," Growls one. "Let's go back. We're not supposed to be here,"

"I know I heard something," Says the one with red skin and sniffs the air. "It smells odd…"

Izuku's eyes widen and he feels the sweat trickling down his temples and neck.

"Who cares! We're here to hunt, not track down sounds!" the first demon says.

Izuku nearly lets out a cry of alarm when the blaring sound of a horn echoes through the sky. He watches then as the demons start to panic.

"That's the horn of the Ramming Stone!" Shouts one of the demons, turning on his beast and riding away, leaving the others.

"Coward! I'm not afraid!" Says the demon with red skin as he pulls out a sword. The other demon joins him, wielding an ax.

Izuku looks to the direction of the horn again. A different group of riders emerge, four in total.

"IT'S DEMON LORD BAKUGO!" The dark skin demon cries, dropping his ax and turning to run.

Izuku can only watch in stunned horror at the scene that unfolds before him, unable to look away even though he wanted to. The demon trying to run is suddenly sliced in half at the torso. The red-skinned demon screams and throws something at the approaching riders that explodes into a cloud of smoke. Just like the first demon, this one meets his demise with decapitation. The demon's head rolls towards the bush and Izuku can't help but let out a shriek as the black eyes blink at him.

"There must be another!" Says one of the riders.

Izuku gasps and covers his mouth with both hands. 'They know I'm here!' He sees only three. 'Where's the fourth one?' His answer came with a snort of hot breath on the back of his neck, like that of a horse. Izuku's eyes slowly widened to saucers as he slowly turns to look up and behind him, biting his lower lip and trembling like a leaf in a storm.

An alpha demon sat upon the monstrous black horse looking down at him with glowing red eyes. A pair of thick blood-red ram's horns curl out of wild blonde hair. Pointed ears like that of an elf adorn dangling earrings of large fangs. The alpha demon sneers down at Izuku with a set of fangs similar to the ones on his ears. His chest is bare with a leather criss-cross belt and necklace of small bones and even smaller teeth mixed with beads on a leather string. He wears only a red cape with white feathers at the top, buckled with a clasp of a strange design. The black boots go up to the thigh with dark brown pants and a wide belt. Unlike the dead demons, his skin is pale but shows some faded scars. To Izuku, the demon alpha resembles a primitive barbarian warrior. Despite the looming doom above him, Izuku's omega instincts have him submitting to the dominant alpha male. Still trembling, he bears his neck in submission, hoping the alpha will accept his surrender and leave him alone. Izuku squeezes his eyes shut when the demon dismounts, preparing for the pain of death. If not death, then a mounting. And surely, death will follow. Watching how quickly those other demons died, Izuku knows he doesn't stand a chance.

'Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!'

"Hey, wait! It's a human!" Says one of the other demons. "Don't kill him, Bakugo!"

Izuku opens his eyes at the sound of the other's voice. Another demon stands next to the one called Bakugo. This one is just as frightening, though unlike Bakugo, he has a friendly exterior and flashes a full set of sharp teeth. His hair is spiky and red with eyes to match. Brown horns stick straight up, just like his hair. He is dressed in the same fashion as Bakugo, though his clothing is all shades of red. It was this demon, the 'Ramming Stone,' that blew the horn, which is slung over his chest.

"I know what the hell he is, Shitty-Hair! I want to know how he got here!" Bakugo takes out his black bladed sword and points it at the human. "What are you doing in our world, human scum?"

Izuku finds his voice, though it is high-pitched and trembling. "I..I was digging! In...in the black...Black Mountain! I dug too much and fell! I fell from the sky! From...from up there! Look! Look there!" He points up to the white tear in the sky. "I didn't...didn't mean to! I want to go back home! I want to go back! Please don't kill me!"

Bakugo spits on the ground at the human. "Worthless crybaby! Humans don't belong here!"

"Bakugo, wait!"

"Shut up, Kirishima! I'll do what I want!"

"Slow down, Bakugo! We don't want to kill a human!" Says another demon, followed by the fourth one to join Kirishima and Bakugo. "We can get a lot of money from selling him, you know!" This demon has yellow hair and eyes with golden horns that zig-zag. He was dressed in a dark yellow jerkin.

"We're selling humans now, Kaminari?" Says the fourth demon with short straight black hair and a simple face. He too wears a jerkin with a thick belt and high boots. His horns curve outward like a goat's.

"Or we could eat him?" Kaminari replies. "Everyone likes fresh human, right Sero?"

"No one is doing anything with him!" Bakugo shouts at the other three. "We'll leave him here. He'll be dead soon, anyway. Search the bodies of the trespassers- take everything you can find."

The demons split up and Izuku stops Bakugo when he watches the alpha jump up onto the saddle. "Wait!"

Bakugo glares at the human. "What?" He hisses.

"I... I don't know what to do! I want to go back home, but I don't know how to get there!"

"That's not my fucking problem!"

"Please, is there anything you can do to help me?" Izuku can't believe he is begging for help from an evil demon.

"Eat shit and die, worthless human scum."

Bakugo tries to turn his horse around but decides against it when he sees the tears streaming from the human's eyes. He narrows his eyes when he feels his chest suddenly becoming tight. There is an ache in his head like something is trying to burst out of his forehead. It's not a parasite or a vein. It's a memory. Most of his memories are locked away for reasons he doesn't know. The Master of All Evil would not tell him, and no one knows. But looking upon this green-haired omega human seems familiar to him; as if he has seen the omega somewhere before. The messy green curly hair, the bright green eyes, the freckles, and that smell…? Bakugo sniffs in the direction of the human. It's a fresh smell...familiar...but he doesn't know the name. There's a sharp shooting pain in his chest and Bakugo clasps at his heart, gasping for breath. His companions rush over to his side.

"Bakugo! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Asks Sero.

"Something hurting you?" Kirishima asks.

"It's...it's nothing," Bakugo tells them when the pain subsides. The human is staring at him with a stupid look of confusion. 'Who the hell are you, human?' "Bind and gag him," Bakugo tells the others. "We'll bring him back to the castle."

Kaminari laughs and says, "Had a change of heart, did we?"

"Shut up, dunce-face. Do as I say and keep the stupid commentary to yourself," he glares at the human and trots his horse away to the fallen bodies of the trespassers.

Izuku lets out a breath of relief knowing that he has been spared this time.

"I don't think we have to bind and gag him," Says Kirishima. "I doubt you'll be any trouble, right?"

Izuku nods frantically. "I won't say a word or try anything! I promise!"

"What's your name?" Asks Sero.

"I...I'm Izuku. Izuku Midoriya. I'm a miner from...from up there," He points to the sky.

"So, you dig through the dirt?" Kaminari asks.

Izuku nods again. "Uh-huh. I guess I...dug too deep."

Kirishima pats Izuku on the back. "As long as you don't cause us any trouble, you'll be good here! I bet Iida and Tokoyami can find a way to send you back where you belong."

"Really? Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Kaminari leans into Sero and whispers, "Do you think Bakugo's taking the human back to the castle because we can use him to break the barrier to earth?"

Sero grins. "Maybe! There is that old prophecy about a human coming into our world and opening a gateway to the land above. That land is rightfully ours."

"Whoa! Could he be that human?!"

Sero shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess we'll have to see in time, right?"

"And did you see how Bakugo looked at him?" Kaminari points out to Sero. "That's not like him at all,"

Sero chuckles and adds, "Izuku is a human omega, and Bakugo is an alpha demon. It's their nature. We beta males just have to tolerate it."

Kaminari whines and stretches lazily as he and Sero go to join the others.

Kirishima takes Izuku up onto his horse-like beast, sitting the omega in the front. "Comfortable?" He asks Izuku.

Izuku knows that Kirishima is alpha as well, though the scent and aura is nothing compared to Bakugo's. "I...I guess." Izuku stares at Bakugo's back as they start to ride off. He trembles against Kirishima as they ride through the dark forest, passing shadows and monsters and ghouls along the way. Izuku sees eyes up in the trees constantly following them. Wolves pace them, with large round glowing eyes and pearl white fangs. Eventually, he ends up closing his eyes as to not see the strange and frightening creatures all around him. Izuku doesn't know how long they rode, but it felt like ages.

"Ah, home sweet home!" Kirishima says as he pulls the beast to a halt.

Izuku slowly opens his eyes and sees Bakugo ahead of him, still mounted, and overlooking a cliff. A large black castle that looks as if it was made of stagnates stands in the center of a moat with dark red water. To Izuku, it looked like blood. He saw something emerge from the bloody water, linger for a second, and then disappear beneath the surface. He swallows hard and trembles against Kirishima's chest. The castle is encased in a misty aura of purple with red sparkles. Izuku gulps and whimpers when Bakugo turns to glare at him. With Bakugo's terrifying demon features and the sinister castle behind him, Izuku swears in was in a nightmare of which there is no awakening.

"This is Black Ram Hall," Bakugo states plainly.

"It's also known as Wailing Hall," Sero adds.

"Wailing Hall?" Izuku repeats. "Why's that?"

"None of your fucking business, human!" Bakugo shouts and everyone jumps. "It's called Black Ram Hall in my presence!" Bakugo rides off down the cobblestone path to the castle with the others following.

"I won't lie to you," Kirishima whispers to Izuku. "It's called Wailing Hall because of the sounds of wailing from the walls. They're louder at night."

Izuku's face turns pale. Wailing? From the walls? Like ghosts? He has so many questions, but no time to ask or have them answered. They cross the drawbridge, and Izuku glances down at the dark figure in the liquid; swimming like a fish, or maybe a frog, with long greenish-black hair. It's at that moment when his vision goes dark and he faints.

**TBC**


	2. Black Ram Hall

**Notes:**

*****Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! Halloween slowed things up a bit!**

*****Also, I tried VERY HARD not to info-dump in this chapter, so I hope I did okay! I've learned in the many years of writing fanfiction to find a balance between story information. If I spread the info out to keep the flow of the story, I get yelled at and bombarded with questions readers immediately want answered and flame me for not giving it right off. So...yeah.**

*****There is a lot in this story, and I've reverted to carrying around my little idea notebook to help keep track because my brain doesn't always work. I attempted to keep the chapter at a decent length to keep the 'info-dump' from growing larger.**

*****Warnings: Language, angry and overconfident Bakugo, little humor, a little bit spooky, name-calling**

*****Please read and comment! Thank you everyone for reading so far! XOXO**

* * *

_Last night and the night before_

_Tommyknockers, Tommyknockers knocking at my door_

_I want to go out, don't know if I can_

_I'm so afraid of the Tommyknocker Man._

**Chapter 2: Black Ram Hall**

Bakugo sits with his feet up and crossed the black table, swirling bloodwine in his glass while watching its crimson waves. His long nail taps on the glass in at a steady rhythm as he wonders about the curious human that fell from the sky. Bakugo knows there is something familiar about the green-eyed omega, though he can't figure it out. The omega may not be a part of his lost memories at all but rather someone who may remind him of another. Too many nights has he pondered over his missing memories and eventually stopped worrying about them. He doesn't remember anything before he became the Lord of Black Ram Hall.

But that human…

Bakugo finished the bloodwine and tosses the glass, listening to it shatter on the black marble floor. He shouts for something, anyone, to come and clean it up. A kobold scurries from one of the tiny tunnels within the castle walls to sweep up the glass. Bakugo never thanks the servants; be them demon, creature, ghoul, or other. Lesser beings, such as kobolds, gnomes, goblins, and trolls must crawl on their bellies whenever in his presence. Demons, ghouls, and gargoyles need only bow and obey no matter their status. He is not just a lord, but a Blood Lord; the highest title bestowed upon high-class demons who have proven themselves all-powerful; answerable only to the Master of All Evil. He is one of four, though he counts himself as the most powerful and dangerous one of them all.

"M'lord," a goblin creeps in on their belly. "A letter arrived from the Dark King."

Without a word, Bakugo kicks the table away and stands up. His black tail knocks the chair to the floor, almost landing on the kobold. He purposefully nudges the goblin with his boot in passing. Lesser creatures annoy and anger him; they are so far beneath his greatness that they all might as well be pebbles in his boot. The Master of All Evil recognizes him as 'one of the best' and 'top Blood Lord.' Bakugo knows he has every right to flaunt that title, and he does. He's earned it through skill, strength, intelligence, power, and hard work. So, why shouldn't he be proud of himself for all that he's accomplished? It didn't matter to him that he was the least liked among the other demon lords.

Crossing the hall, he uses his firepower to light the candles with a snap of his fingers. The servants should have already lit these candles. 'Incompetence everywhere,' he says to himself. Bakugo opens the door to his main office where he has the library, war room, and observatory. A raven flaps at the window, holding a small scroll in his hand. The raven only has one eye in the center of its head; a raven of the Master of All Evil. Bakugo takes the scroll, unties the leather string, and opens it.

Fondest greetings to you, my child,

Word has traveled quickly of the arrival of a human omega from the world above. I advise you to mind your temper and beastly strength, for humans are naturally weak and fragile creatures. I will leave this human omega under the care of you and your castle until I decide what to do with him. Do not forget the prophecy. This human may be the key to our conquering of the world that is rightfully ours.

Please stand by for further orders as I gather my council. I entrust the human in your care.

The letter is stamped with the Dark King's sigil. Bakugo rolls his eyes for he already knew what this paper contained, and he was correct. He burns the letter in his hand, reducing it to ashes.

'The prophecy is bullshit,' Bakugo says. 'It's mere coincidence, and nothing else.' Regardless, Bakugo takes a detour to the very top of the castle. Each of the four castles has this particular room containing stained glass windows that depict 'the prophecy.' However, Bakugo has always seen it as more of a puzzle than a prophecy. 'I hate this stupid room,'

Each time he enters this room (which is rare) there is one stained glass window larger than the others and it is on the ceiling. It's supposed to go along with the prophecy glass, but Bakugo believes it is a story within itself; one separate from the prophecy. There are two figures in the glass; the one on the left is all in gold and the one on the right in red. Both figures are sexless with blank faces and stand symmetrical. The gold figure is surrounded by rabbits and flowers, which Bakugo knows to be signs of fertility, making them either a female or an omega male. The one in red has only a sword, but unlike the gold, there is a form of mist behind them with a devilish face. Glowing red eyes and horns.

It's believed that this colored glass depicts the Successor and his lost alpha mate that turned into a demon. But why would that story be here among the prophecy, which shows the take-over of earth? There is nothing dark or sweet about this picture, and yet Bakugo is still baffled by it.

Everyone knows the story. After the Symbol of Peace died, His successor took over. But the successor was omega, and He was pregnant. Hearing of the alpha's transformation, the omega lept to His death. It's said that the omega's sacrifice of pure love and devotion is what closed the gate, locking them away here in this world. Only when the successor returns will the gateway open again. But would the successor be a demon or a human? There's much debate and predictions about this notion. Bakugo believes that it can only be a human because no demon can open the gateway. The green-haired human fell from a tear in the sky. It's unclear if they can pass through that.

'No doubt He called forth the gargoyles to try,' Bakugo thinks. 'I would have heard by now if the gargoyles managed to get through. There's more to this shitty glasswork than shown, and for the life of me, I can't figure it out!'

With a mild roar and a sneer, Bakugo storms out of the prophecy room.

* * *

'What's that smell…? It smells...funny,'

Izuku slowly opens his eyes to a dark ceiling with various strange items hanging from the wooden rafters. His eyes widen and he gasps when the items come into view. Small bones woven with leather strings and beads. Dried hands and claws. Herbs and wrinkled fruits. Looking around the rest of the room, he finds that everything is glowing purple in the black room. Ominous black furniture looms like phantom shadows while cloths of purple silk drape from the walls all around the room. Along one wall there is a variety of blades; swords and daggers. Another wall hosts shelves of jars, vials, a cauldron, and many other forms of black magic. Izuku didn't want to know, or guess, what things are floating in colored water in those jars. By the burning fireplace of purple flame, there is a throne made of gold and black.

'This looks like a witch's room,' he says and gets out of bed. "I really know I'm not dreaming now," 'It's strange...all the candles glow purple or black. How can black give off light?' He trembles with fear and uncertainty. 'I hope this isn't my room while I stay here. What's that?'

Izuku's eyes fall on a stone statue at one part of the room. Curious, he goes over to it as it sits perched on a stone branch. Izuku admires the artwork and design of the statue. 'It's a bird. The wings and feathers look so real! What fine craftsmanship!' Izuku traces on of the stone feathers of a folded wing. 'Amazing! Even the branch looks real! I wonder if the witch carved this themselves?'

Izuku traces his finger down the length of the stone beak to the tip, then is startled as the statue's eyes crack open. Izuku backs away in fright, whimpering in terror as the stone begins to move. A large shadow in the form of a wingless bird emerges with glowing yellow eyes, laughing darkly as it creeps along the walls. Izuku is frozen in place except for his eyes, which follow the shadow only to land back at the statue now taking life.

The once perched stone bird stands on legs as it takes human shape. Its wings lift it from the branch and lands in front of Izuku.

Izuku watches the wings shrink away and disappear. The form is now a person like him but with the same bird head and talons for feet. Izuku senses the creature is a male as well as omega like him. He instantly relaxes, for when omegas get together, they are friendly and calm with one another. Only alphas tend to compete while in the presence of other alphas. Of course, this wasn't a human in front of him but some dark hybrid of bird and man.

"Dark Shadow. Return." The bird male demands calmly and the shadow shrinks to float beside him. "Forgive Dark Shadow. Sometimes he likes to play tricks on others. Dark Shadow, apologize."

_'I'm sorry,'_ It says and fades away.

"Um...uh...it-it's okay?" Izuku steps to the side as the other omega walks towards the table in the center of the room.

"You fainted," the man says. "Your body must have been exhausted because you were out cold for a whole day."

Izuku looks at the bed and sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "Really? Wow. Sorry if I caused you any trouble? Is that why you were on that branch? Is that your bed I was sleeping on?"

"Everything is well," he says. "I'm the Blood Lord's apothecary and astrologer, Fumikage Tokoyami. You may call me 'Tokoyami,' and the creature you saw is Dark Shadow. There is nothing to fear from him unless I make it so,"

"I'm-"

"Izuku Midoriya. A human omega miner from the world above. You fell through the sky and landed in a pond. Kirishima told me when he brought you here,"

"Oh. Um, I remember they mentioned your name. Those demons think you know a way to send me back to earth?" Izuku feels the room start to spin as his body suddenly grows weak and his limbs heavy. Tokoyami places something in his hand that looks like a cracker and says to eat it. Izuku does so, and instantly he feels better. "What was that?"

"You're a human in another world. Your body can't adjust to this land unless you ingest its food and drink," he pours two cups of a red liquid.

Izuku assumes its wine and he's not fond of the drink if it is. He tolerated ale at the mines because clean water wasn't easy to come by. Drinking the water from the well or the river with its contamination from the mines would make one sick.

"Fear not," Tokoyami gently guides the cup to Izuku's lips. "It's just wine. A human could never drink the beverages of this land. It would act as a poison and kill you."

Izuku would like to know how they have wine in this world, but there are too many other questions that he would like answered. Tokoyami offers to explain to him as much as he can, so Izuku sits in front of the throne with the cup of wine. Izuku first learns that this world is commonly referred to as the Dark Land, though most call it Dark World. It's a world that 'always was and always has been' in existence long before the time of humans. Izuku asks Tokoyami to elaborate on that, but the other omega claims that it is a story for another time.

The next, and probably most important, explanation was that of Lord Bakugo. Izuku tries to take in all the information. Katsuki Bakugo is a Blood Lord, one of the top four greatest demon lords recognized by The Master of All Evil. Black Ram Hall is the castle gifted to Bakugo, while the lands are known as the Bloody Valleys. All four Blood Lords own the same amount of land, woods, and bodies of water. Izuku pictures a pie cut equally into four pieces. Bakugo also goes by another name; The Flame Lord, because of his great skills using firepower. Izuku was already aware of Bakugo's short temper, so when Tokoyami explained how difficult, dangerous, vicious and barbaric Bakugo is, he wasn't shocked.

Izuku asks about the other three demons that were with Bakugo, stating that he already knew their names. Tokoyami explains that Eijiro Kirishima is Bakugo's Second in Command, known as the Ramming Stone because his body grows rock hard and he can charge through solid objects. The other two are Bakugo's commanders, each leading a legion of demons. While Sero is able to effectively command an army, Kaminari has aid from Tenya Iida. Izuku says he heard that name, too. Iida is the castle's steward, secretary, spokesman, and advisor who handles everything from hiring servants to managing the accounts and any type of paperwork; so that Bakugo doesn't have to do it. Tokoyami advises Izuku to stay out of Bakugo's way as much as possible; to take company with either himself, Iida, Kirishima, or the commanders.

"Tokoyami? Now that I know all this...what am I supposed to do while here? Do you know of a way to send me back?"

Tokoyami can see and sense the hope in Izuku's aura radiating from him like the fires in the hearth. He cannot tell Izuku that, chances are, he will never return to the upper world; even if they find a way to do so. A human entering their world shouldn't happen unless it is meant to happen, such as in the prophecy. Tokoyami thought it best to keep the prophecy quiet from Izuku for now. This human before him is the only key they have to re-entering the world above and taking it back as their own. Also, he has strict orders from Bakugo not to mention a word of this to Izuku.

"Iida and I will look into it," Tokoyami tells him. "This is all new to us as well...a human falling from the sky. I can't promise you that we can do it immediately."

Izuku looks into his near-empty cup. "Then...what I am supposed to do here? I'm a human among demons and monsters."

"As long as you stay in the castle, no harm will come to you."

"Okay. I'm a little...overwhelmed right now. I know there's nothing I can do but make the best of it,"

The door to Tokoyami's room is kicked open and it slams against the wall, rattling everything. Izuku jumps up from the floor, completely terrified, as he sees Blood Lord Bakugo in the doorway. He takes a second to apologize to Tokoyami for spilling the wine on the rug.

Tokoyami isn't surprised nor frightened by Bakugo's presence.

"Ah! Finally! The little human scum is awake!"

Izuku can't believe that the demon in the doorway looks just as menacing as when he first saw Bakugo in the woods. Bakugo is all in black with a sleeveless top and red stone jewelry that appeared to be rubies. Izuku didn't know Bakugo had a tail; it was long and lizard-like; the same pale color of the demon's hair. It swishes back and forth like an angry cat's. The whites of Bakugo's eyes are now black. The extreme presence of alpha aura is both maddening and terrifying. A normal human alpha wouldn't even dare challenge such a power.

"Worthless scum like you need to KNEEL before an alpha prime Blood Lord!" Bakugo commands. Loudly.

Izuku throws himself on the floor, trembling and apologizing. He's heard of 'alpha primes' but never met one. They are one step above regular alphas. Back in the days when people lived in packs, an alpha prime would be the dominant alpha. 'It would make sense that a powerful demon like him would be an alpha prime...the sheer strength and aura alone!' Izuku keeps his eyes trained on the floor as he feels a small bit of omega slick trickle down his thigh. 'Oh no...not good! There's no way he won't smell it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Damn omega instincts!' He glances up at Tokoyami for a moment. 'How is he sitting perfectly calm and still like that?'

"My Lord, our human guest woke up a short time ago," Tokoyami says. "I didn't want to bother you about it until I had Izuku relaxed and calm."

Bakugo snaps his jaws at Tokoyami. "I don't care about his comfort, gargoyle! The stench of a human is fucking nauseating!"

"Shall we do away with him, then?" Tokoyami asks though he knows what Bakugo's answer will be.

"Believe me, I would if I could. But the Dark King sent his orders," Bakugo sneers at Izuku. "And we're to host the grub worm until further notice. Stand up, human scum!"

Izuku scrambles to his feet and stands at attention, clenching every muscle in his body. "Yes, sir!" He answers as if he were a soldier in an army. He didn't know any other way to answer.

"Fuck this...he's hopeless," Bakugo drags a hand down his face. "Always answer me as 'My Master,' got it?"

Izuku nods frantically. "MY MASTER!"

"My Lord, he is a guest of this castle," Tokoyami reminds him. "He shouldn't have to-"

"Let the grub worm earn the right to call me 'My Lord,'" Bakugo says to Tokoyami. "And he's your problem until I hear from the Dark King! I'm sure the three dunces will want to pal-around with him, but I don't. Iida should be coming by soon to take the human to a room. He just has to stay alive until the Dark King knows what to do with him! Keep him out of my sight!"

Bakugo storms out of the room, not bothering to close the door he kicked open. That human; he had to get away from the omega because the simple sight and smell awakened a craving deep within him. That pain in his chest from the day before happened again when he set eyes on the omega, though he could control it this time. He shouldn't be so affected by a human or an omega at all. During his ruts, he has Kaminari gather him omegas to mount and then kick out. Bakugo didn't like attachments of any kind; emotional ones the least of all. He hasn't taken an omega mate yet, nor does he ever plan to.

But when he saw that human again, he had the urge to mount him, more than once. The smell alone was enough to make his rutting start, that's why he had to leave. Mounting a human is beyond disgusting. Though when he thinks about Izuku, the human omega from another world, he doesn't think 'disgusting'; and that infuriated him.

'I have to kill something! I'm going hunting!' he lets out a roar that echos throughout the castle.

* * *

After the second encounter with Bakugo, Izuku didn't stay long with Tokoyami until Tenya Iida came to get him. This demon's introduction wasn't like Tokoyami's at all.

"Greetings! I am Tenya Iida, the steward of this castle and many more titles that are unimportant for you right now!"

Izuku just stares blankly at Iida, a tall dark-haired demon with small pointed horns at his temples. He was a beta male, a strong one, though his exterior and personality were friendly. His skin is a dark blue that is a shade lighter than his short hair. Like Bakugo, he has a tail, though it sticks straight up and never seems to move, even as they leave Tokoyami's room. Iida is dressed simply, though the jewelry he wears shows proof that he is a person of power.

"I hope you will find your room cozy and pleasant for your stay here at Black Ram Hall. You may go wherever you like in the castle. If you ever get lost, simply look to these holes in the walls that you will see all over! In these tunnels are kobolds, small creatures that will help you find your way."

Izuku notices the holes now that Iida has pointed them out.

"The castle can be a challenge to navigate, but once you've lived here long enough, you will learn its halls and directions! A map has also been provided for you in your room."

Izuku couldn't get a word in edgewise as Iida rambled on and on until they reached the door to his room.

"Everything has been made up fresh for you," Iida opens the door inward. "I believe we have supplied you with all that you need, though if there is something else you wish to have, please let us know!"

The room is bigger than any place he's lived in before. There is a bed near a fireplace. In the center is a table and two chairs. Against the wall a writing desk, and adjacent to that a wardrobe and chest. He walks over to the window, unlocks the shutters, and pushes them open. He is on the level with the moat. Izuku recalls the submerged sea creature he saw swimming in it on his arrival and quickly closed the shutters.

"Well? What do you think?"

"It's very nice- um? W-what should I call you?" Izuku asks sheepishly, not wanting a repeat of the scene with Bakugo.

"Master Iida is fine,"

"Okay then, Master Iida," Izuku smiles at the beta demon. "Thank you for the room. Tokoyami tells me that you basically run the castle?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes!" he straightens his glasses as he speaks. "I take care of all Lord Bakugo's business matters, along with dozens of other things! I am told that you are a mountain miner, and I believe we have a job just for you! We have our own form of mining here, and the rocks we gather must be chipped apart just right to reveal the gems and minerals inside! Do you accept this job, Izuku Midoriya?"

"Uh...sure. I need something to do while you and Tokoyami try to find a way to send me back,"

Iida falls silent for a moment, then clears his throat. "Oh, yes, of course, we will. That's going to take time, though. I hope you understand that?"

"Oh, I do. Tokoyami said the same thing. I guess, um, other than the mining of those rocks...I do like to read? I would like to learn more about this world, so I don't appear ignorant and ill-mannered."

Iida beams brightly. "Of course! We have a fine library here! You'll find it on the map over there on the desk. Lord Bakugo likes to read as well. He is not only an alpha prime and incredibly strong, but highly intelligent too! Please make use of our library,"

"Thank you. Oh, Master Iida? I have one more question if that's alright?"

"Please ask! Asking questions is the best way to learn!"

"I'm...a little terrified of this place and...and I want to know if...if there are scary things here in this castle? Kirishima mentioned ghosts in the walls."

Iida strokes his chin. "Hmm. Yes, I see. I understand. I assure you, Izuku Midoriya, that you have nothing to fear from the ghosts. In fact, no one has ever reported seeing a ghost, only hearing the wailing. So, yes, you will hear wailing at night. Over time, you will get used to the sound. We don't know what the wailing is, only that it began once Lord Bakugo came to the castle."

"I see. Tokoyami mentioned something about him being different from the other three Blood Lords in his explanations of this world. Oh, I'm sorry. That's two questions."

"Ah, fear not. Lord Bakugo is a unique and interesting demon, unlike most, if not all, demons in this world. He is a favorite of the Dark King, as he came from the Dark King."

Izuku's eyes widen slightly. "So, you mean to say the Blood Lord is the Dark King's son?"

"Haha! Forgive me, I must not have explained myself well. I mean that Lord Bakugo's presence was created; he wasn't born from a woman or an omega's womb. The Dark King harbors vast powers far greater than we can ever comprehend, so for him to make a fine creation like Lord Bakugo is no surprise to anyone. However, word to the wise, it's best not to ask too many questions about the Blood Lord, or the Dark King for that matter. But you should know that the Dark King is an alpha supreme, a status higher than alpha prime."

Izuku nods. "I understand," he's never heard of an 'alpha supreme.' "Thank you for your help, Master Iida. I hope I can see you again soon?"

"Absolutely! You are welcomed to take your meals here, or in the feasting hall, if you'd like. I am there often as it is comforting to those of lower status! Just let the kobolds know! Have you eaten food from our world yet?"

"Yes. Tokoyami gave me some."

"Good. Then you will find our food tasty and appealing! I have more work to do, so I'm going to leave you now. One more quick note, never leave the castle at night. Oh, and if the Moat Guardian knocks on your window, be sure to answer."

Izuku is left alone and trembling now that Iida told him a Moat Guardian will knock on his window. How will he deal with both the wailing and the moat monster? Finally feeling his nerves shot, Izuku ducks under the covers of the bed and hides his head. If it worked for turtles, it can work for him!

**TBC**

**(Next Chapter: Wailing in the Walls)**


	3. Wailing In the Walls

**Chapter 3: Wailing In the Walls**

Izuku didn't know when he fell asleep. His exhaustion and extreme trembling must have taken over. Blinking his eyes open and rubbing them, he looks towards the closed window. Remembering what Iida said, his eyes open wide and he gulps. If the Moat Guardian knocks, he's to open the window. Izuku sits silently, staring at the window, waiting for the sound of knocking. There was none. He lets out a sigh of relief.

A noise that wasn't knocking suddenly fills him with dread. He gets goosebumps on his skin and a chill up his spine. The hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. It's the wailing from the walls. Izuku doesn't know what to do, so he retreats under the blanket again. The wailing started off soft and distant at first, but then it grew louder the closer it came to the bed. Izuku whimpered and shook, wishing he was back in his own world! Just as it sounds as if it's directly above him, the wailing stops.

'Oh no...is it right outside my blanket?' Izuku wonders, biting his lip and hoping that he's wrong. 'Go away! Just go away!'

Izuku suddenly felt the fear inside of him fade and replaced with calm. The wailing started up again, only this time the sound wasn't filled with agonizing sorrow. It was soft sobbing, almost as if someone is trying to recover from crying for too long. No longer feeling scared, Izuku peeks out from under the blanket. There's nothing there that he can, but he can feel the presence of 'something.' The sound slowly begins to move away, and Izuku is unable to ignore it. Instead, he follows it, like a siren's song. He knows it's coming from the walls, so he places a hand on the stone. He can feel the presence of the wailing. It's almost familiar to him. Gliding his hand along the wall, Izuku follows the sound out of his room and through the castle.

He travels through dark halls and climbs stairs, all the while following the wail. It leads him to a spot on the wall. Izuku looks at the area, noticing that there are lines in the wall. A door. A secret door, as it matches the wall and would be impossible to see unless you know it's there. But how to open it? Izuku feels around the area for signs of a hidden doorknob or a latch.

"It opens from the inside," came a voice from above him. Izuku looks up to see a small creature, a kobold, peeking out of the tunnel.

Izuku tries not to make a face at the humanoid lizard figure looking down at him. "Um...are you able to open it for me?" he asks.

"Yes," the creature disappears and Izuku waits. There is a click from the other side of the door and a creak as it opens about an inch.

"Thank you," Izuku tells the creature and opens the door to pure darkness. He swallows hard, deciding that, maybe, this isn't such a good idea despite the growing need of curiosity. The wailing begins again; soft little sobs. It's too dark to see anything and he doesn't want to slip and fall into a hole or bump into a wall. The kobold from before offers him a lantern as big as it is. "Oh. Thanks again," Izuku smiles at the small creature and takes the lantern from them. It scurries away into the dark.

Holding the lantern, he sees a stairway. The wailing is coming from up there. Taking a deep breath, he ascends the stairs with the light. The many, many stairs. The spiral design was beginning to make him dizzy, so he uses the wall to steady himself. If he slips and falls, it would be a very long tumble back down. The stairs stop another door made of rotting black wood. There's a knob on this one. The wailing is on the other side of the door. Izuku takes another deep breath, holds it, and opens the door. It led to something soft. A cloth? Izuku feels its woven texture. A curtain? There's some light shining through. Izuku finds the end and peeks around the fabric.

It's a room. A large room with a high ceiling, decorated with red walls and a black floor. Izuku grows pale when he sees the arches of the ceiling made out of black bones. Heads of strange creatures and monstrous beasts line the walls. Izuku steps out from behind the woven cloth, seeing it now as a tapestry. Aside from the black bones and beast hides, the room had everything a normal living area would have. When Izuku sees the large painting above the fireplace, he nearly wets himself. It's Bakugo's room!

'Oh, no...I'm in Blood Lord Bakugo's chambers! I'm a dead man now! I have to get out of here! Why would that wailing lead me here?'

Izuku's attention falls on the bed in the room. The width of it looks as if it could sleep six people comfortably with room to spare. It had four pillars but no canopy and the structure looked to be made of solid carved wood. Something urges him to get closer, and he obeys. Holding the lantern, he approaches the bed and the sleeping figure on it. In the center of the bed sleeps Bakugo, laying on his belly with arms folded under red silk pillows. The top blanket covers only his lower half, leaving his back bare. Unlike the barbaric demon in the painting, this Bakugo's sleeping features are soft. His shoulders gently rise and fall with even breathing; no snores.

'He's very handsome when he's not screaming and yelling,' Izuku thinks. He wants to leave but something about the sleeping demon seems familiar to him. It's almost as if he's seen Bakugo like this before. 'I'm really playing with fire...I have to leave before he senses I'm here,'

"I thought I heard a mouse,"

Izuku's entire form becomes rigid and his face turns white as if he's seen a ghost. 'He's awake!' Red eyes stare hard at him, but Bakugo doesn't move from his position.

"What are you doing in my room, human scum?"

"I...I...I didn't mean to! I followed the wailing and it led me here! There's a secret door! I didn't know!" He almost drops the lantern when Bakugo sits up. The blanket reveals Bakugo's tail, and Izuku realizes the alpha demon is naked. 'Oh no…'

Bakugo takes a deep, deep breath before saying, "You're lucky I have orders not to kill you, because rest assured, you'd be dead by now."

"I understand!"

"Do you?"

'At least he's not attacking me. Yet.' "I guess I'll leave you alone now. I don't know why the wailing brought me to your room. Has anything like that ever happened before?"

"I don't hear the wailing anymore," Bakugo says, cracking his back. "I suggest next time you don't follow it, or rather, don't follow it into my damn room! Your human stench is smelling up the place!" That wasn't the truth, though. Izuku's omega scent excited him. He refuses to give in. "Get out of my room, scum!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Bakugo growls at the retreating figure as the human disappears behind the tapestry. He's forgotten all about that door. He doesn't doubt the wailing cry put Izuku in a trance. There has never been a human here before, so whatever the wailing spirit is, it never sensed humans before. Humans are so weak...they don't deserve to hold dominion over the world above. But that human...his scent still lingers. It is a sweet scent, like a cake or pastry. And it is so familiar to him.

'That human can't be the one from the prophecy,' Bakugo lays back down, but on his back to look at the ceiling. 'He's too stupid." Bakugo couldn't get back to sleep because of the omega's scent lingering in the room. He eventually gave up trying and decided to busy himself with reading in the library. He had to escape his room and the omega.

The following morning, while Bakugo snoozed in his office, he's awoken by the one-eyed raven pecking at the window. Bakugo swishes his tail in annoyance as he is forced to get up to let the bird in. It carries a letter from the Dark King. He shoos the bird away and closes the window, ignoring the angry pecking.

'This had better have something to do with the human.' Bakugo grumbles and opens it to read.

_My Child,_

_I have decided what to do about the human. While consulting with my council, we have come to the conclusion that this human may very well be the successor reborn. I can feel it in my bones. If this is so, we must not let on that we know or let the human know of his true power and past life. I wish to recreate the events of that time so many years ago, but we will have control this time. That is why I plan to marry the omega human to an alpha Blood Lord. We will need a child born of both worlds if we are to regain our rightful place. My council and I have prophesied that this is the best chance we have to break through the barrier. A mixed-blood child can do this. I will go further into detail at our next meeting._

_I believe Blood Lord Shoto Todoroki will make a good alpha husband. I plan to reach out to him shortly._

_Regards._

"Oh, fuck that," Bakugo tears up the paper. "I won't let that half and half bastard show ME up!" he goes to Tokoyami's room and demands that the gargoyle conjure a direct speaking line to the Dark King. Bakugo tries to calm his rage while Tokoyami is making the magic. The thought of the human omega with his arch-rival filled him with fury and, strange enough, pure jealousy. Shoto Todoroki will not be the hero of the Dark World! Only HE will be number one.

"The line of communication is ready," Tokoyami says.

"Finally!" Bakugo shoves the gargoyle away and looks at the rippling picture of the Dark King's chambers. "Master of All Evil? I got your note and I have a few things to say!"

'Bakugo, my boy, so good to hear from you,'

"You can't marry the human off to Shoto! I forbid it!"

'You forbid it? Whatever for? I thought you'd be thrilled to get the human out of your way?'

"I'm an alpha prime and your best Blood Lord! Why would you offer Shoto the human omega?"

'...because the omega is a human. Humans are so fragile...so weak and helpless...a precious human-like Izuku Midoriya needs a demon alpha who is not...shall we say, a bully?' The Dark King chuckles and Bakugo growls at him. 'You are my prized warrior, but you are not husband material. We need the omega's trust. We need him to fall in love. Any omega will naturally do what's best for their child and mate, so long as they love them.'

Bakugo grips the edges of the cauldron. "You speak of the prophecy, but you forget one thing. No one knows how we ended up stuck here, in the underworld, forever banned from the world above, which we rightfully own! We assume it was the Symbol of Peace's powers...but we don't know for sure."

'Ah, my boy...there is so much you don't understand. But I assure you, in time, all will become clear. If you truly wish to take the human omega as your mate, then I will grant that permission. Though I have my doubts…'

Bakugo roars at the enchanted water.

'My, my...such vicious anger. A short temper...a firey attitude. Your alpha prime seed will no doubt help bear a strong child, but you lack the tender touch of a lover,'

"Bullshit. I am your best warrior. I'm the smartest, the strongest, the bravest, and none has matched me! There is NOTHING I can't do!"

"Pardon my butting in," Tokoyami starts. "But we are forgetting one very obvious detail. No human could carry the child of a demon in their womb. Not an omega, and not a woman. Izuku will likely die,"

'Not if he is the successor, as we believe him to be. If he dies, then he dies. It's of little matter in the grand view of things. It would be time wasted, yes, but nothing terrible. But Bakugo, do give this some thought before you let your pride take over?'

Bakugo smirks then, and counters with, "If this means so much to you...why not take the human omega yourself? The Master of All Evil...the Dark King...the Enslaver of Worlds. Wouldn't you like to mount and impregnate the omega yourself?"

'...some things are better left to the young ones,' he chuckles darkly and the image fades.

"Fuck!" Bakugo hisses when he sees the water return to normal.

"My Lord, if I may?"

Bakugo paces back and forth. "What, bird-brain?"

"In the story...the omega had an alpha lover, who was once human. It was when the human alpha became a demon that the omega killed himself,"

"Get to the point, asshole!"

Tokoyami bows his head and continues. "The omega successor was already pregnant, but by a human alpha, not a demon. Do we really wish to risk the life of Izuku over something that may or may not be true? I don't wish to oppose the Dark King...but I have yet to analyze the stars and moons."

Bakugo stops pacing to face him, hands his hips. "You think you can prophesize differently than the Dark King?"

"No, I did not say that. I only mentioned it because...because I believe it's worth having two opinions. He is the Master of All Evil for a reason. He is the Lord of All. He is All For One. This very land and everything in it exists through His will and power alone."

Bakugo's tail swishes behind him. "You think that the Dark King has a plan he's not telling me about?"

"I am...hesitant, that's all," Tokoyami says. "Please allow me time to conduct my own powers and give my findings," he falls to one knee. "I'm here to serve you,"

"Hmph. Fine. Conduct your magic, and do it soon! Get it done before your mate comes back. Got it?"

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

'Everything is so warm...the sun is so bright…'

Izuku sees himself trailing his hand along the tall grass mixed with wildflowers. The sun shines brightly in the clear blue sky; not a cloud in sight. He looks down at his bare feet in the grass, and the slight bulge of his stomach.

'The baby is happy today,' he says.

At the end of the field, he sees a dark figure waving to him. The figure is so far away that Izuku cannot make out any features. The figure calls to him; Izuku can hear the voice but can't understand the language. There is one thing he does know, however, and that is to get to that figure. 'My mate!' His bare feet trudge through the grass as he runs towards his mate, but the closer he gets, the further away the figure becomes. Izuku feels as if he's just running, endlessly, as if trying to reach the end of a rainbow. Izuku starts to panic, calling out to the figure in the same language though not understanding it. He reaches his hands out for the figure, urging the mate to come to him. The black figure becomes bleak, almost disappearing into the clear, sunny distance. Suddenly, the figure explodes into a raging spiral dark cloud of fire and ash. Izuku gasps and stays away for the heat is too strong to tolerate. He has to think of the baby.

He watches in horror as a humanoid form struggles and fights its way through the fire cloud as if being reborn. The skin is bloody red, and the agonizing screams are high pitched shrieks in Izuku's ears.

'Make it stop!'

'...zuku! -zuku! IZUKU!'

Izuku's eyes fly open at the sound of his name. He is desperately trying to catch his breath and notices his body is drenched in sweat. Above him is the Demon Command Sero, holding a torch.

"Izuku! Wow, it took you so long to wake up!" Sero says.

"W-Where am I?"

"In a hallway," Sero tells him. "I just happened to be coming this way and I saw you. I thought you were having a fit with how you were crying and thrashing and screaming."

Izuku looks at his belly and places his hand on top of it, feeling nothing inside his womb; only flat, hard muscles. He lets out a breath of relief. "I'm sorry, Master Sero...I...I don't know what happened. There was a wailing and I followed it…"

Sero chuckles and helps him up. "Hey, don't let it get to you. We've all followed the wailing once or twice in our stay here."

"Really? Where did it take you?"

"To be honest, I can't remember. But you look famished and exhausted. You need to eat. Why not have breakfast with Kirishima, Kaminari, Iida, and myself? Get your mind off things for a bit. You look like you were having a pretty nasty nightmare."

Izuku wipes the sweat from his bow. "I was…" He thinks about ending up in Bakugo's chamber and seeing the demon alpha prime's bare skin. Bakugo had so many hard and toned muscles. The omega part of him had been turned on by the sight, and if he had been an omega who believed in free love, Izuku would have stripped and bared his neck and open thighs. But if he can fight off the hundreds of mining alphas, then he can fight his desire for the Blood Lord Katsuki Bakugo. "Having a nightmare. I'm still getting used to this place. 'What was that about? Ugh...just thinking about it is making my head hurt! I don't think that was a regular nightmare...'

"Understood. So, you want to have breakfast with us? Some food and good company will help build up your strength!"

"I would like that,"

Izuku goes with Sero to the main dining hall where the other commanders are seated and talking. Tokoyami is with them as well. Izuku looks at the head of the table to find Bakugo's chair empty. Kirishima stands up to greet and welcome him to the table. Izuku takes the seat on the end next to Tokoyami, wanting to be close to an omega than an alpha at the moment. He wonders where Iida is.

"Izuku heard the wailing last night and followed it," Sero tells them, taking his own seat.

"I've learned to block it out," Kirishima says.

"You also sleep like a rock!" Sero says with a grin and Kaminari adds,

"An earthquake along with a thunderstorm wouldn't wake you up!"

Kirishima gives them both amused looks of shock. "First off, I wake up when I need to! And Kaminari, you shouldn't talk! It's you who can sleep through anything!"

Izuku smiles at the friendly banter, realizing how much he missed the company of others. He asks Tokoyami if he is okay because the gargoyle is barely talking, and Tokoyami answers that he only speaks when he deems it necessary. It was a valid enough reason for Izuku. Servants bring out plates of food, and when Izuku sees his meal, a wave of nausea came over him. The meat (he assumes) looks raw. There is a small pie with...something moving under the crust. A fist-size of vegetables (again, he assumes) fills the rest of the plate.

"Something wrong with the food?" Kaminari asks him, already munching loudly.

"I...um...it's um…"

Tokoyami takes Izuku's plate and swaps it with his. "You're not ready yet to eat this type of food," he says. "My plate will be easier for you to consume."

Izuku thanks him, checking to make sure there wasn't anything 'moving around' on the plate. Everything seemed normal. Though the moment he picked up the fork, the doors burst open. He drops the fork on the floor, startled by the sudden entry of Bakugo. The demon Blood Lord never wears a shirt. Izuku would rather look at Bakugo's chest than meet the demon's eyes. Iida is directly behind him.

"Human. Out." Bakugo commands. "Demon only talk."

Izuku looks at the others and gets up. Tokoyami tells him to take the plate and wait outside the door. Izuku keeps his head down as he walks by Bakugo, unable to keep his nose from picking up the strong alpha scent. Bakugo's tail ushers him out and the doors slammed closed.

Bakugo goes to the head of the table and sits, though he doesn't ask for food, only blood wine. Kirishima pours him some and asks,

"So, what's this 'demon only' talk?"

"I'm getting married."

Kaminari spits out his food. Sero drops the piece of bread from his mouth. Kirishima stares at Bakugo and over pours the blood wine, spilling it on the table. Tokoyami doesn't let on that he knew. Bakugo explains to them what the Dark King said.

"Shoto will not get that privilege," Bakugo says.

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn," Iida shouts. "But My Lord, fatherhood does not suit you!"

"I agree with Iida," Kaminari says. "You're not the parent-type at all,"

Bakugo growls and yells. "Shut up, you! I can be whatever I want!" He calms down and adds, "Besides, who said anything about 'parenting?' My job is to impregnate and put a roof over the brat's head. The rest of you can play 'daddy' if you want."

Kirishima sighs. "You really are a rotten guy,"

Bakugo looks to Tokoyami. "Don't you have some prophesying to do instead of sitting here?"

"This evening I will," Tokoyami tells him. "Please hold off on proposing marriage to Izuku until I give you my reading."

"Still, I can't believe you're even considering this at all," Sero adds. "I mean, I would think you'd be completely embarrassed to marry and mate a human when so many demon omega men and women have been BEGGING to be your mate."

"And we cannot say Izuku can even manage or bare a half-blood child!" Iida says.

"Well, we don't know that for sure," Kaminari says. "This has never happened before. We just assume humans can't do anything and are weak...but they have kept us out of the world above for generations."

"From now on, no one questions my reasons for doing this!" Bakugo yells at them.

"Can I plan the wedding?" Kaminari pleads.

"Shut up! No one says anything to anyone about this outside of this room! I have spoken and will speak no more right now! Your extra faces bother me! I'm going hunting!"

Kirishima chooses to follow behind Bakugo, but doesn't let his alpha friend know he's there until reaching the stables. He goes up to Bakugo once the demon is saddling his beast. Bakugo picks up on his scent and turns to glare, threatening Kirishima with his tail. Kirishima puts his hands up, grins, and offers to ride with Bakugo to hunt. Bakugo ignores him and mounts the beast, leaving without Kirishima. But Kirishima catches up easily, because Bakugo wanted him to, and this is how Kirishima knew that something else is bothering his friend.

"Hey bro, mind if we have some demon buddy talk?"

Bakugo growls deep in his throat. "I'm not your 'buddy'."

Kirishima knows the truth about their friendship but never pushes it. Bakugo shows it in different ways than he does.

"Sero told me that he found Izuku having a nightmare in the hallway, far from his room. Izuku told Sero he followed the wailing. I didn't think a human would be able to hear the wailing, much less follow it."

"Don't say a fucking word, or I'll eat your tongue,"

Kirishima grins. Bakugo's threats to him and the others are always empty ones. "I promise not to blab."

"The wailing led the human grub worm to my room."

"He has a name, you turd. It's Izuku."

Bakugo sneers. "I'll call him whatever I want! Scum, grub worm, human waste…" he grumbles, then mutters. "Deku. That's all I'll call him."

"Deku, huh? Fair enough. That's better than insults. But, how did he get into your room?"

"There's a secret stairway I completely forgot about. The wailing led him to that door, and for some reason, to my room."

"Hm. I would take that a sign. A sign of something to happen. As in, there's something different, or special, about Izuku. Maybe he is a piece of the prophecy."

Bakugo fires his bow and strikes a bird from the tree. "All I know is that I don't want Shoto involved in any of this. And I will tell you one more thing, so keep it to yourself,"

Kirishima nods.

"His omega smell...is far greater and more desirable than any other omega I have ever come in contact with. It's oddly familiar...and when I smell it, I feel confused." He sees another bird and shoots it down. "And it pisses me off!"

**TBC**


	4. The Unwelcome Todoroki Family

*****Bakugo and Izuku are going to get more interactions with each other in the next chapter. I have a big plot to build first.**

**Also, it's tricky to write so many characters, but I need them for the plot. I may have to add more characters in the future.**

*****Warnings: Language, multiple character dialogue-heavy, mentions of violence, demanding Bakugo**

*****Please read and comment! Let me know how I'm doing! Thank you very much!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Unwelcome Todoroki Family**

Once he was away from the others, Izuku asks a kobold to help guide him back to his room. The small creature leads the way. 'I wonder what they're talking about,' Izuku wonders while following the kobold. 'I hope it doesn't have anything to do with me...but how can it not? I'm the only human here.' Izuku's mind begins to wander as he imagines himself being cut up like a raw chicken and thrown into a pot to be eaten by demons. Izuku gulps. 'I hope they're not planning a feast...with me as the main course!' In a way, it was silly to think something so far-fetched yet at the same time, he is among demons and monsters.

"Thank you for your help," he says to the tiny creature. "I hope to learn my way around soon, so I don't have to keep bothering you."

The kobold doesn't reply and scurries up the wall and into a hole.

Izuku sighs and enters his room, feeling the need to latch the door shut behind him. Not that he thinks it would keep a demon out if they wanted in. Still, it made him feel a little more secure. He notices a smell when he sits on the bed. It's him. He hasn't bathed in a long time. Usually, he'd rinse off in a river or a lake. Maybe he should ask a kobold where he can get a bath. Thinking back to the demons at the table, they were all clean and well dressed. He wondered if they're more like cats that groom themselves to keep clean?

His thoughts are frighteningly interrupted when there's a knocking at his window shutters. Izuku remembers Iida's words; if the Moat Guardian knocks, answer it. He stares at the window, his body trembling and his face pale white. The knocking continues. Three knocks each time. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Izuku gets up and slowly walks to the window. Holding his breath at the next round of knocking, he lifts the small latch and opens the shutters. He comes face to face with a pair of large, round eyes and a frog-shaped mouth. Long green hair covered in moss and algae clings to the creature's body. Izuku's bottom lip trembles as he tries to stay calm and force himself to smile.

"Hello." It says with a female's voice.

"...hello," Izuku sees that, though the form is covered with muddy water, the young woman is naked. He slaps his hands to his face to cover his eyes.

"You're the human that fell from the sky," she states.

Izuku, eyes still covered, nods. "Y-Yes!"

"I've never seen a human before,"

"I-I've never seen something, I mean someone, like you before!"

"Why do you have your eyes covered?"

Izuku gulps again. "Y-you're a girl and not wearing anything," he says, peeking through his fingers and making sure to look at her face. She didn't seem concerned or care that she's naked.

"That's a funny thing to say. I live in the moat and swim in the water. Why would I wear anything?"

"It's your choice, miss!" he says. "I guess...um...humans prefer people clothed, that's all."

"...you're odd." She says.

'Speak for yourself!' Izuku thinks to himself.

"I'm Tsuyu, but you may call me Tsu. I guard the castle."

"G-Guard it from what?" Izuku asks.

"The monsters, of course,"

Izuku lowers his hands. "M-monsters?" He tries not to let his mind wander but he begins to imagine frightening beasts lumbering around in the dark with sharp teeth and claws.

"I know when they are coming and I alert the castle," Tsu tells him. "When I knock on your window, that means a monster is coming and you should stay in your room until it's taken care of,"

"So...is there a monster coming now? You knocked on my window!"

She shakes her head. "No. I just wanted to say 'hello'. I missed meeting you last time."

"Oh. Um...well...thanks for introducing yourself? I'm sorry, but I'm a little put off by this place. So many demons and creatures and monsters...I'm a little overwhelmed. I hope I don't come off as rude,"

"No worries," she says calmly. "We've never had a human before, or none that I can recall. I'd be glad to show you around the moat and the castle grounds if you have spare time? My home is actually right under your room."

Izuku looks down at his feet. "Oh, I'll try not to make too much noise, then!" he gave a lopsided smile. "I think I'm okay for now, Tsu. I may take you up on your offer when I've gotten a little more accustomed to this place."

She blinks wide eyes at him a few times as if considering, then nods. "Ribbit." She hops from the window and dives into the moat water.

Izuku looks at the water, watching her form swim away just like a frog. He smiles softly. 'She was nice. I guess the folks living here are just trying to get through the day; just like us humans are. Maybe in some ways, we're not so different after all,' As he looks up at the sky, a massive black beast with six arms and bat-like webbing flies overhead, casting an equally large shadow where Tsu just was. Izuku whimpers and slams the shutters closed, locking them. 'On second thought...some things are better left a mystery.'

* * *

Tokoyami adds the last equation to the map of the stars and moons, preparing for the reading to present itself. He goes to the sky lift crank and, with a grunt, opens the skyway doors. He aligns all the tools just right, each one pointing to the center of the navigation table where he will read, decode, and interpret what the heavens say. There is a knock from the trap door on the floor; he knows it to be Tsu coming up from the moat. Tokoyami grips the iron loop and pulls the door open so the Moat Guardian can hope inside.

"Please, wipe your feet first," Tokoyami scolds her.

"Sorry. I met with the human, Izuku. Also, Shoji is back. I saw him flying in. He'll probably report to Lord Bakugo and then come see you," She looks at the glowing table. "Are you doing a reading?"

Tokoyami nods, returning to the map. "Yes. The Dark King, All For One, has had his sorcerers prophesize a scenario. I want to see if my readings turn up any different,"

Tsu hops over to the table, watching Tokoyami. "What does the Dark King foretell?"

"He believes Izuku is the human in the prophecy. Currently, Lord Bakugo is planning to mate and marry Izuku to bear a half breed child, born of both heaven and hell," he looks to Tsu with a questionable expression. "Something just...doesn't seem right about all this,"

She nods, placing both hands on the table and peeking over the edge with her eyes. "I'll leave you to your reading...do you mind if I watch?"

"Not at all," Tokoyami focuses his power and concentration on the table map of stars and moons before him.

Tsu watches Tokoyami's spell ignite the table in a vast wave of multicolored flames and auras. She can feel them reflecting in her eyes. She doesn't know what they mean, but the dancing colors stimulate her brain and she cannot wait to hear what Tokoyami comes up with. If the human Izuku is the human in the prophecy, then she concluded he will need friends and protection in this world. She is more than willing to help protect him.

Tokoyami finishes his reading, opening his eyes and letting out a deep breath. Dark Shadow appears from his back, swirling around to face him with a smile and a chuckle.

"What did you see?" Tsu asks.

"The future is unclear," Tokoyami tells her. "The stars tell me that Izuku is a human of great power...but that power is uncertain. The moons reveal a figure, though their features are clad in darkness and mystery."

"Ribbit, ribbit. I wonder if there is a mystery even the magic of the cosmos can't tell us?"

Tokoyami turns to her. "That may be the case. But why is All For One putting so much stock on Izuku? I can't imagine His readings are much different than mine...what knowledge does he have that I don't?"

"Don't forget that He is the Master of All Evil. He has always been here, and He always was and always will be," she says. "We can't deny that He holds greater power than the rest of us, that includes knowledge."

Tokoyami taps his fingers against the table, puzzled by the outcome of his reading. "I don't have anything different to present to Bakugo...he will be cross with me,"

"What is All For One's readings exactly? Just make a half-breed human and demon child?"

"Yes. That's all that we know," Tokoyami sighs heavily, flopping into his chair and accepting the cup of wine Dark Shadow hands him. "There is no proof of who exactly Izuku is," he rubs his forehead. "The human omega appeared here for a reason. If he is the human omega from a prophecy reborn, then that makes him the successor."

"Hm...then our only missing piece is the human turned demon, the father of the unborn successor's child,"

"That is correct. The Dark King wanted Shoto to be the father...but the stars and moons mention nothing of the Todoroki bloodline. I saw Bakugo's face, but there is no way he has anything to do with this. If anything, he is only the stud stallion."

She hops over to Tokoyami's chair, reaching out to pet Dark Shadow. "Maybe Bakugo has a part to play in the prophecy. Remember, we don't know where he came from, or the others for that matter. Kirishima, Kaminari, Iida, Sero, Shoji...even yourself." She points out. "I feel that way about me as well. Have you ever wondered, Yami, how the group of us closest to Bakugo do not remember anything of our pasts?"

Tokoyami drinks the wine. "We have always been, Tsu," he says. "Eons have passed. Whatever memories we had, if we had them, are long gone."

Tsu hops over to him and adds, "If we had memories of the past...where did they go?"

"Memories of the past?" Tokoyami takes a moment to ponder. "We're otherworldly beings, Tsu. You're a guardian, Shoji and I are gargoyles, Bakugo and the others are demons. We've always been here...but I can't remember anything other than always being here."

_'I think she has a point,'_ Says Dark Shadow._ 'Or at least, it's something to consider,'_

Tokoyami sighs again. "Perhaps. Let me present these slim findings to Bakugo, and we'll go from there."

* * *

Bakugo and Kirishima return from the hunt with their kills. He tells Kirishima to take the kills to the kitchen, and then to meet him back in the throne room. Though Kirishima didn't help him solve anything, it was a bit of a relief to talk to another alpha about his feelings. He would only open up to Kirishima, but won't spill his guts to the alpha either. Kirishima offered the bizarre idea that Izuku is the successor reborn, and he, Bakugo, the alpha human turned demon. Bakugo had scoffed at Kirishima, claiming that he has always been a demon and never a human. He would remember if he had been human.

The moment he sat on his throne, a goblin comes in with a message; an annoying message that has Bakugo's tail flicking madly and his horns twitching. He can feel his blood boil and his fangs grow in length. Shoto Todoroki, the goblin says, has arrived (unannounced) and is asking for an audience. Bakugo claws at the armrests, trying to keep his eye from twitching. He has said, many times in the past, to Shoto himself, that the bastard cannot show up without advanced notice. Bakugo can only assume that Shoto is here because the Dark King went behind his back and let the bastard know about Deku. Bakugo orders the goblin to first summon Kirishima and Iida to him, and then allow Shoto entrance.

Demon Blood Lord protocol for the visit of another is a full meal and drink with flawless hospitality. Bakugo spat on that long ago, and eventually, the other Blood Lords learned not to expect it from him. Once Kirishima and Iida appeared, Bakugo gave the order to summon Shoto inside. He will need Iida to help negotiate while Kirishima holds him back from attacking the other Blood Lord.

Bakugo sneers from his throne as Shoto Todoroki enters, followed by his estranged elder brother known as Dabi. Alongside Dabi is the only female demon of the Todoroki bloodline, Fuyumi. Shoto Todoroki, as always, is dressed as a wealthy gentledemon. Shoto's clothing is made of only the finest material while the rest of him oozes with jewelry and gems. Bakugo heard that Shoto wears this jewelry in memory of his mother, though to Bakugo, it looks like a demon showing off their wealth. Bakugo may not have an equal amount of wealth that Shoto has, but he makes up for it in notoriety, titles, and armies.

Bakugo looks at each one of them with a deep frown. The one known as Dabi looks nothing like the rest of the Todoroki family with the purple maimed skin and ash blue dark hair. Fuyumi never bothered him, for a strong female alpha demon, she keeps herself and her brothers in check. Bakugo recalls a fourth sibling, but that demon's whereabouts are unknown. Only Shoto, with his half-and-half symmetrical genes, present the full power of the Todoroki Family bloodline. One side completely red, from the tips of his horns to the duel spiked tail. The other side is white, giving the illusion of purity and serenity. Bakugo knows first hand that Shoto is the only Blood Lord of the Todoroki bloodline that can wield both powers of fire and ice equally. This is how the demon alpha rose to status and power over his siblings. If there is one positive thing Bakugo can say about Shoto, it is the demon's cunning and courage to have slain his own father, Enji Todoroki, with fire, ice, and blood. Shoto even crafted the skull of his father into a helmet, which he adorns in battle. Bakugo respects that aspect of Shoto Todoroki.

The rest of the demon Blood Lords, however, piss him off; and he wants the other out of his home and off his lands.

"Blood Lord Shoto Todoroki, and honorable Todoroki siblings," Iida starts. "We welcome you to Black Ram Hall! Do tell us what we owe this great pleasure?"

Shoto politely and calmly bows his head to Bakugo, as is Blood Lord protocol. Blood Lords bow only to one another and the Dark King. "I wouldn't arrive without prior notice," Shoto says. "However, I received a curious message from the Master of All Evil about the human who has fallen from earth."

Bakugo smirks at Shoto and says, "Yes. The human fell right into my hands. Sorry if you had to make the long trip here, but the human is under MY jurisdiction. The Dark King has entrusted the human to my care,"

Dabi takes a step forward and says, "Well, we've heard differently. The Master of All Evil told us this human might be the successor in the prophecy. The Dark King is looking for a half-blood child, born of heaven and hell. My little brother is capable of achieving this." He smirks.

Iida jumps in before Bakugo could blow his top. "Perhaps you have received the message before the fact, but our Lord Bakugo was already granted permission to marry the human omega and produce an heir!"

Shoto turns to Iida. "I do not debate that. But the message I received from the Dark King states differently. It would seem that our Dark Lord wishes for the human omega to choose which alpha husband he wants,"

Bakugo's eyes turn black as they focus upon Shoto. "I found the human. I house him. I feed and clothe him. The human belongs to me,"

Shoto, ever calm in the presence of Bakugo while others tremble, asks, "And, have you spoken to the omega human about this yet? It has come to my attention that All For One wants the human to decide between the two of us,"

Dabi smirks and adds, "This is not your specialty, Blood Lord Bakugo. Allow the Todoroki's to handle this delicate matter."

Fuyumi finally speaks up and says, "The human Izuku will be well cared for at our castle."

Bakugo hisses at her. "There is no reason why I cannot provide the same hospitality for the human! None of you have any business here! I have already claimed the human omega as my married mate, so take your family and return to your territory. You Todorokis stink up the place,"

Dabi is prepared to fire back when Shoto stops him from doing so.

"Fellow Blood Lord Bakugo, you have not answered my prior question; have you spoken to the omega human about this?"

"I don't have to ask the human anything!" Bakugo shouts. "I made my ruling!"

Kirishima can't help but jump in. "Let's be honest here, and speak plainly to one another. Izuku is an omega at the end of the day; we only need a stud alpha, and a strong one at that. Both Shoto and Bakugo are Alpha Primes. In this case, I don't think marriage is necessary."

"Kirishima is right!" Iida shouts. "The goal of this mission is to successfully produce a half breed child that will grant us the ability to ascend to earth and take control of both worlds!"

Bakugo stands from his throne. "That stud alpha will be me!"

Shoto rolls his eyes and says, "Perhaps we should sit the human down and explain to him what is happening, and let the omega decide,"

"The omega will choose me," Bakugo states matter-of-factly.

Shoto blinks and asks, "What makes you so confident, Blood Lord Bakugo?"

Before Bakugo can speak, Tokoyami bursts in, unannounced. Bakugo sneers and hollers at the gargoyle. Tokoyami falls to one knee before Bakugo.

"Forgive my intrusion, but I have read the moons and stars..."

Bakugo's eyes widened. "Speak then, bird-brain!"

Tokoyami stands up and says, "I have no doubt that Izuku is the human of the prophecy. Though the sky does not say this directly, I am going on what All For One told us, and I've pieced together my reading and His."

Fuyumi gasps softly and says, "Then, the legend of ages has finally come true?"

"The future is uncertain," Tokoyami says. "I believe that the Dark King knows more than He is telling us."

Kirishima adds, "If that's the case...then we have control over the successor of earth!"

Iida clasps his hands together. "Finally...after eons of waiting...the successor is in our grasp!"

"A child born of both heaven and hell," Dabi licks his lips. "Soon the upper world will be ours again!"

"The human must not know of the prophecy," Shoto says, turning his attention back to Bakugo.

"That's not fair to the human omega," Fuyumi says. "He has a right to know the truth,"

"But we don't know the true extent of his power," Tokoyami says. "Right now, he is only human and not a threat to any of us. However, he IS the successor, and as we all know in the prophecy, the successor has the power to banish us back to the darkness."

Shoto nods and says to the others, "So, All For One wants to control the successor before the human learns the truth."

"Is anyone even thinking about the future baby's involvement in all this?" Fuyumi asks.

"I'm with her," Kirishima seconds. "Using Izuku is one thing...but using a baby as nothing more than a tool?"

Dabi says, "That's why the human omega belongs with my brother. Todorokis have strong, noble blood," He drapes his arms over his brother and sister. "And we're a better family to raise a child."

"Hey now," Iida slaps his tail on the floor while the rest of his body twitches. "Regardless of what you may think of Bakugo's parenting, the child can and will have a very rich and well-educated upbringing! We're not blood-related, but all of us would be great uncles! Myself, Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, Tokoyami, Shoji, even Tsu! The inhabitants of Black Ram Hall would make a lovely home for a child!"

"Why are you all talking like I'm not here?" Bakugo hollers. "This is my castle, now everyone shut up! Bring the human to us right now and we'll decide this once and for all!"

"Bakugo," Kirishima steps closer to him and whispers, "If you scare the shit out of Izuku by demanding, hollering, and screaming, he's going to run straight to Shoto! You want him, and you know you do."

Bakugo growls, his eyes solid black and his claws tapping on the armrests. Kirishima is right. Bakugo waves Iida over. "What do you suggest?"

"Let me talk to Izuku about this," Iida offers. "He may not want to adapt to demon culture. We want to make him feel calm while gently nudging him towards what we want."

"It's impolite to tell secrets in front of others," Dabi's voice echoes.

Bakugo orders Iida to quickly make a decision on how to present this to the human.

Iida steps down from the dais and says, "I will bring all this information to Izuku first before any decisions are made. While we all agree the main goal is to control the successor, it's all in our best interest to ensure that Izuku feels comfortable living among us. Right now, he is scared out of his wits, and who can blame him? I suggest a private dinner with both Blood Lords here at Black Ram Hall after I carefully mention this to Izuku. Do we all agree?"

Shoto shrugs his shoulders while looking at Bakugo. "I'm content with that arrangement."

"Whatever," Bakugo stands up and begins shouting orders. "Glasses, go prepare a proper statement for Deku! Kirishima, find Kaminari and the both of you get the half-and-half family in the guest quarters! Bird-brain, go lay an egg or something!"

"May I request the night off then?" Tokoyami asks.

"Yes. Unless I call on you, which then you have no time to rest!"

* * *

Izuku didn't know he had fallen asleep on his bed while waiting for a kobold to come back and tell him that he can bathe. It wasn't the creature that stirred him from sleep but rather the strong alpha scent of Bakugo. Izuku sits up quickly, searching the room for signs of the demon. Bakugo isn't inside the room, though the smell is growing stronger. 'He must be coming!'

Izuku gets off the bed, unlocks the door, and makes sure he looks presentable. The demon both excites and terrifies him. He stands in the center of the room, hands at his side, standing perfectly still and waits for Bakugo enter. The smell is stronger now as the latch lifts and opens. Izuku's body becomes slightly heated. He's reminded of Bakugo's naked body in the bedroom. It puts a little smile on his face. As usual, the demon lord is shirtless with tight black pants and high boots; it seems to be a favorite style for Bakugo. The second Izuku opens his mouth, Bakugo talks first.

"You're going to be my omega mate and husband and produce an heir for me! If any other demon Blood Lord says anything to you, tell him 'no!' Got it? Good!" Bakugo slams the door and leaves.

Izuku just stands there, wide-eyed, bewildered, and dumbfounded. "W-What?"

**TBC**


	5. Confrontation

*****Warnings: Langauge, humor, mild intimate scene, talks of arranged marriage, dialogue-heavy**

*****Please read, enjoy, and review! Thanks again for the continuous support! 3**

_Last night and the night before_

_Tommyknockers, Tommyknockers knocking at my door_

_I want to go out, don't know if I can_

_I'm so afraid of the Tommyknocker Man._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Confrontation**

Did he hear right? Was he dreaming? Izuku pinches himself, and he's still awake. It wasn't a dream or an illusion. Bakugo said, no, TOLD HIM that they are going to be mates. Not just mates, but a married pair as well. And, the word 'heir' was also mentioned. Bakugo is a Blood Lord; a demon with a very high title. An 'heir' means a child. A baby. And a baby can only come one way. Izuku's face heats and he feels faint. He plops on the bed to keep from falling over. Izuku has spent all of his young omega heats locked away while avoiding any and all alphas. Not only did he have to fend for himself at the miners camp but he must do it here as well.

'But...how can I tell him 'no'? He's the lord of this castle and a demon alpha! I'm just a human, a nobody, really. Why would he even choose me at all? It makes no sense. The amount of pride that alpha carries should have him seeking out an omega just like him; one of high status, and another demon! I'm not a demon! I'm only human!' He doesn't deny his attraction to Bakugo. However, attraction doesn't mean he wants to settle down and have a baby! As an omega, it is expected of him to do just that. If he were still in the human world, he could make a different life for himself across the ocean in the new world. But now he's stuck in this strange realm with the same rules as the world above, only with darker creatures.

"I need to talk to Bakugo," Izuku says and calls for a kobold. When the little blue head peeks out, Izuku tells it that he wants to speak to the castle lord.

"Not wise," says the kobold. "As we speak, Master Iida is coming to your room."

Izuku smiles. "Oh, that's good to hear! Iida is a smart demon! He'll know what to do! Thank you for your help." He waits for Iida to come, sitting at the table in the room too look more ...presentable. Iida will understand his feelings and concerns. Hopefully, this is all just a misunderstanding. They promised to find him a way back home, not marry him to the demon realm. He sits up straight when there's a knock on the door. "Come in!"

"Good day to you, Izuku!" Iida closes the door behind him, proudly holding up a paper. "I hope you have some time to sit down and discuss a few things?"

Izuku only says, "My answer is 'no'."

Iida pauses, staring at him. "What? No to what? You don't even know what I'm here for,"

"I do. My Master was already here. He didn't explain anything. He just came in and said that he and I were to marry and I need to produce an heir."

"...I see." Iida clears his throat and sits at the table with Izuku. "Lord Bakugo doesn't know how to handle these types of situations in a proper and acceptable way," he says. "But before you say 'no,' I would like for you to listen to what we have to offer and,"

"Master Iida, I was promised that you and Tokoyami would help find a way to get me home. I don't understand where the idea of marriage came from."

Iida pushes up his glasses and says, "That is why I want you to hear us out first, so you can have a better understanding."

"...Okay."

"Perfect. Now then, I wrote this proposal in your writing language. If I may, I would like to shorten it for you by telling you what's on it, and you may read and sign it later."

"Um...okay,"

"As you know, or are at least aware, we are stuck down here and would like to live in the world above. We did come from there originally."

Izuku glances at the paper. "Yes but...your people were doing evil things and trying to kill humans to rule the earth."

"Yes, that is valid," he says. "However, we are realizing that, perhaps, there needs to be a change between the worlds. A peace treaty. A way we can share the realms. We would like you to be a part of that change, Izuku."

"I don't understand. Why can't you do this without me?"

"You are a human omega," Iida reminds him. "We believe that a child born of both above and below will be the key to a chance at peace." To keep Izuku from knowing the truth, Iida twists the words of the prophecy. "There has been a story in our world about a human that falls from the sky to help bring peace. You are a human that fell from the sky."

Izuku's eyes light up and he adds, "Oh, just like the successor!"

Iida keeps a straight face though his insides are jumping and screaming. "You know the story, then?"

"I read it in a religious book," Izuku tells him. "The successor is supposed to be reborn to battle the evil when it threatens the earth. It was locked away because it wanted nothing but darkness and chaos. As we were digging in the Black Mountain, religious monks told us not to dig because we could open the portal between worlds. I know that the successor was human, and their lover a human turned demon."

Iida has to think up something and think it up fast. Izuku's intelligent, which he didn't doubt, but he didn't think Izuku would know so much. While Iida would like for there to be peace between the worlds, the Master of All Evil would never allow it. There can't be two rulers; there can be only one.

"I've heard that version too," Iida says. "But neither of us were there, so we don't know what happened. Right?"

Izuku bites his lips. Iida was right about that. Stories change over time, and he couldn't believe that the act of one omega would doom future generations. "You're right, Master Iida. I've been nothing all my life...so I doubt I could be the successor…"

Iida gets an idea and says, "All we know is that a successor will be born, correct? You are an omega; you can give us the successor!" he grins. "Wouldn't that be wonderful, Izuku? You don't have to ever think of your life as meaningless! Be the hero who saves the realms!"

"I...I…" Izuku twiddles his fingers nervously. "I don't know how I feel about all this. I swore to myself that I would be the one to pick a mate if I wanted one. My Master is a demon Blood Lord. I...I don't want to be used as a breeder and tossed aside, Master Iida. I want more than that."

"Ah, I understand. And Lord Bakugo is not the gentlest of souls, either. I won't lie to you about the marriage, Izuku. It will be a marriage of necessity. I know it sounds harsh, but you'll have a comfortable life. You will elevate from common miner to an Omega Prime. A Dom-Omega. A LORD Omega. But, the most important is the birth of the successor. That makes you the most powerful living being in both worlds."

Izuku looks hard at Iida and replies, "Titles mean nothing to me, Master Iida. I'm against free love, and even more so against arranged marriage," he glances at the paper again. "Where I come from, I'm a 'radical thinker.' An educated omega who should spend less time thinking and asking questions and more time submitting to alphas and making babies. I don't see how marriage to My Master will be any different from that. A fancy life or not, the standards remain the same."

Iida takes a deep breath and holds it in for a moment. "Izuku, you are wise beyond your age. However, I could sense the aura of your desire for Lord Bakugo. You do desire him,"

Izuku flushes. "That's just omega instincts," he says and debates whether or not to tell Iida that Bakugo feels and smells very familiar to him. He quickly decides not to because he doesn't want to give Iida any more reason to push for the marriage. "Master Iida, speaking plainly, everything sounds great. But I want it to be my choice whom I marry."

"Lord Bakugo will not like hearing that," Iida warns.

Izuku stops twiddling his fingers to curl them into fists. He could not agree to this. The way he sees it, they view him as an important piece of a very large puzzle. Bakugo will not kill him or eat him as Izuku feared. They need him alive to 'bear' the successor. In a way, he has control over all of them. Blood Lord Bakugo is a complicated matter and will have to be handled differently. Izuku decides to play his own hand in the game.

"Well then, if My Master wants to mate and marry me, then he must ask me properly. He must ask, not demand.."

Iida taps his finger on the table. "That is easier said than done."

"That's my answer to My Master's question," Izuku says. "He needs to ask me...and I don't even know him. I would like to get to know him first." 'Though I feel like I know him…'

"Alright. I will tell Lord Bakugo." this didn't go as easily as he had planned, though he should have figured. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes actually. I would like a bath."

* * *

Bakugo returned to the Prophecy room after he told Izuku about their marriage. He stares up at the glass picture of the two figures. To think that Deku is the successor; a stupid miner with no special quirks or qualities. Deku is just 'some omega' that happens to be the successor. Bakugo reminds himself that there is a small chance Deku is nothing more than a human who stumbled where he shouldn't have. But that smell…

' -chan'

Bakugo's head whips around at the whispered sound. "Who's there?" he demands.

'...cchan,'

Bakugo curls his tail and growls out, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

'-Kacchan,'

Bakugo inwardly gasps. "That name! I...I know it! I've heard it before!"

'Kacchan,'

Bakugo suddenly passes out on the floor.

* * *

Kirishima sits in the hot spring with Sero and Kaminari, though he is oblivious to their friendly banter. He can't help but think about the human omega Izuku and what he'll have to endure in his time here. Izuku won't know it, but he will be a high-titled prisoner; in a sense. Kirishima wants Tokoyami to talk to Izuku, but Shoji had just returned, and it wouldn't be right to interrupt their night off. He also doesn't like keeping all of this a secret from Izuku. Should Izuku find out the truth on his own, the omega may seek revenge and banish them into the darkness once again.

"Hey, Kiri! What has you so lost in thought, bro?" Kaminari asks.

Kirishima turns to look at him. "I'm thinking about Izuku and the future baby. Something doesn't feel right. I don't know." He sighs.

Sero swims over to him. "Hey, the best we can do right now is help Izuku feel comfortable living among the demons and other creatures. Maybe we can have Tokoyami talk to him. Omega to omega, you know?"

Kirishima mumbles something under his breath. "I don't like how all of this is a gamble with a life," he says. "Not just a human, but a baby too. And we're not being true to Izuku. It's unmanly."

Kaminari takes a sip of blood wine from the rim of the large tub. "Do you think there's a way that WE can control Izuku rather than the Dark King? With the successor on our side, maybe we can finally lock away All For One."

Sero gasps and replies, "Watch what you say! You speak of anarchy!"

Kaminari shrugs his shoulders. "Well, think about it; All For One has been ruling since the dawn of time. Maybe it's time for a change. That's all I'm saying," he puts his hands up in defense. "Just a suggestion."

The trio is suddenly joined by Iida who comes rushing in at top speed. He's angry and frazzled. Kaminari offers him some blood wine but Iida refuses it. "We've got trouble!"

"I'll get my hammer!" Kirishima starts to get out of the tub but Iida stops him.

"No. Not that kind of trouble. I just got back from speaking with Izuku! Apparently, Lord Bakugo got to him already and demanded that they will be mated and married! Izuku told me that he WON'T marry Lord Bakugo!"

The three exchange looks at one another, then Sero says, "I hate to say it, but given our circumstances, Izuku doesn't really have a choice."

"You can't blame him though," Kirishima says. "He doesn't know Bakugo at all. Would you want to marry someone you just met and know you have to sleep with them?"

"Is she big-chested?" Kaminari teases and Sero splashes water at him.

"This is serious!" Iida tells them, flailing his hands all around. "Izuku said that he wants Lord Bakugo to properly ASK HIM rather than demand! How in the realm are we going to get Lord Bakugo to bend on one knee and ask for marriage?"

Kirishima taps his chin in thought. This wasn't going to be easy at all. "Obviously, they have to get to know each other," Kirishima won't on what Bakugo told him in confidence. "I'll talk to Bakugo about it. Maybe we can arrange a dinner, or go on a hunting party or something."

"One problem. Shoto is still here and our guest," Iida points out. "There can't be a dinner without inviting him,"

"I'll handle Shoto," Sero offers.

"I guess I'll talk to Izuku," Kaminari says. "Maybe I can persuade him to say 'yes' to Bakugo."

"Don't talk to him without Tokoyami," Iida mentions. "You can be too vulgar and overzealous sometimes."

"Hey!" Kaminari gives Iida a raspberry.

Kirishima climbs out and wraps a cloth around his waist. "Alright boys, 'Mission Make Izuku Say Yes' is officially in motion."

* * *

'Where the hell am I?' Bakugo wonders as he looks around at the green field of wildflowers and tall grass. 'This isn't the demon realm...it must be earth?' But he's never seen the world above before; he's only heard about it and never gave it any thought.

'Kacchan!'

'That voice again!' Bakugo looks around, hoping to find the source of the familiar nickname.

'Kacchan, where are you?' The person's voice sounded panicked.

'Hey! I'm here!' He calls out.

The ground beneath his feet becomes wet. He looks down and sees blood instead of mud. The light in the sky flashed rapidly between blue and red until it stopped on solid red. Bakugo hears the screeching sounds of the Dark King's monster army behind him. Next thing he knows his body is wracked with intense pain as multiple hands pull and claw at his flesh. He struggles to escape, and though he pulls forward, it feels like something is ripped out of him. He could feel it in every nerve, vein, and tendon. Sometimes was taken from him, from his body, and yet, his body remains.

"BAKUGO!"

Suddenly, Bakugo is looking up at frightened, tear-filled red eyes and trembling lower lip in a mouth of sharp teeth. "Kiri?" He whispers the demon's name.

"Finally, you're awake!"

Bakugo, still in shock and dazed from whatever happened, allowed Kirishima to embrace him without a fight.

"I was so scared when a kobold told me you had collapsed in here! I couldn't wake you up! Your eyes were solid white! You were flopping like a fish out of water and frothing at the mouth!" He holds Bakugo tighter. "I couldn't wake you up! I got so scared!"

"...you're such a softie," Bakugo mutters. "Stop crying, you fool. I'm fine."

Kirishima pulls away and wipes his eyes. "You're my best friend, Bakugo! I can't help but worry about you! Especially after what I just saw! What happened to you?"

Bakugo sits up and leans forward, arms on his knees. "I...I don't really know. One minute I was looking up at the ceiling, then I blacked out. Something else happened," he explains to Kirishima what he saw. "It was weird...and that nickname for me… 'Kacchan'...I've heard it before."

"No one here has ever called you that," Kirishima says.

"I know. That's what is strange." He grits his teeth. "Everything was fine until that human grub worm showed up! Notice that weird shit has been happening here?"

Kirishima clears his throat. "Oh yeah...about Izuku…"

* * *

"What's bothering you, Yami?" Shoji asks from the bed, watching his mate pace around the room.

"My reading," he answers. "I told you about it...something isn't right, and I can't put my finger on it. And Tsu mentioned something of interest earlier, and that has me doubting a lot of what I know...of what I believe."

Shoji lays back on the pillows. "You told me about that. I think it's best to keep that between the three of us for now. Come back to bed. I've been gone for so long and I just got back. We'll figure something out in the morning."

Tokoyami ignores Shoji and goes to his bookshelf. "I can't rest until I know more,"

Shoji sighs. "You're worried about Izuku…"

"I am. Kirishima I know shares in my concerns. It's unsettling," He brings one of the books over to the bed only to have Shoji take it away. "Give it back!"

Shoji holds it out of his reach, tossing it between his six hands until Tokoyami gives up and crosses his arms. "There. That's better. Now-"

Tokoyami's door opens and Iida comes in. "Sorry to bother you on your night off!"

It's Shoji's turn to give up. He puts a pillow over his face.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Tokoyami asks him.

"There's a lot going on and we need your input and omega thoughts!"

Tokoyami lifts the pillow to peek at Shoji whose black eyes just rolls and tells Tokoyami to go.

"I'll make it up to you later," Tokoyami promises him.

* * *

To keep his mind occupied, Izuku focuses on the light layer of bubbles on the water's surface. The tub was brought to him, which he found both odd and pleasant. He thought about going to the library afterwards, but decided against it incase someone, anyone, visits him about the marriage proposal. Izuku looks at the paper left by Iida on the table. He still hasn't read it. Maybe he should? Izuku bites his lip, unsure of what to do. If he reads it, the contents might upset him further. And, thinking back to Bakugo, would the demon take his rejection well? Probably not.

What will he do if he is forced? While the demons need him, that doesn't mean they can't do what they want. Bakugo is also known as the Flame Lord, and Izuku hasn't seen those powers yet. What if Bakugo uses those powers on him? What if they torture him into saying 'yes?' Izuku isn't a fool; he wouldn't hold his resolve under torture. 'Let's hope it doesn't come to that.'

There's a knock on his door that startles him. He calls to the person that he is in the tub, knowing it's not Bakugo because the demon wouldn't bother knocking. There is silence then until a kobold peeks out and gets Izuku's attention, stating that he should allow the Blood Lord entrance. Izuku gulps, fearing that he had further dismissed Bakugo's advances. He calls for Bakugo to come in anyway, preparing himself for a confrontation and yelling. But the demon that steps inside is not Bakugo; it's another demon alpha, someone Izuku has never seen before. He shrinks down further into the water.

"I didn't mean to intrude on your bath," Says the demon. "But I wanted to meet you."

"Oh. Um, it's okay," Izuku tells him. "Are you a friend of Blood Lord Bakugo?"

The demon flashes a tiny smirk. "We're far from friends. Mutual acquaintances, really. Let me introduce myself; I'm Shoto Todoroki, one of the four Demon Blood Lords of the realm."

Izuku's eyes widen when he hears the words 'Blood Lord.' Thinking back to Bakugo's entrance earlier, the alpha told him that if another Blood Lord asks him, he must say 'no.' Is this the other Blood Lord he mentioned? This demon is also an alpha prime, just like Bakugo, though his exterior and presence are relaxed; expressing a calm dominance. He can sense the alpha power from Shoto, though the demon doesn't flaunt it like Bakugo. And he looks much different from the other demons he's seen. It has to be Shoto's strange coloring; his left side red with a blue eye and his right side white with a brown eye. He looks like twins that were pressed together to make a single body. His horns, though the same colors of red and white, are on opposite sides of his head and curl out and up. The horns remind Izuku of a bull. The spiked tail, also red and white, lies perfectly still on the floor. And, unlike Bakugo, Shoto is fully dressed in a blue jerkin.

"Judging by the look on your face, Lord Bakugo mentioned that I was here visiting,"

"He...um...he said that there was another Blood Lord here, yes,"

Shoto looks almost amused and says, "I'm sure he had nothing but 'wonderful' things to say about me,"

"Not quite. He said I'm supposed to tell you 'no' if I see you,"

"Ah. Then he's approached you about the marriage, then?"

Izuku nods. "My answer is still 'no,' to both of you,"

"You're a bold one," Shoto states, tilting his head slightly. "Especially for a human amongst demons,"

Izuku swallows hard and says, "It's not easy to be a human in this world."

"I don't doubt it. Although to get right to the point, as you are aware, the Master of All Evil has mentioned our possible marriage to me; so, I thought I would come and speak to you myself. It's a big step for both of us, and a big decision as well,"

Izuku doesn't know Shoto well enough to explain himself, but for that matter, he doesn't know Bakugo either. "My request is a simple one. I wish to choose my alpha mate."

"Oh. I see. Well, that would be-"

"Piss off, you half-and-half bastard!" Bakugo barges his way inside Izuku's room.

Izuku panics while Shoto remains calm and still as Bakugo gets in his face. Shoto stands a little taller than Bakugo, Izuku noticed. And, for some reason, Izuku can tell that the bit of height difference is something that makes Bakugo angry about Shoto.

"You've overstayed your welcome!" Bakugo snarls and hisses at him. "Get out of my castle! The human's made his choice!"

"Has he?" Shoto raises a brow. "I just spoke to him, and he told me something different," He turns back to Izuku. "Didn't you, Izuku Midoriya?"

Izuku almost pees himself when Bakugo's sudden black and red eyes bear hard into him. He can almost read Bakugo's thoughts just through that stare alone. Bakugo is telling him to mind his answer, and to answer correctly.

"I...I um...I said that I...I wish to choose my alpha mate," that was not the answer Bakugo was hoping to hear, and Izuku knew it, too. Maybe he should drown himself now and spare the wrath of Blood Lord Bakugo.

"Well, he's wrong!" Bakugo says to Shoto. "If you want to settle this like alpha males, then let's step outside and I'll put you in your place!" Holding out his palms, Bakugo makes two flashing flames appear to go along with his challenge.

"I'm not going to fight you," Shoto says.

"HA! That's because you're scared you'll lose!" Bakugo smirks and gets in his face again.

Shoto ignores him, turning back to Izuku and giving a bow. "You are free to make your choice. I will remain here for a few more days, or until you make your decision."

"Like fuck, you will!" Bakugo snaps at him.

"I'll be sure that my brother and sister see to our needs while we're here. We only request rooms. We'll do the rest."

Bakugo growls at Shoto's retreating back as the demon alpha leaves Izuku's room. Bakugo slams the door, almost catching Shoto's tail in it. Once he is certain the other is gone, Bakugo turns his attention to the human in the tub. 'That smell again,' he can sense Deku's uncertainty and fear, so he lets his eyes return to normal before approaching the tub. "I was told you want to make your own choice in whom you mate with?"

Izuku can't hide his fear and trembles when Bakugo stands next to the tub. He can smell the alpha's scent, the familiar sweet and musky scent. Izuku doesn't respond, closing his eyes and turning away from the demon, expecting to be yelled at, or worse, beaten. Instead, something tickles his chin. He peeks open one eye to see that it's Bakugo's blonde hair. The demon alpha is sniffing his neck, under his jaw bone and behind his ear, almost like a curious dog. Izuku can't help but let out a little moan as the closeness of Bakugo sends pleasant tingles through his body. At this moment, Izuku doesn't feel threatened by Bakugo at all. He's been sniffed at by other alphas in the past yet it didn't feel like this; soft and intimate. When he hears Bakugo purr, deep and guttural, his lower stomach tickles with excitement. It was like nothing he's ever felt before. Then, Bakugo's long tongue slides along the length of his neck, lapping, and curling. Izuku's grateful for the water because he can feel the omega slick beginning to leak out of him. It's not a heat cycle, just general omega arousal in the presence of a mighty alpha.

'Fucking shitting human...he smells and tastes so fucking good! I hate it!' Bakugo thinks to himself even though he can't get enough of Deku. Shoto was lucky he didn't lash out at his throat for being in this room with Deku. Deku is going to be his mate and bear a child that will render him a supreme hero of the demon realm. That award and title will not go to Shoto-Fucking-Todoroki.

Bakugo has to take Kirishima's advice seriously after they spoke about Deku. Kirishima told him he has to act more like a lover and seduce the human omega in a 'non-threatening manner' which were Kirishima's exact words. He's used to getting what he wants, or just taking it, as is his right. He is of the top four Blood Lords, THE strongest Blood Lord. 'I always get what I want! And I want this shitty human!'

"S-Stop...master," Izuku whispers when he feels himself grow a little too excited by Bakugo's touch. "I don't want anymore…!"

"Bullshit," Bakugo nips at the tender flesh of Deku's neck. "I sense your arousal, human omega! You like what I'm doing to you!"

"I…" Izuku didn't know how to respond because Bakugo is right that he LIKES this tender treatment. However, he did not welcome it in the first place. Bakugo is demanding and taking what he wants. "We've done enough…"

"I'm not done!" He bites at Deku's neck, not to pierce the flesh but to leave behind four red marks from his fangs. It was to prove his point. "You're going to be my omega mate and that's the way it's going to be; got it?"

Izuku grits his teeth, suddenly feeling a whirlwind of anger rise up in him. Bakugo is not accepting him as a living being with thoughts and feelings. And though he wants more of the demon alpha's touch, Izuku wants it to be on his terms. With a wave of bravery to mix with his anger, he warns Bakugo to back off.

"I don't speak 'idiot,'" Bakugo smirks and prepares to pull Deku out of the tub. Instead, something unexpected happens.

"I SAID STOP!" Izuku's fist comes up under Bakugo's chin and sends the demon alpha tumbling backward. So much so, that Bakugo lands on the table nearby and breaks it in half.

Izuku stares at Bakugo's twitching body sprawled out on the floor covered with bits of splintered wood. Where did that strength come from? He looks at his fist curiously. But then, there's a vicious growling coming from Bakugo. It's low at first, then gradually grows louder and more fierce. Izuku's eyes slowly, ever so slowly, turn to the demon's fallen body, now alight with orange flames.

Naked and afraid, Izuku attempts to flee the tub while a massive burst of flaming hot heat fills the room as Bakugo lets loose a wild roar.

**TBC**


	6. Wailing In White

*****Warnings: Language, mild smut, mention of suicide, dark themes, seizure-like behavior, cockblocking humor, regular humor, monsters**

*****Please read on and enjoy! Kudos and reviews are always welcomed!**

* * *

_Last night and the night before_

_Tommyknockers, Tommyknockers knocking at my door_

_I want to go out, don't know if I can_

_I'm so afraid of the Tommyknocker Man._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Wailing In White**

Run.

That was the only word in Izuku's mind and vocabulary right now. He just punched the demon Blood Lord and his 'master' with a swift uppercut of his fist. Izuku can't remember if he ever attacked someone like that. But there's no time for thinking; he has to escape this room as soon as possible and not look back until he wants to end his life. Naked and dripping wet, Izuku throws open the door and takes a left down the hall. Behind him, he can hear Bakugo shouting in some strange language. Izuku hoped for anyone to see or hear him as he called out for 'help.' The heat behind him is growing stronger, which means Bakugo is hot on his trail.

Izuku quickly turns a corner to only slam into something big, heavy, and hard. Confused, he looks up to see a very tall masked alpha male with multiple arms. Izuku recalls seeing this creature before, flying across the moat. Before he could duck and run away, the large male scoops him up in a warm webbing of flesh, resembling that of a bat's wing. Izuku struggles in the male's hold but is unable to escape. To his horror, the webbing turns to stone, though his body is pressed up against a warm chest and beating heart. Not sure of what was happening, Izuku covers his ears when he hears Bakugo's shouting cries coming nearer.

"Get out of my way, Shoji!" Bakugo sneers at the tall gargoyle. "Are you holding the human omega?"

"Any omega running around screaming for help while dripping wet and completely naked is not a normal thing to see around here," Shoji answers, further shielding Izuku's body by turning his arms to stone.

"I have a bone to pick with him! Unhand him at once!"

Izuku, as an omega, can feel this male named Shoji's alpha aura start to calm him. He senses no harm from this male.

"He is an omega and a human. What could he have possibly done to upset you so much?"

"Are you mocking me, gargoyle?" Bakugo growls. "Never mind what he did! He is under my rule, and I command that you release him!"

Shoji looks down at the top of Izuku's green hair. "This is the human Tokoyami spoke of,"

"Yeah? And?" Bakugo crosses his arms and taps his foot.

"You intend to marry him,"

Bakugo slams his tail on the floor. "For the last time, you multi-armed freak! Hand over the human! He is soon to be your Demi-Lord and Dom-Omega, and you sure as fuck shouldn't be holding him while he's naked!"

'Whose fault is that I'm naked?' Izuku whispers to himself.

"Calm yourself first, My Lord, and then I will release him,"

"I AM CALM!" Bakugo roars and bursts into a quick wall of flame before settling down.

Bakugo sighs and rubs under the base of his horns. He didn't want to tell Shoji that the human punched him, much less knocked him off his feet. He is a skilled warrior, a Blood Lord at the very top of power and strength; and his jaw currently aches from a punch by a human omega. It's a humiliation that no one can know about. What he wants is to remind Deku that he IS only a human and can never raise a hand to a Blood Lord. Peeking over Shoji's stone arm is a pair of green eyes and a bush of green hair.

"Let's return him to his room," Bakugo says, heading in that direction. "Come on,"

Izuku whispers a 'thank you' to Shoji as he is safely cradled in the warm stone arms of the gargoyle. Once back in his room, Shoji releases Izuku and turns his back to give him privacy. Bakugo, on the other hand, wouldn't keep his eyes averted. Izuku blushes hotly, racing over to his bed to grab the robe left for him when the bath had come. Quickly shielding his nakedness, he takes a deep breath before facing Bakugo. They were right back to where they started.

Bakugo orders Shoji to leave, and once again they are alone.

Izuku lowers his gaze the moment Bakugo narrows his eyes. He has to remember that he is still naked and vulnerable to the demon's attacks, though Bakugo appears to be calmer. When Bakugo isn't angry, Izuku can admit the young male is incredibly handsome. If Bakugo weren't a demon, he would be a prize alpha for any omega to have.

"Why are you making this so hard for yourself?" Bakugo asks, breaking the silence.

"I'm not. It's you and your people who are pushing for this marriage, not me."

Bakugo crosses his arms. "Why wouldn't a nobody like you want to jump at the chance of marrying an alpha like me?"

Izuku gives his temples a quick rub before answering. "As I've said in the past, titles mean nothing to me," he sits on the bed. "And I don't understand why marriage is such a rush for you and others. What are you...hoping to gain by marrying a 'nobody' like me?"

"That's an answer you already know,"

"But why does it have to be you when you seem to despise me so much? Wouldn't it make sense for another Blood Lord to marry me?"

"Don't mention Shoto in my presence," Bakugo warns him. "I am the only Blood Lord worthy of bringing the successor into the world and regaining control of the upper lands!"

Izuku narrows his eyes slightly. "So, it's your pride and nothing else," he turns his head away and tilts his chin upward. Just like Bakugo, he crosses his arms, giving off his own wave of stubbornness. "My answer is still no."

"You don't have a choice,"

Izuku remains silent.

Bakugo tries to keep himself calm as he continues to try and convince Deku. He'd rather have a willing omega than a fighting one. It would look to the other Blood Lords as if he can't control 'his' omega. He attempts Kirishima's approach. "You sense there is something between us; don't deny it. I sensed your desire for me while in the tub. There is something else about you, but I don't know what that is. There is a reaction between us when we're together. Do you deny it?"

Izuku flushes softly, carefully returning his gaze to Bakugo. "Instinct and emotions are two very different things. Instinct is lust, and there is no complex emotion behind the word 'lust'; only the need for sexual gratification. In this sense, my heat cycle and your rut. It serves one purpose. To procreate. Anyone knows that-"

"That lust and desire and love can go together?" Bakugo interrupts him. "It happens, you know. I guess in the human world you don't see much of it, but here, I've seen it between couples, married or unmarried."

"Lust is something that happens between strangers...not couples."

"And how would you know if you've never felt it?"

"How would you, for that matter?" Izuku counters. "Just because you've 'seen it' doesn't make it legit."

Bakugo growls long, low, and deep. "Listen here, omega. If you ever want to see earth again, then you will marry me. You're not getting back to your world without me. So, that is your only choice; and it's not even a bad one! Did you READ Iida's paper? Everything you gain and own and will be entitled to?"

"My Master, all I request is that you allow us time to get to know each other, that's all. I don't think my request is a demanding one,"

"But what difference does it make if we 'get to know each other' or not," he uses finger quotes. "We can do that after we're married."

"Then there's no rush. Unless you are worried about another Blood Lord taking me away?"He can sense Bakugo's growing frustration and, wanting to avoid another blow-up, Izuku thinks of a solution. "Three days,"

"What?"

"You have three days to make me say 'yes' on my own free will. I will...say 'yes' at the end of three days but...it won't be genuine, and I won't be happy," he lowers his eyes for a moment and then looks up through his lashes at Bakugo. "You win either way," This is Izuku's chance to see if the desire Bakugo speaks of is true. The familiar feeling they share towards one another is genuine, but Izuku has to know if Bakugo has even the smallest chance of liking him, or more, falling IN LOVE with him.

Bakugo thinks he knows what Deku is trying to do; gain control of the situation. So, the human omega wants to challenge him, does he? Bakugo would like for Deku to want to be an active part of this marriage because, if he isn't, Deku might use that to turn against them. In the legend, the successor died for love, so they will have to try and repeat that. But 'love' isn't in his vocabulary, neither is acting. He realizes now that, if he somehow fails in this marriage, he'll lose the chance to become the wold's greatest hero, the Blood Lord that saved the demon realms by winning the successor. With full control of Deku, he will have total control of both worlds. But Deku isn't going to make it easy for him, and if Deku wants courting, then Bakugo will want that as well.

"Fine. Three days. However, you must impress me as well! It won't be me doing all the work to impress you! Got it?"

Izuku can't help but smile at Bakugo's answer. He can court Bakugo as well! That gives him at least some power in this whole mess to maintain an ounce of control over who will be his mate. The obvious choice is Bakugo, considering the feelings that surround them all the time when together, but he should leave his options open.

"Alright. Three days it is."

* * *

**_Day One_**

"Put him in red!" Sero shouts at Kaminari.

"No, he looks better in green!" Kaminari shouts back at Sero.

"How much more green can he get?" Sero counters.

"Red is not his color!" Kaminari counters.

Izuku sits on his bed next to a quiet Tokoyami as he watches Sero and Kaminari argue back and forth over what colors he, Izuku, should wear. Now that Bakugo is courting him, Izuku was given a better chamber, still on the ground floor close to the moat. The room is much bigger with a large bed and a private bathing room, along with many paintings of Bakugo in various stages of battle and poses. It would seem to Izuku that Bakugo liked everyone to remember WHO he is and that this is HIS castle by posting pictures everywhere.

He turns his attention back to the two beta demons arguing with each other, wondering when it would be the best time to chime in and ask if HE can get a say in what color to wear.

"Black is always a flattering color," Tokoyami tells them.

"No, Izuku is better than black!" Kaminari says, then quickly tells Tokoyami that he looks fabulous in black.

Tokoyami didn't care, though he does cross his arms while accepting Izuku's apology, even if the human has no reason to be sorry. Only he and Izuku hear a knock on the window and know it to be Tsu. Tokoyami flies over to open it and the River Guardian leaps inside. Izuku greets her with a friendly wave, still attempting to keep his eyes from noticing her naked body.

"I heard a lot of noise coming from here while swimming by," She says.

"We're having a bit of a wardrobe malfunction," Tokoyami tells her.

"Good! Fresh eyes!" Sero says when he sees Tsu. "Come on, which color is better for Izuku? Red or green?" He holds up the red.

Kaminari shows her the green. "No! He needs to be in green!"

"Black works well for anyone," Tokoyami states again but is ignored.

Tsu puts her finger to her mouth, thinking. "Wouldn't it be better for Izuku to pick what he wants to wear?"

"Thank you, Tsu!" Izuku says happily. "I'll take the green,"

"No," Tsu slaps Izuku's hand away with her long tongue when he tries to reach for the green. "He needs white,"

Sero looks at the red tunic, then nods. "Yeah, white is better for him at this stage,"

Kaminari sighs, slumping his shoulders. "White is the color of boring, but represents innocence, serenity, and piety!"

Izuku, defeated, accepts the white tunic and matching pants while feeling betrayed by Tsu. All he can think about is how quickly the white will get dirty. Though he attempts to dress, he is ambushed by Sero and Kaminari who insist on helping him. Izuku tells them that he is perfectly capable of dressing himself. Then, Tokoyami reminds him that he will be of high rank very soon and should get used to this kind of treatment. The whole idea made Izuku feel uncomfortable. All his life he's taken care of himself, and now others will be waiting on him like this.

When finished, Izuku is left with Tsu and Tokoyami while the beta males leave to 'find the right jewelry.' Izuku looks at himself in the mirror, dressed in all white, and revisits the thoughts of how he got into this mess in the first place. In three days, he'll have to accept Bakugo's proposal for marriage. He can't think of any other way to get out of this world and back to his own without demon help. Izuku knows he can't be the actual successor, but to bear the next successor is just as great an honor. He places a hand on his belly while a part of him says that he's not ready. Then again, what was he waiting for? Anyone on earth would tell him that he has nothing to 'wait for,' so why not have a child and just do his omega duties? In a sense, they weren't wrong, but maybe he's just as stubborn as Bakugo is and doesn't want to do what is expected. Or at least, do what is expected on his own terms and time.

"What's bothering you so much?" Tsu asks, hopping over to carefully crouch beside him in the mirror.

"Too much change too quickly, I suppose,"

Tokoyami joins them in the mirror. "You have a big role to fill...but it will be rewarding in the end,"

Izuku looks at Tokoyami in the mirror. "I can't tell if you're serious or hiding something,"

"You're not wrong," Tsu points to Tokoyami's head. "When he lies, his feathers tend to fall out more, as if he's molting."

Tokoyami grits his teeth at Tsu. "I am NOT lying!"

Izuku's eyes follow a small black feather as it floats to the floor. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Tokoyami's eyes grow wide and he quickly looks away from the mirror. "No. Nothing. I'm just...feeding off your insecurities and doubts as a fellow omega, that's all."

"...oh." Izuku glances at Tsu, who is also looking away. Now Izuku is becoming suspicious by their silence but he chooses not to press them. Chances are, they wouldn't tell him anything anyway. Izuku makes a mental note of it for later.

* * *

Bakugo's eyebrow twitches while he observes the small table perfectly set and prepared for a 'romantic dinner.' He thinks Iida went a little overboard with the decorating, but the food smells good. Everything edible on the table is from his own kills and Bakugo's chest swells with pride. No doubt Deku will be impressed when the omega hears that all this meat is from his hunting skills. When he catches himself thinking like a soft alpha, he slaps his cheeks and growls to himself to stop acting like an alpha male that WANTS to impress an omega.

"Everyone has to impress ME! Not the other way around!"

With a high jaw and smug expression (to only himself), Bakugo takes his seat and pours some blood wine. He took Kirishima's advice and dressed completely from head to toe in black and red. Bakugo only wears gloves when hunting and in battle, so wearing them to dinner was a little out of the ordinary. He looks good no matter what he wears, but that's not why he liked to dress in as little as possible. Bakugo knows he's undefeatable, and when his rivals and monsters see him charging into battle with no armor of any kind strike both admiration and fear inside of them.

"It's hard to be me," he sips the wine, then says, "Oh wait, no. That's a lie!" He smirked at his reflection in the silver cup. "It's so easy being me!" His peaceful company with himself is interrupted by a knock on the door and Iida announcing Izuku's presence. Bakugo rolls his eyes and tells them to come in but not before gulping down the rest of the blood wine in his cup.

When Deku enters, by himself, Bakugo's body grows nearly completely numb as he looks upon the white outfit adorning the omega's body. Bakugo knows he is staring as Deku blushes with a sheepish smile and takes the seat opposite of him. At first, the feeling of seeing Deku was a pleasant one, but then it slowly started to turn sour. There's a low buzzing in his ears as Deku starts speaking to him, though the omega's voice sounds as if it were in a deep tunnel far away. Shortly after the buzzing comes the wailing, a sound he hasn't heard in decades. The wailing is coming from Deku, but the omega's mouth isn't moving. Bakugo feels his body start to tremble like he's lost all control of his nerves. Then, a white light appears behind Deku taking the form of mist in the shape of a person. The last thing Bakugo sees is Deku shouting in panic and jumping up from the seat; then the world goes black.

Far from the kingdom of the Four Blood Lords, set atop a large mountain with a roaring ocean of magma and black lighting stands the impregnable castle of the Dark King. Deep within its high walls breathing with pink flesh and life He sits in an alchemy lab. His senses are alerted when The Doctor comes over to him holding a black glass jar swirling with flames. He is the only one that can see the beating heart inside the jar, for He owns it, and it belongs to Him.

"Seems the arrival of the omega successor is awakening his memories," says The Doctor.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, my friend," Says All For One. "So long as I have his heart, I am in complete control. Once they mate and spawn an heir, we will enter the world above. And then, I will crush the omega successor like a bug," He flicks the glass jar, making the heart jump and hop rapidly inside. "So feisty, just like its owner," All For One chuckles.

"But what if Bakugo turns against us?" Asks The Doctor. "And what if the successor's Court regains their memories as well?"

All For One stands from his throne of wailing, writhing flesh to face The Doctor. "I can simply crush Bakugo's heart in the palm of my hand, turning him to ash. History is going to repeat itself, but I will be in control. My dear Bakugo and the human Izuku are just pawns in a much larger game. As for Izuku's Court, they mean very little to Me," He floats over to the far wall where more jars line the shelves. "I control everything," He says calmly with a little sigh. "The suicide of the successor made it so easy to capture all of them…if only I had been able to grab the light from the Symbol of Peace before He cast that damned barrier between the worlds. But I will have my day,"

"How can we keep control of Bakugo's heart until then?"

"I think we need to remind Bakugo of his place as my top Blood Lord," All For One says, turning from the jars. "Awaken Tomura from his sleep,"

The Doctor almost drops the jar in shock. "W-What? But...it's been so long since he's walked the realm! He will need time to-"

All For One only laughs. "Tomura is of my mind, body, and blood. He knows exactly what to do. We'll distract Bakugo from his...memories by throwing Tomura and monsters at him. Don't forget our main goal, my friend; we get the human omega to birth a child of both worlds to break the barrier. That child will not only be the Key to the New World, but they will be the future mate to Tomura."

"My Lord...Master of All Evil...you are always going to be and-"

"I'm just looking out for the future," All For One interrupts him. "The future has a way of changing, even with Me in control. I want to ensure that, should something happen to Me, that Tomura is well equipped to continue ruling both worlds."

The Doctor bows low and says, "You are always so prepared,"

"It's been eons since I've experienced such unknown adventure and dangers," He takes the jar with Bakugo's flaming heart from The Doctor. He holds it up to his face and says, "Awaken. Now."

* * *

Bakugo gasps for air as he wakes up from what felt like being asleep for days. The last thing he remembers is Deku at dinner. Deku is with him now, though they are not having dinner. They're in his chambers; but what happened? He can't remember anything other than Deku and the dinner table.

"My Master! You're finally awake! Thank the stars!" Izuku breathes out in relief, using the cool rag for Bakugo's fever on his own forehead.

"...what happened?"

"Looked like a seizure to me," Izuku says. "One minute you were fine, then the next you were unresponsive on the floor! Your eyes went white and you wouldn't wake up! Kirishima carried you here. You've been unconscious for a whole day!"

"...a whole day?" This is just like the previous time when Kirishima found him in the prophecy room. 'Why does this keep happening to me?'

"I stayed by your side the whole time," Izuku tells him.

"...why?"

Izuku places the wet cloth on Bakugo's forehead. "It was something I felt I had to do," he smiles and adds, "And I wanted to do it,"

Bakugo doesn't know what struck him when he heard Izuku's words just now. A strong sense of desire and longing washed over him, forcing his clawed hand to reach up and grip Deku by the front of his tunic. He pulls the omega down into a kiss, both rough and passionate. Deku struggles against him, trying to pull away, but Bakugo holds tight. He sits himself up and drags Deku onto the bed with him, lips still locked together. Bakugo forces Deku's mouth open with his long tongue, thrusting it down the omega's throat and delighting in the gagging sound he hears. It can't be bothering Deku too much because the omega's fists are bunched in his shirt. A smell unlike a heat cycle fills Bakugo's nostrils, giving him not only a sense of peace but lust as well. He must be letting off a scent of his own because Deku is moaning into his mouth, sloppily trying to kiss back while practically eating his tongue.

Pulling his tongue out of the omega's mouth he grips the green hair in his fist, forcing Deku to keep focused on him. Bakugo takes Deku's hand and holds it against his hardening erection, enjoying the little squeak of embarrassment hidden within the scent of wanton submission. An omega's submission. Bakugo furthers Deku's pleasure by letting his tail slip between the omega's legs, stroking it back and forth. The motions make Deku pant and flush hotly.

Izuku's whole body feels like it's on fire, though it is not that of a heat cycle. It's much different. After Bakugo's deep kiss, he felt his arousal start to grow. The sweet and musky alpha scent Bakugo gives off has him weak in the limbs, which allows for Bakugo to take full control. Izuku, while still lost in wanton omega desire, panics when he watches Bakugo's eyes turn black and his red pupils to slits. Izuku swears the red horns grow longer, and when Bakugo's tail strokes between his legs, he almost loses it.

"Since I lost a day, I gain a day," Bakugo purrs, brushing his lips ever so lightly over Deku's, still holding the omega's head and hand. Deku's hand is ghosting over his erection, which shows Bakugo that the omega isn't fighting this motion. Surprising even himself, Bakugo tells Deku what he plans to do with him while letting the tip of his tail slip inside the pants to poke at the omega's entrance.

"Bakugo…! AH!"

"You don't call me by my name until you completely submit to me with your hips up and thighs spread wide," he purrs again "Begging for me to enter you here," he rubs the tight, puckering muscle of Deku's anus. "Skin wet with slick just waiting for my alpha cock to pierce through this virgin flesh, marking you as mine, knotting and filling you to the point of bursting-" His eyes widen when he feels Deku shudder against him and the familiar smell of cum.

Izuku is bright red.

Bakugo looks down and sees the front of Deku's pants is wet from ejaculation. He smirks, baring his fangs and says, "You liked that! Looks like I'm already ahead in-"

"BAKUGOOOOOO!"

Izuku is knocked away by Kirishima, Sero, and Kaminari as they rush inside the room to embrace Bakugo at the same time.

"We were so worried about you!" Whines Sero.

"We have to find a way to stop these episodes you have!" Kirishima, crying man tears, holds Bakugo the tightest.

Bakugo's brow, lip, and tail all begin twitching. Izuku sees this, and the motions remind him of the warning signs of an aggravated cat just before it strikes. Izuku takes cover behind the footboard.

"You've been out for a whole day!" Kaminari says, then notices the tent in Bakugo's pants. The others notice it too. Kaminari grins at Bakugo and says, "I didn't know you were that happy to see me!"

Bakugo's roar once again shakes and rattles the entire castle.

After the embarrassing premature ejaculation incident, Izuku retreated to his new chambers to hide under the blankets, refusing to come out.

* * *

_Day Two_

The following day, Izuku is invited to a hunting party with Bakugo and the others. Knowing he has no choice, Izuku accepts and allows Kaminari to dress him in hunting gear. Izuku panics when he thinks he will have to ride one of the massive monster-like horses when they're in the stable getting ready to ride. He assumes he would ride with Bakugo, but the alpha demon claims that his hands must be free to hunt. That leaves Kirishima, Sero, and Kaminari. Tokoyami and Shoji would be flying overhead. Izuku doesn't feel comfortable getting on a massive beast with Kaminari who, in the short time Izuku has known him, can get a little too adventurous. Kirishima is an alpha, so Izuku knows to avoid riding with him. The only other option is Sero, who accepts and pulls Izuku up to sit in front of him.

Izuku looks at Bakugo atop the creature, giving orders with his bow in hand. The sight of the alpha prime sends a shiver through Izuku, reminding him of the intimate moment they spent together a day ago. Bakugo had been so passionate; that desire still lingers with Izuku even when they were apart. Bakugo's eyes briefly meet with his, and Izuku smiles.

"Let's ride out!" Bakugo commands, and everyone follows after him.

Izuku gets a moment to look at the land around him- it's gray ground and black trees with a strange sun in the sky. He can see the tear high above them. Just through that tear is his world. If he closes one eye and holds up his hand towards the tear, it's almost as if he can pull it from the sky and hold it in the palm of his hand. Izuku's startled by Kirishima's horn blowing through the air. He wonders why Kirishima would do this because the noise would scare away the animals, right?

Everyone pulls to a sudden halt. The beasts start to panic, trotting, and rearing as if spooked by something. Shoji flies high into the air to look around, spotting something rushing through the trees towards them.

"ARM YOURSELVES!" Shoji shouts down at them with a warning.

Izuku assumes, or rather hopes, that whatever it is barreling through the trees ahead of them is nothing more than a really big bear...an animal that Bakugo and the others will easily slay. Izuku stares in pure terror as a beaked monster with an exposed brain, black skin, and a hulking build screeches as it charges at them.

"PROTECT IZUKU!" Kirishima shouts, pulling out his hammer and jumping off of the beast.

Before Izuku can react, talons dig into his shoulders as Tokoyami lifts him from Sero's creature, carrying him into the air. Izuku can only watch Bakugo as the demon alpha rides head-on towards the raving beast.

* * *

Dabi is alerted to the screeching sound coming from the distance. It gains Shoto and Fuyumi's attention as well. They are still at Black Ram Hall.

"That doesn't sound like a normal monster," Dabi tells Shoto.

"What should we do, Shoto?" Fuyumi asks.

Shoto goes to the window, listening and sniffing the air. "It's a different monster than we're used to seeing...and I sense another Blood Lord nearby,"

"Which Blood Lord?" Dabi asks.

"...let's sit this one out for now," Shoto tells them. "I have a feeling that these strange monsters won't stop at just the hunting party. Fuyumi, find Tsu and tell her to be on guard. Dabi, you and I will keep the castle inhabitants calm and protect them if need be,"

Fuyumi puts her hand on Shoto's shoulder. "Do you think one of the Blood Lords is turning against us?"

"I don't think that's it...though it is a possibility. Despite Bakugo's hatred for us, we will remain and protect Black Ram Hall in his absence."

"Are you certain you don't want to intervene?" Dabi asks him.

Shoto shakes his head. "Let another Blood Lord take the brunt of Bakugo's hurt pride if it turns out Bakugo needs assistance."

**TBC**


	7. Monsters In the Woods

*****Warnings: Language, violent, battle scene, angst, humor, talk of arranged marriage and mpreg**

* * *

Last night and the night before,

Tommyknockers, Tommyknockers knocking at my door

I want to go out, don't know if I can

I'm so afraid of the Tommyknocker Man.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Monsters In the Woods**

Bakugo struggles to keep control of his beast as they race towards the monster. His beast is spooked by the monster and finally succeeds in tossing Bakugo off of it. Bakugo quickly gets up and draws his bow, aiming the arrow as he shoots at the monster. Running head-on, he keeps striking the monster with arrows, but they bounce off its skin. Tossing the bow to the ground, Bakugo takes out his sword and prepares to strike, aiming for the lower belly. The giant monster squeals and screeches as it folds into a rolling boulder of hard flesh. Bakugo wasn't expecting this, and with a growl, he leaps out of the way. It's Kirishima who meets the monster right after, using his large hammer to smack the rolling monster. Kirishima is knocked back after the blow, then realizes in horror that his hammer is broken.

'Nothing should be able to break Kiri's hammer!' Bakugo quickly draws up some flames to shoot at the monster, this time aiming for the exposed brain. It dodges the flames. 'Shit! What the fuck is this thing?'

"Out of the way!" Kaminari shouts to the others, calling his lightning power to vibrate the ground.

"MAKE A CRACK IN THE GROUND!" Bakugo shouts to Kaminari. 'If we can't strike it, then we should let it fall!'

Sero uses his straps to wrap around the monster and attempts to hold it in place while Kaminari prepares a stronger stream of bolts. Shoji aids Sero, turning most of his body to stone. It slows the monster down a bit. Kirishima and Bakugo dash towards the monster. Kirishima hardens his body and helps Shoji while Bakugo attempts to find a weak spot.

"HURRY UP YOU DUNCE HEAD!" Bakugo manages to shout out while viciously striking any spot he can.

The strange monster suddenly swells up its muscles, bursting out of Sero's straps. It grabs both Bakugo and Kirishima in its massive hands, throwing the pair off of it.

Shoji returns from stone and leaps out of the way just as Kaminari's lightning strikes the ground, whipping violently in a zig-zag pattern. It splits the ground open, but the monster broke out of its bindings and is able to avoid falling in the large crack. Kaminari's brain shuts off and he wobbles around, having gone stupid. Sero pulls Kaminari to safety with his straps. Bakugo is at a loss of what to do. He takes a quick glance upward to check on Deku. Deku was still in Tokoyami's talons, high above the fight.

Then, there's a sudden gust of wind and dozens of white tornados surround them. Bakugo instantly knows who this power belongs to and can't help but burst into flames with fury. It was the other Blood Lord, Inasa, who has no right to be in HIS territory. Inasa is using his powers to force the monster into a swirling whirlwind. It almost blows all of them away. Bakugo holds on to Kirishima's hardening body and Shoji holds Sero and Kaminari. No one thought about Izuku and Tokoyami in the sky.

Izuku had watched the whole brawl from the air with worry as each demon failed to stop the monster. He thought the monster was going to win, but then he sees an unfamiliar demon using some kind of wind power. The demon came out of nowhere, but his strong winds are lifting the monster. The wind, however, hits him and Tokoyami as well. He can feel Tokoyami struggling to flap against the strong winds. Suddenly, there's a demonic roar and a huge white tornado comes from the ground, swirling into the air. Izuku screams as the force of the wind send him flying through the air. He doesn't know how far. When he starts to fall, he fears he's going to die. The black trees become bigger as he falls closer. But Tokoyami manages to catch him, slowing Izuku's fall. They both crash to the ground but Tokoyami turned himself to stone to take the brunt of the fall.

Izuku rolls off of him, gasping for breath as he tries to calm himself. "W-What happened?"

"That was one of the four Blood Lords," Tokoyami says. "Chances are he didn't know we were in the air,"

"We need to get back to the others," Izuku says.

"The wind brought us far from Lord Bakugo's territory,"

"Are you able to fly with me?"

"I can have Dark Shadow hold you, but using him takes up a lot of my power,"

Izuku gulps and asks, "Should I wait here then? You can fly and get them, or I can just follow you?"

Tokoyami shakes his head. "It's much too dangerous for you to be in these woods. I shouldn't even be here." There's another screeching cry from one of those monsters close by. "Stand behind me! Quickly!"

Izuku does so, looking around for the monster. "We should fly off the ground at least!" Izuku suggests. "We can hide in a tree until Bakugo comes!"

Tokoyami decides to go with Izuku's idea, flying him up into a tree. Izuku is bigger than him, so he can't shield them both with his cloak. Instead, he calls Dark Shadow to conceal them. They can still see through Dark Shadow's form, but high up in the black trees, it would be near impossible for an animal, monster, or beast to see them. Tokoyami senses Izuku's fear as well as other emotions like helplessness and courage. Izuku wants to help but knows he's powerless.

"Just remain as quiet and still as you can," Tokoyami whispers to him.

Izuku's eyes dart all around the area as the monster's cries grow closer. He tries not to gasp when he sees a hulking black form emerge from the surrounding trees. But this monster is not alone. Two smaller monsters resembling it walks on all fours beside it. They didn't walk like normal four-legged animals, but like a human hunched forward. But Izuku didn't spend much time focusing on the monsters. Rather, his eyes are trained on the strange man carried by the largest monster. The sight and smell of the alpha male fill him with terror, though he cannot look away. The man is wearing all black and covered in severed clawed hands with one gripping his face. His hair is pale and shaggy with blue horns. His form lies limp and careless in the monster's hold. The man stops the monsters and they start to look around. Izuku glances at Tokoyami and judging by the fear in the other's eyes, this strange man is known.

"My, my...I thought for sure I sensed an omega around here," says the strange man in a raspy voice. "The unmistakable scent of an omega human,"

Izuku's eyes widen. Who is this man?

"I know you're here," the man chuckles awkwardly. "Where are you hiding little human?" He snaps his fingers and the two smaller monsters begin sniffing the ground like dogs.

Izuku carefully tugs on Tokoyami's cloak. He meets Tokoyami's eyes, silently asking what they should do. They both turn back to the monsters, finding only two and the man. The second smaller monster screams directly behind them, startling both Izuku and Tokoyami, even Dark Shadow. They're forced to lose their space on the tree and fall to the ground with Dark Shadow catching them this time. Izuku rolls onto his belly to get up but freezes when he sees the strange man and the monster staring at him. The man's red eyes peer through the knuckles of the clawed hand clutching his face. The eyes appear to be laughing at him, but Izuku can't see a mouth to know if there is a smile.

"Found you," Says the man.

"Tomura!" Tokoyami says the man's name and quickly uses his wings to shield Izuku, turning them to stone.

"Where's your blonde-haired boss-man?" Tomura mocks. "Two omegas out here all alone? He's gotten too lazy,"

'Tomura…' Izuku swears he's heard that name before. It's ringing a bell in his head.

"This human belongs to Lord Bakugo," Tokoyami tells him. "By your father's orders! You have no quarrel with us, so leave us be!"

Tomura chuckles weakly. "Fortunately for you, I am still gathering my strength from that long, long sleep. I will not bother with you. For now."

Izuku gasps when Tomura looks straight at him.

"Same green eyes," is all Tomura says before disappearing into thin air with all three monsters.

Tokoyami's wings return to normal and he helps Izuku up. "That was Lord Tomura...All For One's son and heir,"

"What he said right before he disappeared… 'same green eyes.' He looked at me when he said it, and his name is very familiar to me,"

"...he is a strange demon," Tokoyami tells him. "He says odd things. But we must get back to Lord Bakugo. I'm not sure what is going on,"

"IZUKUUUUUUU! TOKOYAMIIIIIIIII!" It was Kaminari's voice in the distance.

"OVER HERE!" Izuku shouts, suddenly wanting to be by Bakugo's side.

As the group came closer, Izuku can sense Bakugo. He releases his own omega scent on reflex. He smiles in relief when Bakugo charges through the trees and appears in front of them, enraged, and looking for a fight. They were all on alert yet relaxed when no monsters were around. Shoji runs to Tokoyami and embraces him. Izuku was foolish to hope that Bakugo would do the same thing, and he was right. Bakugo does, however, come over to look him up and down.

"Are you hurt at all?" Bakugo asks.

"A little sore from the fall, but otherwise I'm fine,"

"We heard those same monsters and followed the sound," Sero says. "Did you not see them?"

Tokoyami slips from Shoji's hold and explains to the others about Tomura and what they saw.

"Are you serious?" Kirishima asks.

"Yes. It was Tomura riding one of those strange monsters,"

"But why would the Master of All Evil awaken Tomura?" Kaminari asks, scratching his head.

An unfamiliar voice to Izuku answers, "We'll just have to ask Him ourselves!"

Izuku looks over Bakugo's shoulder to see the other Blood Lord, Inasa, joining them. He was a large demon, taller than Bakugo but shorter than Shoji. He has very short black hair that shapes his head with beige colored ram horns (which are bigger and wider than Bakugo's). He has a strong build, with a black tail and four brown wings. His face is both friendly and manic.

"No one asked you, windbag!" Bakugo growls at Inasa.

"And yet, if I hadn't had shown up, that monster would have beaten you!" Inasa counters.

Bakugo lets out a small roar. "I COULD HAVE DEFEATED IT IF YOU DIDN'T GET IN MY WAY! YOU NEARLY BLEW US ALL OUT OF THE TERRITORY!" Bakugo calms a bit when Izuku puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Is this him?" Inasa looks at Izuku. "The human omega that fell from the sky?"

Izuku nods, then nearly has a heart attack when Inasa slams his forehead into the ground with a deep bow.

"IT IS AN HONOR TO MEET YOU, HUMAN FROM THE SKY!"

"Uh…?"

"PLEASE CONSIDER ME A POSSIBLE ALPHA PRIME CANDIDATE FOR THE BIRTH OF A NEW SUCCESSOR!"

"Wha-?" Izuku was so confused. Not only that, but he was exhausted, frightened, and alarmed. Only a few days ago he was no one; an omega miner wanted only for pleasure by common alpha peasants, and now, this is the third Blood Lord to propose a courtship. He hopes he won't have to meet the fourth.

"Hey!" Bakugo moves to fully stand in front of Deku. "You're blowing a lot of wind out of your ass, Inasa! The human omega is mine! All For One said so, and you can fucking take it up with Him! And besides," Bakugo smirks. "Deku already has chosen ME to courtship!"

"Let the human speak for himself!" Inasa says.

Izuku yelps as Bakugo grabs him by the front of the shirt.

"Tell him!" Bakugo demands.

"I…" Izuku didn't know what to say. He knew what he wanted to say, but with the way Bakugo is threatening him, the other Blood Lord may look at it as Bakugo forcing him.

Sensing the growing tension, Tokoyami spreads his wings to get everyone's attention. "Blood Lord Inasa, the human omega, Izuku Midoriya, is promised to Blood Lord Bakugo. We have the written documents from All For One and the papers Master Iida wrote. There will be no other candidates for Izuku. Only Lord Bakugo."

Inasa crosses his arms. "Well, that's not fair! In my territory, omegas get the choice of what alpha they wish to have! Mirio's territory is the same!"

Bakugo releases Izuku and marches up to Inasa. "I'm only going to say this one more damn time! No other Blood Lord will have this omega! HE IS MINE! So you, Half and Half, and Mirio can just butt the fuck out!" He turns back to Izuku and grabs his wrist. "LET'S GO!"

Izuku looks back at Inasa as Bakugo drags him. The others follow, but Inasa remains behind. Izuku wonders if he should start to worry about the other Blood Lords? Shoto doesn't seem too threatening and he doesn't sense Shoto would attempt to do anything to him. But he doesn't know Blood Lord Inasa, and the alpha prime is unreadable, in both scent and emotions. As for the fourth Blood Lord, who must be the 'Mirio' that Inasa mentioned, he can't pass judgment. Since word is clearly getting around, Izuku can only assume the other Blood Lord will ask for permission to court him. Suddenly growing annoyed, Izuku stops and pulls his hand out of Bakugo's grasp.

"Stop using me as an omega commodity!" Izuku shouts at Bakugo.

"What the fuck, Deku?" Bakugo throws his hands out. "What are you talking about?"

Izuku, trying to hold back his angry tears, points in the direction of Inasa. "He asked me to tell you what I wanted! Shoto said the same thing! That I should have a choice! And frankly, my choice would be 'no' to all four Blood Lords!"

"Omega Hysteria," Bakugo states with a snort.

"It's not hysteria! There's something else going on here that I don't know about!" he turns to Tokoyami. "You heard Tomura say it too, Tokoyami! He told me, 'same green eyes!'" he turns back to Bakugo, now with angry tears. "And you smell so familiar," he says softly. "I know you're all keeping something from me! I want to know what it is!" He looks around at the others, but none will meet his eyes. He knows now that they are choosing not to tell him what they know. "Why won't any of you tell me what's going on?"

Everyone is silent, and then, Kirishima answers.

"Because we don't really know what's going on, either," He says to Izuku. "All we know is that we need you to help make both worlds a better place...for all of us."

Izuku looks to Bakugo. "Is that true?"

Bakugo never expecting Kirishima to come out with an answer like that, but it was a good one. He didn't let on that they know more about Deku's place here. Kirishima's answer can cover a lot of ground for them. For now.

"He's right," Bakugo says. "I have a lot of questions that need answering, so, let's get back to the castle before that Half and Half bastard sits in my throne!"

* * *

Izuku wanted to go to his chambers the moment they returned, not wanting to see or talk to any of them. He ignored Bakugo shouting at him and followed a kobold to his room. Izuku locks the door behind him then flops on the bed, burying his face in the pillow. What started out as a nice day turned into a horror fest followed by demons and their secrets. There's a reason why the Blood Lords want him; they all want to be the hero that saves their world to further build their egos and pride. Bakugo is the obvious choice, only because of how Izuku feels around him. It's Bakugo's scent that stirs feelings within Izuku; feelings he did not get when speaking to Shoto or meeting Inasa.

'But Bakugo is so...complicated,' Izuku thinks to himself. 'Shoto is calm and kind. That Inasa is to...manic. And the fourth Blood Lord...I doubt he'll be any different from the others.'

Thinking, muttering, and flopping on the bed, Izuku finally comes to a decision. There is no chance of leaving this place without marrying. He has no options of his own and, as a human, is mostly powerless to stop any Blood Lord from taking him if they want. All his thoughts circled back to Bakugo, and his decision is to marry the foul-mouthed alpha prime demon. The only reason; that familiar scent and, embarrassingly, how Bakugo makes him feel while...intimate. Marrying Bakugo will get the other Blood Lords off his back, which will eliminate the worry of omega abduction.

Before he decides to summon Bakugo, Izuku reads the terms and agreement paper that Iida had written up for him. If he is going to be an Omega Prince, or a Dom-Omega, or Omega Prime (whatever useless title) he would like to know what comes with it. The first peeve that struck him is that he is second only to Bakugo. He and Bakugo, as a mated and married pair, should be equals. He will have power and dominance over everyone in the castle unless his 'mate' declares otherwise. He will control and maintain the castle, following through with finances for managing festivals and feasts. He has full dominance over the punishment of criminals, kobolds, goblins, and trolls as well as the discipline of servants. Only his 'mate' can sign for the death sentence. He is allowed to have the intimate company of other omegas, but no betas or alphas. Izuku doesn't understand the currency number for his 'pay,' but it will no doubt be a lot more than what the mining industry was paying him.

Izuku lets out a sigh and signs his name to the paper, agreeing to its terms. It doesn't say anything about helping Bakugo make and plan battle strategies or train soldiers. He's marrying a warlord. But knowing Bakugo, battle, violence, and victory are his specialty, and he certainly wouldn't let a human omega give input. He sighs heavily, running a hand through his hair.

"Look at it this way, Izuku," he says in the mirror. "You have a better chance of finding out what they are hiding from you as head omega rather than a simple servant. You can do this!" He tells a kobold to fetch Bakugo for him.

Izuku sits in the large chair by the lit fireplace, his hands neatly folded in his lap. No doubt Bakugo will want to get married as soon as possible. Would Bakugo still want to consummate the marriage if he's not in heat yet? Izuku knows his cycles and his next one isn't for a while. However, alphas can force an omega into early heat, but that's only if the omega desires the alpha as well. While he does desire Bakugo, he's not sure he wants to be in heat and become pregnant just yet. He never really thought about having a child, figuring he would wait until he crossed the sea to the new world. Izuku remembers one alpha telling him that he's not getting any younger,' which continues to irk him whenever the memory pops up. Twenty years isn't old, and a person is only as old as they feel! He hears the door open and it's Bakugo, but the alpha is alone.

"Well? What do you want to say?" Bakugo asks.

Izuku stands up from the chair and says, "I've agreed to marry you,"

Bakugo's brows rise for a moment, then his surprised expression is replaced with a smug smirk. "So, you recognize that I am the right choice!"

"Only because I feel something between us that I didn't feel with the other Blood Lords," Izuku tells him. "And...you feel something too, right?"

"...it's your smell," Bakugo says. "I'm attracted to your omega scent because-"

"It's familiar," Izuku finishes for him. "There is something between us, Bakugo. May I call you by your name now?"

"Yes, but when in front of the public or formal events, it's 'My Mate.' Understand?"

"Yeah…"

Bakugo crosses his arms and asks, "Why are you pouting?"

"I'm not pouting?"

"You look like I just killed your new pet! What are you expecting, Deku? Wasn't it YOU who said that we can 'get to know each other' after we're married?"

Izuku presses his lips together and points out that it was Bakugo who said that, not him.

"Tsk! Well, whatever the case, you made your decision. Did you sign the term paper?"

"I did."

"Good. Then we'll marry soon and you'll give me an heir to become the successor."

Izuku frowns and asks, "Then what?"

"Then we regain our place in the world above."

"And then what?"

"And then life fucking goes on!" Bakugo sneers at him. "Again, what are you expecting from this? You'll have everything you need, Deku. A stable home, a full wallet, a castle, a territory, a number one alpha mate and a kid that will save the world. What more do you want?"

Izuku can feel his shoulders slump at Bakugo's words. The alpha just didn't get it. "Nothing," he says woefully.

"...take the rest of the day off to relax from what happened. I have a lot of work to do that doesn't pertain to a wedding. Iida and the others can help you plan for it. I'll send Tokoyami in to talk with you about any…omega questions you may have."

"Sure," Izuku says flatly, returning to his seat by the fire.

Bakugo stares at him for a moment, then leaves the room. He feels...almost guilty for the reaction from Deku. The human doesn't understand that there is so much on his mind that he can't really focus on 'making a relationship.' He has to find out what's going on with Tomura's sudden appearance and the arrival of those monsters. Deku probably thinks he's oblivious to the omega's feelings, but he's not. Deku is also suspicious of what their true plan is, and although Kirishima's answer helped, it wouldn't be enough. Deku will figure it out one way or another. All they can do is try to keep the truth hidden from him for as long as possible.

He makes a detour to Kirishima's room and kicks his way inside. "Hey! Kiri!"

"What?" Kirishima calls from the water closet. "Don't you ever knock?"

"Deku agreed to marry me!"

"Congratulations."

"But he's depressed and mopey. Get him a gift, something omegas like, and put my name on it,"

"...you should ask him what he likes. Just because he's an omega doesn't mean all omegas like the same things!"

Bakugo grinds his teeth.

"What's the first thing that comes to your mind when you picture Izuku?" Kirishima asks him.

Bakugo had a snappy answer to shoot back at Kirishima, but he did have an idea the moment the other alpha asked to picture Deku. The color white.

"Bakugo?"

"White dragon pelt," Bakugo blurts out.

Kirishima emerges from the water closet. "White dragon pelt? Bakugo...that's like...that's like a small fortune!"

"I want him wearing one," Bakugo demands. "Send Sero out to purchase one. I don't have time to hunt the thing myself. Maybe he'll want a crown too. He has no horns- so get one made with horns like mine, but smaller."

"Bakugo, I think you should ask Izuku WHAT he would like as a gift. He'll probably say 'no' but you shouldn't give a gift you think someone should like rather than what they do like."

"Hey, I'm fucking trying here!" Bakugo growls at his friend. "I'm offering him a gift, and that's what I want to give him! See that it happens! Get out of my sight!"

"...but this is my room?" Kirishima grins.

"SHUT UP! I KNEW THAT!"

Kirishima flinches with a chuckle as Bakugo slams his door.

* * *

The next day, Tokoyami visits Izuku, bringing him some stew and a bottle of wine along with a large book. Izuku had barely slept, both from nerves and nightmares from the previous day with the brain monsters...and that man with all the clawed hands. He thanked Tokoyami for the stew and wine, then asked what the book was for.

"This is a history of our realm," Tokoyami tells him. "I thought you would like something to read that can help you further understand our kind,"

Izuku takes the book from him. "Wow. It's heavy. But Yami...can I read this? Aren't they in your language? I mean, I can look at the pictures,"

"Open it," Tokoyami tells him.

Izuku opens the cover, looking at the strange letters and suddenly, he can read them! "Wait...I understand this! How is that possible?"

"You've been in our world long enough to adapt to the basic elements of it,"

"So...I can read demon?"

"Demon?" Tokoyami is amused and finds himself smiling at Izuku. "That's almost an insult to gargoyles,"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"I'm teasing. It's not 'demon,' it's Abyssal. This is the language we all speak. The moment we met you, you could understand our language and us yours. Don't worry about the fine details of it. You will find this book helpful. Oh, and congratulations on your engagement to Lord Bakugo,"

"Thank you,"

Tokoyami has so much he wants to tell Izuku but he can't. Last night, he fretted over his own books trying to figure out a way to help Izuku. He had summoned for Kirishima to join him because he's the only other one who shares in the concern for Izuku's welfare. Kirishima worries about Izuku carrying and bearing a half breed child from a demon. Tokoyami had realized something a while ago that he neglected to tell the others, but he decided to tell Kirishima. He told the alpha that, as a human, Izuku is not immortal. While they themselves can die, their manners of death do not come from disease or old age. Kirishima almost lost it then, telling Tokoyami that they have to let Izuku know at least this much of the truth.

_'There has to be something we can do for him!' Kirishima says, pacing the floor of Tokoyami's room._

_'That is one decision we're going to have to let Izuku make because...he may not want to live forever. Not everyone does,'_

_'But what about the baby, then? It will be a half blood- will it be more human or more demon? Will it suffer like a human or a demon?'_

_'I wish I had an answer to your questions...they are the same ones I have. I'm more concerned with the takeover of the worlds. As far as Izuku knows, he is baring the successor to bring peace to the worlds,' he looks at Kirishima. 'We know that is not the truth,'_

_'Kaminari mentioned something about seeing All For One dethroned after the takeover,'_

_'I don't know about that. However, I'm starting to think that Izuku is the successor, not the child he will bear,'_

_Kirishima's eyes widen. 'What makes you think that?'_

_'What Tomura said, 'Same green eyes'. When Lord Bakugo saw Izuku dressed in white, he went into a fit. The wailing guided Izuku to Lord Bakugo's room. Lord Bakugo said he saw something ghostly behind Izuku before blacking out,'_

_'Hey...it's funny you say that! When I found him the other time after a fit, he was in the prophecy room! Do you think…?'_

_'If I were to make an educated guess based on my findings and analyzing...I would say, and do NOT let this leave the room, but Izuku may be the successor reborn...and Lord Bakugo the alpha lover turned demon.'_

_'No, that's wrong,' Kirishima says. 'Bakugo has always been here, just like the rest of us! No, All For One made Bakugo. We know this! Bakugo just wants to be the hero, and he can achieve that by marrying and mounting Izuku. Bakugo was always a strong, powerful demon! He was never a weak human! It has to be a coincidence that this is happening to Bakugo. Or he plays some roll in the old story. Maybe he turned the alpha human demon,'_

_'And how could he do that if you say All For One created Bakugo?'_

_'Well, maybe not created him...but definitely had a part in making him! Bakugo might just be a demon reborn after that big battle in the past. We don't know,'_

_'That's true...,' They would have talked more, but Shoji had returned and wasn't thrilled to find another alpha in the room, even if they were all friends._

"Tokoyami?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?" Izuku asks. "You zoned out for a minute,"

Tokoyami clears his throat. "I...I was just lost in thought. I apologize. Do enjoy the book,"

They were joined by Sero who came in holding two boxes and a big smile. "Knock, knock!"

"Oh, Sero. Good morning," Izuku smiles at him.

"Someone has some gifts from their soon-to-be husband!"

Izuku frowns at the boxes, fearing what could be in them. What kind of gifts do demon alphas give? And is this Bakugo's way of courting? Or maybe even...apologizing? Izuku takes the boxes from Sero and opens them.

**TBC**


	8. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

*****Warnings: Mild love scene, language, debating conflicts, very focused on Bakugo and Izuku in this chapter**

*****Please read and enjoy! XOXO**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?**

When Izuku opens the first box, he sees a neatly folded item of clothing. At first, he thought it was a fur coat but when he touched it, the material was not animal. Holding it up, he sees that it's a pelt of some kind. There are white scales tipped with gold yet they are soft like feathers. Tokoyami tells him that it's a white dragon pelt and places it over Izuku's shoulders. Izuku asks what is the significance of a white dragon pelt and Sero answers that they are a rare creature to hunt, which makes them very expensive.

"Open the other one!" Sero urges him.

Izuku does so, finding a gold crown with ram horns much like Bakugo's, but smaller. He stares at it for a moment, realizing that he is actually going to be an omega of some political power. With trembling hands, he places it on his head, though it's a little big and tilts to the side. Sero says he'll make sure to get it resized as soon as possible while pushing Izuku to the body mirror. Izuku straightens the crown, then flushes at his own reflection. King Izuku. Well, Bakugo won't allow him to have any title greater or equal to his own, so Izuku will have to keep a lesser title. Dom-Omega Izuku. If only his mother could see him now with rich, fancy clothes rather than patched pants and a raggy tunic.

"Bakugo bought these for me?"

"Yes. He sent me out to get them," Sero tells him. "Kirishima apparently told him to ask you first before buying gifts, but Bakugo just went ahead and said to get these for you. He's trying his best, you know."

"I want to thank him for the gifts in person. Where is he?"

"In a meeting with Iida, I believe," Sero answers. A kobold peeks out of the tunnel and corrects Sero, telling him that Bakugo is in the library.

"Oh! We can read together," Izuku says, picking up the book. "Tokoyami, thank you for the meal and book. And Sero? Can you show me the way to the library?"

* * *

Bakugo looks up from the book he's reading at the long table when Sero announces Deku's arrival. Seeing Deku in the items he purchased gave him a little thrill. Deku is smiling, so he must like the gifts. He's also carrying a huge book, which Bakugo instantly recognizes as the history of the demon realm. He doesn't say anything as Deku comes over to sit across from him.

"Thank you for the gifts, Bakugo. That was very kind of you,"

"Well, you were so mopey before, and gifts usually make people happy,"

"I've never had anything like this," Izuku opens the book to the first page. "Would you mind if I read here with you?"

Bakugo shrugs his shoulders, returning to his own book.

Izuku figures it's best not to press Bakugo for conversation. It was nice to have someone to read with, even if they are sitting in silence. Izuku gets lost in the book, trying to learn everything he can. The demon realm is not that much different from the human world in ways of government and management. There are parts about plants and animals, of monsters and fish. Demon realm animals are very different from the human world, though most have similar traits, like antlers or scales. None of the animals looked…friendly.

"I'm sure you have some questions," Bakugo says, breaking the silence. "I can see the wheels in your head turning,"

"Oh. I'm just thinking, that's all. I do have a few questions, but I'm sure the book can answer them,"

"Just ask me, Deku,"

Izuku hears the hostility in Bakugo's tone. Best not to anger him further. This is the closest thing to a casual couple's conversation they've had. "Okay. Um...do you keep any of these animals as pets? Like we humans have dogs or cats as companion pets."

"The small ones we keep as pets," Bakugo answers. "But I have a strict 'no pets policy' in my castle."

"Oh."

Bakugo narrows his eyes at Deku. "What? Do you want one? Is that what you're asking?"

"Huh? N-no! You just assumed that of me. I happen to be in the section about plants and animals. What about flowers? Are there any that aren't...dark-colored?"

"No. This realm is a dark, shitty place in case you haven't noticed. Why do you think we want to live in the human world?"

Izuku places the ribbon to bookmark his page. "My world is not perfect, either. Other than flora and fauna, and sunlight, society is very much the same as it is here. Although…"

"Although?"

"Before I fell through the sky, I was working as a miner to save up enough money to cross the sea to the New World,"

Bakugo's ears perk up at the sound of 'New World'. "What New World do you speak of?"

Izuku chuckles and adds, "It's not what you think. Where I'm from, we call it the New World because there's more freedom there for people, especially omegas. Omegas have the same opportunity as alphas to make a good life for themselves that doesn't rely on marriage and nest making. I could have the chance to make my own way in the New World, and that is what I wanted," his smile fades thinking about his new position.

"So? Why are you mopey all of a sudden?" Bakugo asks. "You can go to that 'New World' once we're up there. Make your way in the New World as a boss," he pauses for a second. "This 'New World,' aside from freedom, what makes it so special and different?"

"For one, their economy is booming. They are currently a small government but are quickly growing with people flocking to its shores. It's the richest, strongest country full of hope and new ideas!"

"Then that's the territory I want," Bakugo tells him, matter-of-factly. "Annoyingly, I have to fucking share the upper world with the other three Blood Lord goons! I want the best territory, and I have a trump card because you're my married mate and birthing the successor. So, stop fucking pouting and get over yourself! You'll get your New World."

"If that's true, then I want to have control and reign over all omegas and children,"

Bakugo raises a brow. "Why? Oh, wait, I know," he smirks. "You want that same opportunity crap for the human omegas," There's no point in telling Deku that most, if not all, humans will be enslaved.

Izuku furrows his brows. "And why not? What is wrong with that? I'm curious to hear the view of a demon alpha prime rather than an alpha human,"

"Did I say there was something wrong with it?" Bakugo counters.

"No, but you implied it by belittling the idea. The humans blame the successor's sacrifice for everything bad in the world, and they suppress omegas because of it. I don't see it that way. Do you?"

"...before I answer, what's your take on it?" Bakugo asks.

"I asked you first," Izuku counters.

Bakugo grumbles softly, lounging back in the chair. "My full honesty is I don't really give a shit," he says. "So long as I remain at the top, it really doesn't matter what omegas do. Do you want to change the dynamics of equality? Then do it. Makes no difference to me."

"...but the people would know that I am still a step below you,"

"I'm an alpha prime," Bakugo reminds him. "I'm above everyone, including alphas."

"But if we don't show a mutual bond of equality then what is the public going to think?"

"That we're better than them," Bakugo points out, but adds something else before Deku can fire back at him. "And give them something to strive for. So far, have I done anything to you that shows disrespect because you're a human omega?"

"Well…"

"I haven't hit or beat you, have I? Have I denied you food? Drink? Shelter?"

"...no,"

"Doesn't that show enough mutual equality? I have every legal right to treat you like shit and you have to put up with it, but you don't see me doing that, do you? And you signed the contract, which clearly states that I have offered you a wide variety of control and freedoms that I don't have to give. So, I don't want to hear any more about how you feel 'oppressed'."

Izuku's shoulders slump. 'You just don't understand…' he thinks to himself. Without another word, he goes back to the book. He and Bakugo do not speak for the rest of the time until both Shoto and Iida come in with news.

"Why are you still here?" Bakugo shouts at Shoto.

"We planned to leave tomorrow," Shoto says calmly. "However, Blood Lord Mirio has invited all of us to his castle for dinner. He wants to meet your new mate."

Bakugo grits his teeth. "We decline!"

"Lord Bakugo!" Iida starts. "I suggest you and Izuku accept this invitation as a show of respect and acknowledgment of your marriage!"

"Then why do half-and-half and windbag have to be there?" Bakugo asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shoto says. "With your marriage comes our time to join with the human world. The four of us need to be on good terms with one another. After all...not all of the Blood Lords like to share."

Bakugo flips Shoto the middle finger.

"What do you say, Izuku?" Shoto asks.

Izuku glances at Bakugo, then says, "I would like to meet the last Blood Lord. And...I think it's nice that he invited us to dinner."

"We eat and then leave," Bakugo states quickly and firmly. "That's all! Eat, drink, and leave!"

* * *

Later that night, as Izuku was preparing for sleep, a kobold says that Bakugo wants to see him. Still learning his way around the castle, Izuku asks the kobold to lead him there. His chambers are not far from Bakugo's, and Izuku is certain he'd be able to find his way back. He thanks the kobold and knocks on Bakugo's door, waiting for the word to enter. He hears Bakugo call him in. Ignoring all the taxidermied kills and weapons, Izuku's gaze is on the large bed where Bakugo is polishing his horns. They make eye contact and Izuku feels his face flush. Bakugo's chest was bare, and he assumes the alpha is naked under the sheets. He wonders what Bakugo's skin will feel like- if it's warm or rough.

"You asked to see me?"

"Yeah. We need to talk, you and I, about this stupid dinner tomorrow,"

Izuku nods and looks around for a chair when Bakugo tells him to stop being 'dumb' and come sit on the bed. Izuku does so, tucking his knees to his chest in an attempt to make himself look small. He was in Bakugo's bed after all, his future mate and husband.

"You don't have to worry about this Blood Lord making a marriage move on you," Bakugo tells him. "But, he is overly friendly, and I'm certain you're going to like his company. I can just tell you will."

"But I haven't met him yet. I should be the one to make that decision. Unless...you're jealous?"

Bakugo glares at him. "Why would I be jealous?! I'm never jealous! They're all jealous of me!"

Izuku give a lopsided smile. "I mean jealous about how the other Blood Lords want me as a mate. Are you threatened?"

Bakugo scoffs. "Hardly. We've made our decision to marry," Bakugo twists the polishing cloth in his hands. "Everyone likes Blood Lord Mirio. He's going to get friendly with you because he will want to share in my glory."

"...there's nothing wrong with sharing,"

"I don't share," Bakugo reminds him, and it draws a little chuckle from Deku. "Also, I want you to tell everyone tomorrow at the dinner that you are going to marry me, and that's the final end of it. Unless someone challenges me, which they won't, but if they do, I'll wipe the floor with them! Blood Lords aren't supposed to fight each other yet there are always exceptions."

Izuku looks around the room and asks, "Why aren't any of the other Blood Lord's mated and married?"

"I'm not their keepers. I don't follow their personal lives, nor do I care to," he tosses the cloth to the floor, then adds, "As I said, Mirio has someone. Shoto is a little too close to his siblings in my opinion. And Inasa...well...who'd want him? Someone deaf maybe,"

"That's the first time you called them by their names," Izuku points out. "What about me?"

"You're just Deku to me," Bakugo states.

"...okay. Then you're not Bakugo. You're Kacchan."

Bakugo freezes in place when he hears that nickname; the same one he heard in his dream when he passed out. Someone was calling him 'Kacchan' and now Deku just said the same name. But that can't be more than a simple coincidence. It's in the letters and form of his first name...it's just coincidence and nothing more than that.

"Bakugo?"

"...say it again."

"Huh? Say what?"

"...the nickname."

"Kacchan? OH-" Izuku was not expecting Bakugo's face nuzzling into his neck. The tips of the horns sometimes scratch his skin as Bakugo moves his head as a cat would. 'What brought on this change?' Izuku wonders. 'All this from just a nickname?'

The nuzzling moved to biting and nipping. Izuku couldn't help but melt under Bakugo's touch and alpha scent, wrapping his arms around the other. Bakugo is scenting him, likely in response to the dinner tomorrow. Bakugo pushes him to lay flat on the bed, pressing their bodies together. Izuku moans softly as he lets his hands travel along Bakugo's back, admiring the feel of hard muscles and smooth skin. Bakugo is being tender with him, and that makes his lower belly tingle with arousal. The more Bakugo pressed against him, the greater his arousal grows until he is panting. Bakugo makes sounds that are a mix between a growl and a moan.

By chance, Izuku's wandering hands moved up to Bakugo's horns at one moment to touch them. When he touched the base of one it triggered a violent reaction from Bakugo. Izuku wasn't hurt in any way, nor was Bakugo. However, they both lay perfectly still as the heat of Bakugo's surprise ejaculation has the front of Izuku's nightshirt wet. Izuku thought his face felt red with embarrassment, but when he looked at Bakugo's, it was redder than a cherry. Bakugo looked twice as shocked as he feels. Whatever spot he touched at the base of the horns triggered this reaction, and judging by Bakugo's face, it's the first time this happened.

"It's okay," Izuku whispers.

"...the fuck was that?"

"You would know better than me," he feels cold and alone when Bakugo rolls off of him.

Bakugo slaps his hand to his face. How fucking embarrassing! To cum that much from a little touch? And that stupid nickname that put him in some kind of nuzzling trance? What was that about? 'Fuck this shit! I'm better than this! I'm-' his hand is gently pulled from his face by Deku, who kisses the palm. Bakugo stares at him.

"It's okay, Kacchan," Izuku says. "I won't tell. It's between us...and if we're going to be married and mated...it's natural that this sort of thing will happen between us. Don't be embarrassed,"

"...there's something about you that is doing this to me," Bakugo says. "I never had this issue before...until you showed up. Strange things have been happening to me,"

Izuku continues to hold Bakugo's hand. "Same goes for me,"

"You can go back to your room," Bakugo says. "Our talk is done."

"...can I stay the night?"

Bakugo's face has become less red. "You want to stay?"

"Yes. We're still courting, remember?"

"...alright. But lose that shirt. I don't want my jizz all over the sheets."

Izuku removed the nightshirt and tossed it to the floor, settling under the covers. He folds his hands across his chest and waits for Bakugo to lay beside him. All the candles go out and the room is dark. He wished Bakugo kept at least one candle on for a bit of light. The dark was too dark if that was even possible. Izuku lays silently while waiting for his eyes to adjust. He wasn't particularly sleepy, but he wanted to stay with Bakugo. After a while of laying still, Izuku's omega instincts tug at him to lay closer to Bakugo. In any other circumstance, Izuku knows he would fight this urge. However, this is his future husband and mate; and despite their differences in ideas and conduct, Izuku can't deny his feelings. When they're together, strange feelings and emotions pass between them. There must be something more too that, and Izuku wants the answer. Maybe after they mate the emotions will become clearer.

It's worth the chance.

He slides closer to Bakugo, finding the demon's back, and spoons against him. Bakugo is asleep, though he lets out a little grunt. Izuku smiles as he spoons himself closer, scenting Bakugo as well. For a Blood Lord of great strength and power, Bakugo smells too sweet. Izuku doesn't think Bakugo will tolerate a cute nickname. The first name to come to mind is 'Sweet Cake Kacchan,' but that will earn him some kind of punishment in the form of harsh yelling. He can change the 'c' in 'cake' to a 'k'; Sweet Kake Kacchan. If he wants a quick, swift death, telling that to Bakugo will achieve it instantly.

As Izuku began to fall asleep, he wakes up when Bakugo shifts onto his back. Izuku smiles and lays his head against the alpha's chest, right above Bakugo's heart. Then, he frowns when there is no heartbeat to be heard. Baffled, he presses his ear against the spot, holding his breath, and lying very still. No heartbeat. How can Bakugo live without a heartbeat? Or is it that demons don't have hearts? Maybe their bodies function differently? It's a question he will have to ask one of the others. For now, he simply indulges in a quiet, peaceful Bakugo.

Bakugo wakes up with a cramp in his neck. That was odd because he never slept in odd positions to cause such an ache. Then, he realizes the cause in the form of the human omega sleeping soundly beside him, or rather on him. Bakugo's first thought is to throw Deku off of him but before he can, the memories of last night come back. He had made a fool of himself. Cumming like a young male experiencing an erection for the first time. It was all due to that nickname. Kacchan. Bakugo decides to lay in bed a little longer to be alone with his thoughts, keeping his arm around Deku's waist.

'What is it about him that has me acting this way?' Bakugo wonders. 'There has to be something more to this whole marriage and mating. I've never acted this way around any omega, only him. There has to be a reason why I'm panting after him like Shoji used to do to Tokoyami. I can't let Deku have any sort of power over me...yet his stupid smell and smackable face have me battling with myself!' he grits his teeth. 'I should start a fucking harem like Kaminari has! Oh, who am I kidding? I don't want a fucking harem! I've got this thing here,' he tilts his head down to look at Izuku's sleeping face. 'Stupid freckles. I want to flick each one right off his stupid smiling face!' Bakugo grumbles then. 'I'm going to speak to All For One about these 'feelings' and 'issues' I have with Deku. He knows something more that He's not telling me, and fuck if I will be left in the dark! Deku can be a puppet, but I sure as fuck won't!'

"Mmm...Bakugo?" Izuku stirs awake.

"Yeah. It's time to get up. I've got work to do before this fucking dinner tonight,"

Izuku sits up and stretches with a yawn.

Bakugo admires the curve of Deku's pale back. This omega before him is going to become not just his husband and mate, but the bearer of his child; a child born of both worlds. It's still a little hard to believe. 'And I'm going to be the alpha father…'

"Do you have anything I can wear back to my room?" Izuku asks, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Closet over there. I have some robes," Bakugo watches Izuku cross the room from the bed, pleased that the omega isn't afraid to show his body. A thought crosses his mind then and he can't help but ask. "You don't mind being naked around me?"

Izuku puts the robe on. "Not really. We're going to be married after all...and you saw me in the bath already...and last night...um, why?"

Bakugo shrugs his shoulders and looks away. "I was wondering if you were used to walking around naked in front of alphas,"

Izuku furrows his brows slightly. "Are you asking me if I was 'loose'?"

"It was just a thought. Don't get fucking offended. I know you're a flat out virgin."

Izuku wanted to think of it as offensive, but coming from Bakugo, it might be a compliment. A 'compliment' in the form of an alpha becoming possessive of their omega. Could Bakugo possibly be falling for him? It's not the healthiest way to begin a relationship. And yet Izuku's heart still fluttered thinking about Bakugo falling in love with him. "I couldn't walk around naked among alphas because I'd get jumped," he tells Bakugo. "I didn't really have any interaction with alphas until I joined the miners, and was the only omega there. I used to line cans around my miner's tent in case any alphas tried to sneak in to try something," he closes the closet door and looks down. "You probably wouldn't understand,"

Bakugo crosses his arms and flicks his demon tongue. "Hey, don't go making assumptions about me! Say what you want to say!"

Izuku smiles sadly at him. "None of the alphas mining there could see me as anything but an omega. They didn't see that I have muscles, that I can wield a pickaxe and lift rocks the same as them. I'm not trying to BE an omega; an omega is what I AM. I think people should have a choice of how they wish to live. Maybe some omegas want nothing more than to be a mate and parent, but that shouldn't be expected of all of us. The reason why I don't think you'd understand is that you're in the same mindset as other alphas when it comes to how you view omegas."

"...even after our conversation in the library yesterday?"

"Yes. I'm still not equal to you,"

"What exactly do you mean by 'equal'?"

"I want to have the same respect as you do like an alpha. Because I was born this way, there is a set of rules I 'should' follow. But I don't think that's right. Tell me, if you were born an omega, and someone told you that there is no chance you can be a Blood Lord because of the way you were born...wouldn't you fight tooth and nail to gain your place and prove them wrong?"

The question gave Bakugo pause. He was not expecting Deku to come up with a counter-argument like that. The truth of the matter is that yes, he would fight tooth and nail to rise higher than everyone. He understands Deku's view of the difference between omega and alpha. Still, it does not change the notion that he is a Blood Lord and has worked hard to be The King of All Evil's favorite. Even if he were born omega, he would find his way to the top. And, though he agrees with Deku, he cannot let the other rule him with the wanton prowess of an omega. He learned this by watching Shoji and Tokoyami's courtship. Shoji had been (and still is) a fine gargoyle warrior; but when he set his sights on Tokoyami, who denied him at each turn, even after their first mounting, Bakugo lost some of Shoji's dedication. Shoji's main goal had turned to find any way possible to please and pleasure the mate he set his sights on, and he changed for it. That was not going to happen to him. If he were any other type of alpha, he would take Tokoyami away from Shoji and remind them both of their places here in HIS court. Luckily, it hasn't come to that, and Bakugo knows he needs Tokoyami's astrological skills and medicinal powers.

Then there was a time when Kirishima and Kaminari had a minor courtship going too. Kaminari is a beta male, so Bakugo didn't really give any thought to it. He thought it would be good for Kirishima to get some distraction from work, and so long as it was among his team members, Bakugo can control it. Unlike Shoji and Tokoyami's courtship, Kaminari and Kirishima couldn't make it work. As a beta male, Kaminari (and Sero) can't bear children. And for alphas and omegas, betas can be used as sex partners to release pent up frustration. But Kirishima, the kind and doting alpha he is, could not handle Kaminari's need to have multiple lovers of both male and female. Kirishima was hurt by this, but over time the alpha got over it.

"To answer your question, yes, I would fight. But it's in my nature to be completely unstoppable. I'm undefeated for a reason, and even if I were born omega or beta, I would still be at the top."

"Maybe I want to be at the top, too?" Izuku poses the question to him

"Idiot. You are at the top, just a tier down from me. That's the way it's going to be. And honestly, you're looking way too deep into your new position. You're going to have the power to rule."

Izuku sighs. He can't have this conversation anymore. Bakugo's head was too thick and he's better off talking to the wall for he'd get the same response. "Fine. Whatever. I'll see you later when it's time to leave,"

Bakugo growls at Izuku's retreating figure as the omega leaves the room. He punches the pillow and then throws the covers over his head. "Everyone annoys me!"

* * *

Izuku is getting dressed for dinner with Tsu and Tokoyami in his room. He had recently dismissed Iida from his company (politely) because the beta male wouldn't stop dictating how he is to behave at dinner. Unlike Bakugo's thought process, he understands that Iida is different, a very 'by the book' person who likes and needs to have and follow rules, whether he agrees with them or not. Still, Izuku was inwardly raging from his talk with Bakugo earlier and didn't need to hear any more 'be a good omega' discussions. He's been taking the time to ponder how to say what he wants to say at dinner for all the Blood Lords to hear.

"We sense your distress," Tokoyami says from his spot by the fireplace. "The Blood Lords will notice it too,"

"Best to try and calm down," Tsu adds.

"I don't know if I can,"

"We don't want to give the other Blood Lords any reason to challenge Lord Bakugo," Tokoyami warns him. "If they sense you are unhappy or angry, they might take that as an excuse to pick a fight for the chance to mate with you. We need unity right now, and you're the key to that unity."

Izuku places the crown on his head and Tsu straightens it with her tongue. "Yes, Tokoyami. I understand. Everyone keeps reminding me of how to act,"

"I'm not trying to be condescending," Tokoyami says.

"I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm a little frustrated and nervous, that's all. Hey, can I pose a question to you both?" They nod. "First, let me say that I am choosing Bakugo, but, if I were to say at dinner that I would like to keep my marriage options open, how would Bakugo react?"

"He'd explode," Tsu states.

"Inasa and Shoto will jump at the chance to take you away from Bakugo, thus starting a fight," Tokoyami says. "You're not really going to say that, are you? Please tell me that it's just hypothetical?"

Izuku pulls the white dragon pelt over his shoulders and answers, "It could be,"

**TBC**


	9. The Dark Meeting

*****Another quick update! I wanted to make sure I posted it soon because I have some busy days the rest of this week! The holidays can be crazy! As always, thanks for the support, comments, emails, and kudos! Please, read on and enjoy!**

*****Warnings: Language, sex talk, dialogue-heavy, info-heavy**

*****Reviews/Comments always welcomed and greatly appreciated!**

* * *

_"What is your name?" Jesus asked._

_"My name is Legion," he replied, "for we are many."_

**Chapter 9: The Dark Meeting**

Izuku was relieved to learn that they would be riding in a carriage rather than on the back of one of the beasts. Shoto's carriage is right behind them. Izuku made the mistake of asking Shoto if he wanted to ride with them. It made Bakugo angry and Izuku apologized. Shoto said he and Dabi would be taking their own carriage and thanked Izuku for the invitation. Izuku thought Iida would be the one to come with them and not Kirishima. Izuku didn't mind either way but still asked Bakugo why. Bakugo told him that Kirishima is his Second, which meant that Kirishima can act or do things in Bakugo's place, such as fighting or exchanging messages. Bakugo further explained that it was common for Blood Lords to visit each other's castles with a second, such as Shoto did with Dabi and Fuyumi. Izuku assumed that Dabi is Shoto's Second since they were riding together.

He's never ridden in a carriage before but it was no different from riding in a wagon other than the interior is much more comfortable. Izuku doesn't care for the style of design; all carved wood and bone with red plush seats and walls. He sits opposite of Bakugo, watching the demon alpha lazily pick and clean under his claws. Bakugo's bare-chested with only a red sash covered in medals and medallions. This is also the first time Izuku's seen Bakugo's crown, which resembled black spires encrusted with rubies. Other than the crown and sash, Bakugo doesn't look like a nobleman going to a dinner party; rather, he looks like he's riding into battle. Izuku can only assume it's for Bakugo to use to show off his status. He's wearing the gifts Bakugo got for him, only this time he allowed himself to choose a green top instead of all white.

"You're pretty tense," Izuku tells him, breaking the long silence.

"I hate these things," Bakugo answers. "But nothing's worse than the Black Moon Ball, which Iida reminded me is coming up very soon. And I'm fucking hosting it this time."

"The Black Moon Ball? That sounds like fun, though."

Bakugo rolls his eyes. "You would think its fun, but I hate it! The Master of All Evil will attend, so I must do it this year or get scolded."

"The Master of All Evil…"

"He is the Alpha Supreme and the King of this realm," Bakugo tells him. "You know this."

Just hearing the name and title makes Izuku shiver with dread. He would have to meet the Master of All Evil? Izuku is still getting used to meeting demons and other creatures, but the Master of All Evil? "I would hope I never had to meet Him,"

"He is the only one I answer to," Bakugo says.

"But Bakugo...what's to say the Master of All Evil will want peace between the two worlds?"

"He'll continue rule this realm," Bakugo tells him. "We just want the freedom to go between worlds. It's our kid that will change everything."

"And you're sure about that?"

"Yes. Now stop talking. I have a headache and it's going to be a long fucking day."

Izuku nods and closes his eyes as the carriage rocks on the road. There is still so much that he doesn't know, and the others aren't telling him the whole story. He'll have to try and piece the puzzle together on his own. But it's Tomura's statement, 'same green eyes' that is haunting him. Either Tomura has seen him before, or he had some sort of second sight power like Tokoyami has. 'If only I were the successor reborn...then I could figure everything out and make my own decisions.' Izuku didn't know when he dozed off but woke up to Bakugo shouting at him that they were here.

Stepping down from the carriage, Izuku looks up at the castle much like Black Ram Hall though it was built into a mountain. Both Kirishima and Dabi come to stand on either side of him while Bakugo and Shoto ascend the stairs of the castle. Izuku noticed that Shoto is wearing a helmet instead of a crown. Was this going to be more than just a dinner party?

"Where are they going?" Izuku asks.

"To announce their arrival," Dabi answers.

"Um...why is Lord Shoto wearing a battle helmet?" He turns to look up at Dabi who is wearing a lazy smirk.

"Don't tell him," Kirishima says to Dabi.

"Huh? Don't tell me what? What's going on here?"

Dabi places his hands in his jerkin pockets. "That would be the helmet made from the skull of our father,"

Izuku's eyes widen. "F-Father?"

"It's a long story," Dabi tells him. "But Shoto killed our father for reasons no one has to know. Our old man had it coming. That skull is a battle prize for Shoto, and he wears it proudly."

Izuku couldn't believe the kind, soft speaking demon Blood Lord could be a murderer of his own father. Then again, someone like Shoto wouldn't do such a thing without good reason. Bakugo mentioned something about Shoto being 'too close to his siblings,' whatever that means. Izuku can assume they shared a harsh family life if one was to kill their parent. He shouldn't press on private family matters.

"Um...can I ask something? Do I walk with Lord Bakugo, or with you two?"

"We'll find out shortly," Kirishima answers with a grin. "Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you!"

Izuku nods and waits silently for what to do next. He figures, for now, it's best just to do as he's told. After all, he is still a guest in this Blood Lord's house. Both Bakugo and Shoto return to them. Izuku links Bakugo's arm with his as they take the lead. Kirishima follows behind, then Shoto and Dabi. Izuku glanced around at his surroundings, finding this castle is decorated differently than Black Ram Hall. It's not as dark or dreary as Bakugo's castle, though it's none-the-less frightening to behold. Izuku can sense Bakugo's mood, which is a mix of distress and annoyance. Bakugo does not want to be here.

They enter a large room with a round table in the center. At the table sits a demon alpha who can only be the Blood Lord because of the crown and clothes. Another male stands beside him, and the two were discussing something, then stop when he and the others enter. The Blood Lord has the most genuine smile and light features unlike the other three with short golden hair, blue eyes, and white horns. His clothing is bright blue and red, a far cry from the dark colors that Bakugo and Shoto wear.

"Hey, you guys made it! Welcome to my home," he comes around the table and goes right to Izuku. "You must be the human who fell from the sky! I'm honored to meet you! I'm Mirio Togata, Blood Lord of Lemillion Castle!" He shakes Izuku's free hand.

Izuku smiles at the friendly greeting, noting that Mirio has been the only one to refer to him as 'human' and not 'human omega.'

"Back off, sunshine," Bakugo growls out. "Don't crowd him!"

"Friendly as ever, I see!" Mirio laughs. "Well, I'm still glad to see you, Lord Bakugo! And Lord Shoto, welcome, welcome!"

"Thank you for having us," Shoto says, bowing his head slightly. "Where is Inasa?"

"Ah, he's running a little late," Mirio says. "But I received a message saying to start without him,"

"Good. Because I want to eat and leave," Bakugo says, pulling Deku away from Mirio and towards the table. He tells Deku to take a seat then sits beside him. Kirishima comes over to stand between them but behind the chairs. Shoto joins with Dabi standing behind him, and then Mirio sits with his Second beside him.

"So, your name is Izuku, right?" Mirio asks.

"Yes. Izuku Midoriya," Izuku answers, looking to the Second, a beta demon keeping his head down while appearing to shy away from view.

"Oh, this is my Second, Tamaki Amajiki. Don't be shy, Tamaki! I can already tell Izuku is a nice guy- you don't have to worry."

Izuku waves at Tamaki but the beta demon steps behind Mirio's chair.

"Alright, let's get some drinks and stuff ourselves!" Mirio claps his hands and servants bring out plates of food and cups filled with wine and blood wine. Izuku gets regular wine and simpler food. "I wasn't sure if you, a human, could safely digest demon food, so I had the cook make up as simple a plate as possible. I hope you're not offended?"

Izuku smiles sheepishly and replies. "N-Not at all. Thank you," Izuku can feel Bakugo's anger rising.

When everyone starts to eat, Izuku leans in to whisper to Bakugo to try and calm down. Inasa finally joins them, loudly, and sits next to Shoto. Mirio and Inasa do most of the talking with Shoto occasionally adding something to the conversation. Izuku slips his hand under the table to pat Bakugo's thigh, still trying to soothe the demon but Bakugo knocks it away with his tail. Izuku is hurt but doesn't let it show, quickly turning back to his food (which was delicious).

"So, Izuku, tell us a little about yourself," Mirio asks. "You and Bakugo will be the first of the Blood Lords to get married! It's funny because we all assumed Bakugo would be the last one to marry!"

Bakugo swallows his growl with a gulp of blood wine.

"Before Izuku tells us about himself," starts Inasa "We should hear from his own lips that he honestly and truly does want Bakugo as a mate!"

Izuku holds his breath, wondering if he should bring up the want of having marriage options. Both Tokoyami and Tsu insisted that he does not say a word about it. It would be disastrous. However, Izuku wants to show Bakugo that he can have the same power by using the force of the other Blood Lords. Should something happen, as in, someone challenges Bakugo, Izuku would stop it right away.

"Even if I had marriage options...I would still have chosen Bakugo."

"That doesn't sound like your own words!" Inasa says. "Bakugo is not telling you what to say, is he?" he turns a suspicious gaze onto Bakugo.

Bakugo slams his cup on the table. "How dare you, windbag! Come and accuse that to my face!" They both stand up but Mirio ushers them back to their seats.

"Whoa, hey now! There's no need for any of that!" Mirio says with a laugh.

"He's probably bullying Izuku!" Inasa claims.

"You don't know shit, windbag!" Bakugo shots the insult.

Izuku tries to tell Bakugo to calm down.

Shoto quietly eats his soup, uncaring of the two Blood Lords exchanging words.

"Bakugo isn't that bad, Inasa," Mirio tells him. "Izuku's odd circumstances and Bakugo finding him isn't just a coincidence. Things happen for a reason!"

Inasa sits back down and folds his arms over his chest.

Bakugo does the same.

"Izuku, you do want to be with Bakugo, right?" Mirio asks, just for his own clarification.

"Yes. I do."

"Well then! That's good enough for me! Now, I want to hear all about you, Izuku! Tell us about your life in the human realm."

Izuku turns to Bakugo, silently asking if it was okay to go on. Bakugo fills his cup again and waves his hand lazily. Izuku takes this as a sign that he can continue to speak. Izuku first tells Mirio about his life as a miner, digging for ores and gems so he can make an escape to a new life. He told Mirio that he likes to read and write, to study the written word, and to make a better life for himself and others like him. Through it all, Izuku wanted to tell Bakugo that THIS is what it means to communicate to one another. Both Mirio and Inasa asked him questions and Izuku did his best to answer them. They asked about the climate, too. Izuku told them about snow, which Izuku came to learn that the demon realm does not have it. They do, however, have rain, lightning, and wind storms. Izuku explained snow as best he could, and it was nice to have everyone hanging on his every word, showing interest. Even Bakugo was listening.

"It will be nice to see all that whenever we want to," Mirio says. "Your arrival here, and your union with Bakugo, will benefit us all!" Mirio holds up his cup. "To Izuku and Bakugo!"

Izuku blushes bashfully, rubbing the back of his head and looking down. He's not used to such praise, and no one has ever 'toasted' to him before. He does slip his hand into Bakugo's under the table, relieved when the alpha doesn't pull away. They go on to finish their meal and Bakugo is ready to leave but Izuku wanted to stay. Izuku didn't stay that though. But Shoto suggested that the four Blood Lords get together to have a meeting since they're all together right now. Bakugo didn't want to do it, but he agreed after Mirio and Inasa said they would, and Bakugo wouldn't be left out of anything. Izuku asked if he could attend the meeting too, but the Blood Lords claimed it's for them only, so Izuku stayed back with Kirishima, Dabi, and Tamaki.

* * *

"So, what's this meeting about, Shoto?" Inasa asked.

"We all have questions for the Master of All Evil," He says. "I think it would be best if we ask Him as a group. I want to know why Tomura woke up from his sleep,"

Mirio looks surprised. "I didn't hear about that. That is odd...he's been asleep for hundreds of years!"

"I want that answered too," Bakugo adds. However, he isn't going to ask All For One about his feelings for Deku in front of the others. It would show them weakness.

The four enter Mirio's communication room where a large mirror hangs from the wall. Mirio uses his power to send the signal to All For One. Bakugo hated the fact that Mirio and the others can contact All For One on their own while he needs Tokoyami to do it for him. The mirror swirls with black and red mist until the image of All For One's throne room appears. Bakugo had been there a few times and, though he has a tough stomach, does not care for the living mounds of flesh that pose as the castle. He remembers the first time he saw it- the castle on the outside looked like any other in the realm. But INSIDE, at least eighty percent of the castle is made of pink flesh and muscle, breathing with life. It was unnerving, and Bakugo always wondered what exactly the pink flesh is- was it actually alive or just a form of dark magic?

'Oh my, all four of you at once?' All For One says from His place on the flesh and bone throne. 'To what do I owe this honor?'

"I invited Bakugo and Izuku over for dinner," Mirio starts. "And Shoto asked for us to meet with you while we're all together because, well, I guess we all have some questions that pertain to the arrival of Izuku."

'Hmm...very well,' He grins through his flesh covered face. 'I will answer as best I can.'

"Me first!" Bakugo pushes to the front. "Why the hell is Tomura awake?"

Shoto adds, "Yes, that is what I would like to know as well."

'To prepare him for the uprising, of course,' he answers. 'Tomura has been asleep for too long. When the child is born and we enter the human realm, I will need his power to contain the four of you,'

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Mirio asks.

'Well, all four of you will be fighting over territory, and I can't have my Blood Lords turning against one another. Tomura will see to it that all of you are properly placed.'

"I already have my territory picked out," Bakugo says. "Deku- I mean Izuku, spoke of a place that he likes, and that's the territory I want."

Inasa says, "What if one of us wants that territory?"

Bakugo glares at him. "I have the human omega! I get first dibs, windbag!"

'This is what I'm talking about,' All For One chuckles. 'Bakugo will get the territory he wants because of his marriage to Izuku. The rest of you will be assigned territories.'

"My next question has to do with Izuku," Shoto says. "There has been some concern about Izuku's role in this, as the bearer of the successor,"

'...go on,'

"Will Izuku and the child be well after we break the barriers?"

'Why, of course, they will. The only difference is that we, the demons, will have complete control over the new successor, unlike last time. We control the successor, we control the Symbol of Peace and His power. Both the worlds will be ours for eternity! We will once again regain our rightful places as the true rulers of the world. As soon as Lord Bakugo does his alpha husband duties, the sooner we can move on with the plan.'

"And what if Izuku doesn't bear the successor?" Inasa asks.

'Oh, he will. It won't be easy for a human, but I will send my doctor to look after him when the time draws nearer.'

"Oh, I didn't think of that," Mirio says and turns to Bakugo. "That's right, Izuku is a human! He might not handle bearing a half-blood demon child, and he won't live as long as the rest of us!"

'That doesn't matter,' All For One says. 'Izuku serves one purpose, and that's to bear the successor for us. Once his job is finished, it doesn't matter what happens to him. That will ultimately be up to Bakugo to decide what he wants to do with his mate.'

"If that is the case, then Bakugo shouldn't have Izuku!" Inasa says with his fists clenched. "He will use Izuku and toss him away as if he were nothing!"

"How the fuck would you know?" Bakugo snaps back.

Shoto puts his arm in front of Inasa. "Bakugo, we all know you're claiming Izuku for the fame he will bring. That's why Inasa is angry. It doesn't sit well with me, either."

"Fuck all of you!" Bakugo sneers. "I'll do what I want, however I want!"

"Everyone, it's Izuku's choice," Mirio reminds them and then turns back to All For One with a serious expression. "But you swear Izuku and the baby will not be harmed in any way, right?"

'That is correct.'

Mirio nods. "Then that's all we need to know."

'Any other questions from my Blood Lords?'

"Just one," Bakugo steps forward. "There are new monsters in our realm. Where did they come from?"

'Ah, the Nomus. Yes, I am working on a new species of them for when we take over the upper world. Kill them if you must, but only if they threaten you. I am creating an endless supply, but there are still a few tweaks I need to filter out. If I may, Blood Lords, I'd like to speak to Bakugo alone. Some marriage advice, that's all."

Bakugo waits for the others to leave before preparing himself to ask the questions he has for All For One.

'What's on your mind, dear Bakugo?'

"It's the human omega," he starts. "Strange things have been happening to me since he's shown up. Feelings and dreams...fucking weird dreams too. Is this any of your doing? Is it something primitive like the more I become infatuated with Izuku the higher the chance of a super-strong successor?"

'...or maybe you just like the omega,'

Bakugo scoffs. "Yeah, right. Seriously, sir, are you behind the strange feelings I have for him? His smell, his eyes, the dreams...the dreams almost seem like memories...like flashbacks."

'Oh? What do you see in your dreams?'

"Green fields. Blue skies. Clouds. Someone calling my name...and then pain. It always ends with pain, and I wake up feeling as if it actually happened! It's fucking annoying! And those damn seizures!"

'Most likely those are fragments of my memories,' All For One answers. 'Remember, Bakugo, I created you, with these hands,' he chuckles darkly. 'Part of me is inside you. It's all connected with the power of the Symbol of Peace and the successor and myself. Don't let it trouble you, Bakugo. Try to relax. Focus on pleasuring your soon-to-be omega husband. And I'm sure you know that, the more aroused and wanton an omega in heat is, the better chance of a strong alpha offspring.'

'I don't want to talk about sex with you,' Bakugo tries not to look embarrassed.

'Izuku needs to be in heat,' All For One tells him. 'I will have my doctor send something to put Izuku into a heat cycle for your wedding night. We can't guarantee that his heat will strike at that time, and we need to get moving. If you think you'll need something to help you with-'

"That's enough!" Bakugo growls. "I don't need any help with that!'

All For One laughs. 'I'm certain you can perform and perform well. However, if you can't, one of the other Blood Lords can do it,'

"SHUT UP!"

'I'll send a wedding present,' All For One chuckles again before the mirror returns to normal.

* * *

"My Master, that was a fine lie you told Lord Bakugo," says the Doctor. "About 'fragments' of your memories,"

All For One stands from his throne, floating to the wall with the jars. "I think we'll have to change our plans a bit, good Doctor."

"How so?"

"Izuku is the successor reborn, but we still need the half-blood child to break the barrier. If Izuku is awakening memories in Bakugo, then he could do the same for the others, all without knowing it. The Nomus and Tomura may be enough to distract Bakugo, but not the others. Depending on how the plan plays out...we may need a new Blood Lord to replace Bakugo."

The Doctor comes to stand next to him. "You plan to kill Bakugo then?"

"If Izuku manages to find out who he really is, then he may awaken the memories of his court, not just Bakugo's. You mentioned this before. However, I didn't think it would actually be an issue until Bakugo just spoke to me. I'm concerned that the others will find out who they were; Izuku's Court. Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, Iida, Tokoyami, Shoji, Tsu...I may end up having to destroy all of them before the uprising," He pauses, then says, "Legion."

"Master?"

"Legion." All For One repeats.

"I'm afraid I don't understand?"

"Their memories need to be kept hidden," He says. "It's possible that, when they enter the human realm, their memories can come back, thus turning against us. Bakugo included. Izuku will then wield the same power as the Symbol of Peace...and he'll cast us back into the darkness. If Izuku becomes Legion...then he awakens One For All...and everything we've worked for will fail. Once the child is born and we enter the human realm, I will kill Izuku, Bakugo, and the others too. If the other Blood Lords stand in my way, then they will meet the same fate."

"Why not just kill Izuku after the baby is born?"

"I can't risk Bakugo losing his mind, or for the others to grieve and awaken memories. I must have the upper world in my grasp before I kill them."

The Doctor taps the glass on one of the jars. "Do you suppose any of them suspect anything? Perhaps Bakugo has confided in Kirishima or someone else about his 'feelings'."

"Perhaps. Hmm…" He hums long and deep in the back of his throat. "I have an idea. The gargoyle mating season is coming up very soon. Contact Lord Hawks. The mage, that Tokoyami fellow, confides in Lord Hawks, and if anyone would suspect anything, it's him. He'll tell Lord Hawks if there is anything concerning, and we'll proceed from there. Let us be one step ahead."

"It shall be done. Oh, and the child? What of it after it's bearer is dead?"

"Tomura and I can raise it. Then, no one can ever threaten my reign again."

* * *

Izuku pushes the food around on his plate trying not to let his mind wander with what the Blood Lords are meeting about. No one else is talking, which makes the room socially uncomfortable. Tamaki is still shy while Dabi indulges in blood wine. Kirishima takes it upon himself to finish the food on Bakugo's plate. Deciding to break the silence, Izuku figures this is the best time to ask some questions about demons.

"Excuse me, but may I ask you all something?" Six pairs of eyes look at him. "I have a question about demons. Um...do demons...um...do demons not have hearts?"

"Hearts?" Kirishima repeats.

Izuku nods. "Yes. Hearts. Like humans have. When I shared a bed with Bakugo, I noticed he didn't have a heartbeat. Humans can't live without a heart. I wonder if demons are different?"

"Some of us have hearts and others don't," Dabi answers, putting his feet up on the table. "It's different for demons, gargoyles, goblins, and so on. I have a heartbeat."

"I do too," Tamaki adds.

Kirishima shakes his head. "I don't have a heartbeat. Never did. I never really thought about it to be honest. I don't know about the others."

"Shouldn't you be planning your wedding instead of wondering about demons?" Dabi asks Izuku.

"Um...Kaminari, Iida, and Sero are taking care of that for me," Izuku answers. "I guess I just show up."

"And are you prepared for the wedding night?" Dabi smirks.

Kirishima throws a piece of meat at Dabi. "Don't ask him such a personal thing!"

"Yes, please don't," Tamaki adds. "We're not omegas so we can't help you. And please, don't invite myself or Mirio to view the consummation of your mating."

Izuku tilts his head. "View the consummation? What does that mean?"

"Bakugo won't allow that, so don't worry," Kirishima says. "You don't have to know what it means."

Dabi can't resist telling him. "It's when you have others gather around your marriage bed and watch you and Bakugo mate to ensure that the marriage is valid. It's fucking your mate with an audience."

Izuku almost passes out. Kirishima spits out the blood wine he just sipped and Tamaki slammed his forehead on the table.

"What? He asked so I answered," Dabi says calmly. "How can you learn if you don't hear the answers to your questions? After all, Tamaki is the one who brought it up."

"That's...that's something private to be done in private!" Was all Izuku could say, his face burning with embarrassment at the very thought of Kirishima and the others watching him and Bakugo mate.

Kirishima pats Izuku on the back. "Don't worry! Bakugo will not allow it! Unless you want it?"

"NO!" Izuku shrieks.

"Sex with a demon could be dangerous for you," Dabi points out. "Have you ever thought about that? You're not a demon, you're a human. Demon sex is rough; sometimes very rough, with claws and teeth,"

"Dabi, stop it," Kirishima growls. "You're scaring him!"

Dabi rolls his eyes. "Come on; Bakugo doesn't know the meaning of the word 'gentle'."

"Izuku is an omega," Tamaki finally lifts his head. "Omegas are made to adapt and accept the mountings and knots of alphas. Bakugo is not a brute. He knows to control himself."

"Exactly!" Adds Kirishima.

Dabi glances at Izuku and, when he sees the omega shivering and blushing, he can't help but say, "Maybe Izuku will like it. After all, it's always the shy, sweet, and innocent ones that turn out to be the most lustful."

Kirishima knocks the chair back shooting up from it in outrage. "Dabi Todoroki! I challenge you to a duel to defend Izuku's honor and dignity!"

Dabi lets out a sigh. "You can't be serious?"

"I'm dead serious! Be a male and face me! Your insults will not go unpunished!"

Izuku doesn't know what to do, looking from Kirishima to Dabi as they exchange terms for this duel. Izuku looks to Tamaki for aid, but the other has retreated under the table. How did everything go so wrong so quickly? Izuku hopes that the others will be back soon and they can put a stop to this. With the alpha aura coming from Kirishima, his friend will not back down if he tells him to.

'Kacchan, where are you?'

**TBC**

↑ Top


	10. Rocking the Carriage

*****Wooo! Happy Holidays everyone! I managed to get this chapter finished and posted today (Christmas Eve) because the office was pretty much empty, as was my work inbox! I SHOULD have the next chapter up before New Years. I hope.**

*****Warnings: Soft-core smut, language, alpha/omega mpreg talk, humor, dirty talk**

*****Please read and review! ^_^ Thank you for all the continued support! xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Rocking the Carriage**

Kirishima forces Dabi to stand up by kicking the chair out from under him. Dabi still refused to accept the duel for insulting Izuku. Kirishima knows it's not because Dabi is afraid of him but because the other just can't be bothered. It was the lazy, taunting smile on Dabi's face that enrages Kirishima further. He puts himself in a fighting stance, trying to lure Dabi into attacking. When the male still mocks him, Kirishima prepares to throw the first punch. It's Izuku shouting his name that gives Kirishima pause, locking his fist in mid-punch. Suddenly, Kirishima sees an image flash through his mind, one very similar to the current scene. The image gives him a short shooting pain through his head that makes him stumble. What was that? He saw a figure, one who looked a lot like Bakugo, with almost the same taunting smile as Dabi. He heard Izuku's voice calling his name in the background, though it held a slightly different tone than Izuku's voice does now.

"What happened to you all of a sudden?" Dabi asks Kirishima with a raised brow. He makes the alpha sit back in a chair.

Izuku and Tamaki hurry to Kirishima's side. Izuku is concerned the most. "Kiri? What happened? Are you okay?"

Kirishima waits for the pain to pass before answering. "Yeah...I'm fine. Must have been...too much blood wine or something. It was just a headache,"

"Seemed like more than just a headache," Tamaki points out. "You went into a deep stare; you were seeing, and yet you weren't seeing."

"It's nothing," Kirishima assures them. "Stress, I guess." He forces a grin. "Bakugo has been very demanding lately." They all turn their heads to the door when Mirio, Inasa, and Shoto come back inside. "Where's Lord Bakugo?"

"Still talking with All For One," Mirio says, taking notice of the three gathered around Kirishima. "Did something happen?"

"Kirishima doesn't feel good," Dabi answers. "But he seems better now."

Before anyone else could speak, Bakugo enters and announces that they are leaving. Mirio asks them to stay a little longer, but Bakugo wouldn't have it and he wanted to return to Black Ram Hall with Deku and Kirishima. Mirio and Tamaki walk them out while Inasa and Shoto stay behind to talk about the conversation with All For One. Izuku tries to thank Mirio properly yet can only manage a smile and wave as Bakugo tugs him to the carriage. Once inside the carriage and on their way back to Black Ram Hall, Bakugo decides to discuss the mating and wedding night with Deku.

"When is your next heat cycle?" Bakugo asks him. "Do you know?"

Izuku flushes. "Um...not for a little while yet. I just had one two weeks before I fell through the sky,"

Bakugo hisses. "We can't wait that long. You will need to be put in induced heat,"

"Induced? But...that's unnatural."

"It needs to be done," Bakugo tells him. "If you can make yourself go into it naturally on our wedding night, then so be it. However, since it's your first time, there's a fairly high chance you won't go into heat." he has his own medicines and herbs to give Deku to induce heat; he doesn't want All For One sending anything of the like. Bakugo trusts Tokoyami to make the medicines but not All For One. "We're pressed for time for this as well," he crosses his arms. "The gargoyle mating ceremony is nearing, and we have to be married and you pregnant before Tokoyami and Shoji leave for a week. I'm down one soldier and you're down an omega. I only trust Tokoyami's magic and potions. Don't take anything from ANYONE ELSE unless Tokoyami or myself hands it to you. Understand? Why are you looking at me like? You look ready to cry. Why the fuck are you going to cry?"

Izuku thinks back to Dabi's explanation of 'demon sex' and how Kirishima tried to defend him from the vulgar comments. No one thinks he can safely handle mating with Bakugo on his own, and maybe that's true. Now Bakugo tells him he'll be drugged and forced into heat for the purpose of conceiving and nothing more. The tears threaten to fall as they well up in his eyes, his fists clenched on his lap.

"I thought…," Izuku starts, letting the tears fall. "I thought I would...choose my alpha and...and it would be...a special wedding night. Something special we'd share...together." Izuku clenches his eyes closed. "I didn't expect to be drugged. I didn't expect it to be anything more than just a 'duty!' I know I have no choice...that I'm too deep into this whole thing and have no other options...but if it's going to be induced and forced," he grits his teeth and glares at Bakugo. "Then why not just drug me unconscious too, so you only have to do 'the job' and drag me back to my chambers without a second thought? You'd prefer that, wouldn't you?" he starts to raise his voice. "Just do what has to be done and move on!"

'I shouldn't have chosen Bakugo...but I can't deny the feelings I have for him. I want to hate him...he deserves to be hated for the bastard that he is! All he wants is fame and glory at my expense, and I'm stuck here without any options! I should go with Shoto or the least Inasa; they've shown interest in addressing my needs and asking my thoughts and opinions! But...my heart only wants Bakugo. It's not fair!'

"You simple-minded idiot," Bakugo nudges Deku's knee with his boot. "I'm fucking offended; actually OFFENDED by what you are accusing me of," Izuku looks at him with confusion. "I'm not going to rape you, you shithead! I've had you aroused before, haven't I? I had you panting and moaning and...there was the other night."

Izuku turns red as he wipes his tears.

"I need you in heat. That's all. Everything else I can do myself. I'm not going to mount you while you're half-asleep and drooling! And what brought this all on anyway? Did someone say something to you at dinner when I wasn't there?" He listens as Deku tells him what Dabi mentioned about having sex with a demon. "He's not wrong, you know," Bakugo says. "Demon sex is...well, I'm not gentle. None of us are. If that bastard Shoto or his asshole brother Dabi said something different, then they're full of shit. Shoto wears the skull of his dead father whom he killed and fed on his bones I might add. Shoto is a demon the same as I am. So is Mirio and Inasa, and Kirishima and the others. We fuck, mount, and mate in the same rough manner. We can even fuck in the air, for those with wings. Gargoyles can do the same. I'm not going to kill you, though. So, you don't have to worry,"

"Then, I can expect to be hurt?" Izuku says with a hint of sarcasm to hide his fear. 'You might like it' Dabi's words echo in his head.

"...not all parts will be easy at first, but you're an omega. Human or not, your body is made to adapt to an alpha." Seeing Deku's fresh tears and senses the omega's extreme distress. There's an ache in his chest then, the need to reach out and comfort Deku, so he does.

Bakugo grabs Deku and pulls the omega onto his lap, forcing the other to straddle him. Deku's teary glare turns to one of surprise. Bakugo wraps his tail tightly around Deku's waist to hold him steady while the carriage rocks them. The instant Bakugo feels Deku's groin against his own, he becomes hard. Deku's freckled cheeks, streaked with dried tears, turn red as strawberries. Wait. Strawberries? Bakugo has never heard of strawberries- they don't have them here. Why would he think of something he's never seen before but somehow knows about them? It gave him pause, though he shook it from his mind when Deku lets out a little whimper. Bakugo smells the sweet aroma of omega arousal. He smirks against Deku's neck.

"See?" He chuckles. "Did you need any drugs for this?" He lets the tip of his claw tease the top of Deku's clothed growing erection.

Izuku moans with a shudder and says, "But this isn't mounting," he wraps his arms around Bakugo, resting his head against the blonde hair and mindful of that 'spot' at the base of Bakugo's horns. "Can you at least...tell me what to expect?"

"Claws, and biting," Bakugo starts, and to show what he means, he uses his claws to tear open the front of Deku's clothing. "Some marks will bleed, others will be pink," he slips out his tongue to lap a thin streak of blood from Deku's chest. "Demons love blood," he says and licks his lips after tasting Deku's. Human blood is delicious, he notes. No wonder demons loved to feast on the flesh of humans.

"No! Stop that,"

"But you like it," Bakugo says, ignoring Deku's breathly protest. "Your cock is hard, and so are your nipples," he lets the tip of his claw poke at the hard nub, pulling another delightful sound from Deku's throat. "Your body is opening up on its own to me,"

Izuku couldn't deny that Bakugo's statement of his arousal was right. Bakugo's smell and touch, his alpha aura general male musk heightened his desire. Just a moment ago, he was crying and now he's moaning. Dabi's words were proving true. When Bakugo's claws ripped his top and gently cut his skin, the mild pain added to his arousal. Bakugo's strong tail around his waist locks him in place, almost completely bound and helpless. He can't contain his voice when Bakugo's tongue finds his already hard and sensitive nipples. One of Bakugo's fangs must have lightly pierced it because Izuku let out a hiss of pain. He briefly looks down to see a tiny bit of blood but it's gone when Bakugo's mouth starts to suck. Izuku's eyes fly open and he lets out a surprised cry of pleasure at the peculiar sensation. Bakugo was sucking on him like a newborn baby, only with teeth and tongue. Izuku finds Bakugo bending him over backward, thrusting his chest and belly upwards for the demon's mouth to assault with more teeth. Izuku quickly grabbed onto Bakugo's horns to try and pull himself up to relieve some of the pressure on his back. He gasps when Bakugo's eyes lock with his, now solid black with only a hint of red in the center.

"I can't wait to mount you," Bakugo says in a voice that is deeper than usual.

"N-Not here…!" Izuku says, trembling with both fear and excitement.

"No, not here," Bakugo replies. "But you said you want to know what to expect! It will be just like this, but there won't be one inch of you untouched by me! You'll be hot and wanton, begging for more of how good I make you feel!"

Izuku gasps as the crown and white dragon pelt are pushed off of him. Bakugo's claws scratch down his back, further tearing the material.

"Then you'll spread your thighs for me and submit yourself fully to me. I'll thrust hard enough to break the damn bed! You won't even be able to breathe. You'll need to hold on to my horns to keep from moving!"

Izuku throws his arms around Bakugo's neck. "Do you...exaggerate?" he manages to say with a low moan.

"Guess you'll find out soon,"

Bakugo's alpha arousal lessens when Deku embraces him and he becomes slightly calmer, almost feeling content and comfortable. Deku, he can tell, feels the same. Bakugo finds that he is embracing Deku as well, his energy continuing to decline to peacefulness. He was glad they were in the carriage because he wouldn't want anyone to see him like this, coddling an omega. An omega who is soon to be his married mate. Bakugo closes his eyes, taking in Deku's ever-familiar scent, and a newfound emotion emerges to join with the others; he is going to be a father. It's going to be their child, and this child will change the world. This marriage was All For One's idea, but Bakugo begins to wonder why he suddenly doubts the Master of All Evil's plan? Can all these feelings, memories, and emotions really be a fragment of All For One?

"Do you hate me?" Izuku breaks the silence.

"...I hate the circumstances and the mysteries," Bakugo answers. "We're moving the wedding date. Tomorrow we marry. Fuck the feasting. We only need the ceremony. The feasting can come later. I need to marry and mate you,"

Izuku slumps a little in Bakugo's arms. "Just like that?"

"There's no reason to wait."

"Are you going to induce my heat?" Izuku asks.

"...we may have to,"

Bakugo slides his hand in the front of Deku's pants, brushing his semi-hard erection, and stopping at the omega slit. He feels Deku tense in his arms. The slit is closed yet the skin is tender, a sign of approaching heat. There is no telling how soon the heat will appear, though. With careful skill, Bakugo slides the underside of his middle finger claw along the slit. The motion makes Deku writhe and moan pitifully while attempting to close his legs but Bakugo's arm prevented it. He ignores Deku's weak protests, continuing to trace the flesh with his claw. He won't stop because Deku is erect again and his body is practically humping the length of Bakugo's arm. Bakugo keeps the motions up for another moment, enjoying Deku's breathy moans before removing his hand. He wants Deku to be in heat on his own, if possible, so he thought he could start the fire, in a sense. Getting Deku into their 'marriage' bed may be easier for the omega if he wants it. This will give Deku a little sense of control, which can help him feel more confident because the mounting will not be easy for the human omega.

"Why did you stop?" Izuku pants out.

"You wanted me to,"

"I...I know but…" he whimpers.

"We're almost back at Black Ram Hall. Do you want everyone to see how horny and flushed you are?"

Izuku pulls away to look at Bakugo with said flushed face as the demon's tail slips away. "No…"

"Then we'd better get ourselves together. Kirishima wouldn't let us live this down."

"But everyone will see my ripped clothes!" Izuku points out.

"That's what the cloak is for."

* * *

After they returned to the castle, Kirishima quickly made his way to Tokoyami's chambers. He needed to tell the gargoyle what happened to him in hopes of discovering an answer. Kirishima forgets to announce himself and just enters the room. He doesn't see Tokoyami at first glance, then finds the stone form by the fire. Kirishima makes a rock hard fist and knocks on Tokoyami's stone head. He's made the mistake of touching Tokoyami's stone feathers and getting scratched before. Kirishima follows Dark Shadow as it raises from Tokoyami.

"Is your master sleeping?" He asks the shadow.

_'I'm to wake him up only if it's important,_' replies Dark Shadow.

"This is important,"

Dark Shadow disappears and Tokoyami slowly comes back to flesh form. He shakes his head and fluffs his wing feathers before stretching them out. "What is the issue?" He asks, still groggy from sleep.

Kirishima pats down a few feathers sticking up on Tokoyami's head. "Something happened at dinner. It happened to me this time and not Bakugo. I think I had some kind of flashback...I don't know, it was weird."

"What did you see?"

"It was while I challenged Dabi to a duel. It's like it happened before, the same exact thing, only I had a flash of Bakugo in Dabi's place. And, even weirder, I heard Izuku shouting to me while he was quiet at the table. The voice sounded a little different than Izuku's now, but it was definitely Izuku I heard."

"Things like that have been happening ever since Izuku came," Tokoyami answers. "The reason I'm so tired is that I'm trying to figure this all out. Something is wrong somewhere."

"Yeah, but what do you think it means?" Kirishima asks. "I'm sure it was a flashback,"

"I mentioned before that we really don't know HOW we came to be here. We've always been here. But, with Izuku's arrival, we seem to be discovering forgotten memories. And so far, they link to Izuku."

"Hm. Maybe he really is the successor reborn, like you said. We should tell Bakugo!"

Tokoyami shakes his head. "No. Not yet, at least. I need to learn more before I can accurately state that Izuku is the successor reborn. I plan to discuss some ideas with Lord Hawks when Shoji and I return for the mating season."

"You sure you want to tell Lord Hawks about it? He's not really one of us. I mean, he's not a member of Black Ram Hall."

"I will be very discreet."

"And make sure you let Kaminari know when you're leaving. He was weeping last time."

"No female gargoyle will humor him with a pity mounting," Tokoyami states flatly.

They stop speaking when the door opens and Izuku steps inside. Izuku looks at them both for a moment, then politely asks Kirishima if he can speak to Tokoyami in private. Kirishima nods and leaves, patting Izuku on the back as he passes. Izuku makes sure they are alone, then apologizes for bothering him with what he has to ask.

"Um...this is embarrassing…but...um...Bakugo said that plans to...to put me in an induced heat? Can you actually do that?"

Tokoyami nods. "I have a whole set of potions and medicines for you and Bakugo," he goes to one of the shelves and takes down a basket to show Izuku. "This will induce a heat cycle," he points to a green bottle. "This one will make your first time bearable. This one is for after. This one will increase pleasure, and this one is to increase fertility chances."

"Did you think about all this or did Bakugo tell you?"

"Both," Tokoyami admits. "You are a human, after all. Sex and mating with a demon will not be easy for you. Sex as anything else with a demon isn't easy for anyone. It's the nature of the race."

Izuku looks at the basket of potions in different sized bottles with a growing flush.

"Don't worry. You will be alright. Bakugo may be difficult, but he will not purposefully hurt you in any way."

"I...I know. Um...you've been around for a long time, right?"

Tokoyami tilts his head a little. "Yes? We don't age the same as humans do and we live much longer, which is an issue for you further down the line. But one thing at a time."

"Right. But you're omega. Why don't you have any…? You know. Or do you?"

"Oh. I see. Well, I have the means to stop it," he goes to the shelf and juts a thumb at a red jar. "But you can't have this until after the child is born. It's not a moral issue- you just have specific circumstances right now."

"Really? You can do that?" he walks over to look at the jar, wishing the human omegas had something like this. Actually, they soon will, Izuku realizes. 'I'll make it available to all omegas, rich or poor!' "Does Shoji give you a hard time?"

"It's not Shoji's choice. It's mine."

"I know. But he doesn't get mad or anything?"

"If he does, he hasn't shown it. He built me a nest a long time ago, but that's all. Demon omegas don't nest, by the way. I'm not sure about humans?"

Izuku chuckles. "No, we don't 'nest'. We just have a house, if one is lucky enough. It's normal to be nervous about all of this, right? I feel like I'm too old to be nervous about mating and a baby."

"Nothing to worry about. Everything you're feeling is normal for anyone. It's especially different when it's not in your plans."

"It's not like I never thought about having a family," Izuku tells him. "I just wanted to do and have more before choosing to settle down. I think I would be a good parent, and you would too, I bet!"

"Hm. I'm not too sure about that for you see, I really do have a child,"

Izuku looks both surprised and confused. "Huh? But, you said before-"

"It's Bakugo. And as you can plainly see, I didn't raise him very well," At the blank look on Izuku's face, Tokoyami says, "It was a joke."

"Oh." Izuku laughs sheepishly. "I should have figured that was a joke. It's actually really funny," he continues to laugh and it feels good to relieve some of his stress with laughter.

* * *

"No, no, no! A little more to the right!" Iida demands, shouting up at Sero who is hanging one of the many ceremonial wreaths.

"It won't be straight if I move it any further to the right than it already is!" Sero calls back down.

"It's not straight from where I'm standing!" Iida says. "More to the right! This shouldn't be so difficult!"

"You're making it difficult," Sero mutters under his breath while moving the damn wreath to the right.

"A hair more to the right!"

"Hardass," Sero mumbles again and places the wreath.

Iida puffs out his chest and shouts, "Perfect!" He spins on his heels and goes to Kaminari. "How are the favors coming along- what?!" There is a small wall and tower made of the orange glass gift cups.

Kaminari grins proudly. "Isn't it great? I built it all by myself!"

Iida puts his fists on his hips. "Please do not tell me you've been building all this time?"

"You can't work without some play!" Kaminari says, then whines when Iida hits him on the head. "OW!"

"Stop fooling around and get back to work! And the tower is too high for such a structure!" He takes some glasses from the height of the tower. "Better!" Then he goes to one of the windows and uses a stick to tap on the surface of the moat, calling for Tsu.

Her head pops up from the murky water and she gives him a 'ribbit.'

"Miss Tsu! Did you catch the proper fish?"

"Not yet. He is a tricky one to catch. It has to be done just right."

"I do not wish to rush you, but we are running short on time! They must have the proper fish to eat as part of the ceremonial meal!"

She lifts her webbed hand from the water to show him what she's found. "Look. It's a Bonding Stone."

Iida's eyes light up as he takes the red stone from Tsu's hand. "Fabulous hunting work, Miss Tsu! I'm sure Izuku is going to be impressed with this gift once he learns of it!"

"But I worry Lord Bakugo will find it 'un-alpha-like' to give to Izuku."

"A Bonding Stone is part of the marriage ritual! And even better, Izuku is a miner, so he will have no issue breaking the stone in half! Another pure sign of a perfect union that will change the worlds! Above and below!"

Tsu peeks around Iida and flicks her tongue at the beta demon. "You should get back in there. Sero just fell off the ladder and Kaminari is laughing rather than helping him up."

Iida gasps and spins around to march back. "Enough of this tomfoolery! And you call yourselves the Bakusquad? Such nonsense is unfitting for a member of a top elite team! Oh no! What happened to the Bonding Stone?! I only walked from there to here!"

Kaminari adds another glass to the tower he is still building, still laughing at Sero.

Sero groans flatly with a wreath laying on top of him. "Don't bother helping me. Guess I'll just lie here and become part of the decorations."

"Sero! Help me find that Bonding Stone!" Iida demands.

Kirishima almost walks in to offer his help, but when he sees Iida running around madly and shouting Kaminari whining over tumbled glasses, and Sero sitting inside the center of a wreath he decides to tiptoe away. Quickly. Very quickly. Then breaks into a run. Kirishima doesn't want to be there when Bakugo tells Iida the feasting is pushed off.

**TBC**


	11. Blood Bond

*****Warnings: Mature readers only for this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Blood Bond**

"Why must we push off the feasting?" Iida asks Bakugo while flailing his hands wildly. "I have to send out messages to everyone invited! What if they already made plans or are on their way?"

Bakugo, lounging on his throne with one leg over the arm, replies simply, "Then we tell them to go home. I won't fucking say it again! We get married tomorrow. That's the last I'll say about it!" He sighs heavily, then adds, "We'll tie it in with the Black Moon Ball. The feast, I mean. Two in one."

Iida bows. "That is acceptable. I will see that it is done."

"Good. We'll have to change a few things in the ceremony," Bakugo tells him. "I don't think Deku can handle a full demon ceremony."

"I agree. He can't drink blood, but to keep with tradition, we'll mix some of your blood in wine for him."

"That will work."

"I also have the Bonding Stone. Miss Tsu found one. How would you like to have it presented to Izuku?"

Bakugo waves his hand. "Whatever. Figure something out. He can have it made into a necklace or something afterward. Keep the ritual of the Bonding Stone in the ceremony, though. And, I don't want the ceremony to be long."

Iida sighs and rubs the base of his horns. "All that fine work I put into decorating…"

"We'll leave the decorations up until the feast and ball," Bakugo says. "Aside from the ceremony, is everything else prepared? Tokoyami has everything ready?"

"Last I checked, yes," Iida replies. "I heard that Izuku went to see Tokoyami and I'm sure he explained everything. You will control yourself...right?"

"If that bird puts anything in my drink or food to make me calm, the next time he turns to stone, I'll break his beak right off."

"...understood."

Izuku didn't see Bakugo for the rest of the day and barely got any sleep thinking about the wedding. He was too anxious. Izuku doesn't know what to expect or what a demon marriage entails. He attempted to ask Tokoyami, but the gargoyle simply told him that Lord Bakugo will change it as he sees fit. Now it is morning, and Izuku has been dressed for his wedding. The whole time, he stood like a statue, dumbfounded, as Kaminari, Sero, Tokoyami, and Tsu all pulled at him and argued over the attire.

Izuku's final dressing had him almost unable to recognize himself in the mirror. He wears the same horned crown and white dragon pelt, but the others each added something to the wedding attire. Beneath the black leather vest is a gold-colored bell-sleeved tunic that reaches a few inches above the knee. The black pants and high calf boots were simple enough. Across his chest, Sero gave him a red sash that bears the symbol of Bakugo's castle- a black flame. Kaminari drowned him in jewels of various colors; multiple rings and necklaces that were too heavy for his neck. Tokoyami said that he looks too pale and used powdered pigment to give some color to his cheeks. Tsu gave him a tiny purple flower (that looked more like a weed) and used her tongue to tuck it safely behind the sash. For 'good luck,' she told him. Hers was the most meaningful. Izuku thought he looked ridiculous dressed this way; but in a short while he will hold a title similar to that of a 'queen,' so he must look the part. How did he go from a commoner digging in the dirt for a livable wage to a Dom-Omega dressed in fine clothing and rich gems?

"You look perfect!" Kaminari tells him in the mirror.

"I still think he should be in all white, as Tsu suggested," Sero says.

"White shows dirt," Tokoyami points out.

"You dress all in black," Kaminari says. "You have no say in choosing colors!"

"Well, we shouldn't keep Bakugo waiting," Sero says, then looks at Izuku. "You ready to go?"

Izuku bites his bottom lip. "Um...may I have a few minutes alone?"

Sero and Kaminari exit the room through the door and Tsu through the window back to the moat. Tokoyami is the last to leave, but before he does, he takes Izuku's hand and places a small pill in the palm.

"To calm you," he says before exiting the room behind Sero and Kaminari.

Izuku looks at the little pill in his trembling hand for a moment then puts it in his mouth, tilting his head back to swallow it. Hopefully, it would work fast. He wanted to be alone for a bit because he was going to attempt to calm himself. His stomach was flip-flopping and his knees wobbled as if made of water. Izuku stumbles to the nearest chair and slumps, letting his head fall forward.

'I wish I could make up my mind...part of me just wants to run away, but I have nowhere to go, and they would catch me. The other part can't wait to be with Kacchan- wait, I said that nickname again.'

Suddenly, Izuku didn't feel like he was alone in the room. He looks to the windows, assuming it would be Tsu, but she wasn't there. Izuku looks around but sees no one. Maybe it was the pill? Then he hears distant wailing- the same as that night when he ended up in Bakugo's chambers. The wailing draws closer and changes. It went from wailing to singing, or something like a long, low hum. Izuku's eyes focus on the same misty-white form that appeared before him. Izuku wasn't frightened by the thing in front of him. In fact, feeling its presence helped him, like the aura an omega gives off to another omega to calm them.

"Who are you?" Izuku asks in a whisper to the swirling humanoid form of mist. "What are you?" His eyes widen when the mist starts to sparkle with tiny orbs of colors. He counts eight of them. Then, the mist disappears, along with his anxiousness. Izuku smiles softly, reaching his hand out to the spot where the mist just was, searching for that same calming energy. There came a knock on the door; it was Kirishima asking if he was ready.

"Yes. I'm ready."

* * *

Izuku wasn't afraid when he sees Bakugo standing in ceremonial garb in front of an altar. To anyone else, Bakugo would be terrifying. The colors of dark red and black stick out against his pale skin. Upon his head is the stalactite style black crown with his horns encircled with thin gold strands with tiny ruby pendants. The blood-red cloak is long enough to drag the ground. Izuku was told that Bakugo never wears armor, but currently, he is sporting a black breastplate with spiked shoulders. There's a sword at his waist, the same red sash across his chest, and dangling ruby earrings (Izuku didn't think Bakugo would wear jewelry like that). Izuku now stands beside his soon-to-be alpha husband. Izuku looks into Bakugo's eyes and smiles at him. He swears there is a hidden tenderness right now in those constant glaring red eyes that only he can see.

"You look very handsome," Izuku tells Bakugo.

"I guess...you do too," Bakugo replies.

Izuku accepts that it's the best reply he can get from Bakugo. He looks at the altar; a looming arch of black bones and rock. Rich red tapestries with Bakugo's symbol drape from the top woven with black lace. A black marble table stands inside the altar with two silver goblets, both empty. The rest of the table has a black blade dagger, some furs, a red woven rope, and lit candles. Izuku's eyes linger on the dagger, wondering why it's there. What use is a dagger at a wedding? Izuku's thoughts cease when he sees Iida approach the altar coming to stand behind the table. Izuku eyes take a quick glance around the room, seeing only their friends. The fact that he views these people as friends make him feel a little giddy inside. He's never had friends before. He notices that Kirishima and Tokoyami come up to the altar as well but stand behind them. Izuku really has no clue what is going to happen or what to expect. The only thing he does know is that he doesn't feel the urge to run away anymore. Standing next to Bakugo like this for their ceremony has altered his thinking and settled his fears.

"Is everyone ready?" Iida asks, his proud voice booming in the open area and bouncing off the high ceiling.

"You want to tone it down?" Bakugo hisses at him.

"Might I say, both of you look stunning!" Iida tells them.

"Thank you, Iida," Izuku says. "I like the color of your robe," it was a dark blue with a tint of purple and it matched the color of Iida's demon skin.

"Move it along, will ya?" Bakugo demands.

Iida nods and first turns to Izuku. "We've altered the ceremony to accommodate your human body,"

"No," Izuku tells them. Both Bakugo and Iida look surprised. "No. I want to do it the way it's supposed to be. That way, it makes the union true," he looks at Bakugo. "Please?"

Bakugo blinks a few times, then turns to Iida and nods. "Do it then."

Iida ignores Bakugo and asks Izuku if he is sure he wants this and Izuku assures him that yes, he does. Iida nods and begins the ceremony.

Izuku swallows hard when Iida picks up the dagger, warming the blade over the flame of one of the candles. Iida tells them to hold out their right wrists. Izuku follows Bakugo, stretching his arm out so his wrist is facing up. One cup each is placed under their wrists, and Izuku has a rough idea of what the dagger is used for now. Bakugo doesn't flinch when Iida cuts a clean, thin line across the skin. When it's Izuku's turn, his arm shakes a bit and he bites his lip, preparing for the sting of the blade. His eye twitches when the cut is made and the sting doesn't last long. Izuku thought the blood would flow rapidly; instead, they barely bled, and the cut started to tingle. With four controlled drops of blood into the cups, Iida says,

"We make the spark between two hearts; We bring love into the world; We kindle the hearthfire of one home; We warm old bones in one bed." He looks at the pair and adds, "A drop of blood for each promise," Iida tells Izuku while Tokoyami and Kirishima step up to bandage their wrists. "If you accept the vows of a strong and honest marriage bond, sip the blood from each other's cups."

Izuku hesitates for a second at the command but Bakugo has already taken the cup with his omega blood in it and waits. Izuku quickly takes Bakugo's cup and looks at the dark blood in it; he only has to sip, right? Izuku takes a sip when Bakugo does, letting the warm metallic liquid hit his tongue and trickle down his throat. It wasn't as terrible as he assumed it would be- aside from the natural metallic taste of blood in general, Bakugo's had a sweetness to it.

They place the cups down and Iida takes out the Bonding Stone. With a small paintbrush, Iida first dips into Bakugo's cup and paints half of the stone. Then he does the same with Izuku's cup until the stone is red. Iida dips the paintbrush in opposite cups again to paint a small symbol of a curved line and a dot beneath it on their foreheads.

"Now, pick up the Bonding Stone together and hold hands," Iida says.

Bakugo grumbles at the stupid ritual, wishing it to be over soon because it's making him 'feel' too much, and it was annoying. He holds the stone with Deku, whose face is flushed, shy, and coy. Bakugo was pleased that Deku decided to go through with the ceremony their way. It gave him a sense of pride. Then Iida tenderly wraps their hands in the red rope, tying them together with the stone nestled safely in their palms.

Izuku's heart skips a beat when their hands are bound together with the stone. He can sense that Bakugo is feeling a bit of joy from this union as well, though the hard-hearted alpha won't let it show. Izuku watches as Iida pours the rest of Bakugo's cup into his; then Kirishima and Tokoyami prick their fingers to add a few drops of their blood to the cup. Iida explains that Kirishima's alpha blood adds loyalty, friendship, and strength to their union while Tokoyami's omega blood is a boost of healthy fertility. Izuku gulps and tightens his throat when Iida holds the cup to him.

"As the Dom-Omega to an Alpha Blood Lord, you must seal the union with drinking the rest of the cup." When Iida sees Izuku's hesitation, he smiles lightly and whispers, "I can mix it with wine if you'd prefer?"

Izuku swallows and shakes his head. "No. I will see this through," bracing himself for the idea of drinking blood again, Izuku lets Iida put the cup to his lips. Quickly, he drinks all of it down and tries to imagine it's warm milk or tea. No such luck. But he did it- he emptied the cup.

"Well done!" Iida says. "Now seal the union with a kiss and it's off to the marriage bed with you!"

Izuku, slightly taken aback by Iida's words about the marriage bed, almost missed Bakugo's kiss. Izuku's eyes widen when their lips touch, tasting the remnants of their blood on his lips. He tries to make the kiss last longer but Bakugo had already pulled away. Everyone claps while Izuku is still slightly stunned from the ceremony. Before they leave, Izuku is congratulated by the others and he thanks them for their well-wishes.

Bakugo walks with Deku to his, or now 'their,' chamber. The kobolds and goblins all come out of their holes and dens to bow as they walk by. Bakugo tells Deku that he also has dominion over these creatures, but he cannot change their submissive nature as inferior beings. He waits for the 'do-gooder' to say something about them, but Deku is only looking forward with a flushed face. They continue in silence until they reach the chamber doors and open them. Bakugo growls with his eye twitching at what he sees in the room. 'Those damned extras! Who do they think they are? What is this shit?'

Izuku stares at the decorations in the chamber, feeling Bakugo's intense anger and annoyance yet ignoring it. Someone brought in huge vases of flowers that look like roses. The colors are mixed with blues, purples, and blacks. Stranger yet, candelabras burn with red flickering flames, which gives the room an eerie red glow. The only attractive decoration in the room is the flowers. There is also a trail of flower petals leading to the big bed with white sheets. Izuku glances over to the hearth to find that it has no flame. Only the candles light the room.

"I hate flowers!" Bakugo growls.

"…I think they're nice," Izuku replies.

Bakugo rolls his eyes. "You would."

They stand in sudden awkward silence, waiting for the other to make a move. Any type of move. Both pairs of eyes are set on the bed. Only Izuku's eyes turn away when he notices the basket of potions Tokoyami showed him sitting on the end table. Izuku finds the strength to speak and says,

"We should…get ready,"

"…Yeah. I'm going to go wash up. You can…ready yourself out here with what Tokoyami left," Bakugo tells him.

Izuku just nods, holding on to Bakugo's hand and letting his fingers slide through when the alpha pulls away. Izuku knows that Bakugo is just as hesitant as he is; not because they didn't want to mount and mate, but because they didn't know how to go about it properly. Now that the moment is here, they both feel awkward. However, they are married now and Izuku wants this. Seeing the presence of the white mist helped to change much of his thinking. If Bakugo is too shy and bewildered to get things started (which Izuku will never say that to him) then Izuku will have to set it up for them.

Going over to the bed, he picks up one of the black flower petals that litter the sheets. He has a feeling this was Kaminari and Sero's doing. Then he turns to the basket of potions. Tokoyami took the liberty of sticking a piece of parchment on each one to say what it is, what it's for, and how to use it. Izuku picks up the small vial of faded pink liquid that reads, 'to induce heat.' Izuku takes a deep breath, staring at the vial. There's a 'whoosh' of air that passes his ear, almost like a whisper, and Izuku feels the presence of the mist again, though it is gone as quickly as it came. Without hesitating, he pops the lid open and drinks it all. It has a bitter taste with an even worse aftertaste, and it threatens to repeat itself, but Izuku holds it down.

'That was close. I wonder how long it takes to work?'

Izuku begins to undress, taking off everything except for the jewels. The dim room needed a bit of color, he thought. He slides under the covers but remains sitting up, or should he lie down? Within his lower belly, Izuku can feel the warming sign of approaching heat. To try and distract himself while waiting for Bakugo, he reads the bottles. Leave it to Tokoyami to be blunt and straight to the point when giving instructions. Izuku's head felt like it would explode from all the blood rushing to it. The instructions made it seem like he had absolutely no clue whatsoever. When Tokoyami told him this one was to 'make things easier,' Izuku interpreted it as lubrication to make penetration less painful. He knows that much. But his vision becomes a little foggy as his heat begins to take over. He finds it more comfortable now to lay down and stares at the door, his heart racing, and waiting for Kacchan to come out.

Bakugo didn't need to 'wash-up' he just wanted a few minutes to get himself together, to find control before he loses it. He didn't expect the ceremony would have such an effect on him, especially after he drank Izuku's omega blood. Bakugo couldn't show expression to the others simply because it's not in his nature or part of his reputation. But the taste of Izuku's blood made him crave more of it and he wanted to bite the omega right there on the altar. He can't frighten or hurt Deku too much by suddenly attacking and biting him. While that is normal in demon mating and mounting, Deku is still a human. Bakugo sits on the edge of the washtub and lets his head fall back and his eyes slide closed. He is already naked, more than eager to get out of those heavy clothes the moment he could. His groin is stirring to life as well and the tip of his tail begins to wag with anticipation.

Then, his ears pick up a low humming sound; a sound he's never heard before though he knows it's coming from the Wailing. Though he can't see it in the room, he feels it enter his body. In his mind flashes a short scene of a grassy pasture, then a glen, and finally a warm body beneath him. The familiar sounds of pleasure and moaning tell him what's happening, and Bakugo immediately thinks of Deku. Snapping back from the image, he quickly exits to the chambers and looks to the bed.

He finds Deku laying on the bed under the sheets, panting and whining with sweaty bangs clinging to his forehead and his face flushed. His soft, pale skin glows a soft red from the flames. The next thing Bakugo's notices is the smell of omega heat. Deku's heat. The scent threatens to make him lose what bit of control he gained back. Bakugo feels his horns and fangs growing slightly in length while his tail flicks back and forth. With a growl, he storms over to the bed and rips the top covers off to expose Deku's heated and aroused body. He jumps on the bed to press their naked forms together, forcing himself between Deku's legs. It's Deku who voices their shared pleasure when their cocks touch. Bakugo briefly prides himself on being the larger male of the two. Deku's omega scent mixed with heat almost has Bakugo cumming early, but he will hold it back until that slit opens and his knot swells.

Izuku can freely feel Bakugo's skin under his hands, letting them stroke and wander the broad muscular back. Choosing to induce his heat was the right idea. He wanted all and everything from Bakugo, his now husband and soon to be bonded demon mate. Izuku tilts his head to find Bakugo's and forces their lips together, wanting to feel the other's demon tongue thrusting inside. His silent request is answered. Izuku swears it's larger than last time, filling his mouth and sliding down the back of his throat. The force of the deep kiss makes Bakugo's weight press him hard against the mattress. It was becoming hard to breathe, so Izuku put his hands on Bakugo's face to push him away. Though Bakugo obeys, the alpha prime demon is not thrilled about being pushed away. The white of Bakugo's eyes have turned solid black with the red pupils now snake-like slits. Even Bakugo's ears looked more pointed than before. The alpha growls like a rabid wolf, fangs dripping with salvia. Izuku gently cups Bakugo's face in his hands, explaining to him that he couldn't breathe before and that he was sorry. Bakugo's growling softens, and then the demon's lips are on his neck.

'Stupid omega and his fucking heat!' Bakugo thinks to himself as his lips and tongue caress Deku's skin. He couldn't get enough of it. 'He's human…he can't take all of me right away- fucking annoying!'

Bakugo forces himself away from Deku to fumble in the basket of potions. He finds the lubrication and suddenly, Deku grabs his wrists.

"Not yet…" Izuku pants out. "I…I need-"

Bakugo gives a sharp, quick roar that startles Deku. "I know what I'm doing!" He mumbles as he pours some of the oily goop onto his palm and rubs it on the tip of his tail. "Don't fucking ask questions- just accept what I'm doing!"

"But-"

Bakugo refuses to let Deku speak any further. Gripping the green hair in his fist, Bakugo pushes their lips together but holds back his tongue. Deku kisses back, and while the omega is lost in the kiss, Bakugo lets the tip of his lubed tail push inside about an inch. Deku makes a sound but Bakugo swallows it with his mouth. Further distracting the omega, he lets the palm of his thumbs roll Deku's hardening nipples. Deku pulls his mouth away to let out a pleasured moan, his chest arching into Bakugo's touch. Bakugo lets his tail slip in a little further, feeling the tight muscles clenching and unclenching around it. So far, Deku didn't appear to be in any kind of pain. One of Bakugo's sharp claws accidentally pricked Deku's left nipple, making a little hiss of pain come from the omega's kiss-swollen lips. Instead of muttering an apology (which he wouldn't) Bakugo remembers the delicious taste of Deku's blood at the ceremony. He lets his tongue lap at the droplets of blood, moaning at the sweet taste. The tip of his tail wiggles at the taste, tickling Deku's insides.

Izuku was only just getting used to the tip of Bakugo's demon tail when more of it pushed inside. He knows what Bakugo is doing; stretching him before the actual mating. Though this will help for the first part, it won't be as easy when his slit opens. Bakugo won't take time to stretch that muscles because it closes almost as quickly as it opens; that's what the knot is for. He can expect that part of the mating to be painful. However, the lubrication on Bakugo's tail begins to heat with each little movement. When Bakugo pricks the skin of his nipple and laps the blood, his tail pressed in further. Bakugo probably didn't notice, but Izuku did. The tail made him hiss with pain, not they prick of the claw. But with his heat growing ever hotter with Bakugo's motions, the lube on the tail started to stimulate the nerves inside of him, releasing a tingling sensation. Without realizing it, Izuku pushed more of Bakugo's tail inside of him. That motion had Bakugo's red pupils dilating, and Izuku, suddenly feeling bold, reaches down to grip the alpha's solid cock.

Bakugo sits upon his knees, his cock jerking from Deku's grip. The omega looks woeful, probably wondering if he did something wrong. Far from it, Bakugo wants to tell him. The amount of slick coating his tail is mixing with the lube, sending the same tingling sensations to his cock. "You're liking this," Bakugo states.

"Yeah…" Izuku moans. "I don't want your tail anymore,"

Bakugo smirks and he uses his claw to scratch a thin line of blood just above Deku's cock. The other lets out a gasp.

"You don't tell me what to do," Bakugo says, his voice turning deep. "If I want to watch you fuck yourself on my tail, then that's what I'll do," his smirk grows into a smug one. "You'll get my cock when I allow it!"

Izuku doesn't know why he thought to do this, but it was as if an inner voice told him to do it. Without warning, he slides himself off of Bakugo's tail and quickly gets onto his knees. Bakugo is too surprised to react. Izuku then grabs the base of both Bakugo's ram horns and presses, hard, using his nails to apply more pressure. Bakugo screeches like a beast caught in a trap. Izuku knows he isn't hurting Bakugo at all because the alpha releases a strong aura and ejaculates between them, just like before. However, Izuku doesn't let go, and with surprising strength, wrestles the sex-weakened demon to the bed. It reminded him of a time when he wrestled with a billy goat some years ago that was trying to chase him. This wasn't much different. It's Izuku's turn to smirk as he holds Bakugo's head to the sheets. Izuku can only see one side of the alpha's face, and the black eyes seemed to glow while that long tongue hangs helplessly out of Bakugo's mouth.

"You made me do it," Izuku teases. "Now who's the one on top? AH!"

Bakugo tail could still move, and he used it to smack Deku's ass, which made the omega remove his hands. His tail shoves back inside the stretched hole while he gets his revenge with his hand around Deku's neck. The omega gasps, both for air and in pleasure. Bakugo pulls Deku's face close to his, thrusting his tail in and out. Deku's eyes are rolling back in his head as he tries to cry out while Bakugo's tail hits the sweet spot. Bakugo knows he's hitting it because the slick has intensified. Deku's struggle to breathe and voice his pleasure is surely pure, delicious torture for the omega. Finally, he slips his tail out and loosens his hold, letting Deku drop onto the bed. The omega coughs, gasping for air but still painfully aroused. Bakugo is delighted when he sees Deku's fingers stretch between his thighs, stroking the now empty hole. He's lost in omega heat, Bakugo thinks to himself. While he lets Deku continue to helplessly pleasure himself, Bakugo coats his cock with more of the lube. Deku is watching him with hungry, heavy-lidded eyes. The scent of slick becomes too much for him to keep holding back, and going against his pride as an alpha prime, dips his head between Deku's legs and starts to bite.

Izuku thrashes and cries out, arching into Bakugo's bites, which are so close to his slit and balls. Bakugo tongue is lapping at the slick trickling from his hole. Izuku can feel some of it coming from the slit too. He dare not grab Bakugo's horns again because that sensual torture was unbearable. That hard tail struck a delicious spot in him, the spot that, he knows, make omega sex all worth it. He cries out again as Bakugo bites his other thigh, piercing the soft skin. But Bakugo doesn't stop there with his shower of bites. Izuku feels the fangs on his stomach and hips; some puncture, others don't. Another pleasured cry of pain escapes his lips when Bakugo drags both claws down his chest and pierce the skin of his hips. Izuku is unable to move, only writhe and moan, begging for more, as Bakugo's tongue thrusts in and out of him. He throughs his head back with a deep inhale when the tongue presses hard against his dripping slit, still not open. Izuku's whole body goes rigid when he feels Bakugo's fangs press over the slit. Bakugo growls against the sealed flesh that vibrates the nerves in Izuku's lower belly. With the gentle gnawing and hot growls on that sensitive spot, Izuku feels his climax building, quickly, and cums. Hot drops of white quickly turn cold as they hit his stomach. Despite that ejaculation, he was still hard. Only his alpha can fully make him cum. This was just his omega body teasing him, forcing him to want his alpha's cock and knot without hesitation.

Bakugo takes this as the sign that Deku is ready for him. The easiest way is for Deku to be on hands and knees. Without warning, he flips Deku over and lifts the omega's hips. He holds back on wanting to lick the blood from all the bites and puncture wounds decorating Deku's skin. If Deku wasn't a human, the slick alone would be enough to lubricate penetration. But Bakugo uses the rest on his cock and positions the tip at the weeping hole. He fists his hand in Izuku's hair and starts to push inside, the still tight but stretched wrinkled heat sucking him in. Deku lets out a sound between a moan and a sigh. Bakugo growls with his dominance and shoves the rest of the way inside, pressing deep, until his balls hit skin. Bakugo can't help but let out a harsh gasp of pleasure himself when the lube mixes with omega slick. The sensation made his nipples tighten and his body to become covered in goosebumps, but that lasted only a second because now he was thrusting into his omega.

Izuku keeps his cheek against the pillow and eyes clenched shut as Bakugo presses in, slowly at first, then rough. Izuku feels his body ignite with pleasure when his alpha's cock is fully seated inside of him. His whole body burns with the need to feel more of his mate, and once Bakugo starts thrusting, Izuku is lost to the pleasure. So fast…so hard…so deep. The thrusts not only rocked his body and organs but the bed as well. Izuku could barely catch a breath between thrusts. They didn't hurt, but the pressure and force of them, over a long period of time, would surely break his bones. He has seen others have sex before- alphas mounting omegas, but no alpha could move at this speed. But he's with a demon alpha, not a human. Bakugo's cock pulls far out and pressed back in deep, striking his sweet spot each time. Then, Izuku feels the slit open and what felt like a pool of slick between his thighs, stinging the bite marks. Bakugo pulls out; the alpha knows, and the alpha smells it. Izuku braces himself for pain. But before Bakugo pushes inside, two of the demon's fingers shove inside his mouth.

"Bite down as hard as you need to," Bakugo tells him.

Izuku trembles at the demonic, deep throat echoing tone of Bakugo- which again reminds him of WHAT type of alpha he's really mating with. Bakugo's other fingers were holding his slit open.

"Bite down, close your eyes, and don't turn around!" Bakugo says with the same voice.

Izuku's eyes fly open and he bites down on Bakugo's fingers when he feels the untouched muscles forced open with Bakugo's hard cock. It felt like he was hit with a hammer. The pain was intense, and he thought for sure he bit through Bakugo's bones. The fingers muffled his screams but couldn't stop the tears pouring from his eyes. There's a sharp pain again, his alpha's knot, and Izuku feared he was split open. He didn't know if it was blood or slick. Bakugo finally removes his fingers and Izuku gasps for air, trying to contain his sobs.

"Stop crying!" Bakugo shouts at his mate, feeling every bit of pain that the omega is filling.

The alpha in him needs the pain his omega is experiencing to stop, and that relief will come with the mating bite. With a roar that echoes and bounces off the walls of the chambers, Bakugo bites down on Deku's shoulder, releasing the pleasure that comes with the mating bond. To his relief, Deku's cries turn to those of pleasure and he smells the cum from his mate. Bakugo stiffens himself, bites harder, and with one more little swell of his knot, finally releases into mate. He moans into the bite as his seed pumps from him, feeling it leaving his body and spilling into Deku's.

"K-Kacchan…" Izuku pants out, shuddering and ejaculating again when he feels his mate filling him.

He moans when Bakugo moves his mouth to lick the bond mark. It brings a tired smile to Izuku's lips. He finds just enough strength to lift himself on his elbows to give Bakugo a kiss. Bakugo returns the kiss with tenderness. They continue the gentle kissing until Bakugo's knot shrinks and he slowly pulls out. Izuku collapses to the bed, completely spent, and his heat slowly fading. The sheets are wet beneath him but he doesn't care. 'So tired…' he says to himself, closing his eyes while his body accepts Bakugo's essence. The warmth of it in his belly has him feeling full and content, despite the pain that came before it. He hears gentle purring and Bakugo nuzzling him. Without opening his eyes, he moves to seek out Bakugo with his arms, finding his mate and hugging him close. Izuku cries softly when Bakugo embraces him back. Even if this tender moment is just for this night, Izuku would remember it for a hundred years.

"Kacchan?" He whispers. "Bakugo?"

His answer is a soft snore and the mighty alpha demon Blood Lord was curled around him and purring like a cat.

"Goodnight, Kacchan." 'I'm sure I'll be fine tomorrow.'

**TBC**


	12. The War Room

*****Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update, but I was taking a little bit of a break to recharge my writing batteries! ^_^ Hope everyone had a safe, fun, and happy holiday/New Year! Let's make 2020 Plus Ultra!**

*****Twenty Funny: Fill Your Life With Laughter and Love!*****

*****Warnings: Language, smug-Bakugo, dialogue-heavy, into heavy, humor**

*****Please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The War Room**

Bakugo wakes up to something warm and tingly on his bare flesh. At first, he thinks it's Deku, but the omega is sound asleep beside him. Bakugo turns his body in the bed towards the strange feeling and sees a white mist glowing with little lights. He realizes that all he can do is stare at the cloud of mist sparkling with eight tiny lights. This is a mist he's never seen before, and his mind tells him that it belongs to the Wailing. But that's not the only thing his mind tells him. The mist seems to beckon him to follow, and Bakugo finds his body leaving the bed and his feet moving on their own. Only his feet move; the rest of him remains limp and still; he can't blink his eyes. The mist hypnotizes him, and he follows it from the room.

The next thing Bakugo knows is that he's in the Prophecy Room, though he doesn't remember getting there. Questioning what he is doing here, completely naked, his eyes are then drawn to movement on the ceiling. The stain-glass figures of the successor and the human-turned-demon begin to move on their own. Bakugo watches, his eyes wide, as the ceiling comes to life.

The successor glides towards the other, the human, who no longer has the demon face emerging from it. The successor holds one of the rabbits, all of which hop at their feet. The two interact in silence. Then, a splash of wild red pushes between them, shielding the successor while pointing a sword at the human. The human draws their sword, there's a short duel, and the successor stops them. The form of red kneels before the human as they stand next to the successor, showing the other that they are a pair. The red is joined by other colors, humanoid forms that were never on the ceiling before, or what Bakugo thought were just designs. All the color forms bow to the couple.

But the scene changes when the colors drain away and dots from all across the ceiling come together to form a figure of gray and blue approaching the successor, who is now alone. They too interact, but unlike before, no one separates them. The successor turns away, and the other figure melts to the ground, disappearing from the scene. The successor is with the human again, only this time there is a noticeable bump of pregnancy.

The blue glass of the sky becomes red as the whole room shakes like an earthquake, knocking Bakugo down to the floor. All colors turn red, black, or brown and the ceiling moans like a squeaky door during a windstorm. For the first time in all his years (that he could remember) Bakugo was terrified. Only the successor, the human, and a great ball of golden light remain among the darkness. Bakugo knows that he is looking at the Symbol of Peace as He defeats the Dark King. But that is not the scene he focuses on. The human alpha is suddenly grabbed from behind by what looks like dozens of hands and they pull the human spirit out to be replaced with that of a demon. The human grows horns and a tail, mouth open wide in a silent roar. Though it's silent, all the glass from the ceiling shatters, raining down upon Bakugo in a rainbow of twinkling lights. Except for the successor, whose form is still there. A moment later, like a piece of paper, it falls arms and head first towards the floor. Without knowing it, Bakugo leaps up to try and catch the successor only to have them fade away once they fall into his arms.

Bakugo closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them to see that the shattered glass is gone from the floor and returned to the ceiling as if nothing had happened.

"What the fuck was that just now? Seriously, what the actual FUCK!"

* * *

"Ow!"

"Please try your best to remain still,"

Izuku sits in an herbal bath of aloe and healing salts to soothe his aching lower half while Tokoyami tends to the many bite and scratch marks. Iida is in the room as well, effortlessly holding his writing box while scratching the quill along some paper. 'Legal documents,' Iida had told him. Izuku couldn't focus on Iida anyway because whatever medicines Tokoyami is using on the bite marks sting, making him flinch, which in turn has the gargoyle scolding him. He's both physically and mentally exhausted from the actions of last night, but the hardest part of waking up was not the pain, but the absence of Bakugo. He had left without waking Izuku up, and no one seemed to know where he went. It was Iida who told him that Bakugo wanders off sometimes to be alone when something out of the ordinary happens. Bakugo didn't leave or reject him because Izuku can feel their bond.

"Oh, Dom-Omega, do you mind if I ask a few questions for my notes?" Iida asks Izuku.

"Um...sure, I guess. Ow-"

"I apologize," says Tokoyami. "But please hold still."

Iida explains to Izuku that the notes he wants to take refer to the mating from last night, preferably how a human fairs with a demon. These notes would prove helpful in the future when the worlds come together, which tells Izuku that the demons are planning to breed with humans. Now that he is the Dom-Omega of not just this territory but the human world as well, he should do anything he can to help ensure the safety of human omegas. Izuku gives Iida permission to ask him anything. Iida ends up taking that permission literally and, much to Izuku's embarrassment, ask the intimate questions as easily as if he were giving an interview. Half the time, Izuku could barely answer the questions without stuttering.

"Wonderful! This is great information!" Iida says when they were finally finished. "I will take my leave now. Please use the rest of the day to relax, for you deserve it!"

Izuku waits for Iida to leave then turns to Tokoyami. "I left one thing out,"

"Should I call Iida back?"

"No. I was...too embarrassed to say it to him, but I can ask you about it."

Tokoyami pours some more aloe into the water. "Go ahead then."

"Is it...supposed to be cold inside me?"

Tokoyami tilts his head. "Cold? What do you mean? What's cold?"

Izuku clears his throat. "Um...Bakugo's...you know."

"Hm."

"Is that weird? I mean...it was warm and really nice last night...but now it's cold. Am I supposed to feel it like that?"

"Does it hurt at all?" Tokoyami asks.

"No. It's a little uncomfortable, but I can tolerate it. Sometimes it hurts more than others. The hot water is helping to ease it,"

"Hm. Then I wouldn't worry about it right now. If it persists, then we'll look further into it. However, given what you've told me, I can safely assume it's only because you are a human and Lord Bakugo is a demon. Your bodies will react differently. You may feel the baby beginning to form. Demon fetuses grow quickly."

"Humans take longer," Izuku says. "What about gargoyles?"

"Very long. Even if I were to mate with a demon, it would still take the same length of time. We have the egg or eggs grow first, then we have to sit on the eggs, which can take a long or short time. It all depends."

"No wonder you keep pushing it off," Izuku rubs the back of his neck. "My whole body hurts from last night. I don't even want to move,"

"I'll have Dark Shadow carry you to bed," Tokoyami says. "When you're finished. I've taken care of all your wounds. Iida has a special diet for you, by the way."

Izuku makes a face.

"I know. I thought I would give you a warning ahead of time. But, you are carrying the future inside of you. The baby needs the best attention and care, yes?"

Izuku nods. "Yes."

"Tomorrow evening, I'll be leaving with Shoji to the gargoyle territory. I'll be gone for a few days, but you'll have Iida and Tsu here to help in my sted."

Izuku's eyes widen and he shakes his head. "No! You can't go! I need you here to...to...help me with the baby."

"It's very early stages yet," Tokoyami reminds him. "And I can't resist the calling to return to my homeland and nest to mate. And, believe it or not, Lord Bakugo is, as you already know, very intelligent and he can help you with anything medical you may need."

Izuku sighs and says, "He's not even here right now…"

"I'll seek him out for you," Tokoyami says. "Would you prefer to keep resting in the tub while I find him, or should I have Dark Shadow carry you?"

"The water feels good on my muscles," Izuku says. "Just find Bakugo for me. Thank you."

Izuku sinks further into the water, closing his eyes while trying to focus his mind on something other than the aches and pains. It was his first time last night, and the allure of his omega virginity is no longer exciting. Now he's just like anyone else. The alphas at the mines knew he was a virgin, which was all the more reason to pester him. It's unnecessary in his view. Bakugo is probably proud of being his first, but at the same time, Izuku doesn't think Bakugo would actually care if he were a virgin or not. The alpha is his mate, after all. Izuku had no regrets coupling with his Kacchan. The nickname makes him smile, then his stomach twists with a slight pain that forces him to hiss and sit up in the tub. Rubbing his stomach seemed to help, but whatever was happening inside, he knew, would not be over quick. It had to be an instinct on his end. All he can do is sit and wait for Bakugo to come while his stomach twists and turns.

* * *

"Hey, Bakugo! There you are! Why are you naked in the halls?" Sero says when he comes upon Bakugo, who looks like he's in a daze. "Bakugo? You okay?" Sero takes off his cloak to wrap around Bakugo and shield the nakedness.

"Have Iida call a meeting," Bakugo tells him. "You three, him, and Tokoyami. In the war room."

"Not Izuku?"

"No. Not him. I...I'm going to go see him now. This is a private meeting."

"Why the war room?"

"Again, for fucking privacy!"

Bakugo takes Sero's cloak and makes his way to the bedroom. As he gets closer, he can sense Deku's fear. Bakugo goes from a walk to a run, bursting into the chamber and slamming the door closed. He calls out for Deku, finding that the omega is not in the bed. Deku calls from the bathing room. Bakugo drops the cloak and rushes inside to find Deku in the tub, his face scrunched in pain as he leans limply over the rim of the tub.

"Kacchan?"

"What the hell is going on?" Bakugo goes over to him, looking at the water and smelling the herbs. "Tokoyami's been here, right?"

"Yes. My stomach really hurts," Deku tells him. "It's cold and painful...like lying on the snow,"

"Let's get you to bed then," Bakugo easily lifts Deku out of the tub, grabbing a blanket along the way to dry him off. He can still feel Deku's pain, though it doesn't physically hurt him. Instead, it makes him anxious and restless. To know that Deku is hurting and there is really nothing he can do angers him, forcing out a growl. "That wasn't for you," Bakugo says through his teeth while Deku dries off. "I'm just frustrated."

Izuku almost snapped at Bakugo because if anyone should be 'frustrated,' it's him with the beginnings of a baby. Instead, he asks, "Why are you frustrated?"

Bakugo clenches his hands at his sides with his tails whipping back and forth. "Because of our bond from last night. I feel your...whatever it is you're feeling, but not in the same way. I know you're in distress, and that fucking bothers me but I don't know what to do about it,"

Izuku, his stomach still hurting, manages to smile and holds his arms out to Bakugo. "Then come lay with me for a while, and we'll figure it out together. I need my alpha mate with me right now," he can feel the tears stinging his eyes. "I'm scared too,"

"I'm not scared!" Bakugo counters as he lays down with Deku on the bed. When he's beside Deku, his mate, the frustration he felt faded and he was calmer. The strange phenomenon he saw on the ceiling earlier still affected him, and that's what the meeting is going to be about. He can't stay with Deku for long. "You seem like you feel better?"

"It must be because you're with me," Izuku says. "My stomach doesn't hurt as much now. Tokoyami thinks it's because I'm a human that I'm feeling your...seed...differently."

Bakugo's hand unconsciously rests on Deku's lower stomach, which once flat now bears a bit of bulge; not from pregnancy but from his 'seed' as Deku put it. Bakugo smirks with pride. "I don't sense a life form yet...but if you're feeling something, that means everything is working."

"Don't move your hand," Izuku pleas with him. "You're making it feel warm and it doesn't hurt as much."

"Fine."

"Kacchan? Why weren't you here when I woke up?"

"...I had trouble sleeping and I didn't want to wake you," Bakugo replies. "I figured you needed the rest. I still have work to do, you know; marriage or not. And I have a meeting to attend soon, so I can't stay long, but I will be available tonight."

Izuku's tearful eyes turn to face Bakugo. "You're dumping me already? Shouldn't you want to spend time with me?"

Bakugo sneers and yells, "That has nothing to do with this! Right now...there's some shit going on, okay? Shit that I don't understand, but it doesn't involve you at this time, alright? I said you'll have me tonight!"

"Why can't I be in this meeting?"

"Because you need to rest your body," Bakugo says. "You can barely move as it is, and your alpha prime has given you an order to stay in bed!" He nips roughly at Deku's ear, making the other omega let out a little yip. "I can stay for a bit longer, so just shut up and enjoy it,"

Izuku had to admit that Bakugo is right with him being unable to move. His limbs were not only in pain but felt heavy and limp. There really is no energy left in him right now to do much other than accept Bakugo's attention. This is what he wanted, to have his alpha mate beside him. Izuku must have drifted off into a light sleep because he dreamed that he and Bakugo were laying like this in the grass and looking up at the sun through the treetops. When he opened his eyes again, Bakugo was getting up.

"Kacchan?"

"I thought you fell asleep?"

"I think I did...but I felt you moving. Do you have to leave?"

Bakugo gets off the bed to dress. "I said we'll be together tonight! I don't like having to repeat myself!"

"...I understand."

Bakugo grumbles angrily as he feels Deku's disappointment through their bond. 'Stupid bonding mark!' He goes back over to the bed and quickly kisses Deku on the lips. "There! Satisfied? Now stop pouting and focus on making that baby big and healthy, got it!"

Izuku, for some reason, found the kiss and Bakugo's sudden burst of anger amusing. The laughter did not go over well with Bakugo because the alpha attempted a dramatic exit only to stumble over a decorative table. Izuku had to bite his lip and cover his mouth to keep from laughing. When Bakugo finally left in a huff, Izuku pulled the blankets and furs over him to cuddle into the soft warmth. They smell like Bakugo, though it's not the same as having his mate with him. He can still feel that little kiss lingering on his lips and his exhaustion taking over. The ice in his belly slowly began to warm, and as it did, Izuku drifted off into a peaceful, satisfying slumber.

* * *

When Bakugo enters the war room, he stops to count everyone in the room. Kirishima, Sero, Iida, Kaminari, and Tokoyami. They all stand to greet him as he takes his chair at the head of the table, pouring himself some blood wine. The others all do the same, though no one says a word. During this type of meeting, only the alpha prime is allowed to speak first. If there was food, he would eat first, same as the blood wine. He takes a hearty sip, then speaks.

"Nothing discussed in this room leaves these walls. Understood?"

"Yes." They all say in unison.

"It's no mystery that strange and peculiar things have been happening here since Deku arrived. Early this morning, and again, this does NOT leave the walls of this room; I was led by the Wailing to the Prophecy Room. There, the pictures on the ceiling came to life and portrayed a scene…" he trails off. Iida is the first to respond.

"What did you see?"

Bakugo pauses to take a sip of blood wine. "I saw a shortened version of the successor's life before The Master of All Evil attacked. I saw the human alpha mate, some other figures, the Symbol of Peace, and another person." Bakugo continues to tell them what he saw detail by detail. As he speaks, Iida takes notes, but what Bakugo notices, after he finishes, are the suspicious, guilty looks on both Kirishima and Tokoyami's faces. Bakugo's eyes narrow, the whites turning black, and his claws scrape the surface of the cup. "Hey, you two," they knew he was referring to them, further proof that the pair know something that he doesn't. "Care to share what you're keeping from me?"

"W-We're not keeping anything from you," Kirishima says quickly.

"I am only trying to analyze what you saw," Tokoyami responds as calmly as he can.

Bakugo knows they're lying, and the fact that they have some knowledge that they have kept from him only makes him angrier. The others at the table can sense his anger, and that was before the flames slowly ignite on his shoulders, reminding all of them why he is a Blood Lord and the Flame Lord.

"Stupid-Hair, Bird-Brain, listen very carefully. To hold back valuable information from your alpha prime, Blood Lord, and Master is a serious fucking crime; especially if it pertains to ME!"

Kirishima and Tokoyami hang their heads in submission.

"So, if you both have been having some secret discussion behind my back, then I think it's time you share with the class. Stupid-Hair, you love my whipping skills; and Bird-Brain, I'm very fond of eating eggs, fertilized or not."

"Whoa, slow down there, boss," Kaminari says. "We all have our own interpretations of the stuff that's been going on."

"So, you've all been talking behind my back?" Bakugo's flames grow brighter.

"Everyone, please, let us calm ourselves," Iida shouts. "Clearly, Kirishima and Tokoyami have information that is worth sharing, but we don't need to resort to such threats violence to get them to speak!"

Bakugo bares his fangs at Iida. "I don't care about that! I'm pissed that they feel they couldn't share information with me!"

"We will now," Kirishima says, lifting his head to look only at Bakugo. "I too...had a strange flashback, that I think was a memory, of you and me,"

Bakugo's flames die and his anger fades. Only by a bit.

"It happened when I was at Mirio's place, and I challenged Dabi to protect Izuku's honor, and that's when I had the memory. Only, instead of Dabi, it was you. It was like...something similar happened before."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Bakugo asks.

Kirishima clears his throat and glances at Tokoyami. "Well...Tokoyami and I...shared some thoughts on that."

"It is only a theory, Lord Bakugo," Tokoyami begins. "We did not want to mention anything because that is all it is, a theory. I would not hold back information if I had all the necessary-"

"Stop running your beak with all that shit and get straight to the point!" Bakugo demands.

Kirishima puts his arm in front of Tokoyami and blurts out. "We know Izuku is really the successor reborn and you're the human alpha turned demon!"

The room went deadly silent with everyone staring at Bakugo, who only stares blankly at Kirishima.

"Again it is just a theory," Tokoyami is the first to break the silence. "But you and Izuku may very well be fated mates."

Iida fixes his glasses, clears his throat, then asks, "How did both of you come to this theory?"

"There are a few reasons," Tokoyami starts. "The first is, obviously, how things have changed since Izuku came to the realm. Some of us have had flashbacks or memories, such as you and Kirishima. Izuku has also experienced some memories. These memories, or flashbacks, or whatever they are, only started when Izuku came. We know that the successor will fall from the sky, and that was Izuku. We know that the successor will not be born, as is the lie we have been telling Izuku. Izuku believes he will bear the successor, though I wonder if he is starting to have some inkling of who he really is. That time with Tomura in the woods...and the Wailing coming to him…"

"What makes you think I was the human?" Bakugo asks, gripping the arms of his chair.

Kirishima takes over with the explanation. "The flashback that I had about you when I faced Dabi. You mentioned a flash of red tried to stop the human alpha...what if that was me in the past?"

"I'm still not following this," Sero says.

"Why are we the only ones who don't remember where we came from?" Tokoyami proposes the question to all of them. "We don't remember our births or growing up. This has never actually occurred to any of us until Izuku appeared. It was Tsu who mentioned this theory to me, and I believe she's on to something."

"We've just always been," Iida states. "Like the Dark King."

"I'm starting to think that's not true," Kirishima says. "Has anyone else experienced anything as me and Bakugo have?"

The room is silent, then Kaminari says, "I always thought Izuku looks super familiar to me...like I knew him before. I just brushed it off because I assumed it had to do with seeing a human for the first time." He turns to Sero. "You?"

Sero strokes his chin. "Come to think of it...now that you've mentioned having always been here...I don't recall when I joined Bakugo's castle. I've always been here. And Izuku also feels familiar to me,"

Iida adds, "I wish I had something to counter your thoughts with...but I don't," he turns to Bakugo, who is still staring. "My Lord? Do you think-"

"Wait! I've got it!" Kaminari interrupts him. "Listen up! I've been saying for a while that All For One has been around for far too long! What if, he wanted Izuku to marry Shoto because Shoto doesn't have anything to do with our possible pasts concerning Izuku! That's why He didn't want Bakugo to marry Izuku because we are all connected. Maybe that's why we have no memories and are only remembering things because Izuku is awakening the past within us? But now that you mentioned Bakugo may be the human turned demon, then what if All For One is trying to CONTROL the takeover of the human world by re-creating the events of that time so long ago but by HIS hands? Right?" He looks around at the stunned faces of the others in the room. "What? Seriously! Doesn't that make sense?" Still silent stares. Kaminari puffs out his cheeks. "Hey! I have a damn brain too, you know! I don't hear anyone else coming to a conclusion like that!"

Finally, it is Bakugo who speaks. "That...makes a whole lot of sense. Dunce-Face might be onto something,"

"We always were a little bit different from the other demons," Sero says. "And other gargoyles," he remembers to add Tokoyami.

"Maybe we were all a part of what happened up there," Kirishima adds. "Maybe...we were all once human,"

The room falls silent again for a long while as everyone contemplates the possible realization they were just presented with.

"We should ask All For One for the truth," Sero tells them.

"No," Bakugo replies. "He is not to know any of this. If He truly is behind the mysteries of us and our pasts, then that proves He possesses some type of magic that prevents us from knowing who, or what, we were. Building off of all the information passed here today...All For One is the cause. He did it for a reason. We need to find out why."

"It's clear now that He is using us in some way," Iida adds, looking troubled. "This changes everything. What do we tell Izuku?"

"We shouldn't tell him yet," Bakugo says.

Kirishima furrows his brows. "Why not?"

"Because he is the successor...and he thinks that we'll be creating peace in the human world when we're really taking it over. If he feels betrayed and knows what power he wields, he could banish us back here. That's why All For One wants to control him. That's why, as Kaminari mentioned, we have no memories. It's clear to me, now, that we all did something up there before we were banished down here. All For One doesn't want to make that mistake again. We keep our lie about bringing peace to the human world for Deku."

"Hey, I mentioned this before, but I think it's time for a change," Kaminari says. "I think it's time for new leadership,"

"I agree with Kaminari," Sero says. "I was against overthrowing All For One before, but knowing what we know now, why not keep our lie, but turn it into truth?"

Iida throws his hands up. "As in, we take control of both worlds and make it work!"

Kirishima grins and adds, "That will make Bakugo and Izuku the new leaders! Bakugo rules the demons, and Izuku rules the humans, but everyone lives together! Why didn't we think of this before?"

"Because we were brainwashed," Bakugo says. "However, we need to know exactly WHAT HAPPENED in the past so we can avoid it happening again."

"You're taking the news of once being a human really well," Kaminari says.

Bakugo frowns and replies, "If you had told me this BEFORE I married and mated Deku, I wouldn't have believed you. Regardless of that, I am what I am now; I'm stronger than a human. Some of the memories I had were of pain...and that might be why I was turned into a demon. There is still much we need to know, though. We have more questions than answers, and no one to ask. We'll have to figure out as much as we can on our own."

"I have one more thing I wish to mention," Tokoyami says. "Lord Bakugo, you said you saw another form interacting with the successor, or Izuku, in your flashback on the ceiling. You mentioned it was dark-colored, and when Izuku and I met Tomura in the woods, Tomura said, 'same green eyes,' referring to Izuku. You all recall that when Izuku told you, yes?"

"Is there a connection between Bakugo, Izuku, and Tomura, you think?" Iida asks.

"Tomura was there during the last battle," Tokoyami says. "Everyone knows that. He was banished with All For One."

Bakugo finishes the blood wine in his cup. "There is a specific reason why I was turned into a demon and Izuku killed himself. We need to find that reason. And Tomura may have the answer," he slams his fist on the table. "We find Tomura, and we force him to tell us what he knows while he's still weak! Tokoyami, tell Shoji and his legion to take to the skies in search of Tomura."

"But, we gargoyles leave soon for mating," Tokoyami replies. "Lord Hawks will wonder why a bunch of us are not there. It will create suspicion."

"Then do your fucking in the sky while looking for Tomura!" Bakugo growls.

"Bakugo, stop it," Kirishima scolds him. "You're letting your anger get ahold of you! You know damn well that it will cause suspicion as Tokoyami said! So, stop talking out of your ass and get it together!"

Bakugo is silent for a moment. In reality, he would only ever let Kirishima speak to him like that. "Fine. Whatever. But try to return as soon as you can, and unless Shoji is part of this as well, don't mention anything to him. And say nothing to Hawks either."

"But I was hoping to get Lord Hawks' input on all of this," Tokoyami says.

"The fewer outsiders that know, the better," Bakugo tells him. "Sero, Kaminari, you two take to the woods and see what you can find on Tomura. He may be wandering around with those monsters. Kirishima, you and I have battle plans to discuss. Iida, go to the main library in the realm and research as much as you can about what we now know."

"Of course," Iida says. "But, battle plans for what?" He looks at Kirishima who gives him an 'I don't know' look.

Bakugo scoffs. "Idiots. We're talking about dethroning All For One. Should, or rather, WHEN that happens," he threads his fingers together and leans forward on the table, his seriousness suddenly turning into a smug, dark smirk. "Windbag, Happy-Face, and Half-and-Half are all going to want a shot at becoming Alpha Supreme. They will either have to submit to me or taste my blade."

'There's going to be a lot of changes,' Bakugo says to himself. 'And I'm finally going to be at the very, very top! I will no longer be someone's puppet. All will bow to me as the Alpha Supreme of the New World and dominator of the successor!' His whole body suddenly tenses with excitement.

**TBC**


	13. A Game of Conquest

*****Warnings: Language, sex talk, humor, pregnancy talk, dialogue-heavy**

*****Please read, enjoy, and review! Thank you! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Game of Conquest**

Tomura awakens from another long sleep after having returned to his master's palace after encountering the successor. His pale eyes stare dully at the pink ceiling of throbbing flesh. Despite the pink, the red, and the black, it is only the color green that sticks in his mind. Green eyes in particular, which have haunted him since falling back to sleep. And now, waking up again, the ceiling stares back at him.

'He looked at me with those same green eyes…' Tomura sits up. 'No. They were not the same. The same color of green, yes, but not that look.'

"Finally awake?" All For One enters Tomura's room. "You slept for a few days, as to be expected. You're still awakening from eons of slumber. One cannot have too much excitement all at once without exhausting himself," All For One walks closer to Tomura's bed, finding it odd that the young demon was not responding to him. "My dear Tomura, are you well?"

"Master?" Tomura senses All For One's presence and glances tiredly up at him.

"Yes, it is I," All For One reaches out a large hand to place atop of Tomura's head. "My chosen one; my son and my heir; something is bothering you, and I must know what it is,"

"...green eyes…"

"...what about 'green eyes'?"

Tomura sits still, staring at his cracked, dry, and pale hands, both of which flash with the images of green eyes. "They haunt me…" he whispers, ignoring the slight pain in his dry bottom lip as it cracks when he speaks.

All For One walks around the bed, which sits in the center of a large, enemy room. "Tell me...what do you remember?"

"...a vast green field...dotted with colors...they flutter on the breeze…"

"The human realm," All For One states for him.

Tomura blinks slowly, his fingers twitching. "Warm air...bright sun...a stream…"

"Go on?"

"...and a person." Tomura's mind conjures the blurred image of someone slowly standing up from having dipped their hands in the stream. A pair of calm, friendly green eyes look upon him, he remembers, without fear. "A familiar person…" Tomura turns to All For One. "Master, who is he? Who do those green eyes belong to? I thought I knew...when I was exploring the wood."

All For One is silent for a moment, then places his hand once again on Tomura's head, stroking the pale blue hair. "The successor," he answers. "The successor to The Symbol of Peace; an omega."

Tomura's eyes slowly widen. "Successor…? Omega…? Yes, I...I recall-"

"What do you recall?"

"I see those green eyes...they haunt me...and yet…"

All For One's hand slightly tightens its hold in Tomura's hair. "Speak, Tomura."

"They don't look upon me with favor...only hate."

All For One grins. "Ah, yes, there is a reason for that, my boy,"

Tomura's gaze slowly turns to his master. "What is the reason, master?"

"The omega successor touched many hearts, just as the Symbol of Peace did before him," All For One explains. "He had a magnificent court of powerful and influential heroes of the realm after the Symbol of Peace chose to retire."

"...his court?" Tomura repeats, conjuring another image of a circular table with many seated at it, and the successor's green eyes peering at him. "Yes, his court. I couldn't get near him…"

"They wouldn't let you," All For One gets up and stands at the foot of Tomura's bed. "No demon could touch such a divine and holy spirit as the successor; an omega of pure heart and body with nothing but power following through his veins and loved by all. Borrowed power, of course. It was not his. No omega has ever held That Power before; the power of Light and Peace."

Tomura stares at All For One and says, "I wanted him,"

"You did, but he denied you that chance," All For One taps the footboard with his index finger. "Does that...strike any other memories?"

Tomura grips the sheets. "There was another. A human alpha…"

"Yes. Go on,"

"His eyes were red...but he was not a demon...he fought like one...and...and…" Tomura clutches his hands to his face. "I can't remember!"

All For One decides to tell him the truth, as it would help to awaken Tomura's still sleeping power. "The omega successor chose a demon-like human to be his mate rather than you, an actual demon alpha. He betrayed you. But, can you blame the successor? Why would he want a demon of the Dark World, a race he is sworn to defeat and wipe from the face of the earth, as a mate? He may have been the successor, but in the end, he was still an omega looking for the best alpha. Appearances play a large part in an omega's desire to choose an alpha, and you were not up to his standards, and it made you very, very angry."

Tomura starts to growl, ripping the bedsheets little by little.

"He didn't want you. He never wanted you. And when you learned of who he chose, your power exploded, and we attacked." All For One grins. "Oh, what a fine time that was! So much destruction! The Symbol of Peace was gone! The world was ours for the taking!"

"And yet…we are here...in the bowels of the earth,"

"Those green eyes you see are how he looked at you after the transformation of his alpha mate."

Tomura lets go of the sheets to look at his hands and began to remember attacking someone, turning them into a demon. It was the alpha human, the one the successor chose. "I remember now," Tomura says in a whisper. "I remember...turning him to our side…"

"And why did you do that? Can you tell me?" All For One knew the answer already.

"If Izuku was going to love Bakugo, a demon-like human, and repulsed by anything that wasn't human...then I would make what he loved the most into what he detested the most. A demon like me!"

"And I took the human's heart!" All For One can recall that day, standing over Bakugo's changing form, watching the human squirm before reaching into the alpha's chest and ripping out the heart, claiming it as his own. "Chaos reigned after that moment, and it will reign again! Only this time, WE will be in control! WE'LL control the successor! WE'LL control his child! WE will destroy Izuku's court as we did before, and crush Bakugo beneath our might!"

Tomura's lips crack as they turn into a grin.

"You will have your green-eyed omega, and we will reign over both worlds for all eternity! We have their hearts! We have their memories! The power is ours this time, Tomura!"

* * *

Izuku is dressed comfortably and sitting in front of the fireplace, waiting for Bakugo to come. Iida had the 'new diet' meal sent up to Izuku, but he just couldn't stomach the food on the plate. Bakugo will likely scold him for not eating, but demon food isn't something Izuku wants to dine on. The plate sits, untouched, on the table beside their bed. Most of it was demon realm vegetables and fruits, but again, they didn't look appetizing. Especially that thin slab of strange meat that might be some sort of tongue or liver of a creature.

He gets excited when he senses Bakugo nearing and the chamber doors open. Izuku smiles at Bakugo, his husband and mate, while the rest of his body craves the alpha's touch.

"You look livelier," Bakugo says.

"Yes, I got some good rest, and Tokoyami's medicines work very well! The bites healed quickly."

Bakugo notices the food on the table. "Why haven't you eaten?"

"I can't eat that," Izuku answers. "It looks terrible to me. That's Iida's special diet plan for me for the pregnancy."

Bakugo narrows his eyes at Izuku. "You need to eat this diet. If you can't eat it, I can have it made into a stew or a drink. Would that be easier?"

Izuku thought for a moment, then nods. Bakugo is being resourceful rather than simply yelling at him to eat the food. "Yes. So long as I don't have to chew anything," he goes over to join Bakugo at the bed. "What is this stuff anyway?"

"It's best you don't know," Bakugo flicks Izuku's nose. "You're a Dom-Omega of a powerful Blood Lord alpha demon and pregnant. You need to have foods that are known to give strength, energy, and health to a growing fetus. I'm expecting an alpha child," Bakugo tells him. "And this diet will help to ensure that it is born alpha and an alpha male at that." Izuku frowns at him, and Bakugo rolls his eyes. "What?"

"What's wrong with the child being born a girl or an omega? Or even a beta for that matter? We spoke of this before. Our child's purpose remains the same regardless of gender or body. Do you think the other Blood Lords will mock you for not having an alpha heir?"

"Not liking your tone, Deku," Bakugo warns him, gently slapping the omega's leg with his tail. "I'm certain it's an alpha because I doubt my cock and seed would produce anything but alpha children,"

It was Izuku's turn to roll his eyes.

"However, this isn't just 'some' child you're bearing; it's the child that will break the barrier between the worlds. I'm not taking any chances," 'And with the change in plans, an alpha child is needed.' He says to himself.

"If you have no doubt in your...abilities as an alpha...why should I have this fancy diet?"

Bakugo scoffs and crosses his arms. "There's the fact that you're a human and we don't know how well a human can carry a demon child. We're taking all the precautions." He pinches Izuku's lips together when the omega was going to speak, most likely to contradict him. "I thought we were spending the evening together doing...I don't know...mate stuff. Not debating over these political matters," Despite the news and excitement that he's come to learn, taking a break from it for the night was a refreshing thought.

Izuku gently pushes Bakugo's hand away. "You're right. I don't think I know what 'mate stuff' is, either. I just want to spend time with you."

"Do you like games?" Bakugo asks him.

"I guess that depends on what they are?"

Bakugo leaves his side to go into one of the wardrobes and takes out a wooden box. He brings it over to the small table by the fire. "I'll teach you how to play 'Conquest',"

Izuku tilts his head as Bakugo sets up a checkerboard and starts lining pieces of two different colors at opposite ends. One side is red, and the other is black. Izuku reaches out to pick up one of the pieces, noting how they are all different from one another, yet the pieces mirror each other.

"It's a game of war," Bakugo tells him. "Pick a color."

"A color? Oh! Um, I guess I'll take red?"

Bakugo nods. "The losing color. Good choice."

Izuku sits on his side and Bakugo on the other. "Is that why you don't like to choose red? Because you'll lose?"

Bakugo sneers at Deku's taunting. "I never lose. No one has ever beaten me in a game of Conquest."

Izuku glances up from studying the board and says, "I wonder if you only win because of who you are, and your temper."

"Excuse me?" Bakugo growls at him.

"Well, you ARE a Blood Lord, the Flame Lord, the Alpha Prime with a fierce reputation and even fiercer temper. Maybe people are afraid to let you lose to them because you'll get angry if you don't win." He wouldn't put it past Bakugo punching someone in the face for beating him at a game.

Bakugo is silent for a moment, then throws his head back and laughs maniacally. "Oho, are you in for it now,"

"I'm a fast learner," Izuku tells him. "I won't lose to you, Kacchan." he smiles gently and says, "Shall we, then?"

Bakugo couldn't believe it; everything Deku said was right. Deku learned how to play quickly, and well, by the third round. Then, on the fifth round, Bakugo experienced defeat for the first time as Deku's queen piece takes his king piece. He never saw the finishing move coming! How could he have missed it? He kept looking over the board of pieces to try and find where he went wrong.

"Oh, look at that," Izuku points out his win. "I guess we can't say that red is the losing color any longer."

"Pfft! Beginners' luck!" Bakugo says. "Another game!"

By the eighth game he won, Izuku was terribly tired and couldn't stand to play another round. He had beaten Bakugo each time, amused at the demon's sore loser ranting and demanding to play again. "Kacchan, I'm very tired and I need to sleep,"

"No! Another game! Right now! I'll kill you if you don't play!"

Izuku gets up from the chair. "Maybe tomorrow," He goes to a seething Bakugo and gently kisses the demon's temple. "Come to bed with me?"

"No! Not until I figure out how you keep winning!"

Izuku just shakes his head, leaving Bakugo to his seething and gets ready for bed. He almost falls fast asleep the second his cheek hits the pillow, but stays awake to enjoy the whispered mutters and rants of his mate a little while longer. Bakugo is, without knowing it, showing Izuku his sensitive side. Never once, after each defeat of Conquest, did Bakugo physically try to attack or hurt him. Verbally, yes. But not physically. Perhaps, if Izuku had been anyone else, his nose, jaw, and neck would be broken, or he'd be burned to a crisp.

When Izuku wakes up, it's to the clenching pain in his stomach. He rubs the small bump, trying to soothe whatever is happening in there. It eventually forces him out of bed, attempting to use the water closet in hopes of relieving the pain. No such luck. The pain is still manageable, but just uncomfortable. Izuku can go about the day normally if he needs too. Then he sees Bakugo asleep at the game table. He giggles softly and approaches his mate, placing two hands on Bakugo's shoulders. The demon mumbles something, and Izuku kisses the sensitive spot at the base of Bakugo's left horn. The mumbles turned into a purr, making Izuku's heart swell with joy and the pain to leave his belly. He wants to hear more purrs from Bakugo, so he kisses the base of the other horn. Success! Izuku then brings his hands to massage the horns, pulling a deep groan from Bakugo's throat that wakes the alpha up.

"Good morning, Kacchan!" Izuku chuckles as Bakugo mutters something incoherent but his demon tail is wagging like a dog's. After Bakugo's defeat last night, the least Izuku can do is make his husband feel good physically.

"...grrr...another game!" Bakugo says, now awake.

"No. It's morning and I'm sure you have work to do," Izuku says. "And I would like to NOT be in this room all day. Can I accompany you throughout the day?"

Bakugo sits up and batts Izuku's hands away, letting out a yawn mixed with a little roar. "I'm not letting you get off with winning. You must have cheated!" He grumbles when Izuku's arms wrap around his neck in a tender hug.

"I promise we'll play tonight. So, can I accompany you today?"

"Sure. Whatever. You might as well learn the ways of the castle. And I won't forget tonight! You're going down!"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure of it,"

"Don't patronize me, omega! Stop kissing me! It's annoying!"

Izuku laughs and pulls away. "And yet, you weren't pushing me away at all. I think you like my kisses!"

"They're shit kisses!"

There's a knock on the door and Bakugo shouts for them to enter. It's Tokoyami carrying a tray with a mug and a bowl. In his beak are two pieces of parchment. Izuku rushes over to help, taking the tray from him. They exchange 'good mornings' and then Tokoyami proceeds to explain to Izuku about the tray.

"It was mentioned that you cannot eat the special diet food as is, so it's been made into a porridge for you and sweetened with honey."

"Oh, thank you,"

"And the mug is a special herbal tea and medicine blend that you are to drink every morning to help with any cramping or morning sickness."

Izuku tilts his head. "Morning sickness? Oh, that must be the pain in my stomach that woke me up. Bakugo helped to make it pass!"

"What do you have there, bird-brain?" Bakugo asks, referring to the letters.

"Shoji and I are leaving soon. I need you to sign these. Same as every mating cycle."

Izuku places the tray down on the eating table but takes the tea first instead of the porridge. He joins the two at the game table, watching Bakugo unfold the letters. Tokoyami brings Bakugo a quill and ink. "What are these?" Izuku asks.

"As the Dom-Omega, you need to sign these as well," Bakugo tells him.

Izuku looks to Tokoyami for further clarification.

"These are legal documents that I present to Lord Hawks, the King of the Gargoyles," Tokoyami tells him. "One ensures that I only mate with Shoji, and as a member of Lord Bakugo's territory, Lord Hawks does not have the right to take me as part of the mating harem. The second is, should another alpha gargoyle of high standing challenge Shoji, and something happens, we are not liable for any injury or death that Shoji may cause to them."

Bakugo growls. "I just finished paying off Shoji's last case, by the way," he mentions to Tokoyami.

Izuku sighs. "An omega's word or choice isn't taken seriously then?"

"Not during mating season or a rut," Bakugo says, signing the first document. "Alpha Primes and high ranking lords, like Hawks, have the right to take and mate with as many omegas as they want, whomever they want, regardless of title or rank or mating status. An omega would need the written protection of someone like me, an Alpha Prime, to make their word hold true. And, should these documents be ignored by the other party, I have full rights to punish the other."

Izuku puts his mug down to take the quill. "I see." He looks to Tokoyami and says, "How do you feel about all this?"

Tokoyami shrugs his shoulders. "It is what it is,"

"Hm." Izuku pauses and asks, "Wait, how do I sign this? What name and title should I use?"

"I'll show you," Bakugo gets up to stand behind Izuku and guides his hand in the signature.

Izuku watches the signature appear; Dom-Omega, Mate of Katsuki Bakugo.

"There. Now sign the second," Bakugo says. Izuku hesitates. "Now what?"

"Kacchan, I have a name," Izuku's brows furrow a bit. "I wish to sign these documents with my name."

Bakugo dramatically groans. "Fine! But you need to sign 'Dom-Omega' first,"

Izuku smiles and does just that on the second document. "There."

Bakugo folds the papers and gives them back to Tokoyami. He gives the gargoyle a hard stare, reminding him not to say anything to Hawks. Tokoyami nods in understanding.

"Shoji is aware as well," Tokoyami tell Bakugo, referring to their group meeting yesterday. Bakugo nods silently.

Izuku notices the silent exchange of information between the two and wonders if he should attempt to ask what it's about. However, he figures if he does, they wouldn't tell him anyway.

"Have a safe trip, Tokoyami," Izuku tells him. "I hope you won't be gone long?"

"No," Bakugo answers for him. "Tokoyami and Shoji will be back before you know it,"

"Yes, we won't be long," Tokoyami bows his head to Izuku. "Thank you for your signature. And make sure to eat the porridge and drink that tea."

Izuku chuckles and picks up the cup again. "Don't worry. I promise." After Tokoyami leaves, Izuku turns back to Bakugo. "Kacchan, I thought I was in charge of all the omegas in this castle?"

"You are," Bakugo says. "What's your point?"

"Wouldn't my signature have been enough to protect Tokoyami?"

Bakugo smirks. "For something like that, you need MY signature as well. Omegas under our rule report to you first, and then the matters are transferred to me for further approval. Before you open your mouth to counter, Deku, I'm not finished!" he warns. "Tokoyami is a very important omega here at my castle and therefore a different matter. He is to obey you; that much is true. But for something like the gargoyle mating ceremonies, my signature needs to be on those documents. When dealing with high ranking officials, the word of a Dom-Omega does not hold as much power as an Alpha Prime. Understand?"

Izuku only nods and goes to the table to eat his special porridge and tea. He can hear Bakugo muttering under his breath as the demon demands a kobold to have breakfast sent up. Izuku tries the porridge, finding it to be a bit bland but tasteful enough where it is tolerable. The tea tasted the best, though. He shouldn't be upset over what Bakugo told him, nor should he be surprised. He expects to make changes once they are back in the human realm. And, when their child comes, Izuku will be the one to educate them. There will be time to break that news to Bakugo.

"Okay, listen; I can sense your annoyance and distress from all the way over here. If I was fucking BLIND I would know it! Stupid bond,"

Izuku turns to look at Bakugo. "I'm listening."

"I am behind on a little bit of business concerning people of the territory," 'I have so much more shit to be doing, but I can't leave Deku to do it all by himself. Those other bastards better be working hard!' "We'll see people today, our people, and whenever an omega is involved at the hearing, I'll let you make the decision. Okay? Will that make you stop fucking sulking?"

Izuku smiles and replies, "The fact that you are offering this opportunity to me is more than enough, Kacchan. I guess I'll let you win at Conquest tonight," If all it takes to alter Bakugo's thoughts is some pouting and martyring, then that's what he'll do!

"Oh, you won't have to let me win tonight because I KNOW how to beat you!" he smirks and pounds his fist into his palm. "You're going DOWN!"

Izuku's brows lift. "If that is true, and you figured out how I win...then lets up the stakes a bit. Unless you're afraid?"

"Ha! I'm not afraid of anything! What are the stakes?"

Izuku wants to feel that he has at least some control over Bakugo, and winning at Conquest seems to be, at the moment, the only form of control he has. And, with all the previous omega and alpha mating talk, Izuku, shamefully, thought of an idea. "The loser has to-" he blushes beet red, ashamed of the words he's going to say, but knowing he's only saying them to his mate and husband, the words came out a little easier. "Suck the other off."

Bakugo stares at him, eyes wide with surprise, then he smirks. "I don't suck off anyone," he says. "That's a sign of weakness."

Izuku shrugs his shoulders and returns to his meal to hide his little smirk. "I thought you weren't afraid of anything,"

"I'm not!"

"Then why not accept my challenge," he looks over his shoulder at Bakugo. "Unless you know you'll lose?"

Bakugo's eyes turn black. "Oh...oh you...you little shit…" he growls and bares his teeth, his tail twitching. "Very clever, IZUKU. You have your challenge! When you lose, I won't go easy on that mouth of yours!"

Izuku counters with, "Hmm. If you've never sucked anyone off before, then you're probably not good at it. I wouldn't know the difference between a good one or a bad one, so I guess you will have lucked out at the end- AH!" He never saw Bakugo move, but the demon was suddenly next to him, clawed hand gripping his chin. Izuku is pulled against Bakugo, forced to face him. He trembles at the sight of those solid black eyes staring into his. Izuku can't see his reflection on the black surface. "K-Kacchan? Oh-" Izuku feels Bakugo's hard cock pressing against his thigh.

"Be thankful we have work to do and you're still recovering from our wedding night, or I'd have you fucking screaming yourself hoarse with pleasure at how hard I fuck you,"

Izuku blushes and is turned on by Bakugo's statement.

"Maybe you're not the whiny pushover I thought!" Bakugo eyes return to normal. "Daring to challenge me? Very dangerous, but also very brave! Stupidly brave, but more entertainment than I've had in ages!" He lets Izuku go. "Let's get dressed. We have work to do, then a full, fun night!"

Izuku gives a lopsided smile and thinks, 'what did I just get myself into?'

* * *

Iida sits at the library table in the far corner surrounded by towers of books, painstakingly going through each one of them, looking for specific keywords or details. He was getting frustrated at the lack of information. With their newfound knowledge, he hoped to find some amount of supporting evidence, no matter how big or small. But the books turned up with nothing. How can he face Lord Bakugo without any information to help them? Iida removes his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. His eyes burn from staring at words for far too long.

'There is no time for rest! Lord Bakugo and the Dom-Omega depend on me! I must focus!'

"Tenya Iida?"

Iida lifts his head to the familiar voice and sight of Shoto Todoroki. He stands up quickly and bows. "LORD TODOROKI!"

"I'm not used to seeing you here," Shoto says, putting his own books down on the table. "Not at Black Ram Hall? Shouldn't you be preparing for the Black Moon Ball?"

"Yes! I'm working on the Black Moon Ball! I'm just doing some side research on-" he has to think of a topic and fast. "On humans! Yes, on humans! For the Dom-Omega! He's pregnant, you know,"

Shoto doesn't look surprised. "I will send him and Lord Bakugo a gift," he takes a quick moment to read the spines of the books Iida is reading. Most have to do with the history of the demon realm. "This wouldn't be about the successor, would it?"

Iida tries not to panic. "Nonsense! The successor hasn't been born yet! I just want to learn more about humans!"

Shoto raises a brow. "So, you're looking through history books of the demon realm to learn about humans?"

Iida snorts and says, "No known books of the human realm exist here! Any information about humans will be found in our history books!"

"I see. Have you had any luck?"

"No, I haven't. All these books...and I can't find what I'm looking for,"

"You know, my family has their own library deep in the bowels of our castle that has been locked away for as long as I can remember," Shoto tells him. "My father always guarded the key to that place. No one was ever allowed in there. If you'd like, I can let you search there and maybe you can find what you're looking for?"

Iida's eyes widen and he puts his glasses back on. "Do you know why it was kept under lock and key?"

Shoto shakes his head. "I don't. When I killed my father, that is one of the first things I did as Blood Lord. I didn't pay it much mind because it was just a dank old room full of moldy books. I know that some are in ancient Abyssal."

"Ancient Abyssal? Damn! I regret that I have never had the time to learn the ancient tongue in full!"

"My sister studies it," Shoto says. "I'm sure she can help you."

Iida claps his hands together and bows deeply to Shoto. "Blood Lord Todoroki, I cannot express my deepest gratitude for your kind offering!"

"I can bring you there now if you'd like?"

"Yes! Yes, I would like that very much!"

"Alright. But before we go, you need to be honest with me first. No truth, no library."

Iida lowers his glasses. "What do you mean?"

Shoto leans in to whisper to Iida. "I know that Izuku is really the successor. What is Bakugo planning?"

**TBC**


	14. Secrets Revealed

*****Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update! Things got a little busy! This is a more lighthearted chapter. Thank you for the continuous support!**

*****Warnings: Language, mentions of abuse, pregnancy talk, scheming, secrets, humor, suspense**

*****Please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Secrets Reveled**

Izuku is excited for his first day as a Dom-Omega and leader. He gets to sit in a smaller throne next to Bakugo on the dais. His mate already looks bored, swishing his tail and drumming his claws on the armrests. Izuku feels something tapping at his boots and looks down to see a goblin. The goblin asks Izuku if he would like something to eat or drink and Izuku politely declines. His brows furrowed when the goblin flinches, as if expecting to be hit. Izuku turns to Bakugo, who isn't looking at them. Then, the goblin crawls to Bakugo, asking the same question, only to be pushed away with the alpha's foot.

"There's no reason to do that," Izuku tells him.

"It's a goblin," Bakugo reminds him. "They're subservient to all demons."

"But the goblin hasn't done anything wrong, not that making a mistake warrants a punishment."

Bakugo rolls his eyes. His mate really is the successor. "Fine. Goblin, bring me wine!" Bakugo orders and, instead of kicking the goblin, he roughly nudged it with his boot. "There. Satisfied?" he asks Deku.

Izuku has to rub his forehead in mild frustration. 'Baby steps,' he tells himself. 'If I try to make him see things differently all at once, he'll get more defensive. One must keep rubbing the jagged rock to make its surface smooth.' "Yes. Thank you."

The first audience is a farmland dispute between two alpha demons. Bakugo tells them to get over it and figure out a solution without his help. Izuku wasn't satisfied with Bakugo's reply, and, going against what his mate told him, he offers his OWN reply. Izuku suggests that the two alphas share the land and make up for it by taking turns helping the other with the crops. The alpha demons seemed to like this idea and they bow to Izuku, thanking him. Izuku counters Bakugo sneer with a smile.

The next audience is two alpha females and one omega female. They are sisters coming to ask that Lord Bakugo take their omega sister in as a castle servant, so she wouldn't have to marry an alpha picked out by their father. Bakugo tells them that he has no need for another servant. Izuku tries to interject, but Bakugo stops him. Bakugo then asks the girls for the alpha's name, and they tell him. Bakugo nods, knowing who they speak of and knew what the male was capable of. He glances at Deku who is wearing the obvious 'don't you dare' face and, before he lets Deku take over again, he gives a suitable answer. Bakugo tells the sisters that the omega can be a servant in the castle as they requested. The girls were overjoyed, as was Deku.

"You're fucking annoying," Bakugo tells Deku after the girls leave.

"That was a very kind thing you did for her," Izuku tells him. "She'll remember it forever."

"Whatever. NEXT!"

The next case is an alpha accusing his beta servant of stealing food from the kitchen. The servant counters with the testimony that he and his family are hungry. The alpha demands that he be allowed to punish the servant by cutting off a hand. Izuku looks at Bakugo with horror, hoping that his mate will not allow that to happen. To Izuku, the punishment doesn't fit the crime, and that is what he whispers. Bakugo holds his hand up to Izuku, then says the alpha,

"Let me see his teeth," referring to the beta.

Izuku's confusion turns to curiosity when the beta starts to panic and tries to get away. Why would Bakugo want to see the teeth? The other alpha wrestles the beta's mouth and lips open to reveal dark green teeth. Bakugo smirks and says,

"Nice try with that lie, beta. You had my mate convinced there, for a moment. Punish him as you see fit." The beta begs and pleads with Bakugo but he ignores it. He turns to Deku to explain. "He doesn't really have a family, Deku. He was stealing food not because he has a hungry family, but for bargaining."

"Bargaining for what?"

"It's a type of herbal plant that is outlawed in all territories, as well as in this castle. The beta's teeth are green, meaning he's a frequent user of it, and it has turned into an addiction. It's very expensive and hard to find."

"But...what does it do to make it so bad?"

"Remember those monsters we fought? The ones with Tomura?" Deku nods. "It messes the brain up like that," he flicks Deku's forehead. "It's makes one feral and stupid, but it also feels very, very good. My point in all this is, you shouldn't just accept what story others tell you."

"...I see." Izuku understands, but still doesn't believe the beta deserves to lose a hand.

The rest of the audiences were short and simple, but the last one would prove to be more complicated. Izuku's head was spinning after hearing so many cases. But when he saw the small, timid demon omega standing before them, his mind was refreshed. He couldn't tell if it was a male or female due to their androgynous feature and clothing. Regardless, the omega had been through a tough time judging by the bruises on their skin and face.

"You want to handle this one?" Bakugo asks.

Izuku nods. "Yes, I do."

Bakugo looks at the demon omega and says, "Speak only to the Dom-Omega, got it?"

He would get up to leave but didn't feel comfortable leaving Deku alone to make decisions. His mate might give away the entire castle after hearing a sob story. When he hears the omega's issue, Bakugo already knows what Izuku's answer will be. The omega is asking to split from the forced marriage and to marry someone they love. While his and Deku's arranged marriage was a different story, this omega dealt with the traditional one. The omega claims that the alpha is abusive, which was obvious. Deku was a fast learner, for Deku asked who the alpha husband was, and then looked to Bakugo for clarification. The alpha was no one of great importance, so Bakugo waves his hand to let Deku continue. Deku, of course, offers to have the separation documents written up and signed by both of them. That part surprised Bakugo a bit, and he raises his brow at Deku. The pleading omega is delighted and overly thanks Deku for his 'kindness' and promises to tell everyone that they have a wonderful, considerate, and understanding Dom-Omega. Bakugo rolls his eyes.

Izuku's chest swells with pride as Bakugo gives orders for the paper to be written. He kept in mind about people lying, as the beta had done earlier. But this omega was not lying. Not with the bruises, wavering voice, and trembling limbs. Izuku has, sadly, seen this in omegas before back in his village growing up. It was difficult to fake such reactions. Knowing that he has saved someone with the power of just a signature and a word made him proud. 'This must be what Kacchan feels all the time,' he thinks to himself. Having such power is helpful, but Izuku can see how it can easily go to someone's head; and his husband Katsuki Bakugo is the perfect example of someone who feeds off power.

'I guess I should let him win at Conquest tonight. Or rather, he would hate that. I guess I'll beat him, but he won't have to abide by the bet. It would nice, though' he flushes at the image. His thoughts are interrupted by an ache in his lower stomach. Izuku can sense it has something to do with the baby. Suddenly, he felt very tired. Exhausted, even. But all he did was sit on this throne and listen to people talk yet it feels like he's been mining in the tunnels all day.

"You okay?" Bakugo asks.

"Yes. I'm just really, really tired all of a sudden,"

Bakugo grumbles and reaches out to place his hand on Izuku's belly. "That's most likely the baby pulling energy from you," he says. "I can only assume it's harder on you because you're human. You should probably rest."

Izuku groans. "I'm tired of resting, though."

"Well, you have no choice," Bakugo says. "Try to stand up. Go ahead." Deku does so but stumbles and falls back in the chair. "Yeah, that's what I thought," Bakugo calls for a kobold to call for Kirishima.

"You're not coming with me?" Izuku asks.

"I have more work to do, and we have our challenge tonight," he reminds Deku. "I want you to give it all you got,"

Izuku chuckles and can feel himself nodding off to sleep. Soon, he's lifted into strong arms by an alpha that is not his mate. He relaxes when he smells Kirishima. He couldn't open his eyes, but Kirishima, like Kacchan, feels very familiar to him. Kirishima's aura was not the same as Bakugo's. Bakugo is his mate; Kirishima is someone special if only he knew what that 'special' could be. Kirishima is his friend, and Izuku knows he can trust him.

* * *

Iida's glasses slip down the bridge of his nose when Shoto speaks those few words. How could Shoto know? It seemed that, to him, Shoto knew before the rest of them. Iida also cannot reveal Bakugo's plans, nor of the possible history they all share at once being human. Shoto's mismatched eyes turn to slits as he becomes impatient. Iida quickly decides to turn the question back on Shoto, to first, learn what Shoto already knows, and two, gather information before telling Shoto anything.

"What makes you believe that the Dom-Omega is the successor?"

"I simply figured it out, and by your reaction, my hunch is right,"

Iida swallows hard.

"Listen, I am more interested in what Bakugo has planned. We all know that a half-breed child will break the barrier into the human realm. And, I have very little doubt that Bakugo is going to use and manipulate Izuku's power to do something. Surely, it doesn't have to do with my or the other Blood Lords' demise, does it?"

Iida quickly clears his throat. "Under order of my Bloodlord, I am not permitted to answer such questions."

Shoto, calmly, swishes his tail and says, "Then I'll ask him myself. It will make for good conversation at the Black Moon Ball." Shoto turns away, then stops. "Oh. Since you did tell me the truth, let us go to my library, as I promised."

"I think I should be heading back to the castle. The Dom-Omega will need assistance while Tokoyami is away and-"

"Your Dom-Omega is quite well, I'm sure. However, since I know what you know, I'll look through the archives first."

Iida takes a sharp intake of breath. He can't allow Shoto to know more than him! "V-Very well! Perhaps we can learn of this matter together."

Shoto nods. "Good. Let's be off."

The library in Shoto's castle was, in the Bloodlord's word, deep in the bowels of the castle. Iida had no idea that any of the castles could go so deep. Shoto stops outside a large door, reveals a large black key, and unlocks it. Iida covers his mouth with the corner of his elbow to cough as the dust and smell of moldy paper overwhelm his senses. The shelves weren't built high or against the walls. They were lined up, one behind the other, each on its on a set of wheels. Iida, amazed by the sight of the books and the knowledge they could hold, goes to one and drags his finger down the spine.

"Why would your father want to hide such a great thing?"

"My honest guess is to keep people stupid," Shoto says. "The less they know, the easier they are to control." He carefully takes a book from its dusty place on a shelf. "Please be careful when pulling on the books, for many of them are stuck together and the pages are brittle."

Iida stands at attention and replies, "I will be more than careful with this great treasure trove of knowledge and learning!"

Shoto can't hide the little smile that pulls his lips. "My sister should return soon. I left word with my brother to bring her down here when she arrives. I'll leave you alone for a bit while I have some blood tea made for us, then I'll join you in research."

"Thank you kindly, Bloodlord Todoroki!"

Shoto exits the old library and flies to the top of the ancient stairs where he finds his brother waiting for him. "Hello, Dabi. Fuyumi back yet?"

"No. Though you might like to know that she is out with a demon male,"

Shoto's brows raise slightly. "Oh? She told me she was going to see some friends. How did you learn of this?"

Dabi smirks. "I have my ways."

"Hm. Find out who he is, then, if you have such 'powers'," Shoto flatly mocks. "We can't trust any male at first glance. Our sister is a prize to be won, and any male would say and do anything for her to get a place here in our home."

"Consider it done, baby brother," He smirks at Shoto's disapproving frown of the nickname. "So, did you learn anything from four eyes? Is our hunch true?"

Shoto nods. "Yes. Izuku IS the successor reborn, and Bakugo knows it," he says. "We need to figure out what Bakugo plans to do with this knowledge. He already has mated and married Izuku with a child on the way. Izuku is his to control. We need to keep Bakugo from using Izuku's omega successor power and emotions to take over the human realm. We all know what Bakugo is like; I was hoping that Iida could confirm it for me. I don't like to be wrong or make assumptions,"

Dabi yanks Shoto tail and says, "Have you forgotten who our special friend is?"

Shoto whips his tail from Dabi's grasp. "I haven't. Has Lord Hawks been in contact with your recently?"

Dabi holds up a small paper, wiggles it, then uses a blue flame to turn it to ash. "He did. Hawks said he was summoned to All For One and ordered to extract any information the omega gargoyle Tokoyami knows about the situation. That one confides in Hawks, and All For One knows it."

Shoto lets out a small sigh. "Tokoyami will not break so easily. Not for something crucial as this,"

"But All For One believes that Hawks is only doing HIS bidding," Dabi smirks and pats Shoto's shoulder. "Now, this is where it gets GOOD,"

The mischievous smile on his brother's face piqued his interest. "...I'm listening,"

Dabi wraps his wings around them for ultimate privacy. "Do not tell Fuyumi, and mention this to no one. All For One plans to have all of us killed when the human world is dominated,"

Shoto's eyes slowly widen.

"He plans to have Tomura rule the human realm and harness Izuku's successor powers for Himself, and even promises to make Izuku become Tomura's mate. The child of Izuku and Bakugo will be raised by All For One and Tomura as the perfect weapon to keep control and to shield them from a new successor being reborn."

"Armed with this knowledge, what should we do?"

"Before we make any decision, let's wait to hear what Hawks pulls from that gargoyle. In my opinion, I say we start planning the demise of All For One and Tomura,"

"...You're speaking of mutiny of the highest degree," Shoto says. "All For One has always been...we can't just simply kill him,"

"Oh, it will be more than a challenge," Dabi replies.

"And then, say, we do defeat All For One, where does that leave the Bloodlords?"

Dabi smirks. "You know the answer to that already."

"...in honor of our mother, let us bring pride and dignity back to the Todoroki name. We will wipe out the others."

"My thoughts exactly, little brother. We will take All For One's plan and bend it a little…"

* * *

_'Master! What are you doing away from the court? Where are you going?'_

_'I'm going for a walk, that's all.'_

_'Master...are you sneaking off to see that alpha? He's dangerous! If you're going, I should go with you!'_

_'You're a good friend, but I'll be alright by myself. I won't be gone long,'_

_'Please Master...he isn't the right alpha for you!'_

_'I think I'm the one who would know whose heart is right for me. Have you forgotten I am the successor to the Symbol of Peace? I can handle one alpha,'_

_'Forgive me, Master. I only care about your welfare! It's my duty as your friend and champion to ensure you're safe at all times!'_

Kirishima snorts awake after having fallen asleep in the chair after helping Izuku to bed. He didn't want to leave the omega alone. But that wasn't just a dream he had; that was a memory, a very REAL memory. Little did he know that Izuku was having one as well.

'_Who's there?'_

_'Only a poor traveler,' the other responds, dressed all in black with a hood covering his head. He lowers the hood. 'You're not startled by my appearance?'_

_'Why would I be? We're all different in our own way. Who are you, stranger? Where do you come from?'_

_'...far away...where it's very dark. Not like here. Um...I fear I may have hit my head and..things are foggy.'_

_'Hm. Allow me to help you, then. I'll guide you to the main road. That will take you through villages and you may find what you're looking for. Right now, you're just wandering.'_

_'Oh. Thank you...what a kind omega you are. Pretty eyes, too. What color is that?'_

_'My eyes? Hm. You must have hit your head pretty hard if you don't remember colors! They are green. Green eyes.'_

_'...green eyes…'_

Izuku's eyes open and he gasps awake. He sits up in the bed, panting.

"Dom-Omega? Are you alright?"

Izuku turns to see Kirishima in the chair. "Yes...I'm alright. I just had a...weird dream." he hunches over for a moment at the jabbing pain in his stomach. It goes as quickly as it came.

"I had a dream too," Kirishima tells him. "Um...can I ask what yours was about?"

"...it felt more like a memory," he runs his fingers through his hair. "It felt so real, Kiri…"

Kirishima nods. "Mine did too."

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know. But...well...it's happening to all of us…"

Izuku's eyes widened. "All of us? You mean, you and the others-?"

"We don't know what's going on," Kirishima lies. "I just want you to know that you're not crazy and...and I will be here if you need to talk about anything. Anything that you feel you can't speak to Bakugo about. Okay?"

Izuku smiles fondly at Kirishima and nods. "Okay. And please, feel free to do the same."

"Can we start right now?" Kirishima asks.

"Of course. I don't think I'm going back to sleep any time soon anyway."

Kirishima stares at Izuku for a few moments, knowing he is making the omega uncomfortable. He makes a decision that could very well cost him his tail, or even his head. After that memory, Kirishima felt that keeping Izuku in a lie wasn't fair to the omega, and he couldn't stand it any longer. "Izuku...what I am about to tell you...you must swear that you will NOT let anyone know! Most of all Bakugo."

"Sure, Kiri. What is it?"

"Izuku, you're not baring the successor. You ARE the successor."

* * *

"From Black Ram Hall, The Great Mage Fumikage Tokoyami, and Legion General Mezo Shoji!"

Tokoyami walks into the grand ballroom of Hawks' castle with Shoji by his side. Just getting through the introductions of all the important gargoyles was enough to make anyone snooze. Since they are in association with Black Ram Hall, he and Shoji are one of the first pairings introduced, publicly, to the other gargoyles as well as Lord Hawks. They bow before Lord Hawks who acknowledges them with a grand smile. After the introductions, there was the feast, and it is during this feast that Hawks summons Tokoyami.

"You know not to say anything, right?" Shoji whispers to him as Tokoyami gets up from the table.

"I need his advice, Shoji," Tokoyami explains. "I won't give every detail, only the basics. I promise."

Shoji shakes his head. "I think you should keep that beak closed," he pokes the breast pocket of Tokoyami's ceremonial cloak. "You have the signed documents, right?"

"Yes, I have them."

"Yami, before you go, don't you think it's a bit strange that now, of all times, during the mating season, that Hawks is summoning you? He's had any other time before this to call on you. Why now? What do you think?"

Tokoyami carefully pulls his hand out of Shoji's. "I don't know. I'm sure he has questions about Izuku. It's no secret that a human is here in the demon realm. I know what I'm doing."

Shoji sighs. "Alright. Don't be long, or I'll come looking for you."

Tokoyami runs his beak through Shoji's hair before leaving the feasting hall and following a servant to Hawks' private meeting chambers. He knocks on the door and announces himself. Hawks calls for him to enter. Tokoyami closes the door behind him, bows low to Hawks, and waits for permission to stand again.

"You may rise," Hawks says, flicking a berry into the air to land in his mouth. "So, do you know why I privately summoned you here?"

Tokoyami takes a few steps closer to Hawks's desk. "I have an idea…"

"We've always been very close, you and I," Hawks reminds him. "I was the one who trained you, all those years ago."

"And I am grateful for that, Lord Hawks," Tokoyami bows his head.

"Now then. What can you tell me about our dear little human, the successor?"

Tokoyami's eyes widen and even Dark Shadow appears behind him, equally as perplexed.

"He...he is not the successor, my lord. He is bearing the successor!"

Hawks sighs heavily and runs a hand through his hair. "Honestly, Fumikage, do you think me that dumb? You're lying, clear as day. Besides, you're not revealing anything to me that I don't already know."

"What do you mean by that?"

Hawks rises from his desk and stands before Tokoyami, offering him a black apple. "I mean, not all things are what they seem," he drops the apple from his hand and Tokoyami catches it in both of his. "All For One is well aware of who Izuku really is, and He has known it long before you and your alpha Bloodlord figured it out."

"If that is true...then what does the Master of All Evil plan to do?"

Hawks smirks. "I may or may not know the answer,"

Tokoyami and Dark Shadow both glare at Hawks. "My lord, do not throw riddles at me. I also came here to seek your advice and guidance on this matter! But now, I do not feel comfortable baring my thoughts to you. Good evening, Lord Hawks."

"Hold it," Hawks raises a gloved finger. "I never said I wasn't going to tell you what I know,"

'Stop playing games!' Dark Shadow looms over Tokoyami. 'You're making ME mad now!'

"Call off your shadow fiend, Fumikage."

Tokoyami whispers to Dark Shadow, who shrinks down to a smaller size. "Then tell me now. Why are you holding back information when I have come to seeking council?"

"You have a mating frenzy to go through," Hawks points out to him.

Tokoyami swallows hard and replies, "I have the signed document from Lord Bakugo...but...if what you're getting at is to-" Hawks cuts him off.

"No, no, keep your document. I'm not such a fiend that I would make you PAY for information," he flies up to lounge on a rafter on his belly, looking down at Tokoyami. "I just want you in a right frame of mind. There is a lot we have to discuss, and it's information that I do not want YOUR alpha lord to know. Good evening to YOU, Fumikage. Dismissed."

**TBC**


	15. Ancient Art

*****Okay, so, this one turned out longer than I expected it to be. It also turned into a big smut scene when the smut was supposed to be short. However, you will NOT be disappointed! Also, this is a pretty heavy chapter with lots of important information coming together. Again, you will not be disappointed nor will you be bored! ^_^**

*****As always, thanks for the continuous support! I love to hear from readers!**

*****Warnings: Langauge, smut/love-making, romance, hint-talk of abortion, mention of suicide, scheming, fluff, humor, info heavy**

*****Please read on and enjoy! XOXO**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Ancient Art**

'Me? The successor? That...that can't be true. It just can't. I'm...I'm a nobody.' These are his thoughts after Kirishima tells him the secret everyone has been keeping from him.

Kirishima goes on to explain to Izuku what conclusions they have come to, and the plan to overthrow All For One and Tomura. Izuku grips the sheets and twists them in his fists. Everyone has been lying to him; all this time. He can understand the others not telling him, but there is no excuse for Bakugo not to have mentioned this not-so-tiny detail. However, knowing this gives him a new sense of power and, more importantly, a greater understanding of what is going on. His falling into this realm was no accident.

"So, we are no longer seeking peace between the two worlds?" Izuku asks Kirishima.

"Well, that's our next step in planning. You see, to overthrow All For One will be a near impossible task. I know Bakugo thinks he can do it himself, but he can't. He will need all of us, and you most of all. You're the one who holds the power to defeat the demons. And, we will need the help of Shoto, Inasa, and Mirio."

Izuku throws the sheets off to get up from the bed. "Let's say we defeat All For One. Then, what about the other Bloodlords?" He walks over to the fireplace, staring at the flames. "All For One rules them all, but they won't simply accept me and Bakugo as the new rulers. I'm sure my alpha husband just can't wait to fight them."

Kirishima grins and says, "Maybe you will be the true ruler, just like in the past!"

Izuku looks at Kirishima with sarcastic amusement. "Do you honestly think Bakugo would allow himself to be a second?"

"You could beat him?" Kirishima offers. "You're the successor, after all."

"But I don't have any power. I'm still only a human," he pauses for a moment, then goes over to Kirishima. "Don't move, okay?" He places his hand over Kirishima's heart and feels nothing. "No heartbeat."

Kirishima tilts his head, confused.

"Bakugo doesn't have one either. If you were all once human, then your hearts...where are your hearts?"

"All demons are different," Kirishima says. "Do you think that has something to do with it? Our hearts?"

Izuku nods. "I want to say that…" he moves away and paces the floor to think, muttering as he does. "To test this, I will need to see the others of my 'court,' as you call them, as well as regular demons. If my theory is true, then someone has your hearts…" 'Demons are vicious and evil, at least, back then they were. The heart is precious and unique...one can gain full control over a person if they rule the heart. But if that heart is taken away…'

"Dom-Omega?"

"Kiri, go to the others with this theory and report back to me. We need to start linking the missing pieces together."

"Sure. But please, you promise you won't tell Bakugo what I told you?"

Izuku smiles at him. "I'm not going to tell him. He's going to tell me himself."

When Kirishima leaves, Izuku goes over to the Conquest board to look at the pieces. He takes a seat and, with the red pieces, sets up seven of them in a circle. Then, he takes the red King piece and places it in the center. From the black side, he takes the Queen to stand her next to the king. Satisfied with his passive-aggressive setup, he goes to lay down on the bed and wait for Bakugo to come.

As he lays in wait, Izuku tries to piece together the memories and dreams he's already had with the new knowledge he's received. This explains his attraction to Bakugo and his sense of familiarity. So, when he read that part in the religious book, he was reading about his past self. The successor's alpha mate becomes a demon, and the omega leaped to his death with their unborn child. But what happened before that? What became of Kirishima and the others? Did they die the same way as he did? By heartbreak and suicide? Or were they killed? Kirishima says none of them know how they got here, or how long they've been here. It seems their memories were taken as well as their hearts, and it's with HIS arrival that everything is starting to change. All For One is aware of this, and now Bakugo wants to declare war on the Master of All Evil.

Izuku knows he cannot sit back and let Bakugo take full control of this military mission of mutiny. He has no power, so he can't fight alongside the demons. He can, however, keep things from getting out of hand after they win. Shoto, Bakugo, Inasa, and Mirio will want to be the next ruler of both worlds. Izuku will, in some way, ensure that HE becomes the true ruler. He'll have to learn how to keep control of the others, not through physical force, but by gaining their respect and trust. Bakugo will only make political matters worse by blasting flames and waving swords. Since he was the successor in the past and the number one hero with a court of his own and his alpha mate one step beneath him, then he can do it again.

'But I have no power,' Izuku closes his eyes and strokes his lower belly. 'It feels bigger than before...hm.' His thoughts return to his past self's suicide. 'It's stated that I killed myself...but I was reborn like this, and I know myself better than anyone. I would never kill myself and a child. That monk said that it is 'my' fault omegas are belittled and subservient to alphas...but that doesn't sound like something I would do. How much different were things back then? Was I really so distressed over Bakugo being turned into a demon that I killed myself? I would miss Bakugo terribly if I lose him...but to kill myself over it? And our child? Bakugo wouldn't want that either. Something else must have happened. I mean, it COULD have happened that way...but my heart is doubting it,' he sighs heavily. 'I wish I had more answers! Damn it!'

The room suddenly turns very warm by the bed and the whispering sound of tinkling bells fills Izuku's ears. He sits up to see the White Mist once again.

"What are you?" Izuku asks. "Why do you keep coming to me? I feel like I know you…" he notices the colored lights flashing at different times. "Are you trying to speak to me?"

The mist moves slightly, and Izuku's eyes see something appear on the far wall. It's a shadow. But, how can a mist cast a shadow? It's not his own shadow for this image, who must be a male, is large with bulging muscles and, the most distinctive trait is the two strands of hair that stick straight up in the middle. It reminds him of rabbit ears. The bulking shadow stands with his fists on his hips, mighty and proud and strong. Izuku smiles at the sight and he feels tears come to his eyes. He reaches out to touch the mist in the impossible hope of reaching the shadow. Then, the mist disappears along with the shadow. The lights come together, and something drops onto the floor, bouncing and then rolling away.

Izuku scrambles across the floor to catch it before it rolls under the sofa. It's small, like a pendant or a pearl. Its color is faded gold with faint streaks of yellow. On the surface, there's something written on it. Izuku squints to see the letters, but he can't read them. It's in Abyssal. He supposes he'll have one of the others read it for him. When he looks at it again, the words are clear now. He could read them!

"Eat this?" Izuku tilts his head. "That's what it says. 'Eat this'."

Izuku places a hand on his belly, unsure if he should follow what the words say with the baby still unborn inside of him. Was it safe? It wasn't food, and it wasn't soft. Should he consult the others before he does? Maybe not. After all, they kept so much from him already.

He's startled when the door opens and nearly drops the strange item. It was Bakugo. Izuku places the item on the nearest table before turning to greet his mate. "Kacchan!"

"Yeah. It's me. Feeling better?"

"Yes. Well-rested. How was the rest of your day?"

Bakugo groans. "Busy. Lots of work with more questions than solutions. Talk about a shit pile,"

Izuku has the urge to shout out the truth of what Kirishima told him, but he did promise the other demon that he wouldn't.

"What's this all about?" Bakugo asks when he sees the Conquest pieces set up differently.

"I was bored," Izuku answers plainly, wondering, and watching if Bakugo might catch on.

Bakugo studies the setup; a King and Queen in the center with seven different pieces surrounding them. His eyes narrow slightly but he dismisses the thought. "You owe me a game with quite the stakes tonight," He smirks and takes a seat. "Are you ready to taste perfection?"

Izuku chuckles and joins him at the table. "As I said before, I've never done that, so I can't compare."

"It tastes like power, and you won't be able to get enough of it," Bakugo boasts.

Izuku raises his brow and adds, "Sounds like you make it a quick snack for yourself," Bakugo's snarl makes Izuku laugh. "How else would you know?"

"Idiot! Others have told me! Duh!"

Izuku threads his fingers together and batts his lashes at Bakugo. "Are you certain they don't just say that because they know you'll destroy them if they say anything else?"

Bakugo drags his claws along the table. "Nothing will please me more than stuffing that wise-cracking mouth with my cock!"

"On the contrary, I will be pleased to hear something other than yelling coming from YOUR mouth."

"It's on now!"

After the first game, Bakugo lost. He said, 'best two out of three,' and Izuku agrees. Again, Izuku wins. Bakugo demands they play one more game and Izuku complies.

"FUCK THIS!" Bakugo knocks the board off the table with his tail after he loses again. It's not possible that Deku can keep winning! He is seriously starting to believe that everyone has been letting him win before Deku came along.

"Kacchan…" Izuku steps over the fallen piece to come up behind Bakugo and embrace him. Bakugo doesn't push him away, but Izuku can sense and feel how tense the alpha's body is. "It's okay to lose sometimes."

"I never lose! No one beats me! If you weren't my mate and were fucking pregnant, I'd smash your skull against the wall!"

Izuku places a kiss on Bakugo's back. "Why are you so afraid to lose? No one will think less of you."

"It's who I am, Deku! I swear I will beat you at that damn game!" He stomps his foot. "A deal is a fucking deal," he growls.

Izuku slides his hands along Bakugo's bare chest, using his omega aura and their bond to soothe him. Bakugo's form relaxes a bit. "No, it's okay," Izuku says. "You don't have to,"

After learning that Bakugo has been keeping a secret while also USING HIM, Izuku should make the alpha submit and follow through with the deal. But they are fated mates, and he, after all, is still an omega who wants to keep their bonded alpha mate happy. Thus, is the plight of the omega. He imagines throwing Bakugo over his lap and just giving the alpha a good, solid spanking of discipline. One good, solid smack or two on the tight-ass' tight ass might make Bakugo a little bit humble. Maybe three slaps. Or maybe a paddle instead of his hand.

"Oh, fuck no. I never go back on a bet!" He drags a stunned Deku over to the bed by the back of the omega's nightshirt. "I'm going to show you just how fucking strong I am by conquering that weakness!"

Izuku chuckles nervously, sweating a little bit. 'You're the one who looks at it as weak. You're really one of a kind, Kacchan. I just don't know what kind…'

Bakugo orders Deku to lay back on the bed and tears the nightshirt off to expose the omega's naked flesh. Deku still blushes even after they mated. That blush makes him snort in annoyance, but he feels the tip of his tail wag. Deku is already half hard. Bakugo strips himself and climbs on the bed. The sight of his body must have aroused Deku further because the omega is fully erect now, and the blush turned into a wanton flush of need. Bakugo starts to smell Deku's specific omega arousal and he feels the tip of his cock drip with pre-cum. Deku may have won the bed, but Bakugo will remind him of who the dominant one is by mounting the omega again. His lips curl into a smirk and he says,

"I'll have you cumming so much that you'll be too weak to even breathe!"

"P-Prove it, then." Izuku breathes out in a challenge. His eyes fly open wide and his back arches off the bed when a hot, wet suction surrounds his erection. No sound comes from his mouth as he looks down between his legs to see Bakugo's curved horns and blonde hair swallowing him. Was Bakugo eating him?

The second of panic turned to pleasure when the demon's tongue wraps around his length, licking as he sucks. Izuku's eyes roll back in his head at the extreme, intense pleasure of Bakugo's mouth. He lets loose a hiss when one of Bakugo's fangs scratch the tender skin of his cock. Izuku moans for more, writhing on the bed, trying to thrust up into Bakugo's mouth to get more of that slick heat and textured tongue. Izuku wasn't prepared to feel slick dripping from him without a heat cycle. It was common, but Izuku has never experienced it before. No doubt Bakugo can smell it. Izuku's answer comes with a gasp of pleasure as the tip of the demon's tail slides slowly into in his backside. He can't take the combined pleasure and he begins to pant, muscles tightening as he nears his release. The finishing touch is Bakugo's thumbs rolling his nipples. Izuku shudders and lets out a choked cry as he releases into Bakugo's mouth. He pushes sweaty bangs from his eyes to peer down at his husband.

"Kacchan?" He breathes his mate's name. Why wasn't Bakugo moving? Then, Bakugo slowly lifts his head. Izuku longs for the warmth again. "Kacchan?" He gasps when Bakugo looks up at him with solid black eyes. Not a hint nor a slit of red, only black. Izuku starts to tremble at the sight. Like a snake, Bakugo slides very slowly against him, tail still wiggling inside, until they are face to face. He didn't like the dark smile on Bakugo's face, nor how the tongue licks a full circle around swollen lips. "Kacchan?" He whispers the name. The only sound Bakugo is making is a deep, rumbling purr.

Fearing he would get his face bitten off, Izuku acts fast and grabs the base of Bakugo's horns. Bakugo lets out a growl but doesn't try to pull away. Izuku gasps when the tail pushes in deeper, stretching him. Despite the fearful image of his alpha mate above him, Izuku lets out a long, low moan. Touching Bakugo's horns didn't seem to have the same effect as last time. But Bakugo's hand moves to rest on his lower belly where the baby sleeps. Izuku immediately relaxes, releasing Bakugo's horns, and black eyes turn back to red; the eyes of his Kacchan.

"Sorry," Bakugo breathes out. "That was…a demon reaction to…"

Izuku blushes with a coy smile and says, "To our bond." He states softly.

Bakugo slides his hand from the belly up to Izuku's chin, gripping it in his fingers. "I want you to keep looking at me when I mount you," he says and slides his tail out. "Close your eyes or look away, and I'll punish you,"

Bakugo went crazy with the sweet taste of Deku's cum, but slick is still better, and the omega's ass was oozing with it. Deku is clearly a fertile omega, and they will have nothing but alpha children from here on out; Bakugo is sure of it. The other alphas will be jealous. Good!

He guides himself to Deku's entrance, wet with slick, and slowly begins to push inside. Deku's eyes twitch as they try to stay open; his mouth letting out little gasps and deep moans with each movement. Bakugo stares hard at the flushed face, contorting with pleasure while thighs tighten around his sides. Deku never breaks eye contact, and in the lidded green eyes, Bakugo sees the ecstasy from every inch of his cock that Deku takes, almost as if he himself was being taken. The wash of desire and lust makes him thrust hard the rest of the way, forcing a pleasured wail of surprise from Deku's lips. The omega shut his eyes.

"I told you not to close your eyes!" He pulls all the way out as punishment. He grins when Deku flashes him a look of sadness and betrayal.

"W-What? You can't leave me like this!" Izuku whines at him, for it's cruel to leave a bonded omega in the middle of mounting.

"I can do whatever I want!"

He allows Deku to grab him, snickering as the pleasure-drunk omega tries to insert his cock back inside. Bakugo keeps slapping the hand away even though his cock is aching to be back inside his omega. But it's Deku who surprises him with a passionate kiss and grab of his horns. Deku's pinkie fingers tickle with the slightest touch above the base as he deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue inside. Bakugo allowed it, and his dueled with Deku's. Deku's hands on his horns keep their lips locked together. And, sometime during this distraction, Bakugo feels his cock surrounded and sucked up by slick heat. He growls and yanks his head away. Deku wasn't going to win! But he pauses when Deku rocks forward, pressing their foreheads together with a coy, breathy smile. Bakugo's eyes are lost in emerald green as Deku slowly rocks their hips together, lifting and thrusting. Bakugo let Deku keep this slow, steady pace. Slow movements felt just as good as fast ones. For whatever reason, Bakugo lowers his head to nuzzle Deku's neck, scenting him. Deku embraces his head while he lets his claws lightly scrap along the omega's back, producing more little sounds of pleasure.

Izuku couldn't believe that Bakugo let him set the pace for their mounting. Bakugo thought he would beg for this? No. A new feeling of determination came over Izuku and, if he wanted his alpha mate's cock, he would have it. He'd take it just when Bakugo wasn't looking. It had worked. Now, he was staring lovingly into his alpha's eyes while feeling every rock hard inch of Kacchan's cock moving inside of him. 'My Kacchan,' Izuku says to himself while kissing his mate. Izuku also discovered that the sweet spot doesn't need to be hit with each thrust, for he is getting enough pleasure from this. His Kacchan likes it, too.

Holding Bakugo's head to his neck and running fingers through the blonde hair, Izuku nips the top of his mate's ear and whispers, "I love you, Kacchan. My Kacchan."

"…I'm no one's 'Kacchan'," Bakugo whispers back.

"You're my Kacchan," he seats himself on Bakugo's erection completely and pulls away so they are facing each other again. Bakugo's cranky features are soft, not hard and glaring. Izuku lets his hands stroke Bakugo's face, keeping eye contact, before kissing his mate again.

The next thing that happens is very rare, and both Izuku and Bakugo were not prepared for it. Izuku's eyes widen and he lets out a shudder as his slit opens. They know he's not in heat, but the slick gushes out of him and onto Bakugo's lap. Izuku fears the lovemaking pace is ruined now. Bakugo will go into a mild rut and knot him, pounding the breath out of him. "The baby…" Izuku whispers with panic. "Not too rough…please, not rough…!" And Bakugo obeyed.

Izuku soon finds himself wrapped in Bakugo's embrace, his limbs hugging the other against him as the knot swells inside. Bakugo rocks gently a few times and cums, pumping inside the already pregnant womb.

"Kacchan?" Izuku's voice is barely above a whisper as the warm essence of Bakugo's seed slowly leaks into him.

"…yeah?"

"What does…this mean?"

"…don't know, and don't care."

"I went into a little heat cycle…what does that mean?"

Bakugo responds with a smirk and says, "It means I'm just that damn fucking good of an alpha!"

Izuku slaps both hands to his face and gives an irritated groan.

* * *

Iida sits with Shoto and Fuyumi as they go through an ancient Abyssal book. Iida listens as Fuyumi tries to teach him while translating the text. It was going to take a long while, so Shoto suggested they flip through the book and search for keywords in hopes of finding an answer. This book, they assumed, has to be the oldest just from the crumbling condition of it.

Shoto leaves them to browse the old books again, trying to make out the words on the spines. His eyes catch the tip of paper sticking out from one of the books. Curious, he carefully removes the book and opens it to the spot with the paper. It falls to the floor by his feet. Shoto puts the book away to pick up the folded paper. He returns to the others and opens it up to reveal a series of drawings. Primitive drawings. Shoto narrows his eyes as he tries to study the pictures, each one appearing to depict a different scene.

"Shoto? What is it?" Fuyumi asks.

"Both of you, come here and look at this,"

Iida and Fuyumi join Shoto looking at the pictures.

"Why, that's ancient art!" Iida states in awe.

"So much is going on in the picture," Fuyumi says. "I wonder if it's one scene or many?"

"Many," Shoto says. "It has to be because they're all different. Look here, it's hard to make out, but you can see the use of colors to represent the figures.

"They're fighting demons," Fuyumi says, pointing to one solid figure fighting another with horns. "Some have horns, others don't."

"I dare say, this may be the story of the final battle!" Iida gasps out.

Shoto nods. "I agree with you. The successor is here multiple times. See the green?"

"…that's the Dom-Omega," Iida whispers out.

One picture has Past Izuku will a big belly appearing to hold hands with another, who has to be Bakugo. The figures are all faceless, but as Iida studies them, he can point out who is who. Any picture of Bakugo has two red slits for eyes. Kirishima in red, himself in purple, Kaminari in yellow, Sero in blue, Tokoyami in black, Shoji in gray, and Tsu in green. All the colors are very, very faded but Iida could still make them out. Other little details on the faceless figures pointed to who they were; many arms for Shoji, spiky hair for Kirishima, bolts around Kaminari, and so on.

The one of Past Bakugo at the corner of the page is covered white spots, which look like hands. Horns are coming out of his head, and where the mouth is was an open circle. Iida assumes that this was the part when Bakugo was turned from human to a demon. The picture next to it is Past Izuku falling from a line into a squiggle, which must be a cliff and water. The most curious picture of all, though, is the spiral of orbs next to a black dot. Inside each orb is a single spot of color.

"What does it all mean?" Fuyumi asks. "Some are obvious but,"

"There has to be another clue somewhere," Shoto says, returning to the book he found the drawing in. "This is where I found it. Maybe there is something more in here,"

"But you said you found it sticking up out of the book," Iida says. "Someone clearly put it there for a reason. Or rather, they wanted to hide it."

Shoto nods. "That may be true. Whatever the case," he turns to his sister. "Our family is not in this drawing. This is before our time."

Her eyes widened. "You think so? Then, who are all these people?"

"Past supporters of the successor," Iida says, refusing to tell them that these drawings are of Izuku's court; their past human selves. "Bloodlord Todoroki, may I take this to show Bloodlord Bakugo?"

"Absolutely not," Shoto says. "If Bakugo wants to see it, he can come here. Or, since my castle is an 'eye-sore' to him, I'll bring it the night of the Black Moon Ball. Speaking of which, you should be heading back. I'll have someone escort you by air."

* * *

"Don't touch me," Tokoyami snaps at Shoji then shields himself with his cloak.

"You can't blame me for what we do," Shoji tells him. "YOU are the one who forgot it."

Tokoyami grits his teeth at Shoji. "You ignored me and kept going. I have nothing to say to you right now. I have to meet with Lord Hawks. We leave at night, so be ready."

Shoji crosses all six arms. "Yami, you know damn well neither of us could have stopped. Don't be angry with me because you forgot the potion."

Tokoyami doesn't answer him, leaving the nest to take off into the air towards Lord Hawks. When he arrives, a servant says that Hawks is awaiting him. Without delay, Tokoyami makes his way to Lord Hawks all the while holding his stomach under his cloak. He can already feel the effects and there's no way Lord Hawks won't sense it. The answer is written on his face; Lord Hawks will see right through his lies. But he can't think about this right now. He needs to find out what Lord Hawks knows, and then report back to Lord Bakugo.

The moment Tokoyami faces Lord Hawks, the alpha gargoyle smiles and chuckles at him.

"Do not laugh at me, my lord," Tokoyami says.

"I knew one of these centuries you'd slip up," Hawks tells him. "Congratulations."

Tokoyami ignores him. "Please, my lord, tell me what you know."

Hawks rocks back on the legs of his chair. "You first. Tell me what YOU want to know, and we'll go from there."

Tokoyami swallows hard. "I trust your council above all others, my lord. It is my belief, as well as the belief of the others, that...we in Bakugo's command were all once human."

"Hm. Interesting. What makes you think this?"

"It's not just me, but the others have been witnessing visions, dreams, and memories ever since Izuku entered our world. The Master of All Evil...I believe he knows this."

Hawks smiles and claps his hands. "Congrats. You're not wrong in your thinking, Yami. Bakugo is planning the overthrow of All For One," He stops Tokoyami before he can speak. "All For One is aware of this. However, that doesn't mean he knows when, where, or HOW it will happen. That's why he's training Tomura. Tomura will be the next Master of All Evil."

Tokoyami stares at Hawks, speechless.

"All For One knows what's going on with Izuku. He's had it planned all along. There's nothing you can do about it now."

"Lord Hawks? You telling me this...are you going to report back to All For One? He will kill us!"

Hawks yawns and stands from his seat to stretch. "I'm not going to tell on you. In fact, I want IN," he smirks at Tokoyami. "I have some knowledge that goes along with your idea of you once being human."

"And what is that?" Tokoyami asks.

"All For One has something that belongs to you; and Bakugo, and the others. Now, I don't know HOW He obtained these, but it's the way He controls your minds and memories. Regain what was taken, and all will be revealed."

Tokoyami's lower stomach twists with a cramp that has him hunching forward slightly, but he never breaks eye contact with Hawks. "What does He have of ours?"

"I'll only tell you once your Lord and Master agrees to give me a slice of the pie. Be safe flying home, Tokoyami. And, I expect you to save me a dance at the Black Moon Ball. AND-"

Tokoyami glares at him. "What else do you want?"

"I will need a private audience with the successor, your Dom-Omega. Make sure it happens on the night of the Black Moon Ball. Go on now. Head back home. Oh, and don't forget to make Shoji bring the nest back as well."

"...we won't need the nest," Tokoyami tells him.

Hawks shrugs his shoulders. "Your choice." He waits for Tokoyami to leave then turns to the darkest corner of the room. "Were you listening?"

Dabi appears in a blast of blue fire. "I was. So, what are these 'things' that All For One has of theirs?"

Hawks places both hands on his chest. "He has their hearts. He keeps them in glass jars."

Dabi raises a dark brow, watching Hawks stretch his red wings. "And, what is the significance of that?"

"From what I can gather, that's how He keeps control over Bakugo and the others. Those who were with Izuku on that fateful day when we beings of the darkness were banished to the bowels of the earth. All For One DID something with them on that day."

Dabi scoffs. "If they were all once human as Tokoyami mentioned, they couldn't be ordinary humans. Not if they were serving the successor, the new Symbol of Peace. They have to be above average humans. Why else would All For One care to steal their hearts?"

Hawks sighs heavily. "Oh, I don't know. It's no secret that the successor was 'loved by all' when he ruled. I know Tokoyami well enough that he would be the type of servant to follow Izuku into death. So, who's to say it wasn't a mass suicide?"

"Still. Why would He care? Unless…"

"Unless?" Hawks smirks.

Dabi frowns again. "You're withholding information from me again."

"No, please, finish your idea."

"...not counting Bakugo...do the others have something to do with Izuku?"

"The power that the successor wields is passed down. I don't know how, or how it got started. All For One stated, once, that it can vary from bearer to bearer. What makes Izuku different was that he was an OMEGA and NOT an ALPHA. There is also a word that All For One uses...and when He says it, I can see the fear on his skin covered face."

Dabi swishes his tail in annoyance. "What word?"

"I don't know what it means, but," he holds his index finger and smiles. "I know that it's connected to the hearts and Izuku."

"Again; that word is…?"

"Legion."

**TBC**


	16. Loyalty or Mutiny?

*****Hi everyone! Back with another update! Be warned, this is an info heavy chapter! The next chapter will be a doozy! *cracks knuckles***

*****Again, thank you for the support and kudos!**

*****Warnings: Language, dialogue-heavy, info heavy, humor, fluff, Soft-Bakugo**

*****Please read on and enjoy! Reviews and kudos are welcomed!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Loyalty or Mutiny?**

When Iida returns to the castle, the first thing he does is go to Bakugo's office only to find that it's empty. He asks a kobold who tells him that Bakugo is still sleeping with the Dom-Omega. Iida wouldn't interrupt them if this was an ordinary matter, but the information he has from Shoto cannot be withheld. Making his own executive decision, Iida races towards Bakugo's chambers. Kaminari is walking in his direction, waves at him, but Iida doesn't stop. He'll apologize to the blonde later. He does, however, hear Kaminari shout 'you knocked me over'.

Iida reaches the chambers and, lost in determination and focused on his mission, he bursts through the door. "SORRY TO COME IN WITHOUT KNOCKING BUT I HAVE IMPORTANT INFORMATION- I APOLOGIZE!" Iida quickly covers his eyes and turns his back to the mated pair on the bed. Izuku was sitting on top of Bakugo's lap, naked, and it was obvious what they were doing.

"Knock next time, you speed demon!" Bakugo growls at Iida's back. He then wraps his tail around Deku's waist to keep the omega in place.

Izuku, flushing bright red, pleads with Bakugo to pull out.

"Make it quick, four-eyes!" Bakugo warns Iida.

"I'll wait until you're...finished!" Iida tells him quickly. "I apologize again for entering without permission!"

Iida races out of the room and stands against the wall, stiff as a board, while he tries to ignore the sounds of mating. They deserve their privacy. He then sees Kaminari coming up the hall again and he apologizes to him as well.

Kaminari hears Izuku's cries of pleasure and he smirks. "All these centuries and I never knew this was your secret hobby, Iida!"

Iida nearly falls over. "Absolutely not!" he straightens out his glasses. "I have made a great discovery at Bloodlord Todoroki's library and I must share it with everyone! While we're waiting, gather the others into Lord Bakugo's office!"

"Sure, I can do that. We might be one short, though. Shoji and Tokoyami are back, but Tokoyami's locked up in his chambers. He won't come out, apparently. Don't know what's up, but Shoji will be his stand-in."

"That's fine for now. We can relay the information to Tokoyami later. Start gathering everyone."

* * *

Izuku flops flat on the bed, panting heavily while trying to catch his breath after his...whatever number of orgasm he achieved. He turns to watch Bakugo dress and asks, "Can I be involved in this meeting?"

"No," Bakugo states flatly, throwing his cape on. "At least not yet."

"Why not?"

"Can't you just do as I say without always questioning? You're so damn combative!"

Izuku manages to scoff. "Takes one to know one,"

"Oh, real mature," Bakugo goes over to the bed and hits Deku with a pillow. "Stay here and sleep. You can barely keep your eyes open. Didn't I promise I would mount you senseless?"

Izuku decides not to fight Bakugo on this and will seek out Kirishima later to find out what happened at the meeting. His body was exhausted; Bakugo wasn't lying about that and Izuku knows it to be true. He just didn't want to give in. But the baby seemed excited after all the action and is taking up what last bit of strength Izuku has. Izuku smiles and rubs his belly, waving Bakugo off without a care.

* * *

Bakugo comes into the office to see everyone waiting for him. He's surprised to see Tsu and Shoji but not Tokoyami. When he asks, Shoji says that Tokoyami is feeling a little unwell. Bakugo nods, taking his seat at the head of the table while Kirishima pours him a goblet of bloodwine. He takes a sip and looks to Iida.

"Well? What did you find out?"

"I have two important matters to discuss with all of you," Iida says. "The first is most relevant to us at this moment. I can confirm, one hundred percent, that all of us were, indeed, once human fighting alongside the successor, or rather, our Dom-Omega Izuku." Iida explains to them the ancient artwork he found depicting a number of different scenes. "Not only were we humans, but we had some sort of powers as well. At least, that's what I could gather from the picture."

"Why don't you have it with you?" Bakugo asks, slightly annoyed.

"Bloodlord Todoroki would not allow me to take it," Iida answers. "He says that he will bring it here on the night of the Black Moon Ball."

"That's two days away," Sero points out. "I'm kind of curious to know more. I don't think I want to wait that long!"

"Me neither!" Kaminari adds.

"If that bastard is trying to lure me to his place, then I'll go," Bakugo says.

"No," Iida tells him. "Best to let him bring it here where we have a better chance of taking it. As far as I'm concerned, the other Bloodlords have no connection to whatever we went through back then."

Bakugo sucks his teeth and agrees with Iida. "Fine."

"What is your other matter of business, Iida," Tsu asks.

"It has to do with what Bloodlord Todoroki knows," Iida looks around the table at the others and says, "He knows about Izuku, and he wants to know what our plans are,"

Bakugo slams the goblet on the table. "How the fuck did he find out? What sources does he have that we don't?" His eyes widen and then narrow as he glares around the table, silently accusing anyone of being a traitor. Everyone shakes their heads or puts their hands up in defense.

"I'm not sure," Iida replies. "He wouldn't tell me. No one here at this table has anything to gain by leaking details to the other Bloodlords." He says this directly to Bakugo who settles back into his normal angry-resting face.

"But he knows we're planning something," Shoji adds. "Did he say what he wants?"

"It's obvious," Bakugo cuts in. "He may be a half-and-half bastard that I want to see destroyed, but he's not a fucking idiot! If he knows about Deku, then he's going to try and push his way into MY spot!"

"He wants to do that before you kill him," Kirishima finally speaks. "The other Bloodlords will challenge you, Bakugo. We know this. Once we dethrone All For One, they are going to want to fight."

Bakugo smirks and says, "I'll easily destroy them!"

"Hold up," Tsu adds. "You're forgetting about All For One's own successor, Tomura."

"I'll kill him, too!"

Kirishima rubs the bridge of his nose. "We're not going to have the strength to fight Tomura after we fight All For One. We need the aid of the other Bloodlords,"

"Let's take out Tomura first," Sero offers.

"No," says Iida. "That will further anger All For One and may put in Him in a mad rage."

"I don't want the fucking help of the others," Bakugo says even though he knows it's not true.

Kirishima gets up from the table to go to Bakugo and place both hands on the other's shoulders. "Don't look at it as having them 'help us,' okay? Think of it as we're using them for our benefit." He grins.

Bakugo's tail swishes. "I can accept that," he looks to Shoji. "What did bird-brain find out from Hawks?"

"Lord Hawks was being a little difficult with not giving straight answers," Shoji says. "But, Lord Hawks did say that All For One knows that we're planning to attack."

"Why the fuck didn't you bring this up before?" Bakugo shouts in outrage.

Shoji holds up one of his hands. "Lord Hawks says All For One KNOWS, but it's more that He ASSUMES what you already have planned. That's why He's training Tomura. All For One has known all along who Izuku was, and we have all had that suspicion. And there's something else but Tokoyami said he will only speak to the Dom-Omega."

"I'm going to smash his beak to pieces," Bakugo threatens through grit teeth. "He shouldn't withhold any information from me! I'm the Alpha Prime!"

"Bakugo, calm down," Kaminari says. "It's fine if you think about it; Tokoyami will tell Izuku, and then Izuku will tell you. Simple. No reason to get your tail in a knot!"

Kirishima pats Bakugo's shoulders. "And I know you like to think that you're the most powerful, but in the end, Izuku is the one who can send us all back here if he wants to. We're lucky Izuku likes us, but we don't want to do anything to make him hate us." he teases.

Bakugo growls, tapping his fingers on the table. "Tsu, go tell the Dom-Omega he has to speak with Tokoyami as soon as possible. Carry him with your tongue if you have to, but I need to know what bird-brain knows!"

"I'm on it," She says and hops out of the room.

"So, what's the next step?" Sero asks.

Iida pushes up his glasses. "In my opinion, we need to begin discussing our findings with the other Bloodlords. Shoto Todoroki already knows, and I don't think he's told the others. Bloodlord Inasa will act first before Bloodlord Mirio."

"I'll use them to take down the Master of All Evil, then we'll beat them down!"

"Bakugo, this is where I think we need to involve Izuku, your mate," Kirishima says. "Instead of 'beating them down' we should have Izuku talk to them. It's Izuku who is the leader; he's the successor."

Bakugo shoves Kirishima away from him. "Fuck that, Kiri! For whatever reason, All For One made ME a demon and one of His best, no THE BEST of Bloodlords! He did that for a reason all those years ago, if what Iida says is accurate. We weren't normal humans. We can all assume that about ourselves. I was something special, obviously. Notice how all of you are with ME and not with Deku?"

"We're with Izuku now, though," Kaminari says. "Maybe we should mutiny against you instead," He laughs and then cowers at Bakugo's dark, intimidating aura. "I WAS JOKING!"

"Lord Bakugo, do not forget the story. After you were turned into a demon, the successor jumped to his death. We need to learn how we ended up here with you," Iida reminds him.

Bakugo sits back in his chair and moves his gaze from one demon to the other. He noticed they couldn't, or wouldn't, meet his eyes. They were all looking away from him. He taps his index finger on the armrest, thinking about Kaminari's 'joke' about a mutiny against HIM. It seems the others all want to follow Deku and not him after learning about their pasts. Suddenly, Bakugo feels threatened from all angles. Not only does he have to worry about the other Bloodlords trying to take his place but now has to watch his back with his council.

'How the hell can Deku, a human omega, successor or not, gain so much power and control by just existing?'

He would have to keep Deku very close to him in the upcoming days.

"Alright. So, what's our plan?" Bakugo asks them. "What do we want to say to the Bloodlords? How are we going to keep All For One from finding out more about our plans." He looks around the table at their shocked faces. "What? I'm fucking asking for your damn opinions, you extras! Someone spout out something NOW!" 'Fucking morons! I'm surrounded by morons! See what happens when I try to be nice?'

"On the night of the Black Moon Ball; you, Bloodlord Todoroki, and the Dom-Omega should sit down and discuss what to tell the others," Iida offers. "I think it's in our best interest if we keep Bloodlord Todoroki busy with Bloodlord Mirio and Inasa. The three of them are not a part of our Dom-Omega's court. As Kirishima offered, let the Dom-Omega do the talking. He is the link to everything."

'...I refuse to be number two,' Bakugo says to himself. 'Everyone seems to want Deku in power instead...I won't let that happen!'

"Fine. We'll go with Iida's plan," Bakugo says. "For now. I want to learn what Tokoyami is keeping from us before we make any further moves. The Black Moon Ball is going to be the turning point for our plans. And...I guess there's no point in hiding it from Deku now, but I will tell him who he really is. No one is to refer to him as 'the successor' or such until he knows from me. Understand?"

Kirishima bites his lip and nods. He knows that Izuku won't throw him into the fire by tattling on him. Izuku will play along. If not, then Kirishima knows he'll be bearing his back to Bakugo for punishment. He did, after all, go against his Alpha Prime's demands after swearing sole duty and loyalty- but that was before they knew about Izuku.

"Meeting is dismissed. Kirishima, can I speak privately with you?" Bakugo asks.

"Yeah bro, no problem!" They wait until everyone leaves. "So, what do you want to talk about?" 'Does he know I told Izuku? I hope not! There's no way he could have found out!'

"I know I can trust you, Kiri," Bakugo starts.

"Of course."

"But after this meeting...I'm starting to question the others' loyalty to me. They all seem to want Deku in power. I'm not very fond of Kaminari's little joke about a mutiny."

Kirishima's jaw dropped open. He's never known Bakugo to be worried or concerned about anyone, especially not by what they think of him. "Hey, Bakugo, can I ask? What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

"But you are; you're afraid of Izuku," He smiles softly at Bakugo's glare. "You have no reason to be. I know you think your reign is threatened by him, but Izuku isn't like that."

Bakugo grumbles and crosses his arms. "The others seem to think Deku would be better. That pisses me off."

"Hey," Kirishima gets up from his chair and gets on one knee before Bakugo, lowering his head. "Katsuki Bakugo, Bloodlord, and Flame Lord, you don't have to feel threatened by any of us. We've sworn loyalty to you, me more than others," he lifts his head up and grins at his friend. "But I can serve two masters and be faithful to both. The others can as well. There's nothing wrong with accepting your mate, the bearer of your child, as an equal."

"Hm. Serve two masters? So, you want to fully serve Deku as you serve me?"

Kirishima chuckles and stands up. "In all honesty, Bakugo, I believe I was loyal to Izuku before I was ever loyal to you. If anything, my loyalty for you came from your marriage to Izuku. Based on the visions I've had, I gladly served two masters then, and I can do it now."

Bakugo looks away from Kirishima. "Make sure you tell me whenever you have these visions or memories. I've had my fair share of them. Just...watch the others for me, okay? Tell me if you see any signs of...mutiny."

Kirishima pulls Bakugo into a hug, ignoring the others' struggles to get free. "I promise you have nothing to worry about! Eijiro Kirishima, the Ramming Stone, and second alpha will always be your friend!"

"LET GO OF ME YOU FUNGUS! I HATE YOU!"

* * *

Izuku rubs his belly as he follows Tsu to Tokoyami's chambers. When Tsu told him about Tokoyami locking himself away, he became concerned for his friend. Tsu mentioned that, when he and Shoji returned, they weren't flying together. Izuku wonders if they got into a fight during their mating. He knocks on the door, announces his presence, and hears Tokoyami tell him to come in. before Izuku enters, he tells Tokoyami that Tsu is also here and if it's okay if she joins them. Tokoyami agrees. Izuku opens the door and Tsu hops in before him.

"Should I lock this?" Izuku asks him.

"Yes, please."

"What's wrong, Yami?" Tsu asks, stopping at the foot of his bed.

"Are you sick?" Izuku asks, pulling up a chair to sit beside the bed. "I can tell Bakugo to leave you alone if you want?"

Tokoyami shakes his head. "That's not it. I have important information from Lord Hawks that you must know. Tsu, I know I can trust you to hear this as well," she nods.

"Before you tell us, can I ask why you want to only speak to me about it?" Izuku asks.

Tokoyami looks at him and says, "I just think it's a topic for you because-"

"I'm the successor, right?" Izuku smiles at their shocked faces. "It's okay! Kirishima told me the truth. I'm not mad at anyone, though. I was at first, but now I understand why. Also, Kirishima told me about the plan to overthrow All For One and Tomura. Bakugo doesn't know that I know the truth. I'm trying to get him to tell me himself. So, there's no reason to hide anything anymore, okay?"

"Alright. I spoke to Lord Hawks, the leader of the gargoyles. He is...very well aware of who you are. All For One confides in and shares information with Lord Hawks. Lord Hawks is, just so you know, on our side for now. I'll get to why in a little bit. Lord Hawks told me that All For One is controlling Bakugo and the others, including myself and you, Tsu."

"But how?" She asks.

"Lord Hawks will not tell me. He said he wants to speak with you, Izuku when he comes for the Black Moon Ball. All For One, I think, has something of ours that he uses to control us. There is a reason why we all ended up here, in the Dark World, the Demon Realm, rather than follow your past self into death. All For One is keeping us here for a reason. I must know how He is controlling us," Tokoyami gives Izuku a blank look when the Dom-Omega places a hand on his chest. "What is it?"

"You have no heartbeat either," Izuku says. "Tsu, can I check you as well?" He finds that she doesn't have one, either. "I think it's safe to say that All For One has your hearts, and that's how he can control you,"

"But all creatures are different," Tokoyami says. "I'm not a demon, I'm a gargoyle."

Izuku shakes his head. "Doesn't matter. Bakugo and Kirishima don't have one either. I'll bet anything that Lord Hawks knows this. It would make the most sense because you can't remember who you are or how you got here, right?"

"Yes, that would make sense," Tokoyami nods. "He told me, 'regain what was taken, and all will be revealed'. That must be what he meant."

"I agree. And, once I confirm this with Lord Hawks, we'll find a way to get your hearts back! Oow…" he rubs his stomach and chuckles. "The baby got a little excited too."

"Wait, if you said Lord Hawks knew about Izuku being the successor, then that might be how Shoto found out, too," Tsu says.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asks.

Tsu explains what Iida told them. "Now we know how Shoto got that information. He, or his family, is in contact with Lord Hawks."

"That means Shoto can be one step ahead of us," Izuku says. "But why is Lord Hawks informing Shoto and not us, if you say he is on our side?"

"I'm not sure," Tokoyami sighs. "Now I question Lord Hawks' loyalty. However, he says that he wants to be a part of dethroning All For One."

Izuku slumps back in the chair. "Then, does that mean Lord Hawks is going to fight for his chance at ruling the human world, too? There has to be a way to stop all this fighting."

"The Bloodlords will all want a chance to be the new Alpha Supreme," Tokoyami tells them. "This will include Lord Hawks, I'm sure."

"Might I make a suggestion?" Tsu asks. "I think Izuku should make a private meeting to speak with Bloodlord Mirio about the fighting. I think he might be the only one who is willing to sit down and figure out a peaceful plan before fighting. He might be able to influence the other Bloodlords."

Izuku smiles. "Tsu, that's a great idea! What do you think, Tokoyami?"

"Yes. I agree. Lord Mirio will be here for the Black Moon Ball. You can speak with him then."

Izuku laughs. "I have to meet with Lord Hawks, too. Sounds like the Black Moon Ball will be more business than fun. It's supposed to be our wedding feast, too. I will be busy!"

"No one says anything until the Black Moon Ball," Tokoyami tells him. "Izuku, I will check the status of your baby soon. I'm just...very tired from the journey back here."

"Are you sure that's all that's wrong?" Tsu questions him.

He narrows his eyes at her. "Yes, and I will remain in my room until I feel ready to come out. Please, do not have Lord Bakugo bother me if he can."

"What about Shoji?" Izuku asks. "Should I tell him?"

"No! I don't want to see anyone until I am ready. That is my request. I expect you both to honor it?"

Izuku nods. "Of course." He can sense what's causing Tokoyami distress and why the omega gargoyle wants to hide away for a bit. It wasn't his place to suggest or say anything about the personal matter between Tokoyami and Shoji. "Oh, before we leave you, I have to ask your advice on something," he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the small pearl. He explains to Tokoyami what he saw, the shadow in the mist, and how it formed into the pearl. "Do you think I should do what it says now? Or wait?"

Tokoyami looks at the pearl-shaped object over, studying it quietly. "I've never seen anything like this before. I would suggest not eating it until after the baby is born. I sense the power in it, a very strong power, though I don't know what it is, or what it is capable of. Your child is the most important being right now." he gives it back to Izuku. "Keep that hidden away, though."

"Okay. Thanks." he puts it back in his pocket. "Don't be afraid to come to me if you feel like you need something, Yami. Okay? Even if it's just to talk about...anything you want. Okay?"

"Yes. Have a good day, both of you."

* * *

Bakugo takes a deep breath and rubs his temples. 'Okay, it's a new day, and I've avoided Deku long enough. Time to tell him who he really is and found out what Tokoyami knows!'

He told Deku to stay in their chambers until he came with breakfast for them. Bakugo wasn't really hungry due to his brain constantly focusing on the urgent matters at hand and his need to plot out a plan. Without the assistance of a servant, Bakugo actually brings the tray of breakfast food in the chambers. He finds Deku sitting on the bed, still in his nightshirt, and appearing tired, even a little pale. Deku smiles fondly at him.

"Good morning, Kacchan. I missed you last night."

"Yeah, well, I had a lot of work to do," he places the tray on the table, taking Deku's special diet meal over to him. "And...there's a lot we have to discuss. I want you to eat first, though. You look pale,"

Izuku takes and eats a spoonful of the porridge. "The baby kept me up a lot. My belly is bigger today, too. Look," he moves the blankets slightly to show the bulge. "I think it's going to come soon if it keeps growing like this,"

"The sooner the kid is born, the sooner we can break the barrier. Which is what I want to talk to you about,"

"Okay, Kacchan. I'm listening. We'll take turns. You tell me everything first, and then I'll tell you what Tokoyami told me."

Bakugo nods, ignoring his own plate of food and sits on the bed with his back to Deku. He takes another deep breath, then proceeds to tell Deku the truth. Bakugo tells him that he's the successor, about the plan to overthrow All For One and Tomura, and how he wants to be the next Alpha Supreme for both worlds. He also tells Deku about the artwork Iida found, and about Shoto's knowledge of the truth as well.

Izuku wasn't shocked by anything Bakugo said, but he acted surprised. "Kacchan, thank you for telling me all this," he says, hugging Bakugo from behind and resting his cheek against the alpha's broad back. Bakugo has opened himself and lowered his defenses, so Izuku decided to feed into the ego a little bit more. "I know you'll figure something out. I even have some ideas that I think will help, and I will need your help with something as well."

"And what's that? Is it about what Tokoyami told you?"

Izuku nods and slides his right hand up to Bakugo's chest where the heart should be. "This here, this empty space inside of you, and the others, is how All For One controls you."

Bakugo twists his neck to try and face Deku. "What do you mean by that?" He listens as Deku explains Tokoyami's meeting with Hawks, about their hearts in All For One possession, as well as Shoto's possible secret informant.

"No one takes my Kacchan's heart but me," Izuku adds at the end, nipping at his mate's neck. "If that demon has it, then I want it back. It's not His to have."

"Don't get mushy on me, or I'll bite you," Bakugo warns him. "But what you told me...this changes things, and it even explains a lot. I can't believe I've been living a life controlled by someone else! For a while, I suspected it, but I can confirm it now. That fucking bastard...soon he will be no more. His reign is at an end."

"Kacchan, we'll do it together," Izuku reminds him. "We are going to need the help of Shoto, Inasa, and Mirio." He's surprised when Bakugo lays a hand on top of his.

"They'll want to take my spot," he says. "Not as your mate and husband, but as Alpha Supreme. I don't have to fear for you or our child at all...it's me they will target. I'm All For One's favorite Bloodlord...now we know why. He has full control over me."

Izuku nuzzles Bakugo's hair. "Let's not worry about the other Bloodlords right now. We need to get your hearts back from All For One. If he does indeed have them...what's to stop him from killing you?" Izuku pulls away when Bakugo moves to turn around. "I just thought about this, and now I'm worried!"

"Kill me how, though?"

"I think He holds your very life in His hands! If He were to...to destroy your heart, what would happen to you? What if you're only breathing now because He has the control? Kacchan, if we make an attempt on His life and fail, He might take you away from me. Again! We need to get the hearts back so He cannot control or hurt you! We will have some power over Him."

"Fuck. That's a good fucking point...even though its a really shitty one!"

Izuku embraces Bakugo again. "Kacchan, we can't afford to make any enemies now. I need you to be open to the idea of making friends with Shoto, Inasa, Mirio, and even Hawks. If one or more of them are close to All For One, this might leak out, especially if you make them mad. We need their friendship and power, not their anger." he takes Bakugo's face in his hands and presses their foreheads together. "We need to take this one step at a time. They can't know our weakness, even though Hawks, I believe, is already aware of it. If he wants 'in' as Tokoyami says...then I will give him what he wants. I want your consent on that."

Bakugo growls.

"Kacchan, please! You know I'm right!"

"Fine. Do what you need to, then."

"I need you here with us," he takes Bakugo's hand and places it on his belly. "No rash decisions. One step at a time. Okay?"

Bakugo can feel the baby moving. For a moment, he is excited but then worries the child is growing too quickly. Deku is still pale even after eating all his breakfast. Not wanting to worry Deku further, he silently nods and plans to talk to Tokoyami about Deku's health, whether the gargoyle wanted to see anyone or not.

"We have a lot to discuss with the others at the Black Moon Ball," Bakugo tells him. "Remember, All For One will be present as well. So, any meetings we have will have to be discreet. It's not uncommon to have meetings during the Ball, but we should still be on guard."

"Okay, Kacchan. Do you have some spare time to lay with me for a bit?"

Bakugo nods and takes off his boots to lay beside Deku. "Are you sure you feel alright? Should I get Tokoyami?"

"No, don't bother him. I'm fine, really. Just tired."

"I'll bother him if I find it necessary, Deku."

"Kacchan, just lay with me, okay?" he rolls over to cuddle into his mate. "I need you to lay quietly. Sometimes you run your mouth too much."

Bakugo growls and lets out a little snarl. He was ready to counter back at Deku with something witty, but then he feels the movement of the baby again. Deku's stomach is pressed up against his side. The baby is moving a lot, even kicking. Bakugo places his hand on Deku's belly, feeling where the baby is and uses his alpha aura in an attempt to soothe it. The kicking stops. It worked. He feels Deku smile against his shoulder.

"Thanks, Kacchan. It feels a lot better now. I need you in bed with me every night to help me and the little one sleep."

"I just scared it into submission, that's all." Bakugo boasts.

Izuku sighs softly and responds, "Of course you did."

**TBC**

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Black Moon Ball (This is going to be a pretty heavy chapter, so be prepared!)**


	17. The Black Moon Ball Part 1

**Notes:**

*****Okay, so, this part of the story I had to break up into two parts. It would be waaaay too long to put into one chapter. It was a very heavy chapter to write, and it might be the longest so far. Whew!**

*****Warnings: Language, dialogue-heavy, scheming**

*****Please read on and enjoy! Comments and kudos are welcomed! Thank you for continuing to read and support this story! XOXO**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Black Moon Ball Part 1**

Izuku looks at himself in his wedding attire from the ceremony, turning to the side to see the growing bulge of his belly. The outfit fit a bit more...snug since the last time he wore it. Since the Black Moon Ball is also counting as their wedding feast, Kacchan suggested that they wear their ceremonial attire. Izuku swears his stomach is bigger than it was two days ago. The child inside of him seemed to only be active when Izuku was trying to sleep at night. Inside his belly, he pictures a tiny Katsuki Bakugo bouncing around and growling, trying to get out and angry that he can't.

Izuku lets out a gasp and doubles forward in pain when something pokes him from the inside. Quickly, he unbuckles the belt and pulls up his tunic to look at the bulge. His eyes widen at the tiny peek of raised skin near his groin. With a trembling hand, he places the palm of his middle finger on the tip. Izuku yelps when it disappears, moving inside of him. The force of it nearly brought Izuku to his knees. The pain was intense, but then it was gone. The baby is settled. Panting and trying to get a hold of himself, Izuku finishes dressing. This was HIS child inside of his omega womb; so, why was he suddenly fearful of it? That point must have been the tip of a horn. Izuku asked himself if he is afraid of the demon side of the child inside of him, or if it's just the anxiety of the Black Moon Ball?

There's no way he can show any signs of illness or weakness tonight of all nights. This is the Black Moon Ball, his wedding feast, and the start of a grand plan to change the reigns of the worlds. Izuku goes to the balcony window of their chamber and opens the doors to look up at the half red sky with a sheet of black very slowly creeping across it. Izuku would need to ask why it is called the 'Black Moon' because it's not actually black on this day; it is red. The sky around it is black, so why not call it the Black Sky Ball? Izuku's eyes travel to the main castle road where nobles from all over are starting to arrive for the festivities.

'It's almost time,' Izuku says, taking a deep breath and letting it out. He looks up at a shadow passing overhead, then sees the large, multi-armed figure land on the railing of the balcony. "Oh, Shoji...um, what can I do for you?"

"Forgive me, Dom-Omega, for imposing on you at this time, but I need you to speak to Tokoyami on my behalf,"

Izuku ushers Shoji into the chambers. "I don't think I will have time to fit that in tonight, Shoji. There are more pressing matters at hand. I promise I will speak to him tomorrow. Can you express to me what your concerns are?"

"Surely, you know already?" Shoji gives him a look of surprise.

Izuku nods. "I didn't want to say anything to Tokoyami when I last spoke to him. If you are here to ask me to talk him into something he doesn't want to do...then I'm afraid I'll have to decline." He smiles sadly at Shoji.

"But, as a fellow omega-"

Izuku puts his hand up to silence him. "I understand where he is coming from. It's not your place nor mine to tell him what he can and cannot do with his life,"

"...Dom-Omega, you yourself are new to pregnancy, as am I. Tokoyami is my mate; we have been together for centuries and this is the first time our mating was successful,"

Izuku raises a brow, thinking back to the time when Tokoyami told him the 'red liquid' is what keeps him from becoming pregnant during a heat cycle. Does Shoji know that Tokoyami has been using herbs to prevent pregnancy? Tokoyami never mentioned it to him; did he? Izuku couldn't remember. He wasn't sure if it were safe to say anything right now.

"I know Tokoyami takes something to stop it from happening," Shoji says. "But this is the first time he forgot to bring it with him. When he remembered...I was too far gone in my alpha mating rut to respect his pleas to stop. Now he will barely speak to me, nor will he attempt to see me. I don't want him to make any decisions without speaking to me first. It's a child that he and I created together...I deserve a say in the matter. Please, Dom-Omega, I am asking for your aid," he gets down on one knee. "Before Tokoyami makes any brash decisions...please speak to him, omega to omega, to include me in this decision."

"...I will see what I can do," Izuku promises him.

"Dom-Omega, are you well? You seem very pale," Shoji mentions.

Izuku carefully pats his belly. "It's this little one, I'm afraid. He or she is running me ragged! Sometimes it just...wears me out," Izuku yelps as strong, massive arms lift him up, cradling him upright as if sitting in a chair.

"Then allow me to carry you to the ballroom, Dom-Omega. Adorn your crown, and I will escort you to your husband. The guests are arriving."

"I can't ask you to carry me around like this!"

"I am your loyal servant, after all; I was in the past, so I feel no ill will serving you now. Do not be afraid to exercise your authority tonight, Dom-Omega."

'I'm not really afraid; I'm more uncertain about how things will play out, and if I can manage to make everything work out.'

* * *

Bakugo taps his foot and swishes his tail back and forth while waiting for Deku to arrive, so they can finally make their entrance. Before the meetings can take place, introductions and well-wishes for their wedding have to be done first. He peeks out at the gathering crowd on the floor, a mix of high and low ranking nobles and their mates. Bakugo specifically banned the presence of children, and yet he saw two or three running around. No one listens. Everyone is dressed in their finest, he notices, especially the omegas. Bakugo smirks as his eyes scan the omegas, knowing full well why they are so overly dressed; its to outshine the new Dom-Omega. To Bakugo, clothing and jewels didn't mean much when expressing himself. He'd rather show off with power, strength, and flames. Deku won't notice or care about the other omegas and how they are dressed. If these omegas are smart, they will want to befriend Deku, not threaten him with bobbles and silks.

"Kacchan?"

Bakugo sees Deku in Shoji's arms. "What's this all about?" He narrows his eyes at the pair.

"Shoji was just carrying me because I feel a little weak. It's the baby." Izuku carefully slides from Shoji's hold and goes to Bakugo. He looks his mate up and down, noting how handsome Kacchan is in the wedding attire. Izuku can't help but point out the number of rubies adorning Bakugo's body. "Who are you trying to impress with the rubies?" He teases.

"It's a fucking ball, Deku. I have to show off my wealth. Why the hell do you think I have you so decorated?" Bakugo's breath catches in his throat because he just realizes that he was mocking the omegas for showing off, and here he is prepared to grace the hall with an omega adorned with emeralds and gold. The crown is still a bit big on Deku's head. "Never mind. Let's just get this damned feast started so we can move on to the important matters."

Izuku links his arm with Bakugo's without telling the alpha that he was going to. Bakugo gives him a hard stare and Izuku leans up to kiss his cheek. The tender action has Bakugo blushes softly and it makes Izuku smile. "Kacchan, don't you think it's a smart idea to let the other demon couples see that we are happy together?"

"No, that's not a good idea,"

Izuku frowns. "Kacchan, I-"

"Listen, it's not for the reason you think," he interjects. "At this stage in the game, I can't trust anyone. You're going to meet a lot of noble demons tonight, and they are always looking for a weakness. If they see we are 'happy,' then that can be used against me. In other words, they might find a way to get at me through you. We need to show them that we are a power couple," he looks at Deku. "That means we always hold our heads high, keep calm and serious, and never wavier to possible threats. Do you understand?"

Izuku does understand, though he thinks it's ridiculous. He really just wants to sit down. "I do,"

"Then let's begin," Bakugo signals to Iida whose loud voice ceases the music and dancing. He announces their arrival, and Bakugo guides Deku across the ballroom floor of clapping guests.

Izuku walks in time with Bakugo's strides up the dais steps to the roar of cheers and applause. He couldn't begin to count the number of people that are present. Behind the dais is a pile of gifts, and on the table before them plates upon plates of food. Izuku felt dizzy at the sight of the table. Did Bakugo expect him to eat this much food? He's relieved to finally sit and rest his back.

All eyes are upon him, the human omega that fell from the sky and carries the top Blood Lord's baby in his womb. The Dom-Omega of Black Ram Hall. A human among demons. It's only natural that people's focus would be on him. Still, that doesn't make it any less uncomfortable to be stared at. Then, the introductions began, starting with the Blood Lords. They are more formal than before.

"Presenting Blood Lord Shoto Todoroki accompanied by his brother Dabi and sister Lady Fuyumi!"

Shoto, adorning the helmet made from his father's skull, never ceases to attract attention. Izuku shivered at the sight of it, knowing that, at one time, that skull belonged to a living being. He is still amazed at the perfect symmetrical coloring of Shoto's features from his horns to his wings and twin tails. Shoto bows to them, as does Dabi and Fuyumi.

"Thank you for having us on this special night," Shoto says. "My sister, Lady Fuyumi, offers a wedding gift on behalf of the Todoroki family,"

Fuyumi smiles at Izuku as she steps up onto the dais and holds out a red box. "Please, accept this gift as a token of friendship and eternal happiness from our family."

"Thank you," Izuku takes the box and looks to Bakugo, silently asking if he should open it. Bakugo nods, and Izuku lifts the lid to reveal a set of curved blade daggers. The hilts and sheaths are encrusted with white gems on black. 'Why daggers?' He watches as Bakugo takes one, sliding it from the sheath to gaze upon the blade.

"A fine blade," Bakugo tells her, then glances at Shoto, pointing the blade at him. "We accept your wedding gift." 'And I will use this to stab you in the throat if you cross me,' He secretly adds.

Shoto gives a little knowing smile and bows. As they step to the side, Iida announces the next pair.

"Presenting Blood Lord Togata Mirio accompanied by Amajiki Tamaki of LeMillion Castle!"

Izuku appreciates the bright smile of Mirio as both he and Tamaki bow to them. Amusingly, Tamaki is hiding behind one of Mirio's demon wings and dressed fairly plain for a ball. Mirio's colors of red, white, and gold help him to shine like the sun from the human world.

"Thank you for having us, Blood Lord Bakugo and Dom-Omega Izuku!" Mirio says and then congratulates them on their marriage. "I come with a gift for you both!" He whispers to Tamaki who just trembles and shakes his head. Mirio smiles and takes out a small white statue from the box Tamaki held. He goes up to the dais and offers it to Izuku. "A finely carved statue of a white dragon mother and its child!"

Izuku traces his finger along the fine detail of the dragon scales tinted gold. "It's very pretty, Lord Mirio. Thank you."

"Pfft. It'll collect dust," Bakugo says with a snort.

Mirio isn't bothered by Bakugo's insult. "I hope I can get a dance with you tonight, Dom-Omega, if you're feeling up to it?"

"D-Dance? Oh...I'm not sure. I don't actually know how to dance."

Mirio laughs and says, "Everyone can dance! Even if you're not good at it, it's still fun to try! Just think about it, okay? Promise me?"

Izuku nods. "Alright, I will consider it. Thank you again, Lord Mirio."

Bakugo glares at Mirio as the alpha exits the dais.

"I'm surprised after all the centuries, your face hasn't stayed like that," Izuku tells him.

"Who says it hasn't?"

"Because I've seen you make softer faces, though I can count on one hand how many times." He covers Bakugo's hand with his own. "Will you dance with me?"

Bakugo rolls his eyes. "You just said you don't know how to dance,"

"I don't, but I would like to dance with my alpha mate?"

"Do I look like the type that wants to dance?"

Izuku sighs, sliding his hand away. "No, you don't," he had a little trick up his sleeve and adds, "It takes a lot of skill and talent to dance. If it's hard for you, then I don't stand a chance,"

"Hey! I can fucking dance without any issue! I don't have to practice or learn! I just don't want to!"

'Hook, line, and sinker,' Izuku smiles to himself. 'Kacchan, you're so predictable and so easily tricked. Are you sure you're the number one Blood Lord?'

"Introducing the King of the Gargoyles, Lord Hawks!"

Izuku didn't know what he was expecting but Lord Hawks seemed so young to be considered a king. He was handsome, with wheat-colored hair and hazel eyes. Lord Hawks bows to them, but did not bring a gift like the others hand. In fact, after the bow, Lord Hawks leaves to head to one of the food tables. Izuku followed him with his eyes, wondering what that was all about, then gives up to continue with the introductions.

The introductions went on for what seemed like forever to Izuku. Bakugo chose to eat while other demons were congratulating or thanking them, which Izuku found impolite but wasn't at all surprised. Izuku smiled and thanked those for their gifts and for introducing themselves. There's no way he would remember every alpha and omega demon noble he's met tonight. When he does get a chance to eat, he looks around the ballroom at others feasting and dancing. He notices that Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, and Iida are mingling with the guests. He doesn't see Tokoyami or Shoji.

Izuku just finishes his plate (of questionable food) when Shoto approaches them.

"Shall we hold our meeting now?" Shoto asks them.

Bakugo sucks the marrow from the bone and tosses it. "About damn time. It's just the three of us, right?"

"Yes, but first, I would like just for us to talk," Shoto says to Bakugo. "Alpha Prime to Alpha Prime," he looks to Izuku. "Then we'll call for you. Is that alright?"

Izuku nods. "I guess so, sure."

"Fine, let's go," Bakugo says and gets up from his chair, waving Shoto to follow him. "I don't want to be in your presence for any longer than I have to," Bakugo leads him to one of the small conference rooms where minor business issues are conducted. "So, speak."

Shoto takes a seat and doesn't waste any time getting to the point. "I know you plan to kill myself and the others the second All For One is taken down.

"Oh shoot, is it THAT obvious?" Bakugo mocks, his voice laced with sarcasm. He smirks at Shoto and then laughs, resting his feet up on the table. "In case you haven't realized, half-and-half bastard, I'm married to the successor; in both past and present time. That puts me first for everything. I won't have to kill you losers so long as you just accept the fact that I will be the new Alpha Supreme."

Shoto, very calmly, folds his hands on the table. "Bakugo, no one here doubts your strength and power. However, despite how you view yourself, you are not a full-blooded demon,"

Bakugo narrows his eyes. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You were once human. You all were. Only a true born alpha demon can become Alpha Supreme. And Izuku hasn't shown any sort of power that can lock us away."

Bakugo scoffs. "That's all bullshit. The title of Alpha Supreme belongs to the strongest, and that alpha is ME. All For One made me His top Blood Lord, you half-and-half bastard. Why do you think that is?"

Shoto shrugs his shoulders. "It would seem to me, that the only half-and-half bastard here is actually you. Half-Breed."

"Eat shit and die!" Bakugo hisses and bears his teeth.

"Half demon, Half human."

"Is that all you have to say, asshole?"

Shoto shakes his head. "No, there is more. I already know what the answer is, but I will ask anyway. Are you willing to split the human world and demon realm between us four Blood Lords?"

"Ha! Yeah, right! You three can divide up amongst yourselves what's leftover, but you're looking at the new Alpha Supreme of both worlds!"

"I cannot speak for Mirio, but Inasa and I are certain that you will try to kill us after we dethrone All For One."

"And? I won't have to if you all just accept that I am the Alpha Supreme and married to the successor. Let me ask you this, Todoroki. Why do you want to be the Alpha Supreme?"

"My family is the oldest bloodline in the demon realm. My grandparents of generations past have sullied the Todoroki name. I plan to change that and rule differently, in the name of my mother. You're not a good ruler, Bakugo. You're strong, yes, and you can lead an army, but you're not a ruler."

"I don't take kindly to your insults, bastard," Bakugo growls out.

Shoto sits back in the chair and says, "You've had All For One behind you all this time, but soon He will be gone, and you will not have that support any longer. If anything, you would do well to remember that Izuku has the power to defeat All For One. You, on the other hand, do not wield the same power as All For One. None of us do. Your omega mate and child will be stronger than you. And yet, we can agree that an omega cannot actually rule alone. As an equal, yes, but not as an individual."

Bakugo wanted to drag his claws along the wood of the armrests as Shoto rambles on about issues he himself had not thought of before. He would never admit to Shoto that the demon is right, and Bakugo wanted to flip the table over in pure fury and aggravation. However, before he could lash out at Shoto, the door opens and Deku comes into the room with them. Both of them turn to look at Deku.

"I think I've waited long enough," Izuku says to them as he invites himself in and takes a seat at the table. "I sensed a lot of tension through our bond. So, what are we discussing?"

"He wants to overthrow us after we do the same to All For One," Bakugo answers with a sneer and hiss.

Izuku turns to Shoto. "Is that true?"

"It is," Shoto answers.

"And by overthrow, you mean to use violence," Izuku's brows furrow. He became skeptical of Shoto right before he entered this room. While at the table, Izuku observed Hawks and Dabi talking in secret, far from the guests and listening ears. Izuku then came to the conclusion that it is Dabi who relays information to Shoto through Hawks, who is associated closely with All For One.

Shoto shrugs his shoulders again. "I don't want any violence or bloodshed if it can be avoided. However, your husband is quite the hot-head and likes nothing more than killing and spilling blood. Unless you can get him to agree to some sort of truce or equal standing, then I'm afraid we'll have to use force. I will not allow your husband to seize control over the world simply because he is your mate."

"I'll fucking kill you right here and now you-" Bakugo didn't expect Deku to suddenly grab his wrist, stopping him from going further.

"I wish to speak to Shoto alone," Izuku tells him. "When I am done with him, I will then speak to Hawks, followed by Mirio. I will be away from the festivities for a while."

"Oh, fuck no! I need to be here when you-" Bakugo stops on his own when he sees the strange look in Deku's green eyes. Something inside of him waivers and, with a growl in Shoto's direction, he storms out of the room, slamming the door.

Izuku waits a moment to make sure Bakugo is gone before turning his full attention to Shoto. "I don't want to see bloodshed either, but I am not going to allow humans to suffer under the darkness that is the demons and their realms. The human world first, and foremost, belongs to me. I was and I am the successor with the power to bring all of you to submission. I would like for us to come to an agreement before we go ahead with plotting to dethrone All For One."

"You speak of power, and yet you have none," Shoto points out. "You are still only a human, Izuku. Successor or not, you have not shown us any signs of power strong enough to banish demons."

Izuku knows that Shoto is right. But what Shoto doesn't know is that he holds that pearl-shaped item he is supposed to eat. Why would the White Mist give it to him if it doesn't hold some significance to his power? "Shoto, I will work on Bakugo to try and find a way that everyone can be content. I have my own desires I want to see happen when I return to the human world. For now, I would like it if all talk of war and bloodshed be kept OFF the table until All For One and Tomura are taken care of. Is that acceptable?"

"It is, but you cannot control Bakugo," Shoto says. "He will do what he wants,"

"We'll see about that. There is one more thing that I want to bring to your attention,"

"And what is that?"

"Your brother, Dabi. He is your informant between Hawks and All For One, correct?" Izuku can tell by the look of surprise on Shoto's face that he was correct. "If we are going to join forces to overthrow All For One, then it is in our best interest that your brother, Dabi, shares his findings with all of us. And just so you are aware, I have a private meeting with Lord Hawks tonight. He wants to discuss something with me. I have a few questions for him myself. I want you to know that, okay?"

Shoto suddenly has a look of dread on his face as he stands up from the chair and bows to Izuku before he leaves without a word. Izuku stares at the door, wondering why Shoto would leave so quickly. The Blood Lord looked scared of him, but why? Izuku had noticed that Shoto before he became frightened, was looking past him rather than at him. Izuku looks behind him, searching for something, anything, that would make an alpha demon like Shoto Todoroki turn tail and run. But that, he will have to leave for a different time. He still has a very long night of negotiations to get through.

He once looked at Shoto as a friend and ally, but now he is not so sure. After he speaks with Lord Hawks, maybe the gargoyle can shed some light on what the Todoroki's plan is as a family. It seems that Lord Hawks has his own agenda, and Izuku can only hope that he will share it.

'First, I'll speak with Lord Hawks, and then I will discuss my knowledge with Mirio,' he rubs soothing circles on his belly as he feels the baby start to move around. 'Kacchan and I are going to need allies that aren't just Kirishima and the others. Mirio is our only chance at hope should Shoto and Inasa turn against us in the end.'

* * *

Shoto retreats to a quiet space out of sight and covers his mouth with one hand, thinking back on what he saw. Looming behind Izuku, as Dark Shadow looms behind Tokoyami, was a massive, hulking figure of a man. It was white instead of black, and parts of the image glowed. Such power radiated from that white shadow, and it was coming from Izuku. Whether or not that power is inside Izuku, the sheer force of it can turn any demon, even All For One, into dust.

'Is this the light and power of the Symbol of Peace?' Shoto wonders. 'I have to tell this to Dabi and Hawks before Izuku meets with him!'

But when Shoto returns to the ball, he sees Lord Hawks walking away with Izuku into the private meeting room.

'Damn it! I'm too late!'

* * *

"I have to say, Dom-Omega Izuku, it is very kind of you to accept this meeting during such a joyous occasion," Hawks says to Izuku as he takes a seat at the table. "How are you feeling in your condition?"

Izuku feels the baby move again as if it was responding to Hawks' question. "I'm doing well, thank you for asking. Now, Tokoyami tells me that you wish to have a private meeting with me? May I ask what it is about?"

Hawks leans back with a calm, smug smile and says, "Why, it has to do with the overthrow of All For One, of course."

Izuku nods, thinking for a moment, then says, "Before we go further into your requests, Lord Hawks, may I ask something?"

"Of course, Dom-Omega. I will answer it as best I can,"

"All For One has the hearts of Lord Bakugo and the others, doesn't He?" Hawks looks a tad bit surprised. "I came to this conclusion on my own based on what I've witnessed being a mate of Bakugo and a friend to the others in his court. I would like clarification. Is this true?"

"Hm. What's in it for me if I confirm your conclusion?"

Izuku lifts his chin slightly to show Hawks that he wasn't afraid nor would he back down from anything. "Tokoyami says you want to be a part of the, I guess I can call it, New World Order? You will help us take down All For One, as long as you get something in return. I promise that I will give you what you want, so long as it is within my power to do so,"

Hawks threads his fingers together and crosses his legs. "Your first mistake as a male of power is that you offered to give me what I want before asking me what it is that I want. Always ask for the demands first before making such promises,"

Izuku realizes what Hawks means and he nods. The gargoyle king was right. "Let's start over, then. What is it that you want?"

"I want to rule the Demon Realm. Let Bakugo and the other Blood Lords mingle about up above in the human world, but I want full control of the Demon Realm."

Izuku swallows hard at Hawks' demand. "I...I don't think my husband will approve of that, Lord Hawks. He will want to be the king of both realms because I am the successor."

"Then, that makes you the supreme ruler," Hawks tells him. "However, you can't be in two worlds at once, yes? You are a human in the end; living in the human world will be the best for you. In this realm, you will need someone to guide and rule the inhabitants living here. Not every demon, goblin, kobold or troll wants to live in the human world. We gargoyles are fortunate enough to have wings, so we can fly to and from as we wish, same with demons. So, what do you say, Dom-Omega? A place in power for the information that you seek?"

Izuku needs to get the hearts away from All For One as soon as he can, preferably before the baby is born. This is a task that he will need help from Hawks, as well as Dabi for that matter. If Hawks and Dabi are working together, then he will need to have Dabi on their side as well. In that aspect, Hawks may be able to persuade Shoto from acting against him and Bakugo. Besides, Hawks seems to have a direct line of connection to All For One's castle. Izuku knows what to say, and how to say it to get the result that he wants.

"As it stands now, I have very little control over my demon alpha husband. However, if I am to gain any type of full control, I need to have their hearts returned to them. That way, I can have control over Bakugo, and in turn, will make it easier to grant you your request. Even if you don't wish to help in the overthrow of All For One, saving their hearts will be more than enough for me. Do you think you can get their hearts?"

Hawks slowly claps his hands. "Good job, Dom-Omega. That's a perfect display of diplomacy that just so happens to fall into my 'can do' attitude. I know where All For One keeps their hearts, and I will bring them to you."

"Lord Hawks, thank you so much!" Izuku feels like crying but he holds back his tears. "There is still much we have to plan, but getting their hearts back will be the first step into gaining a foothold over All For One! Thank you so much, Lord Hawks!"

"Don't thank me just yet," he gives Izuku a lazy wink. "I don't have the hearts in my possession. And, just how certain are you that giving their hearts back will help you regain control over them?"

"Let's just say, it's an omega instinct,"

* * *

Bakugo weaves his way through the dancing crowd, ignoring greetings and bows while looking for anyone from his council members, mainly Kirishima and Tokoyami. He notices Kaminari first, but the beta demon is so drunk on blood wine and flirting with young females that he wouldn't be of any use. Iida would be a good one to talk to, but that beta demon was making small talk with a few big titled demon lords. For a moment, he stops to look for Shoji, who is tall enough to pick out amongst the crowd. He doesn't see the gargoyle and curses. A pitch of black does catch his eye, and sure enough, he spots Tokoyami lurking at the end of a buffet table.

"Fucking FINALLY!" He approaches the gargoyle. "Hey, where have you been all this time? Why aren't you with Deku?"

"Forgive me, my Lord, but the Dom-Omega understands that I am not up to the task of shadowing him this evening during the ball. I have him in my line of vision, though."

"You look like shit," Bakugo tells him. "Pull yourself together! You're a member of Black Ram Hall, and you represent this place and my name!"

Tokoyami won't look at him. "I'm here, aren't I? That's good enough."

"Whatever. Look, do you have any inkling of what Hawks wants to talk about with Deku?"

"I do not,"

"Did Hawks tell you anything during the mating gathering?"

"...nothing that we don't already know. If anything, Hawks is seeking something in return for his assistance. I'm afraid that is all I can tell you."

Bakugo leans down and sniffs at Tokoyami. "Yeah, I thought that was the case. And, is this what has you out of sorts? You fucked up this time while mating?" When Tokoyami doesn't respond, Bakugo continues. "You'd better figure something out between you and Shoji. I don't want any tension or trouble when it comes time for the birth of my son or the uprising. Understand?" When Tokoyami silently turns away from him, Bakugo sighs inwardly and adds. "Do whatever you want. If you're afraid of Shoji, then let me handle him. Something to keep in mind, though, if you're battling with your decision; every young prince needs a betrothed, or even a good friend to confide in, and I'd rather it be someone with whom we can trust."

With that, Bakugo walks away and begins to look for Kirishima but instead sees Deku return to the dais. He returns to the table to sit beside his mate.

"So, what did you find out from Hawks? Anything?"

"Yes. He's going to help get your hearts back, so long as we give him a place in power after All For One and Tomura are taken care of,"

Bakugo growls softly. "Deku, that's a big decision to make without consulting me first,"

Izuku knew that would be Bakugo's reaction, but he had an answer already prepared, using Bakugo's own trick. "Depending on how things go, nothing says we have to actually GIVE him that position," Izuku can, and will, give Hawks what he asked for, but Bakugo doesn't need to know that.

Bakugo smirks, showing his fangs and chuckling deep in the back of his throat. "Now you're learning the right way of doing things! Good work, Deku!"

Izuku opened his mouth to say something but a massive gust of wind suddenly blows open the ballroom doors. The entire ballroom is engulfed in a dark mist of heavy wind that nearly shakes and blows the decorations from their place. Izuku folds his arms over his face and peeks through, seeing the guests shielding themselves and others with wings or capes. Izuku then senses Kirishima and Tokoyami beside him. Whatever it was, the two were ready to protect him.

And then, the worse feeling of sorrow and dread wash over him. It clings to his entire body, trying, it seemed, to squeeze the breath and life out of him. The baby moves in a panic sensing the dark force, flip-flopping in his womb. Izuku wasn't sure if the baby made him feel as if he would throw up or the dark presence slowly filling the room. Izuku thought he could feel the eons of pain, suffering, and dread. There's a low, groaning hum followed by the rhythmic sound of drums. Izuku's body tenses with fear; his arms lower and his eyes draw wide. He feels stuck to the throne. His arms move to cover his belly and protect the baby from the sight before them.

A large dark form begins to appear from the black mist, and though Izuku has never seen Him, he knew that All For One had just arrived.

**TBC**


	18. The Black Moon Ball Part 2

*****Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update! Things have been busy and I've had a few things to catch up on.**

*****Aside from the main story, I'll be writing short scenes of the past; it will be like a little mini story within a big story. It will be in italics.**

*****Warnings: Language, political marriage talk, oral sex, mentions of violence**

*****Please read on and enjoy! Comments and kudos welcomed!**

*****I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Black Moon Ball Part 2**

All For One does not walk in but floats towards the dais where Bakugo and Izuku sit. Behind Him, Tomura walks a few steps behind, his eyes focused on Izuku. The omega's green eyes have not noticed him, only All For One. All around them, the guests bow low, keeping their heads down. Tomura notices that Izuku is the last one to bow, but it was not out of defiance. The omega looks genuinely scared of their arrival. Tomura can sense the new life in Izuku as they approach and stop at the steps of the dais.

"I commend you on your fine choice of decorations for this event," All For One says to Bakugo.

Bakugo stands up from his throne and takes Deku's hand so the other can stand with him. "Welcome to my home, Master of All Evil. We of Black Ram Hall are always honored by your visit."

"And I believe more than one congratulations are in order," All For One turns His mostly blank face to Izuku. "Your marriage and the successful pregnancy is more than a cause for celebration. I have brought a gift for the unborn child."

Izuku squeezes Bakugo's hand tight enough to cut off the blood flow. The very sight of All For One has his insides trembling as if there's an inner earthquake wracking his body. All For One has a layer of thick pink skin covering His face like a mask, leaving only a smiling mouth. Aside from the face, All For One resembles a human more than a demon. All For One's hands are like his own and He has no demon qualities; no wings, horns, or claws. Then, Izuku notices Tomura behind Him, covered in hands just like before, and peering at him through the fingers of the hand on his face. Izuku started to feel faint.

"Allow Me to bestow My blessing on your union," All For One says, floating up the dais steps and stopping before them. Both Bakugo and Izuku have to look up at Him. All For One lowers His feet to the floor and extends a hand to Izuku. "Sweet human, permit Me to kiss your hand?" When Izuku hesitates, All For One just chuckles. "That's alright, I can see the fear in your eyes. But please, think of Me as only a guest, and perhaps, if your mate allows it, I might partake in a dance?"

"Dark King," Bakugo decides to speak for Deku. "My mate has been feeling exhausted due to the demon pregnancy. To ensure the safety of the child, I would prefer it if Izuku remains off his feet. Human omega wombs cannot handle the full strength of a demon child. I'm sure you understand?"

All For One only grins and it makes Izuku's blood run cold again.

"Of course, I understand. At least permit My Tomura to sit with you upon the dais?"

"Yes, but on the other side of me," Bakugo says.

All For One ushers Tomura forward as Iida brings over another chair, placing it beside Bakugo's. "Tomura has been asleep for so long. I would like him to experience a bit of fun and festivities." All For One turns away and faces the crowd. He claps his hands and says, "Everyone, please, return to your merriment!"

Izuku can only continue to stare at All For One as the beast of a man is served food and drink at His own table. Bakugo is still holding his hand and Izuku doesn't want to let go. He can feel Tomura's gaze on him like little prickles on his skin. The baby inside of him senses his emotions as is reacting to them by moving all around. Izuku didn't know much about pregnancy, but he did know that human fetuses do not grow this quickly or move around so much. He wonders if it is the presence of All For One and Tomura making him fearful of the half-demon child inside of him. Izuku thought he was gaining some strength and leverage in the demon realm, but upon experiencing the sheer dark power of All For One, he is reminded of just how small and powerless he is as a human. He started to feel sick, feeling his face pale and become cold.

"Hey! Dom-Omega! Did you forget about our meeting?"

Izuku looks up to see Mirio's smiling face. "Uh...I...I didn't. I'm sorry," he turns to Bakugo, silently asking what he should do.

Mirio turns to Tomura and says, "You don't mind if I take the Dom-Omega away for a bit, right? I promise we won't be long! I don't want you to think we're avoiding your company, but the Dom-Omega and I have had this meeting planned for a while,"

"...not at all," Tomura says.

"Great! Come on then, Dom-Omega! Up we go!"

Bakugo looks hard at Mirio and says, "Don't keep him long,"

Bakugo wasn't worried because he knew what Mirio is doing; getting Deku away from Tomura and All For One. The whole room could see and sense the sudden change of fear and panic that washed over Deku. The omega looked ready to pass out. As Mirio guides Deku away, Bakugo looks at All For One, seeing that Lord Hawks is keeping the Dark King entertained with conversation. He turns to Tokoyami and says, "Once Deku is done with Mirio, take him and yourself up to MY chambers and STAY there." Bakugo then beckons Kirishima to him and whispers, "Accompany them both to my chambers and don't leave their side!"

Kirishima and Tokoyami both agree.

* * *

"Dom-Omega, I hope I didn't overstep my bounds," Mirio starts. "But I saw you were panicking and I wanted to get you away,"

"Oh, please, don't apologize," Izuku breathes out once he is sitting in the meeting room. "I'm grateful for your help!"

Mirio sits as well. "Take a moment to relax," he says, patting Izuku's hand. "There's no rush."

"Thank you, but I need to speak with you now. I'm not sure how much Shoto or Inasa has shared with you, but they plan to declare war on Bakugo after we dethrone All For One unless I can get my husband to agree to terms of sharing the realms."

Mirio nods. "Hm. Yes, Amajiki did mention to me about their plans, however, he told me a something different,"

"What's that? And you mean Shoto?"

Mirio shakes his head. "No. Amajiki heard this from Inasa, who, apparently, has been speaking with Shoto behind my back and Bakugo's as well."

"Please, I must know what it is,"

"Maybe Inasa made this up himself, or rather, hasn't presented it to Shoto yet, because I doubt Shoto would agree to it. But, since you turned down both Shoto's and Inasa's offer of marriage, Inasa told Amajiki that they 'plan' to combine kingdoms through a marriage of their own, as in together."

Izuku is dumbfounded for a moment, then shakes his head. "Wait, that's crazy! They are both Alpha Primes!"

"Yes. I found it rather odd myself. But, for the sake of argument, let's say they DO form a marriage,"

"Hold on, I need to ask, what purpose would a marriage between two alphas serve? Bakugo and I are lucky to be bonded, but these fancy noble marriages are for the production of heirs!"

"Dom-Omega, you aren't wrong," Mirio points out. "But a political marriage of any kind, especially one of two mighty families, strengthens their armies. The use of marriage is a powerful technique that the demon realm strongly believes in, and that will gain the full trust and loyalty of the armies. They can always break up after they get what they need. As it stands, if that is what they plan to do, then both my people and yours are in for trouble,"

"Unless we team up," Izuku offers. "Mirio, I asked you here because I feel we are similar in our ways of thinking and conducting business,"

"Absolutely! I don't want any trouble or bloodshed, but I also know that my fellow Blood Lords, mostly your husband, do not like to share. While I have no issue joining forces with your army, your husband might think differently."

"Once I mention to him about their possible marriage, I'm sure he will agree," Izuku says. "But I need to ask, what about you? After all this is over...what do you plan to do?"

Mirio smiles and pats Izuku's hand again. "Hey, let's cross that bridge when we come to it, okay? Our main issue is getting rid of All For One. Our second issue is the splitting or sharing of the two realms. After that, we'll see what our options are; how does that sound to you?"

Izuku holds back his tears and smiles at Mirio. "That sounds perfect, Mirio! Thank you for being on our side! I promise to find a way to make everyone happy-"

"No. WE will find a way to make everyone happy," Mirio corrects him. "There's no reason why you have to do this alone! You're our Dom-Omega, the successor! You're going to save all of us! We can achieve the best if we can settle things like civilized beings."

Izuku wanted to jump up and hug Mirio for being so understanding and having basic common sense. "I promise I will give you whatever you want, so long as it's in my power to do so, as a thank you. This is so much on me right now…" Izuku looks down at his belly. "I feel overwhelmed at times...and this baby is very active. It's draining so much from me. One minute I was a simple miner digging up rocks, now I'm the successor carrying a baby and married to a Blood Lord. So much has changed for me in such a short time,"

"Hey, it's okay. Anyone would be overwhelmed in your circumstances, even a demon. Let me talk things over with Amajiki, and we'll get back to you. But consider us on YOUR side," he smiles and gives Izuku a thumbs up. "If that's all, then I need to find Amajiki before he manages to hide under a table! And I guess this means no dance,"

"If I said no to All For One, then I can't dance with you," Izuku laughs.

* * *

The moment Izuku comes out of the room, both Kirishima and Tokoyami approach him. Izuku looks at them both quizzically. Kirishima explains that he is to take him back to the room and keep him there. Izuku didn't really want to leave the celebration, as he is a major part of it, but at the same time, his body is aching from the baby. And any excuse to get away from the dreadful aura of All For One is welcomed. He wanted to say goodnight to Bakugo, but Kirishima ushers him away, escorting him to the chambers. Tokoyami stays in the room with him while Kirishima stands guard outside.

"How are you feeling?" Izuku asks Tokoyami as he sits on the bed and lets out a sigh of relief.

"I would be lying if I said I'm well," Tokoyami answers. "How did your meetings go?" he takes a seat near the bed.

"Before we get to that, you don't look good at all. You look how I feel," Izuku gives him a lazy smile.

"...this is why I never wanted it to happen," Tokoyami tells him. "In a sense, my body is no different from yours when it comes to carrying the children of our mates. You are a human, and Shoji is three times my size. It's already taking a toll on me."

"I'll support you in whatever you choose," Izuku reminds him.

Tokoyami looks towards the window at the black moon. "Lord Bakugo said something to me this evening that has me questioning my decisions. I'd still rather not talk about it. I hope you will forgive me, Dom-Omega?"

"Izuku when we're alone," He says. "And I hope it's a 'yes'. I don't think you give yourself enough credit. And aren't you laying an egg? Isn't that easier than a full baby body?" Izuku regrets his question when he sees the glare from Tokoyami and the looming form of Dark Shadow peeking over the gargoyle's shoulder. "Never mind. I don't know anything!"

"Izuku...in my womb I incubate the child created by Shoji and myself. Not only do I have to pass a massive egg, but I have to sit on it; I must malt my feathers and create a nest. I have to sit on the egg and keep it warm until it hatches. I have twice the length of pregnancy than you do. Forgive me if I'm not as...inclined to accept this as you were. Soon my stomach will swell with an egg, forcing it to nearly break open until I pass it. I have a very important duty now and it is to see to the safe birth of your child. I can't be bothered with my own body making my days harder."

"I didn't mean to offend you in any way," Izuku says. "I was only thinking in the manner of regular birds, I guess?"

"There's nothing to worry about. I shouldn't have snapped like that and I apologize. Now, tell me all about your meetings, especially the one with Hawks."

Bakugo keeps his blood wine intake to a minimum, so he can maintain a sharp mind. He wasn't particularly pleased to be sitting next to Tomura. Bakugo ignores the other man completely, choosing not to bring up the monsters that attacked them, or the contact with Deku in the woods. Bakugo doesn't want Deku anywhere near Tomura and that's why he sent his mate away.

"If you think you are going to rule both worlds, then think again," Tomura speaks first to Bakugo. "That will be my job."

Bakugo scoffs. "My omega is the successor. The world is mine. All of it. Above and below." Tomura flashes him an eerie grin and Bakugo has the urge to smack it off his face.

"Why, you speak as if you are forgetting your Lord and Master. He still exists, you know," one of the fingers on the many hands points towards All For One.

"And what about you? All For One has lived longer than all of us. Do you plan to kill your creator or something?" Bakugo wants to see how far he can push Tomura in hopes that, maybe, the demon bastard will let something slip.

"The Master of all Evil is anything but unprepared. In time, you will see the truth. Do not forget who you serve,"

Bakugo smirks. "I haven't forgotten. I'm just wondering why he chose to wake you up after all these centuries? I need to think about the safety of my mate and child."

"Don't worry; Izuku and the baby will be taken care of, should something happen to you,"

Bakugo turns to narrow his eyes at Tomura. "Just what do you mean by that?"

Tomura gets up from the table and says, "We learn from the past. That's all I'll say,"

Bakugo calls after Tomura as the demon leaves the dais and heads to All For One. Bakugo grits his teeth and growls, his eyes turning black. He can confirm with absolute certainty that All For One plans to kill them. But what does Tomura mean about learning from the past? 'What does that bastard know that we don't?' Bakugo wonders.

Growing annoyed with the party in general, Bakugo tells Iida that he is retiring for the night and to give All For One his regards and that they will discuss matters at a later time. He also reminds Iida to get the ancient scroll from Shoto. All For One might take this as an offense, but Bakugo would use the excuse of concern for his mate's health. He did want to be with Deku rather than at the ball. Deku's been showing signs of exhaustion and, though he doesn't want to openly admit it, is becoming concerned. He doubts Deku would tolerate staying bedridden and locked away. Bakugo can hear the omega's protests right now and it already started to give him a mild headache.

He reaches the chambers and sees Kirishima standing outside the doors, as he requested. "Deku is in there, right?"

"Yup. He's with Tokoyami. No one has come in or out. How's the ball going?"

"I'm done with it," Bakugo says. "You can go and enjoy yourself, but keep an eye on things, too. Iida can't watch every corner."

Kirishima nods and pats Bakugo's shoulder. "Right! Don't you worry, Eijiro Kirishima is on the job!"

"Shut up and just leave!" Bakugo shoves him and enters the room.

He sees the fire is dying down and two figures in the bed. Bakugo walks over and sees Tokoyami asleep next to Deku. Bakugo's dying to know what Deku found out from Mirio and what else was said when left alone with Shoto. But Deku was sound asleep on his back and Tokoyami has a protective wing covering him over the blankets. Bakugo grumbles and crosses his arms, hating himself for deciding to leave them both asleep and take the spot on the lounge sofa.

'I can wait until tomorrow,' Bakugo says to himself as he tries to get comfortable on the sofa. He's the lord of this castle and is entitled to sleep in HIS bed! 'I'm getting fucking soft! I would call Shoji to get Tokoyami but I need Shoji as added muscle for the ball. Shit. This fucking sucks! I'm burning this piece of junk tomorrow!'

* * *

By morning, Tokoyami was up first and, realizing he was in Izuku and Bakugo's bed, quickly left without waking anyone up.

Izuku, however, felt Tokoyami leave the bed and he stirs awake. There is a lightness in the air; proof that the dark aura of All For One and Tomura is gone. He glances around the room, searching for his mate, and sees Bakugo asleep on the sofa. Izuku sits up and smiles at the precious sight of his lover and husband sleeping peacefully. Unable to help himself, and feeling better than before, Izuku gets up and tip-toes over to Bakugo. He knows it's dangerous to wake a sleeping demon, especially his husband, but Izuku takes the chance. Gently, he strokes Bakugo's hair, taking careful measures to avoid the base of the horns. But under his touch, he hears Bakugo moan softly.

Despite the evening and its strange events, hearing Bakugo's moans sent a wave of delight and pleasure through his body. He momentarily curses his omega instinct for making him so weak, but the need to touch his mate overtakes any concerns or political business that plagues him. Carefully settling on his knees, Izuku gazes fondly upon Bakugo's face, which is adorable and sweet when it's asleep and not shouting. Izuku traces the fine jawline of his mate, moving then to the bottom lip to finally stop at the chin. Bakugo makes some pleasurable gurgles but rolls over, giving Izuku his back.

Pouting, Izuku tries to think about what to do next. He wants to be close to his husband and mate. Izuku's eyes then settle on the base of one horn, and he smiles. He doesn't touch it but instead leans forward to kiss around the base. Beneath his lips, Bakugo's entire body shudders and moans; his demon tail wags and Izuku can smell the signs of arousal. Izuku feels a bit of slick trickle down his thighs and once again curses his omega body but stops those thoughts when Bakugo rolls onto his back once again.

Izuku's eyes widen when he sees and smells the bulge in the front of Bakugo's pants. The baby inside him begins to jump around madly with excitement. Izuku isn't sure what that means, but the rest of his body was suddenly on fire, and the only thing to cure it was his mate's cock. Acting with surprise skills, Izuku pulls down Bakugo's pants to admire the dark pink erection standing tall and hard from a patch of dark gold hair. Izuku wanted to taste it; he wanted to give his husband and alpha mate pleasure while rendering Kacchan helpless. The strange change in him was overwhelming, but something inside told him to go with it, so he does.

Licking his lips, Izuku places his mouth around the solid tip of Bakugo's erection and brings it into his mouth. Beneath him, Izuku hears Bakugo moan with pleasure. The taste of his mate's intimate skin fuels his own desire to please, making him take in more of the hard length. Slowly, he makes his way down Bakugo's cock until the tip reaches the back of his throat. Izuku doesn't think he can take the whole thing, so he uses his hand to substitute his mouth. He begins to suck long and hard, wanting to hear more sounds coming from the throat of his beloved mate and husband. The fact that Bakugo can remain asleep through this is amazing! Izuku keeps a steady rhythm of hard sucks with each pull back of his bobbing head. More, more, more! He wanted more of his mate.

"F-Fuck!"

Izuku's eyes widened when he heard Bakugo and wasn't prepared for the splashes of cum that suddenly filled his mouth and slipped down his throat. He manages to swallow all of it, marveling at the taste and the sudden rush of strength and power it gave him. Izuku suddenly felt energized after days of being so weak from the rapid growth of the baby.

"Kacchan?"

"Hey...you slut...wake me up like that every day,"

Izuku blushes bright red and recoils. "I'm not a slut! I...I just...I just…"

Bakugo smirks at his mate and says, "You thought you could gain power over me by using this mouth for more than just spewing nonsense!"

Izuku wipes his mouth and answers, "No...that's not it! I only wanted to...to be close to you,"

Bakugo sits up on the sofa. "I'm here with you now, aren't I?"

"Yes, but I wanted to be CLOSE to you,"

"By putting my cock in your mouth? I'm not complaining, by the way,"

Izuku is embarrassed then by how wanton he had become in a matter of minutes. He shies away from Bakugo and says, "I guess with meeting All For One...I panicked and I wanted to be near you. And...you looked so cute snuggled up on the sofa like that,"

"I'm not 'cute'! I'm powerful and strong!"

Izuku chuckles. "Whatever you say, Kacchan, but I will look at you the way I want to, and that's picking out your 'cute' moments," he chuckles again at Bakugo's growls and the snapping of his jaws. "It will be our little secret. I won't ever tell anyone!"

"Pfft. Whatever. Hey, now that you're awake, I want to hear everything you talked about last night. Right now."

Izuku sighs, hoping they could at least cuddle on the sofa but Bakugo wanted to get right to business, as usual. Izuku starts by telling him about his conversation with Mirio, leaving the mention of marriage between Shoto and Inasa until the end. Izuku thought Bakugo's reaction to hearing about the possible marriage of two Blood Lords would make him blow his top. Instead, Bakugo just mockingly laughed and insulted Shoto and Inasa in more ways than was necessary. Izuku had to stop him and explain the seriousness of what can happen if those two houses and armies join. He tells Bakugo that they should be grateful to have Mirio on their side.

"I know what you're thinking, Deku, but the answer is still 'no'. We're ruling the new world, well, I'm ruling it, but you're by my side. I'm not threatened by Windbag and Halfie. Let them join forces; I'll crush them!"

"But Kacchan-ow!" Bakugo flicked his nose.

"Think about it, Deku! They would marry only to join forces, then what would they do? Do you really think they would rule side by side with flowers and rainbows? No! They're going to break apart and battle for dominance! Mirio will end up being the same way! He'll 'help us' but he has his own agenda!"

Izuku shakes his head. "I can believe that about Shoto and Inasa, but not Mirio. He is very honest, the same as me. I trust him, and you should too. Kacchan," he takes Bakugo's hand. "Why can't we just rule over the New World that I wanted to move to before I fell here? Why can't we divide the worlds up? The four of you have been ruling this way for all this time, so why not continue it? Shoto and Inasa will not attack if we offer them equal land. Why do you insist on wanting to rule all?"

"Because I deserve it," Bakugo answers. "Don't forget, Deku, you are the successor and your kind have kept demons from entering the human world. I guess you haven't thought about the big picture yet?"

"What big picture?"

"You're going to end up hurting demons anyway because they want to destroy the humans completely; make them slaves and turn them into food."

Izuku's eyes grow wide. "No...no, that won't happen! I won't let it!" He gasps then and asks, "Bakugo...did you plan to do that to humans as well?"

Bakugo is silent for a moment, then says, "I did think that, at first. But as time has gone on and we...bonded…" he grumbles the word 'bonded.' "And learning that we were once human...my thoughts on that have changed. But you need to be prepared to use that successor power to attack demons who want to harm humans."

'Kacchan is right. I need to gain that power, and that power is in that pearl I'm supposed to eat. But I can't eat it yet with the baby still inside me. I don't want to hurt anyone if I can help it, but I won't let the humans be eaten by demons! Once I get Kacchan's heart back, I have a better chance of controlling him; I can keep him from acting out rashly at every little thing. In my past life, I was the successor and I ruled over the human world. All For One rules the Dark World. With my power, I can destroy the demons...even Kacchan. I have that kind of power? Yes. Yes, I do. And, since I have the power to control both light and dark, I'm technically the true ruler. This power will make me not only the greatest hero who combined two warring worlds, but King of the Realms! It's not Bakugo, or Shoto, or Inasa or Tomura...it's me. And, since I can be king, I can keep any bloodshed between the Blood Lords from happening!'

"I swear if our kid fucking mumbles like you do I will have my earholes sewn up! It's so annoying!"

"I'm sorry, Kacchan. If you have some time, can you lay with me for a bit? I'm still shaken up over All For One, and I need the comfort of my alpha mate."

"Yeah, fine. I've been wanting to be in bed anyway!"

Izuku lets out a yelp after they leave the sofa and Bakugo suddenly makes it go up in flames.

* * *

_'My Lord, please, you must come away from the window,'_

_Izuku turns to Tsu and Tokoyami standing dutifully behind him, armed and ready to protect him should the demons approach._

_'I can't help but worry about Kacchan and the others,' Izuku looks out at the land and trees engulfed in flames. The sounds of battle echo from all directions. He places a hand on his stomach, feeling the baby squirming around. 'Settle down, little one,' If he weren't pregnant, Izuku would be out in the fields with his people, fighting to keep the evil away. Izuku has faith in his people and his mate. 'I want to be there helping them,'_

_'You need to conserve your strength,' Tsu says, 'In case Bakugo and the others can't hold them off.'_

_'We will need the power of the Symbol of Peace,' Tokoyami tells him. 'But if we can avoid having you use it, then that is our main goal.'_

_'Please lay down and rest,' Tsu suggests._

_Izuku shakes his head. 'No. I should visit those taking shelter below the castle. Their morals and hopes need to be lifted, as it appears this battle is going to continue for longer than anticipated.'_

_After Izuku pays the people a visit, he ignores the words of his friends to return to his chamber. Instead, Izuku goes to the throne room and sits upon his golden throne. Tsu and Tokoyami move to stand beside him._

_'I'm sure you're wondering why I'm sitting here,' Izuku starts. 'Before you try to talk me out of it...I have to tell you that I have a terrible feeling in my bond with Kacchan. He feels uncertain, and a little concerned. Something is happening out there...and I fear it's not good.'_

_Tokoyami turns to him and says, 'All the more reason for you to take shelter deeper inside the castle!'_

_'No. I will not abandon my mate and my people by hiding any longer. The world needs me; the people depend on me to keep them safe, and that's what I intend to do!' Izuku's hands grip the armrests. 'Let them come, those demon villains, and I will put an end to them!'_

_And the demons did come. The castle guards were defeated. Monstrous creatures burst through the throne room doors, roaring and squealing with blood-covered fangs and jaws. Izuku doesn't flinch at the sight of the monsters. His champion, Kirishima, comes ramming through then, slicing at the monsters with his weapons only to stand in front of the dais to protect him. The stress of battle has taken its toll of Kirishima because Izuku can see the man struggling to keep standing._

_'He's coming,' Kirishima pants out._

_'Who is?' Izuku asks._

_'That abomination of the Master of All Evil! Keep away from him at all costs, my lord!'_

_Izuku scenes a great evil enter the room and the monsters settle down as a man covered in hands enters the hall. 'WHO ARE YOU?' Izuku commands his voice echoing off the walls._

_The man removes the hand from his face with a cracked lip smile and responds, 'Don't you recognize me?'_

_Izuku gasps. 'You're the man lost in the woods!' His surprise quickly turns to anger. 'I had no idea you were a creature of destruction!'_

_'There is no reason to look at me that way, dear omega. I am Tomura, and I will see to your surrender!'_

_Izuku stands up from the throne. 'I will never wavier! So long as there's evil in this world that threatens the people, I will be their hero and save them!'_

_'Foolish boy!' Tomura laughs manically. 'There is no way you can defeat us! The rest of your court struggles to stay alive as our demons and nomus attack! Your precious little alpha lover is doomed to die!'_

_Kacchan! Izuku senses the struggle and pain of his mate through their bond and knows Tomura is not lying. Kacchan needs help!_

_Izuku stretches one arm in the air, begins to glow green, and says, 'Kirishima! Tsu! Tokoyami! Lend me your aid!'_

_Tomura watches in awe as the three forms turn from people to orbs of colored light that then disappear into Izuku's body. A pair of large black wings break through Izuku's back and spread wide and upward. Izuku's arms turn to solid rock with sharp fingertips. To further show his current state, Izuku's now frog-like tongue whips out and smacks the floor, cracking it in a straight line that stops at Tomura's feet. Tomura looks up from the crack at the glowing, transformed body of the successor. Those green eyes that once looked upon him kindly with a friendly light now glares at him full of disdain and hatred. Tomura understands now why his Master, All For One, feared this omega. Their powers are almost the same; Izuku can gather the strength of others!_

_'I see...I can't let him gain the powers of the other court members!' Tomura thinks to himself. 'With their powers combined with that from the Symbol of Peace, we will not stand a chance!' Tomura grins evilly. 'All For One may fear the one called 'Legion,' but I know just what to do! All mated omegas have a weakness- I can't get to the fetus, but I can get to the alpha mate!'_

_Izuku leaps into the air, using Tokoyami's wings to fly higher. 'Surrender, or face your demise!' Izuku speaks to Tomura. 'Threatening my world, my people, my friend and my family will not go unpunished!'_

_Tomura puts the hand back on his face and laughs. 'Keep up that attitude, sweet omega! But you much catch me first!'_

_Izuku uses Tsu's tongue whip at the ceiling and brings down a shower of rocks, but Tomura and the nomus escape._

_'There is nowhere to run, Tomura!' Izuku flies out after the demon._

_Tomura is already further away from Izuku's castle and racing through the woods on the back of a nomu heading towards Bakugo's direction. He grins when he sees the alpha struggling to fight off hoards of demons._

_'Just wait until your precious omega mate sees that you have become the very thing he chooses to destroy!'_

**_TBC_**


	19. We Shall See It Done!

**Notes:**

*****Okay, so, very late update! I'm truly sorry but with the world as it is now, things have been a little hectic on my end! Working from home now and making a lot of heavy changes! I just haven't had the mental function to be creative~ I guess you can say I've been in a bit of a rut. Regardless, here is the next chapter! ^_^**

*****IMPORTANT NOTE: At the end of this chapter, Bakugo's transformation scene is a little gorey, so I put a warning in bold when the gore scene starts and ends for those who don't want to read it. I happen to be a horror movie and novel fan, but I know it's not for everyone. (I actually toned it down from the original typed version) You don't have to read that part to have it make any sense in the plot, so don't feel like you're missing anything.**

*****Warnings: Language, gore, miscarriages, scheming, mpreg pregnancy talk, drama, angst**

*****Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: We Shall See It Done!**

***Read the notes if you didn't before you proceed unless you're like me who likes to be surprised and shocked***

A full week has passed since the Black Moon Ball and Izuku had learned quickly how to be a Dom-Omega. He has won the trust and adoration of every demon and creature at Black Ram Hall. Unlike his mate, Izuku took the time to get to know the foremen and forewomen of the 'lesser beings' that reside in the castle. Goblins flocked to his side, some often following him as he goes about the castle, wanting to wait on him hand and foot. The kobolds are in constant watch of him, making sure he never gets lost navigating the castle. The few times he chose to go outside, not only did he have demon guards fighting over who gets to escort him (when Bakugo wasn't around) but the slow-witted trolls never let him out of their sight. They would stay a fair distance with their clubs or axes ready, searching and keeping watch. Izuku always thanked the creatures in their own language, having had Iida teach him basic greeting words. Izuku wasn't at all shocked or surprised that the 'lesser creatures,' whom he now referrers to as 'the castle folk' had never heard the word 'thank you' from a ruler. His Kacchan couldn't even say the word without forcing it between clenched teeth.

Today, everyone had to stay inside due to the vicious thunder and windstorm happening outside. It had woken Izuku up from sleep, thinking that the whole castle was crumbling around them only to learn from Bakugo that its thunder. Thunder in the human realm was never like this. He and Bakugo sit in the library, Izuku studying his Abyssal and Bakugo leisure reading. Maybe it was the storm frightening the baby because the constant movement was making it hard for Izuku to study. He didn't want to worry Bakugo, so he keeps his head down and holds in the gasps of discomfort. Within the hour, Izuku couldn't hold it in any longer. He gasps out at a sharp pinch in his belly. When he looks down, he sees three little numbs poking out from under his clothing. For a moment, he feared the tiny horns would breach his skin. Izuku imagined his stomach ripping open and a demon baby crawling out. No one knew what would happen when a human delivers a half-breed child. Suddenly, that image mixed with uncertainty has him trembling. He wasn't really scared before, but what had changed to make him so frightened?

"Deku?"

"Kacchan…I…I don't know what's wrong…but the baby is…acting strange…"

Bakugo closes the book to go over to Deku. "Strange how?"

Izuku hunches forward. "I don't know…it's moving around so much…I feel like it's going to pop out!"

"That won't happen," Bakugo assures him but can sense an odd aura coming from Deku's stomach. "Lift your shirt,"

"The horns…" Izuku points to the three horns scratching his insides as they move.

Bakugo had never heard of a demon with three or more horns. It could be because it's a half-breed, but something about the placement of the three horns didn't make sense. If he were to picture how the baby is curled up in Deku right now, the third horn is either coming out of its face or the back of its head. Bakugo can feel Deku's unease and fear through their bond and even he can tell something is not right.

"We need Tokoyami and Iida," Bakugo says.

Izuku shakes his head. "No. Don't bother them…Iida is always so busy…and Yami is still grieving. I'm…I'm sure this will pass,"

"No. There's something not right about those horns," Bakugo tells him. "Iida will drop whatever he is doing and Tokoyami will just have to get over the miscarriage and focus on helping you. They both have a duty to you,"

"Wait… what do you mean something isn't right with the three horns? What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but that's not natural. We're going to see Tokoyami." Bakugo lifts Deku into his arms, grunting a bit at the extra weight of his mate. "I don't want you to fucking fight me, okay? Just do as I say!"

Izuku didn't really have the strength to fight back even if he wanted to, so he let his mate carry him through the castle and to Tokoyami's chambers. On the way, Bakugo told a kobold to fetch Iida. He uses his tail to knock on Tokoyami's door, telling the gargoyle to let them in and that it's an emergency. The door opens, but it was Shoji and not Tokoyami.

"What's the matter?" Shoji asks.

"Where is your mate?" Bakugo pushes passed him and enters the room with Deku. "Something's not right with the baby!"

Tokoyami rises from his bed, his eyes heavily lidded and looking a little smaller than usual. "Place him on the table there," Tokoyami tells them.

"Kacchan, I'm scared," Izuku says when he feels Bakugo's arms leave him. The pain was getting worse.

"Just try to relax," Bakugo tells him. "We'll figure out what's going on," He mentions to Tokoyami about the three horns. "That's not natural," he says again.

Tokoyami tells Izuku to close his eyes and try to stay calm while he presses on various spots near the horns. Tokoyami already had his suspicions but didn't want to say anything until he was completely certain. When he presses at just the right angle, which had Izuku gasp in pain, Tokoyami confirmed his suspicion.

"Well? What the hell is it?" Bakugo sneers at him.

"There are not three horns," Tokoyami ignores Bakugo and looks at Izuku instead. "There are four horns. Two sets."

"T-Two sets?" Izuku stutters. "Um…that means…that the…the baby has…has four horns, right?" His voice is cracking under the lie he is telling himself with some bit of hope that he isn't wrong.

"It's not one baby, but two," Tokoyami corrects him. "They are twins."

Izuku's brain goes silent and numb while Bakugo starts to boast (very loudly) about how great of an alpha 'every part' of him is. Izuku couldn't be bothered with Bakugo's ego right now. He just received some troubling news. He was getting scared of only the one, and now he's having two? A thousand thoughts started going through his mind at once. Would they be alpha and omega? One demon and one human? Would both be half-human and half-demon? Would they both be alphas? Would they both be omegas? What if they're betas? What if one is stronger than the other? Are they both boys or both girls? Or one of each? Can his body handle two babies at once? How big are they going to get inside of him? Are they going to come out like little Bakugos, screaming and hollering? One Bakugo is enough…but THREE?

"Dom-Omega, congratulations," Shoji says as he helps Izuku sit up. "Twins are very rare,"

"T-Thank you…?"

"They are growing rapidly," Tokoyami tells him. "I'm going to suggest complete bedrest until it's time, which should be about two or three days from now."

Izuku's head snaps up. "T-That soon!?"

"Demon babies grow quickly, and my technique is going to be different because there are two, not one."

"What the hell does that mean?" Bakugo asks.

"In short, if he was having one, I would let it come naturally. However, because there is two, and he is human, I suggest cutting and removing them from the womb. This way, there is less strain on the Dom-Omega's body and the babies have a greater chance of living. They will be too big to pass naturally without doing long term damage."

Bakugo smirks and puts his fists on his hips. "Ha! Look at that! Two kids at once and their large size proves they'll be so fucking strong, just like me!"

Izuku slumps his head and shoulders forward, wondering why he ever thought he would get a 'thank you' from his mate for providing him with more than what they originally hoped for. Now Tokoyami tells him that they'll need to be cut out of him. Izuku wraps his arms around his belly, feeling the pair moving inside. Still lost in his thoughts, Izuku doesn't notice Iida charging in.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Iida pants out. "I was in the middle of something very important! Is everything alright with the Dom-Omega?"

"We just found out he's having twins!" Bakugo says proudly. "And they'll be ready to come out in a few days!"

Iida almost falls over at the news of twins. "Twins? Why, what fabulous news! Dom-Omega, you must be so excited!" When Izuku doesn't answer, Iida looks to Bakugo then to Tokoyami. "Dom-Omega? Is he alright?"

"Deku?" Bakugo shakes the omega's shoulder. "Hey! Deku!"

Tokoyami places his hand on Bakugo's, stopping him. "I fear he is having a bit of a panic moment after receiving this news. We should let him be for a little while; it might take some time for him to come to terms with this."

"Maybe you should help him relax," Shoji offers. "If he'll need bedrest-"

"That's up to our Blood Lord," Tokoyami says.

Bakugo bends down to glance at Deku's face, which seems lost in a void or a trance. Connecting through their bond, he feels the mix of emotions within Deku and strange enough, there is no happiness or joy. All Bakugo can sense is fear, anxiety, and confusion. This is unlike Deku, and Bakugo concludes that the problem is mental, not physical.

"I'll carry him back to our room," Bakugo tells them. "Tokoyami, make something to keep him asleep and calm. Bring it to our chambers,"

Tokoyami bows his head. "I shall as quickly as possible."

Bakugo gathers Deku in his arms and as he passes Iida, the beta whispers that there is a great matter they need to discuss. After Deku is settled, of course.

"Kacchan…?" Izuku says with a whisper.

"What is it?"

"I'm really scared…"

"Hey, you're the successor, the strongest omega there is," they make it back to the room and he places Deku in the bed. "You're going to get through this without issue, got it?"

Izuku offers Bakugo a small smile as the alpha covers and tucks him in but doesn't say a thing about it; rather, he doesn't want his Kacchan to get annoyed at being caught. But his smile quickly returns to a frown when the babies move inside him again. It feels like they're jumping, and those little horns keep poking. Izuku lets a whimper escape from his lips, turning his face away quickly so Bakugo doesn't see his discomfort.

There's a weight on the bed beside him and it's Bakugo. Izuku looks towards his belly and sees Bakugo's horned head resting gently upon it. Izuku doesn't speak, only watches, curious as to what Kacchan would do. He hears the demon growling, though it's very low and soft, not at all threatening. The babies start to move again, twisting and flopping inside of him for a moment until they suddenly stop. Izuku's eyes widen as his body finally relaxes once the babies settle down, and Bakugo is still growling. Was it Kacchan's peaceful growling that got the babies to stop moving?

"Kacchan?"

"Does that feel better?" He asks.

"Yes. How did you do that? With the growling?"

Bakugo sits up and answers, "Yeah. It's something I've seen demons do to their pregnant omegas. I wasn't sure if it would work on you since you're a human, but I used my growls and aura to make the brats settle down and stop giving you a hard time. Why are you so unhappy now, Deku? I thought someone like you would be leaping for joy knowing you're having more than one baby?"

Izuku tucks his hands under the bedsheets and sighs. "I just don't know if my body can handle it, Kacchan. If something happens to me…then there is no successor…and All For One wins," tears start to trickle from the corners of his eyes. "The human world, my world, will be engulfed in darkness again and humans will suffer,"

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Bakugo assures him. "Both Tokoyami and Iida are the best doctors and healers I have, and money is no object should you need something more."

"I keep thinking such horrible things about the babies…like they're going to be small monsters or more demon than human. They might not be an equal half and half of each race. What if they are total opposites from each other? How are twins going to rule? Are they going to fight?"

"Deku, you idiot, stop babbling! Listen to me; there is no telling what's going to happen with this pregnancy. You are the first human to bear half breed children. We're learning as well, okay? Seriously, the babies have enough assholes here to help raise them right. Plus, you're the Dom-Omega and if the kids are driving you crazy, we dump them on nannies or the others. Shit, Kaminari is basically an overgrown child himself! They'll do fine with him. You're worrying over things that aren't necessary- not yet. But I'll figure out any issues we happen upon-"

"You mean 'we', Kacchan," he reaches out to place his hand on Bakugo's "We will figure it out. Together."

"Pfft. Yeah, sure. Whatever." He hears Deku giggle and is glad. "Once Tokoyami comes, I need to go and speak to Iida about some things. I'll have Tokoyami or Tsu stay here with you until I get back."

"Let Tsu stay with me," Izuku offers. "Tokoyami wants to be alone right now. I don't want to bother him." As if on cue, Tokoyami enters their chambers holding a small glass vial. "Is that for me because I'm crazy?" Izuku asks with a teasing tone.

"This will keep you very relaxed, and it should help soothe the children as well," Tokoyami brings it over to him. "It is the foulest thing you will ever taste, but the effects will be well worth it,"

Izuku sighs. It's just one thing after the next, isn't it? But without complaint, he gulps down the liquid, his face contorting into ripples of disgust. Bakugo laughs at him, stating that 'he's actually turning green' and Izuku didn't deny that. He feels green. Tokoyami was not lying, not that the male ever did, but this was something out of a picky eater's nightmare. Izuku would rather swallow the dust from coal than ever taste this stuff again. However, the muscles in his limbs started to feel heavy, yet somehow light at the same time. He thought his whole body was melting into the bed. The ceiling looked blurry; the busts and racks of hunted creatures seemed to come alive, moving along the walls. The fire in the hearth had images of animals and people in the flames. Izuku can hear Bakugo talking to him, but the words sound muffled and distant. Turning to his mate, Izuku feels his lips climb into a smile that touches his ears.

"Very tired and happy," Izuku tells him.

Bakugo lets out a snort of a laugh behind his hand. "Good choice of meds," he says to Tokoyami.

"Indeed. Normally, I would not administer this medicine to anyone unless it was something extreme. I used it on myself after…when I was staying in my room. I gave him a high dose because he needs to have a relaxed mind and body for the days to come," he takes a moment to check if Izuku is sleeping, and he is. "I have confidence in my skills of surgical removal of the children," he tells Bakugo. "However, I worry about the strength of the Dom-Omega and the shock his body will face, as he is a human."

"What's likely to happen?" Bakugo asks. "I want to be prepared too,"

"I am most concerned about him bleeding out, which means I have to work fast. I will need more assistance when the time comes, and you MUST be there. Not just as support, but to use your bonded alpha aura to keep him strong."

"Can't you just use your healing magic after you take them out?"

Tokoyami shakes his head. "It takes too long to summon that power. I must first stitch him and then use my magic. It is going to be a very long process. The most important thing we can do right now is to keep him resting and comfortable. Mental anxiety plays a large role in one's health, and we can't have the Dom-Omega fretting and panicking when he's already in a weakened state."

"I see," he stands up and says, "Tsu will be here shortly. Stay with him until she comes. I have a lot of business that I need to attend to…so I'll be held up for quite some while."

"Is this about the takeover?" Tokoyami asks.

Bakugo nods. "Since the children are coming a lot sooner than expected, we need to figure out a plan to take down All For One and Tomura right away. I don't want All For One getting anywhere near my children."

"I suggest speaking to All For One first," Tokoyami offers. "Find out what He plans to do once the babies are born, and work around the plot from there."

"That's what I was thinking, too. I will discuss it with Iida. Also, I want you to send a message to Hawks to get him to come here as soon as possible."

"It shall be done."

Bakugo slams his fists on the table and bursts into flames after hearing the message Iida has just brought to him. The beta demon is well versed in Bakugo's outbursts, so he ducked at the appropriate time, avoiding burns. The letter came earlier in the day, and Iida had been reading it when his presence was needed in Tokoyami's chambers. From then until now, Iida had been wracking his brain trying to think of the best way to deliver the bad news to Bakugo. But there is no 'best way,' he decides, and briefly states the main subject topic of the letter.

"Please, sir, calm yourself! We need to think rationally with a clear head!"

Bakugo grabs the letter in his fist and burns it to tiny fluttering embers of orange and black. How dare those bastards join forces against him! "If Windbag and Half and Half are expecting a wedding gift, I'd sooner rip out my own innards and eat them for supper!" He didn't think it would actually happen when Deku told him about it.

"Perhaps it's time we...offer some terms of agreement," Iida suggests, trying not to show that he is still a bit frightened watching Bakugo's burning form. "Sp-Speaking plainly, my lord, as an intelligent Blood Lord, you must understand that Blood Lord Todoroki's demands are not unreasonable."

"Fuck him. Mirio said he would join us in stopping the other two," Bakugo says. "We go with that!"

Iida fixes his glasses. "I don't think that's in our best interest. We need unity now more than ever, and I know the Dom-Omega would agree with me."

"But Deku isn't here,"

"Blood Lord Katsuki Bakugo," Iida rarely ever states the demon's full name and he cringes at the fierce glare in his direction. But Iida tells himself that he will not stand down. Straightening his shoulders, he says, "All they want is an equal share of the human realm! If they are going to fight with us for the greater outcome, then they deserve something in return! Sharing the realms does not lessen your strength or title in any way!"

Bakugo calms his flames before the chair catches fire, though he is still burning with rage.

Iida slams both hands on the table, hoping to get his point across. "The Dark King cannot know what we're planning! I know you want to probably challenge Blood Lord Todoroki, but that will raise suspicion! All For One will know something is amiss among His Blood Lords! We need to show Him that everything is normal! That's why I want, no, I NEED you to come to a conclusion about how to divide up the realms when we obtain them! Give the other Blood Lords equal land! Then we-"

"- will take it away," Bakugo interrupts Iida's speech. The idea came to him while Iida was ranting. It's a cheap and underhanded trick, and if the other bastards were smart, they would expect it from him. However, he had a plan for that little issue as well.

"Excuse me?" Iida stares blankly at Bakugo as the flames disappear and the trademark smug grin returns to the demon's face. Iida knows Bakugo is serious because the demon's eyes turned black with single specks of red in the center.

"Give them what they ask," Bakugo says, standing up from the chair, swishing his tail like a cat ready to pounce. "You're right- we need their cooperation. Their marriage may get noticed by All For One, and we can't have that. Write back to those bastards and tell them we will split up the human realm the same as we do here. I will only allow this if they promise not to marry and act as independent houses. They are only marrying each other to piss me off and to keep their demon armies content. Once we have won and taken over, I will have them bend to my will using Deku's powers,"

Bakugo knows how bizarre his plan sounds even to him because he is not the type to give in to demands. But both Iida and Deku are right with the notion that they need everyone on the same side to fight All For One and defeat Him. Bakugo will have his hands full with battling Tomura right after All For One.

In truth, the whole plan is a complete gamble. Bakugo has never been a gambling male when it came to topics and issues of government. He's always the winner; the best and the strongest. All his decisions have never failed.

He's always right.

He always sees things through.

He always comes out on top.

He always knows what he's doing.

But now he is basing this new plan on the gamble that the heart stolen from him will return whatever superpowers he had as a human. With the power of both past and present, human and demon, he will be just like his children; and twice as strong. With this power, he can easily force Inasa and Shoto into surrender. If he's REALLY lucky, one or both of them will die in the uprising. He'll have a better basis for this gamble once he speaks to All For One and learns from the Dark King what the plan is once his children are born.

"We're racing against time, Iida," Bakugo says. "Get those messages out right now. I'll be in Tokoyami's chambers- I need to contact All For One and find out what His plans are after my children enter this world, which is VERY soon. There is no time to waste! Have Sero and Kaminari start gathering their legions under the notion of group military training! Also, prepare a letter for Kirishima to take to Mirio. We should all meet to discuss what to do next."

"My lord...that's a lot to ask in such a short time...but I will see it done!"

* * *

_'Fucking demons...filthy wretches…!' Bakugo lops off the head of a goblin-like demon that was trying to crawl away._

_Covered in blood, a mix of the enemies and his own, Bakugo's eyes scan the field of carnage. Writhing and moaning bodies of the soon-to-be-dead sing an echoing song to the cloudy sky above. Bakugo has killed many of the demons he currently steps over as their bodies bleed out. Something grabs his ankle. He looks down through blood-soaked wet bangs at a demon creature. Bakugo can't understand the creature's speech, but the whining tone sounds like pleading._

_'Pfft. Weakling! Your nasty, ugly ass has no life here in this world!' Lifting the blade of his bloodied sword, Bakugo snaps his fingers and it ignites in flames. People view humans with such strange powers like this as evil or unnatural, but Bakugo recognized it as power. That's why he came to join All Might's court as he possesses these great powers like the others, and he belongs among them. 'DIE!' With a solid stab of the flaming sword, the demon squeals and screams as it bursts into flames. 'Fool!'_

_Though his victory is assured, Bakugo can't help the sinking feeling in his bond, and it has to do with his mate. He sees an image of his mate doubling over in pain with tears of blood streaming from his eyes._

_'Deku…!' Bakugo leaves the battlefield in a run, racing towards his mate with sword in hand and ready to fight._

_'I see him, Izuku! There!'_

_Izuku nods at Kirishima's voice in his head as he soars towards Tomura's fleeing form. The demon disappeared into the trees for a bit, trying to confuse them, but Izuku and the others found him. They were on his trail again, and Izuku is getting closer. The demon is in his grasp! Using Kirishima's rock powers, he makes the large stone fist reach out and grab Tomura while Tsu's tongue whips out to wrap around the demon's neck. They all secure him in place._

_'Where is your master?' Izuku firmly asks him. 'Tell us!'_

_'Izuku! Look!' Tsu pulls the tongue away as Tomura's body turns to clay and crumbles to the ground._

_'A double?' Tokoyami gasps._

_Izuku grits his teeth. 'Damn it! That means the real Tomura escaped us when he ran into the woods!'_

_'We must find the others!' Kirishima says._

_'Yes, but I must find Kacchan first!'_

_Something makes him trip. Bakugo growls as he falls to the ground just on the outskirts of the battlefield. He gets up but feels something around his ankle, and then on his calf. He can feel it through the armor! Bakugo looks down to see a blue hand attached to him like a tick with its claws breaking through the armor. Bakugo curses at it, trying to shake it off, but more join it. Like a horde of spiders, the blue hands crawl all over him, latching on and disintegrating his armor._

_'I can't let them get to my skin!' he says while trying to rip them away yet the hands keep multiplying. 'DAMN IT-!' Bakugo shouts to the sky with frustration and then lets out a choked gasp when his body fills with pain._

**_~gore part starts here!~_**

_The hands...they're ripping through his skin. Bakugo doesn't have to look to know that claws are raking all along his body, slowly, and at the same time. Bakugo chances a glance down at his now naked body, streaming with rivers of blood, flesh, and guts. An invisible force is pulling the skin- no - his spirit from this body. Though he bleeds, his organs remain. There is intense pressure through his body; he can feel the blood leaking from his ears, eyes, nose, and mouth. He tries to cry out, tries to talk, but only gurgles of blood remain._

_'You are his everything,' says a strange voice from behind him. 'But now you will become the very creature he hates! You will be just like me~'_

_Bakugo wants to fight, to yell at this bastard, but there's nothing he can do. His soul is slowly being ripped away from his body._

_'Flesh by flesh-'_

_Bakugo continues to watch pieces of his skin plot to the ground._

_'Muscle by muscle-'_

_'KACCHAAAAAAAAN!'_

_'Deku!'_

**_~end gore scene~_**

_Izuku slides to a halt at the gruesome sight of his mate before him. Tomura stands behind Bakugo, ripping him apart. He cannot hear the voice of his friends as he collapses to his knees, his eyes never leaving Bakugo's form._

_'I'm taking his soul and heart to become one of us!' Tomura says with a crazed grin. 'Every part of him will belong to us!'_

_Izuku, trembling with fear and other extreme mixed emotions, watching in silent horror as the human body of his mate, his Kacchan, slowly grows horns, claws, fangs and a tail while writhing and flailing in agony. Izuku can feel every bit of Bakugo's suffering through their bond. It affects not only him but their baby as well. Between his legs is something wet and hot, following by intense pain in his abdomen. Faintly, he hears Kaminari's voice shout, 'the baby' and Izuku instantly knows he lost the child. Their child._

_'He is ours now!' Tomura says with a loud, manic laugh as he pulls Bakugo's heart from the man's chest with his bare hand. 'The human world is ours once again!'_

_Tomura's manic grin fades to a concerned, furious frown when he gazes upon Izuku's glowing form._

_Izuku manages to stand up, wipe the bloody tears from his cheeks, and summons his court to him._

_'With the power of the Symbol of Peace...I AM LEGION!'_

**_TBC_**


	20. New Life

*****Okay. This chapter has a little bit of everything. You would think staying at home so much would make writing easier, lol, but it hasn't. It's hard to explain! Again, I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!**

*****Warnings: Mentioned male-pregnancy delivery, off-camera/mentioned male lactation/feeding, language, blood, mention of miscarriage, humor, demon babies, cliff-hanger**

*****Please read on and enjoy! We get babies in this chapter, and more baby scenes are to come!**

*****There is no continuation of the past life story in this chapter. I had so much going on for this chapter that writing it as well would, in my opinion, be too much for one sitting!**

*****Comments and kudos are always welcomed! Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: New Life**

_Blood Lord Todoroki,_

_I write this note with urgency and hope for your full cooperation._

_As I'm sure you are aware, Blood Lord Bakugo has learned of your possible political marriage to Blood Lord Yoarashi. He and I discussed your terms at great length and decided to accept your terms. We will split the upper world equally, as we do here, under one condition. You do not marry and we can rely on your armies to help in the takeover. If you agree to this branch of peace, please respond at your earliest convenience. Time is of the essence. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Further note; Lord Bakugo is reaching out to the Master of All Evil to learn of what His exact plans are after the new heirs are born. Dom-Omega Izuku's delivery day is fastly approaching. We all much be ready to take swift action._

_I will write to you again after I receive your response._

_Regards,_

_Steward and Foreman, Tenya Iida_

Shoto reads the letter once more then passes it off to his brother and sister. Shoto offers them a small smile and says, "I knew that would get Bakugo riled up."

"You're going to respond, right?" Dabi asks.

"Of course. We got what we wanted, though I know Bakugo will not hold true to his word. I trust in Iida and the successor, but we can't take Bakugo at his word. He will attempt something once things in the upper world are settled. That demon is an open book."

"Let's hope that the Dom-Omega will talk him out of trying anything underhanded," Fuyumi offers.

Dabi smirks. "Not likely. But write back to Iida right now. We need to know what Bakugo learns from All For One, so I can relay it to Hawks and help him retrieve the hearts."

"I can't believe that all this time, they were once human," Fuyumi says.

Shoto nods, threading his fingers. "That's why we don't know where they come from, and why, I'm assuming, they don't have wings like the rest of us. There was always something 'off' about Bakugo's court, and now we know why. Which leads to a troubling thought,"

"What's that?" Dabi asks.

"Their hearts. What was it about their hearts that All For One decided He wanted them for His own control? We know Izuku is the successor; we know the successor killed himself to banish all demons and darkness away forever until he was reborn."

"All For One wants complete control over the successor," Dabi tells him. "I think, so long as He controls their hearts, they can't lend their powers to Izuku. And, on top of that, I have a troubling thought as well,"

Fuyumi starts to panic. "This situation is getting worse and worse!"

Dabi holds up his hand to calm her. "We can't forget that Izuku will have the power to banish us, or even kill us if he wants to. He is a human but will become a powerful one. Should he gain the hearts and might of his court once again, they can destroy us with overwhelming power," Fuyumi gasps and Shoto frowns. "Maybe their 'hearts' should meet with an...unfortunate accident when Hawks retrieves them."

Shoto is silent for a long moment, feeling the eyes of both his brother and sister upon him. This is a lot to think about, however, Shoto comes to a conclusion after that moment of thought. He stands up and stretches his wings.

"Fetch me my writing box," he says to Fuyumi, then turns to Dabi. "We will allow their hearts to be returned to them,"

Dabi tsks. "Why? What's your reasoning? That gives Izuku full power and control over us!"

"Yes, that's true, in a sense," He thanks Fuyumi for the writing box she hands him. "However, I have faith in Dom-Omega Izuku as an honest person; he is understanding, kind, and willing to accept logic over political power. So long as we remain on Izuku's good side, we won't have to fear death or banishment. Dabi, proceed with Hawks in returning the hearts to Izuku's court. Fuyumi, I will have you deliver a letter to Inasa as well as Iida, but go to Iida first." Bakugo had sent Shoji to deliver the letter, obviously not trusting anyone outside the circle at the moment, so he will do the same.

_Tenya Iida,_

_Please offer Blood Lord Bakugo my gratitude for accepting the terms. Rest assured, my wedding is called off, as per his request. Inasa and I will operate separately with our armies. I ask that you swiftly send word once you learn All For One's plan. I suggest all that are involved in this to meet at Black Ram Hall to further discuss options and actions._

_Also, you mentioned 'heirs' when speaking of the Dom-Omega. You are not one to ever make an error in writing, so is it safe for myself and the others to assume that there will be twins? I'm certain this is a frightening and uncertain time for Dom-Omega Izuku. Please do not hesitate to reach out for our family's support in whatever manner needed._

_I await your response and do tell the Dom-Omega and Blood Lord Bakugo that I congratulate them._

_Regards,_

_Blood Lord Shoto Todoroki_

* * *

Bakugo stares down at the cauldron as Tokoyami conjures the magic to contact All For One. He felt both anxious and excited to hear what the plan is, so they can prepare. Bakugo prides himself on how well he can discuss and talk politics even if it's not his favorite topic when ruling a small kingdom. He can lie equally as well and make it sound believable. Bakugo reminds himself that he cannot forget about Tomura, for that monstrosity of a demon is a foe he is unfamiliar with. Tomura has been lying dormant for centuries, and he is accompanied by those strange creatures. With luck, All For One will tell him what Tomura's role will be as well.

"He's here," Tokoyami says, then bows. "I will take my leave for you to discuss in private."

Bakugo nods and watches as the image of All For One on His throne of throbbing pink flesh slowly appears from a swirl of mist.

'Good of you to check-in, dear Bakugo. It was a lovely ball the other night. I had fun in my short time there,' All For one smiles.

"And I'm honored that You came," Bakugo replies. "But I need to discuss the takeover of the human realm. Izuku is due to give birth in the next few days. We discovered that he is bearing twins,"

'Twins, you say?' All For One strokes his chin. 'Why, that is very curious...and unexpected,'

Bakugo raises an eyebrow. "Oh? How so? Should we be concerned?"

'Not necessarily. You see, my dear boy, twins already hold special powers unique to their bonds. Their power will only be greater. The way I see it, as of now, this will make our takeover all the more easier. The unknown power that twins can hold will be a mystery until they are born, or when they grow into it.'

"I see. So, what should we do? What's the plan for after the children are born? I can't imagine they can do much as newborns,"

'We will need your mate at full strength as well,' All For One says. 'We've waited all these eons. A few more days after the birth to give the Dom-Omega some rest, and for the twins to build up general strength, is a small price to pay.'

"Then what do we do?"

All For One chuckles. 'Eager, are we?'

Bakugo smirks and answers, "Damn fucking right I'm eager! I haven't seen bloodshed and battle in so long! Striking down humans who attack while taking over the world gives me a hard-on!"

'Oh dear...such vulgar language in front of your Master,' He chuckles again. 'But I know now that I did indeed make the right choice choosing you as the alpha stud mate for the Dom-Omega. Not one child, but two. I'm sure you're feeling like a proud papa alpha?'

"I'm not surprised," Bakugo boasts. "Just another thing I'm great at,"

'Well, to answer your question, this is how I foresee it happening,' All For One starts. 'We bring the children to the tear in the sky and lay them beneath it. I will use My summoning powers, combined with their half-blood strength, to rip open the barrier. Once it opens completely, the Doctor and Tomura will help Me conjure a great beam that will carry all the armies up and through the tear, thus entering the human world. From there, we attack. I will block out the sun, and our people shall gain control of the earth once again.'

"Perfect!" Bakugo grins with morbid delight and adds, "And Deku and I will get the best of the lands to rule over."

'Of course. I'm setting you above the other three Blood Lords in rank once we have full control. But do keep that between us, dear Bakugo. I don't want my other Blood Lords to think I play favorites,' He chuckles darkly. 'I will deal with them when the time comes.'

"Your secret is safe with me. Thank you for your time, Master. I will let you know the moment the children are born. I'll have everyone begin preparing their armies in the meantime."

'You're very welcome, my dear boy. The world will soon be ours once again. I await the news of the delivery of the children. Farewell for now.' His image disappears.

Bakugo wastes no time going to Tokoyami's desk and grabbing paper and ink. He knows the best plan of attack now! This was going to be easier than they previously thought. Bakugo writes they will attack when All For One and Tomura are calling forth the beam. That is when their targets are at their weakest and susceptible to attack. They wouldn't expect it, not if Bakugo has one of the Blood Lords' armies go up ahead as a distraction- assure All For One that everything is 'going according to plan.' That's when they'll attack with all their force to strike down All For One, then Tomura. Kirishima will lead the others in attacking the strange monsters that accompany Tomura. Shoji and Tokoyami will be responsible for getting Deku and the children out of harm's way and into the human realm. Bakugo decides to send Mirio's army as the decoy, trusting the ever-smiling demon to protect his family. He hates to admit it, but he will need Shoto's duel magic and Inasa's massive winds to help him defeat All For One.

'Hm...wait a moment,' he crosses out Kirishima leading the others. 'I want Kirishima with Deku and my children, not just Mirio. Instead, I'll put Iida in full charge of Sero and Kaminari's armies. Shoto has his damned brother that I can put to use too. I don't want Dabi with my family. There's also Hawks. Maybe I can have Dabi and Hawks doing something else. I'll have to discuss it with the others. Or rather, we use as much power and force as we can get to strike down All For One and Tomura. The more power, the better. But we're not sure of Deku's real power yet...but he will have our children to protect,'

Bakugo pauses in his planning.

'I want him and our children to have more protection. They will have Tokoyami, Shoji, Tsu, Kirishima and Mirio, and Amajiki as well...but is that enough? Who else can I trust? I suppose I can ask Shoto if his sister, whatever her name is, can help protect Deku. I'm sure he'll want her in a safe place too. Maybe I'll put Sero, Kaminari, and Iida there with Deku as well. I'll handle everything else down here with Shoto and Inasa.'

Bakugo knows he's taking another gamble by dismissing all of his court and commanders from his side. One issue stuck in his mind, and that is the possible betrayal of Shoto and Inasa. If he, by some chance (most likely, but refuses to believe it) should be too weak after defeating All For One and Tomura, they will have the chance to strike HIM down as well. Shoto will take Deku as his omega mate and the children as well. That simply cannot happen.

'No. That's too risky. Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari, and Iida will remain here to fight with me. I'll send Tokoyami, Shoji, Tsu, and Shoto's sister and have them all remain with Mirio and Amajiki until I get there. Damn it; I can't trust anyone in the end. Well, at least we have a game plan now. I'll call a secret meeting as soon as we hear back from the other Blood Lords.'

* * *

Two days lying in bed half in and out of forced sleep finally has Izuku ready to snap. His frustration was cut short due to a jabbing pain in his abdomen. It reminded him of the time he accidentally smacked his thumb with a hammer and broke the bone. The pain repeated once, and then twice. Izuku's brain screams at him to realize what is happening; the babies are coming, and they wanted out!

Izuku struggles to stand up, calling out for Bakugo or Tokoyami. There was another storm raging outside, which probably drowned out his cries for help. Thankfully, he finds a kobold that rushed to his aid. Clenching his teeth through the sharp pain, he begs the kobold to get Bakugo. The small creature, panicking, tells Izuku that everyone is in a 'big meeting' right now. Izuku gives the kobold permission to interrupt the meeting and the creature hurries off.

'They're going to rip right out of me!' Izuku thinks as he watches the pair of horns tent the very stretched fragile skin of his belly. When had he gotten so big? His feet could no longer support his weight and he sat back on the bed, holding his stomach and panting heavily. 'Calm down...calm down...it'll be alright...omegas go through this...all the time...since the beginning of time...you're one and the same-' "GAHH!" he doubles over, his vision blinded by the intense pain of one of the babies headbutting his womb. 'But human omegas never bore demon children!' The babies will burst out of him with the next crash of lightning!

"These are...these are Bakugo's fucking children...no doubt...Bakugo's fucking wild offspring!" He never curses like this, but the laboring pain has him quickly losing his resolve, as well as his love for Bakugo. Yes, in the back of his mind, he knows the feeling is temporary due to the pain. However, when he sees Bakugo, he might just maim the demon alpha with his bare hands. 'I hope he gets struck by lightning!'

Another stab of pain lingers for a long moment in his womb. 'Was that a claw or a horn?' Izuku wonders, writhing on the bed while trying to maintain some dignity by holding in his cries. It was no use. The babies were going to burst out of him and he would bleed to death before anybody came to help him. Any other time there was always somebody watching him. The ONLY time he was alone, the babies decided to come. 'Maybe...if I can get to that pearl…get the strength...'

"DEKU!" Bakugo barges in the room.

Izuku, at first, is thrilled to see his mate but not the parade of others that followed in behind. Everyone from the 'big meeting' was here, including the other Blood Lords.

"Is it time? Is something wrong?" Bakugo asks quickly, going to Deku's side.

"Yes...get them out of me…!"

"Birdbrain! Get your stuff and get over here!"

Tokoyami, ever resourceful, already had the medical instruments and medicines he needed to aid his magic in the chambers.

"Do I...really need an audience?" Izuku pleaded with Bakugo, looking around at all the peering, worried eyes.

Bakugo hadn't realized so many people were in the room and he blew up into a pyre of flames, shouting for everyone to get out. Kaminari was the only one whining that he wanted to stay and see the birth since he is one of the uncles, but Sero and Kirishima dragged him out. The only ones who remained were Shoji and Iida. Shoji to help Tokoyami and Iida to quietly take notes.

By this point, Izuku didn't care who was in the room with him. All he knew was the pain literally clawing in his belly. Bakugo was beside him, trying to appear calm when Izuku sensed in their bond he was panicking. Izuku wanted to shout at Bakugo that he is the one that should be panicking, not the other way around. He continues to clench his teeth and hold his breath to contain his extreme discomfort while Tokoyami and Shoji prepare a secondary bed. Izuku made a mental note to add another punch or smack to Bakugo's 'Maiming List' because he heard his mate say, 'I don't want afterbirth and shit all over the bed!'

Izuku knew they were going as fast as they could, but in this state, it felt like they were moving at a snail's pace. Why won't the pain stop? Why won't it take a break? Then he's lifted in Bakugo's arms and carried to the other makeshift bed. Izuku adds another mark to his Bakugo Shit List after his mate mutters out that he was, 'so damn heavy.' As Bakugo placed him on the bed, Izuku heard Iida say,

"Dom-Omega! You are doing splendidly! Your bravery and courage is an inspiration to omegas everywhere and-"

"Shut up, Iida!" Izuku yells out at him and promises to apologize later.

"NOTED!" Iida fixes his glasses and quickly writes that down in his notes.

Izuku feels tears stinging his eyes when he starts to realize that he won't be able to contain his voice any longer. The second he opened his mouth to cry out a bird-like shadow was above him. Dark Shadow. Tokoyami's second half. His eyes widen when he feels Dark Shadow slip into his mouth and curl around his head, encasing him in faint darkness. Izuku then feels cold air slide down his throat and to his belly where the pain is followed by a calm, steady sound- almost like a lullaby. His eyes became heavy, and the labor pain dulled to a tolerable ache. He can barely make out Bakugo's form standing beside him...holding his hand. Izuku smiles then, squeezing Bakugo's hand in his.

'Kacchan…' he says the other's name calmly, smiling through the dull pain of something sharp on his belly. There's pressure and he lets out a small whimper but Bakugo is in their bond, soothing him. Izuku even feels Bakugo's hair against his mist-covered face. 'Kacchan...are you nuzzling me?' More pressure. More dull pain. More comfort from his mate.

And then, Izuku feels empty, like a bucket with a hole in the bottom. The pain instantly stopped except for a few little stings like that of a bee. Suddenly, extreme exhaustion washed over him and Izuku closes his eyes hearing the distant sound of a baby's cry followed by another. He senses Kacchan beside him as well as two more bonds intertwining with theirs. Izuku smiles happily and slips into a blissful sleep.

When Izuku wakes up, the first thing he's aware of is the dull ache in his stomach. What was that? Had it all been a dream and the babies are still inside him? Grunting because it hurt to move, Izuku lifts the sheets and looks down at his flat belly. His eyes go wide when he sees the large line of a purple scar. It had been stitched after the babies were removed and then healed by Tokoyami. Izuku wondered if that scar would go away, and then he gasps thinking about his children. Where were they? Are they all alright?

"Deku, you're awake,"

Izuku turns and sees his mate sitting by a black and red cradle. "Kacchan?" He looks towards the cradle, his hands shaking as he reaches towards it. "Are they…?"

"They're fine," Bakugo answers, looking down inside the cradle with a smirk.

Izuku smiles at the puffed out chest and smug grin full of alpha-papa pride. The children he bore Bakugo must be exactly what his mate had hoped for. "I want to see them."

"I'll bring them over," Bakugo easily (and carefully) lifts up the cradle to carry it to Izuku's bedside. "They're both alphas, one boy and one girl."

Izuku gazes into the cradle where his children slumber side-by-side wrapped in a fur-lined red silk blanket. Their blonde heads lay facing one another with little fists balled up on either side. The horns are only little nubs but there's a tiny curve at the tips, which means they will most likely shape into ram horns like their alpha father. If it weren't for their opposite sex, the twins would be identical. The only part Izuku can see of himself in the children is those dreaded freckles. But none of that mattered. They were of his body, of his life.

"Kacchan...they're beautiful…" Izuku says breathlessly, feeling fresh tears fill his eyes and then glide down his cheeks. "I'm so happy, Kacchan! They're strong and healthy!" he wipes viciously at his tears. "We're parents now...I'm a daddy…!"

Bakugo rolls his eyes but he can't contain his own smile. "You blubber worse than a baby!" he teases. "You slept a whole day. They were presented to our private court and the Blood Lords, and EVERYONE admired them," he says proudly. "And I'm not sure who's the prouder uncle, Kirishima or Iida. They were both in tears. 'Male-Tears,' as Kirishima called them."

Izuku laughs at that, still wiping away his tears of joy. He has to remember to apologize to Iida. And that 'Shit List' that Bakugo was on? Izuku wiped it away with his tears.

"We rang the bells too. The entire territory is celebrating their birth." Bakugo tells him.

"I still can't believe they're here already," Izuku laughs. "I'm so glad they're out of me! I knew they were your children by how frequently they flopped around."

Bakugo's chest swells once again with pride. "I only produce strong offspring! And, to make their births even better, you delivered them during a storm."

"What does that mean?"

"Children born during a storm are known to possess an even greater power than what they already have. It symbolizes strength, speed, cunning- quick to act and strong to strike! Our children are not only beautiful to gaze upon but fucking powerful as well!"

Izuku doesn't believe any of that but he will let Bakugo boast it until the alpha is blue in the face. He wants to hold them and asks Bakugo to help. Izuku is handed the girl first, and then the boy. Cuddling them close, a strong sense of love and devotion washes over him. How could he have ever thought he'd be terrified of these beautiful beings? Round rosy cheeks. Blonde lashes. Chubby arms and hands. They looked almost human if not for the horns.

A primitive sense of possessiveness makes Izuku scent them by nuzzling their faces with his own. The bond between them only grows, and Izuku vows that he will tear apart the heavens and earth to protect them, even give up his own life to save theirs. They are his children; THEIR children. Bakugo must sense the change in the bond because he uncharacteristically nuzzles Izuku and then scents the babies himself. Izuku laughs softly at the extreme cuddle-puddle they were sharing and, in a way, he is proud that only HE will ever see this side of Bakugo. His Kacchan. His mate, husband, and partner. Bakugo kisses his forehead, further bringing Izuku to happy tears. They are a family now, and they are going to change the world!

There's a tiny whine, and then a whimper, followed by a gurgle. Both Izuku and Bakugo look down at the babies as they begin to stir awake. Bakugo says they haven't opened their eyes yet and he was curious to know what color they are. Izuku hopes they are green like his own, just so he can say he had a small role to play in their development and birth. He did all the hard work, after all. Bakugo was only present for the 'fun part' of making babies.

The boy opens his eyes first, and then the girl. Both pairs are a solid, shiny black. Angelic little lips widen to squeal in delight, showing the tips of sharp fangs and forked purple tongues. Chubby tails uncurl from the blankets followed by chubby little fists revealing tiny claws. Seeing their bearer for the first time, both babies whine and scream like newborn lambs eager for attention.

Izuku, his smile now a strained, jaunty one looks at his children and tells himself that they are still...adorable. There are no human parts about them as if they are full-blooded demons. They start to claw and paw at his chest, chubby tails wagging. Izuku can sense only love and dependency from them, but they still resemble little monsters. The boy bumps into the girl who gives a shrill, angry cry and bites her brother's arm. Growling, the boy bites back. It reminds Izuku of kittens wrestling, or rather, bear cubs. Neither one will let go...and they look like Bakugo.

'Their angry faces...look just like Kacchan's!' Izuku slowly turns his gaze to Bakugo, who is yelling at the babies to stop biting.

The babies yell back at him with screeches and squeals.

Bakugo roars.

The babies roar back; the sound is meek but nonetheless fierce.

Izuku laughs nervously and says to himself. 'I literally have three Bakugos. Three. Bakugos. One. Two. Three. One louder than the other...all angry...all attitude… they're pocket-sized Kacchans. I'm going to die before I ever return to the human realm.' He says humorously to himself.

* * *

"We were damn lucky to have this storm covering our tracks," Dabi whispers to Hawks as they slunk their way through All For One's castle.

"You still have the basket, right?" Hawks asks him.

Dabi slips the large basket from his back. "Yeah, I still got it. How much further to these stupid hearts?"

"It won't be long now," Hawks tells him.

They make a few more turns in the breathing hallways and come to a door. Hawks carefully pushes it open and peers inside. Dabi looks in as well, blowing the tuffs of Hawks' hair away from his chin. Straight ahead is a wall full of jars, but only seven glow the brightest.

"That's them," Hawks says, pushing the door open further and they sneak inside. "I can't wait to see what happens when they get their human hearts back,"

Dabi rolls his eyes. "I'm sure it will be nothing more than memories. I still think this is a huge waste of time," he puts the basket down but his head snaps up when he hears something. "Oh, fuck me!"

"Some other time," Hawks states calmly.

"No! Someone's coming!"

"We need to hurry!" Hawks grabs as many of the seven jars as he can in his arms, stacking them inside the large basket. He holds the back of his head and yelps when Dabi suddenly smacks him. "What the hell?"

"You idiot!" Dabi sneers. "You pulled the jars down from their damned labels!" He points to Kirishima's nameplate on the shelf. "How are we going to know whose heart belongs to who?"

Hawks gives a sheepish smile followed by a nervous laugh. "Oops?"

"HEY! WHO'S THERE?" Shouts a third voice.

"No time to figure it out now! We have to get out of here!" Dabi grabs the now heavy basket and they make for the door.

"They can follow their hearts!" Hawks says with a laugh.

* * *

Izuku rubs his aching chest and nipples, frowning at the tiny pink puncture wounds from baby demon fangs around each one. He didn't know much about human babies, but demon babies tend to be stronger, hungrier, and grow faster. Just feeding them had Izuku completely exhausted and Bakugo had to call in Tokoyami to help finish the feeding. Though the other omega had a miscarriage, his body was still in the pregnancy stage. Izuku was grateful for the other omega's help but did ask Bakugo for a wet nurse or two. Bakugo refused to have any omega other than Izuku or Tokoyami 'feed his children.' Izuku was too tired to get on his high horse and combat Bakugo's morals on this issue, even when Bakugo jested about impregnating Tokoyami himself to keep up the feedings.

Though with the way he is feeling now, Izuku doesn't think it's due to the exhaustion of hungry babies. Something felt...well, off in his body. He kept silent about it, though; smiling as the others came in to congratulate him and coo over the babies. Izuku felt the same sense of pride as Bakugo did watching others admire their children, especially the other Blood Lords. If only he felt better. His head was a bit foggy and his stomach hurt. Iida was in the room talking to Bakugo about something or another. Probably about the uprising. Izuku tried to listen, but his ears felt fuzzy. They buzzed with a low, hollow sound. He felt hot, but also cold.

"Dom-Omega? Are you alright?" Iida asks, suddenly standing in front of him.

Izuku looks up at him, forces a little smile, and says, "I...I think I need the water closet?"

"Allow me to assist you!" Iida offers but Bakugo stops him, telling the beta demon to stay with the babies.

Izuku lets Bakugo carry him to the water closet to relieve the build-up of pressure he felt in his gut. For a moment, he thought his organs were falling out, but that wasn't it. He checked himself, finding his slit closed and everything else down there normal. He washes up and calls for Bakugo again. This time, as Bakugo lifts him, Izuku's head feels heavy, like he can't hold it up on his own. Bakugo shakes him gently, calling his name, asking if he is okay.

"Y-Yeah...just...exhau…" he couldn't finish the words as Bakugo lays him back on the bed. Izuku hunches over then, his stomach twisting and turning in pain once again. The pain was not labor like before. He had already emptied his bowels, so what else could it be?

"Dom-Omega! Are you alright?" Iida's voice was heightened with panic. "You're white as a sheet!"

Izuku slowly lifts his head to look at their concerned faces. "I'm…...okay," He feels something coming up from his throat and he leans forward to let it out.

"Deku...Hey, Deku!" Bakugo snaps his fingers to try and get the omega's attention. "Deku! Izuku! Izuku, what's wrong!" Bakugo tries not to show his panic in front of Iida. "Izuku! What's-"

But Bakugo's words are cut off by the sudden explosion of blood and bile from Izuku's mouth. It splatters and pools on the white sheets, making Izuku choke and gasp for air.

"IZUKU!"

"DOM-OMEGA!"

**TBC**


	21. We're Going To Be Amazing

*****Hi everyone. It's been a while since I've updated, I know. Things have been hard on my end recently, and thinking creatively has been draining. Lol, it's easier to play Animal Crossing and do puzzles.**

*****I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!**

*****Warnings: Language, baby antics, dialogue-heavy, flashbacks, blood, cliffhanger**

*****Please read on and enjoy! Reviews and kudos are welcomed!**

* * *

_'You're going to be amazing,'_

_-Griffin McElroy- The Adventure Zone D&D podcast_

**Chapter 21: We're Going To Be Amazing**

Izuku didn't know what happened. He thought he'd thrown up, but when looking at the sheets, he sees splatters of blood. The liquid in his mouth is metallic, trickling out over his lips to further stain the sheets below. There's a buzzing in his ears as he senses Bakugo and some others hurrying around. Izuku collapses onto the bed, coughing again, and tasting more blood. He thought about his children, wondering if he was going to die here and leave them alone. The gurgling of blood keeps him from talking to tell the others to get the pearl.

Someone rolls him over onto his side and Izuku feels the pressure off of his chest and throat though blood still spills out. His vision becomes gray and then dark. He's being jostled and pulled around on the bed. Dark forms swarm above him. Izuku doesn't know what's happening. Everything becomes black for a second and then turns to white.

The white is silent but warm and comforting as Izuku finds himself standing in nothingness. He looks around, trying to figure out where he is and what's happening. 'Am I dead?' he wonders gravely to himself. 'Is this the afterlife?'

'Young Midoriya!' booms a proud, merry voice from somewhere around him.

Izuku searches all around for the source of the voice, finding it both familiar as well as curious. 'Who's there?' Izuku calls in the white nothingness. A bright warmth of shining light nearly blinds him and Izuku averts his eyes until they can adjust. He's seen this large, muscular form before in the white mist coming from the pearl. 'It's you again!' Izuku gasps when the large man looks over his broad shoulder to give him the biggest smile on a powerful yet gentle and friendly face. He reminds Izuku of the world above; golden hair like the sun and blue eyes like the sky.

'I know you…' Izuku whispers.

'It's been a long time, Young Midoriya! Although, the last time I saw you, you were much younger!'

'Why can't I remember anything about you?' Izuku asks him, stepping closer to the large man.

'I have long been gone from the world, but it was I who gave your past self the power to banish all evil and darkness from the human world! My time in that world had come to an end, and you were my chosen one!'

Izuku stares at the smiling face and then casts his downward. 'But...I failed you as your predecessor.'

'You did no such thing! You made a great sacrifice that locked the demons away for centuries! The human world has known only peace since then! Though the choice was through heartbreak and sorrow, in the end, you were the strongest for everyone.' He then gets on one knee in front of Izuku. 'And you can do it again.'

Izuku looks away sheepishly. 'But…something is wrong with me. I don't know where this place is…I just gave birth to twins…am I dying? If I'm dying, how can I save everyone?'

'You're not dying. I won't let you.' He smiles brightly and stands back up. 'Soon you will be awake and feeling better than ever! And when you do, everything will become clear! I have faith in you, Young Midoriya!' The man starts to fade away.

'Wait! Don't go! I have so many more questions!' but he was alone again. Izuku slumps his shoulders, alone in the vast white land, wondering what he should do now. Should he just stay here until someone wakes him up? Or is this just his brain showing visions and dreams before death?

'I haven't changed a bit,' Came Izuku's own voice from behind him.

Izuku swirls around and gasps to see a mirror image of himself, though with a few physical differences. This Izuku is a little younger than he is now. His green hair is a bit longer but still a mess of wild curls. The clothing looks to be made out of gold silk; a sleeveless tunic long in length. This Izuku wore no shoes or pants, only the tunic. The mirror-self smiled gleefully at him.

'Don't be afraid. I'm who you used to be before you were reborn. You need to pick up where I left off,'

'But how? I don't understand. If you brought peace to the world through your…suicide…then what else is there that I must to do? I'm just a human…I don't have the power that you have,'

'Not now, you don't,' Past Izuku says. 'But soon you will. Let me show you the last great battle of that day,'

Izuku watches as the white world suddenly parts to reveal a vast field where the battle is taking place. He and his Past Self are floating above it. Izuku can see his friends, Kirishima and the others, fighting hordes of demons and monsters.

'This is after I lost the baby and Kacchan became a demon,' Past Izuku says. 'I released my court to go out and fight while I battled the Demon Prince Tomura,' he shows the scene of him and Tomura exchanging blows.

Izuku watches the fight, his Past Self glowing with a type of green lightning, while Bakugo lies writhing in agony on the ground. The blood from the miscarriage stains the white clothing but the fight continues. Izuku's eyes widen when his Past Self calls forth a beam of light in his fist. It glows with various colors, the same as the pearl. The other Izuku slams the glowing fist into Tomura, defeating the demon villain.

'You did it!' Izuku cries happily.

'Yes, but the worst is yet to come,' Past Izuku says. 'Pay close attention, because this is the key incident that caused my sacrifice.'

Izuku immediately recognizes All For One, the Dark King, and Master of All Evil, appear in the air, hovering over Tomura's body. Izuku cannot hear the words exchanged between his Past Self and All For One, but to his horror, he sees the Demon King take their Kacchan. Izuku feels a terrible ache in his bond as All For One threatens to destroy Bakugo, to take him away from this world and make him become 'the very thing you live to destroy.'

Past Izuku, trembling with sorrow, anger, and revenge, shouts up to the sky. Izuku knows he's calling the others, watching as colored orbs of their court swirl around his Past Self, and enter him. Now he sees the true power of his friends and how they lend their own to help, making his Past Self into a legion of fighters mixed with the natural might of the Symbol of Peace. This frightens All For One, though he still has Bakugo, Izuku notices, and the Dark King uses their mate as a shield.

Then, Izuku finds himself in another area, this one dark, but with a single circle of light. He sees himself and the others, all hanging their heads.

'Listen closely,' Past Izuku whispers to him.

'When I break Legion, all of you will submit to the Master of All Evil. You must give up your human lives and hearts. Follow your alpha ruler, Katsuki Bakugo, to the Demon Realm, and remain true and loyal to him as you have done me. None of you will remember this day, will remember me, or what your true origins were. All For One cannot know our plan for the future. Once my soul is reborn, your memories will return, and once again we will defeat the darkness when it threatens the peace of our world.' Past Izuku tries to stop his tears from falling. 'I am being selfish…may the world forgive me for this, but I cannot kill my mate. I will find a way to change things in my next life! I will be weak when reborn…but once I come back into your lives, you will all know what to do. Forgive me…I will not force any of you to give up your souls because of my selfishness,'

'They never blamed you…' Izuku whispers.

'No, they didn't,' Past Izuku replies, watching as all of them lower to one knee, accepting their fate. 'They let themselves fall, allowed the Dark King to take their hearts, and I jumped to my death. My sacrifice for the love of my mate and lost child became more powerful than the Symbol of Peace's magic itself. I was able to lock the entire demon race away with my strength of will, keeping the barrier to the worlds closed until I was reborn. It was a show of strength that not even our predecessor could manage.'

Izuku then asks, 'But…why was I reborn without powers? Why don't humans have powers anymore?'

'With the centuries of peace I brought to the human world, the generations slowly lost the need for magic. That's why you have to swallow the pearl, to regain the power from All Might, revive One For All, and become Legion to defeat the Master of All Evil forever!'

'All Might? One For All? What does that mean?'

Past Izuku smiles softly at him and replies, 'You'll know soon enough,'

Izuku gasps awake, shooting up from the bed and coughing violently.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Someone shouts.

"Deku! What the fuck, you stupid human asshole!" Bakugo's eyes are solid black and he viciously bares his fangs at Deku.

Gasping and panting for breath, Izuku looks around the room at everyone watching him with relieved or shocked expressions. His eyes then focus on Bakugo in front of him. "K-Ka-Kacchan?"

"You asshole!" Bakugo pulls Deku into a tight embrace. "We thought you fucking died!"

"W-What happened?"

"A hemorrhage," Tokoyami says calmly. "Most likely caused by a demon birth."

"We are all still learning about a human bearing a demon child!" Iida added. "All of our quick thinking and Lord Bakugo's blood saved you!"

Izuku pulls away from Bakugo, a little surprised. "Your blood?"

Bakugo rolls his eyes. "I wasn't going to let you bleed out, you dummy! You needed blood, so we transferred a bunch of mine to you."

"And don't worry, the babies are fine!" Kirishima adds. "We looked after them while you were healing!"

"Both of you need to rest now more than ever," Tokoyami says. "I think we should put the plans on hold for at least a day or two. Both of you need to regain your strength. We'll let All For One know about the hemorrhage."

Izuku nods and says, "I want my babies," he turns to Bakugo and says, "Rest with me, Kacchan. Please?"

"Fine. Everyone out! Iida, take over for now,"

"Yes, sir!" Iida salutes proudly. "Everyone! Let us give them the time and space they need to rest!"

Shoji brings both babies over to the bed and helps settle the twins safely between Bakugo and Izuku.

"I'll wait outside your door if you need anything," Tsu offers them.

Izuku thanks them all, waiting until their alone to smile at Bakugo and he says, "I love you so much, Kacchan!"

"Pfft."

"And I don't need to hear it from you to know that you love me just as much," he places a hand on the baby boy's head. "And you love our family."

Bakugo, frowning, rolls to sling his arm protectively over the babies and Deku. "I thought I fucking lost you today,"

"But I'm here now," Izuku says, giggling softly as the babies snuggle into them. He feels Bakugo's tail wrap around them as well. Izuku's heart swells with love, so much so that he hoped he wouldn't hemorrhage again. "I know what we have to do now, Kacchan."

Bakugo, sleepily, asks, "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when we're both rested. I just want to be with my little family right now."

He thinks about the pearl, wondering when he should take it. With the state he is in now, taking it would no doubt quicken his health. However, he isn't sure of the plan that Bakugo and the others have figured out yet, so he doesn't want to do anything until he knows. His Past Self wants as many secrets kept from All For One as possible. 'Sorry, Kacchan, but when I eat that pearl, and you get your heart back…I'm going to be stronger than you. For the first time in my life, I won't be just a common omega digging through the dirt trying to make my way in life. I'm going to help rule over it, and keep it safe. I'm going to become the greatest hero these worlds have ever known."

With those promises he made to himself, Izuku falls asleep in the tender embrace of his children and mate.

* * *

"Is the Dom-Omega well?" Mirio asks the moment Iida and Kirishima return to the meeting room.

"All is well," Iida tells them and the Blood Lords give a sigh of relief. "The demon birth took a toll on his human body, but we were able to save him."

"Are Hawks and Dabi back yet?" Kirishima asks Shoto.

Shoto shakes his head. "The storm slowed them down, I'm sure."

"Let them take their time," Iida says. "Both Lord Bakugo and the Dom-Omega need a lot of rest right now."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Inasa asks.

Iida fixes his glasses. "If at all possible, please keep the Dark King and Tomura from coming to this castle. It will only be a matter of time before He notices the hearts are missing."

"Wait, everyone," Mirio says, "Amajiki has something to say," he encourages the trembling demon to speak.

Amajiki, keeping his gaze from everyone, says, "There is no time for rest once those hearts come back. All For One will know, and He will come. Even though we can try to distract Him for a bit, He will realize something is amiss. If anything...He is already aware of our treachery,"

"What do you mean by that?" Inasa asks. "We've been silent about it for-"

"Let him finish," Mirio says.

"He...He knows Izuku is the successor. There's no doubt that He realizes changes are happening. He is going to figure out that we know SOMETHING, even planning something. He has to figure that the hearts will be returned. With that said...I have a strong feeling that He plans to kill all of us once we reach the human realm."

"That's a far stretch," Shoto says to Amajiki.

"Lord Bakugo's plan is a solid one," Amajiki adds. "But...with the hearts gone, All For One will be prepared for an ambush of some kind."

Mirio pats Amajiki on the back. "What do you have in mind then? How can we counter this?"

"We don't give back the hearts until AFTER we reveal the plan and attack,"

Iida and Kirishima exchange glances.

"Oh, I see what you're getting at," Inasa says. "We can keep the hearts away, for now, so All For One doesn't suspect we have them, or that Bakugo and the others have them. For all He'll know, someone else took them."

"We're going by the notion that He might know the hearts are gone," Kirishima points out. "What if he doesn't, though? He's probably so focused on the twins that He won't even notice."

"We can't place our bets on that," Shoto says, falling silent for a moment as the other's spoke, and then stood up. He caught everyone's attention. "I will go to All For One and distract him,"

"What do you mean by that?" Iida asks, a little confused.

"For the matter of dividing up the human world, of course," he says. "I will let Him know that the Blood Lords are having a hard time deciding who gets what, when, and where. It will distract Him, and with some chance, I can delay Him coming here; or at least find out if He knows the hearts are missing,"

Mirio laughs and stands up as well, saying to Shoto, "The art of conversation is not your strong suit, Lord Todoroki,"

Shoto frowns while Inasa snickers behind his hand and Kirishima has to turn his head away to laugh.

"Let me go instead!" Mirio offers. "Since I will be the decoy army, All For One will want to talk with me anyway about the plans for invading the human world! It would make much more sense if I go,"

"Mirio has a point," Kirishima says.

Shoto sits down quietly, turning his head away from the others with complete indifference.

"If that's settled, then I'll leave as soon as I can!" Mirio says cheerfully.

"May good fortune go with you!" Iida tells Mirio. "We will await your safe return!"

Mirio flexes his muscles and says, "We're going to be amazing!"

* * *

"Damn this rain...!" Dabi pants while taking the large basket of hearts onto his back. It was his turn to carry it. "I wish we could fly,"

Hawks cracks his back while brushing the damp bangs from his face. "I've told you- flying in the rain is hard on my wings! And we need to keep low to the ground after the attack on that guard. How old do you think that young guard was whose throat you ripped out?"

"...younger than my baby brother," Dabi grumbles out, trudging through the mud. "He was going to sound the alarm! We'd be caught,"

"A simple blow to the head would have shut him up?" Hawks points out.

"Whatever. At this point, I don't even care. I want to get back to Black Ram Hall and out of this damned rain! Again, it would be nice to FLY."

They continue in silence for a bit, and then Hawks asks,

"I've always wondered...why didn't you take the family title of Blood Lord? All For One would have granted it to you, regardless of Shoto's unique powers."

"...it was never in my nature to rule. I would be bad at it. I'd rather help my brother rule from the sidelines." he stops for a moment to catch his breath. "This rain sucks. I need to rest a moment," he put the basket sack down, and the glass jars chimed against one another. "Have you thought about how we're going to find out whose heart belongs to who?" Dabi asks. "They were labeled on the shelf."

Hawks shrugs his shoulders, using his wing to shield the rain from Dabi's head. "Like I said before, I'm sure the hearts will find their way back to their rightful owners."

Dabi had thought of the hearts all going to the wrong demon. He pictured Kirishima and Kaminari, normally happy and cheerful males, raging like Bakugo. In turn, he imagined Bakugo gaining the heart of someone like Tsu, soft-spoken, and sweet. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. It gave Dabi a little chuckle.

"A coin for your thoughts?" Hawks asks him.

"It's nothing."

Both become alert at the heavy sound of footfall in the woods around them. There is a shrieking noise, then a growl, and then a shriek again.

"Dabi...it's those weird monsters from All For One's castle!"

"They can't know what we've done!" he says. "It has to be random! No one saw us leave!" The shrieking came closer. "We need to hide!"

"Quick! Up in the tree!" Hawks and Dabi take the basket sack and shoot up into the nearest tree, going as high as they can.

Both sit silently, neither moving, not even breathing with the sack between them. Below, they seem the monstrous creatures walking together in a pack of three. The monsters have only one that stands on two feet- the others on all fours. The ones on four legs begin to snap and shriek at each other as a fight breaks out. The larger one shrieks at them but doesn't appear to be stepping in to stop them. The pair wrestle on the ground, banging into trees, including the one Hawks and Dabi are currently in. They struggle to keep from falling out of the tree.

With the constant banging of the tree, Hawks sees one of the jars tilting over the side of the sack, reading to topple over. Just as he goes to reach for it, the monsters slam into the trunk again, and the jar tumbles out.

"No, no, no, NO!" Both Hawks and Dabi struggle to catch the jar, juggling it between them. And then, the whole basket tumbles out of the tree.

* * *

The next day, both Izuku and Bakugo were up but remained in their chamber with the twins. Kirishima and Tokoyami had just left, one briefing Bakugo on the overthrow status, and the other helping Izuku with nursing the twins.

Izuku couldn't get over how fast baby demons grew; or rather, how quickly they could crawl on their own. It reminded him of newborn prey animals that have to learn to stand and walk a few moments after they are born or risk becoming a predator's snack. Izuku still smiles at the pair wrestling on the floor, growling and biting like bear cubs. They may be little monsters, but they are still his children. Neither of them had names yet, as Bakugo mentioned that, for now, it was a royal duty to let the Dark King name children of high birth. Bakugo just called them 'boy' or 'girl' while Izuku took a more loving approach by saying 'son' and 'daughter'.

Though the storm had let up yesterday, there was still a heavy, steady rainfall outside. Izuku was holding his daughter then, who tried to catch the raindrops as they hit the window by slapping them. She was like a kitten. His children or not, their solid black eyes still startled him whenever they focused on him, sweet as the babies were, it was like a hidden darkness beneath bouts of giggles and drool. The twins latched on to him more than Bakugo. Izuku jerks when he hears Bakugo yell behind them.

"Ow! You damned brat! Get off my tail!" Bakugo growls at his son, who was gnawing on the tip of his tail.

"Kacchan! He's just a baby!" Izuku shrieked, racing over to them and pulling the boy away. "Don't holler at him like that! He's your son!"

"Kids have to learn early!" Bakugo counters.

"And just how many children have you raised?" Izuku counters back, struggling to hold both squirming babies.

"How many have YOU raised?" Bakugo shot back.

Izuku rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath while bringing the pair to the window to watch the rain. Two sets of little hands now slap at the window to catch raindrops. Behind him, Izuku feels and senses Bakugo coming up to them. He smiles as Bakugo's arms and tail wrap around his waist. In private, his Kacchan was more open and loving than in front of the others. Bakugo still has a LONG way to go in showing pure affection, but Izuku has to take what he can get right now.

"Their eyes will stop being black in a week or two," Bakugo tells him. "They have to learn how their demon bodies work."

"Right...but what part of them are human?" Izuku looks out at the kingdom of Black Ram Hall at all the little dots of lights from candles in windows. "They seem almost...full demon."

"As Iida and Tokoyami mentioned, we'll probably find that out as they get older."

"Do you think others their age will make fun of them for having a human bearer?"

Bakugo scoffs. "They'd be stupid to," he says with a laugh. "In case you're forgetting, we are making a new world, Deku. They are basically the prince and princess of our new realm. I'm the Alpha Supreme, and you're the Dom-Omega. The world will be their SUBJECTS."

Izuku lets his daughter tug at the hem of his tunic. "I don't want to bear the title 'Dom-Omega',"

"What?"

Izuku leans his head back on Bakugo's shoulder, nuzzling under the other's ear. "I want to be the King Omega."

"...King Omega?"

"Yup."

"Uh, no?"

Izuku frowns at him. "Why not? You get to be Alpha Supreme."

"Yeah, but I'm the- well, I'm the SUPREME RULER. You're my mate."

"I'm your equal,"

"You're my mate," Bakugo reiterated.

Izuku pressed his lips together, then hands the twins over to Bakugo without warning. Bakugo nearly drops them, looking on after Izuku as he storms to the vanity. Izuku would show his 'mate' who the real power wielder is in this relationship! He's tried to reason with Bakugo, to explain to the alpha using facts and logic, as Bakugo is a highly intelligent alpha. It shouldn't be hard for the alpha demon to understand, which actually wasn't the case. Bakugo is just a stubborn male; an ego-driven prodigy of a demon who has been the best at everything and known only victory. Well, if his beloved Kacchan will not listen to reason, even after he has born the alpha TWO alpha children and nearly DIED in the process, then he will have to exercise his might by revealing the power gifted to him; the power that he was born to wield. Izuku takes out the pearl from a small box where he had stored it.

"...what's that?" Bakugo asks him curiously.

Izuku holds the pearl between his thumb and forefinger in Bakugo's direction. "THIS will show you why I am deserving of the title 'King Omega'. And it's going to be amazing!"

**TBC**


	22. Thump, Thump, Thump

**Notes:**

*****Hello everyone! Finally, I'm back with an update! I know, it's been a while. Things are still a bit hard and stressful on my end here during the pandemic, so I haven't been able to get as much done as I would like at a decent speed. Things are just crazy right now. Still, I hope you enjoy the chapter! It's a bit longer than the others.**

*****Warnings: Language, smut scene, humor, suspense, cliff-hanger**

*****Please read, comment, and enjoy! I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy! We're all in this together!**

*****Also, I put a little 'easter egg' quote in this chapter! I hope you'll see it! ^_^**

* * *

_Last night and the night before,_

_Tommyknockers, Tommyknockers,_

_Knocking at my door._

_I don't want to go out, don't know if I can,_

_Because I'm so afraid of the Tommyknocker man._

* * *

**Chapter 22: Thump, Thump, Thump**

By some odd stroke of luck, Dabi was able to catch the sack of hearts before they could tumble out and shatter. However, he was not so lucky as the process of saving the jars had HIM tumbling out of the tree. He couldn't get his wings to open fast enough as he hit every branch on the way down to land hard on the ground. Dabi was able to flip himself during the fall so the sack landed on his body, sacrificing his back instead. The force of the fall knocks the wind from his lungs. Gasping for air, the monsters hear him and shriek loudly, ready to attack.

Hawks comes to Dabi's defense, turning only his wings to stone and uses them to knock the monsters away. Only the ones of four feet were circling and attacking. The other paced nearby, making guttural growling sounds as if speaking to the others.

"We need to fly!" Hawks says quickly, placing the jar he was holding into the sack and helping Dabi to his feet. "Open your wings!" Hawks hit another of the monsters away, holding them back until Dabi was well enough to become airborne. He helps Dabi hold the sack as they fly above the trees, leaving the monsters to roar and shriek. "Hopefully, they're too stupid to go back and say what happened,"

"I can't believe I'm even doing this," Dabi says. "I don't care about them getting their hearts back...I'm doing this for my brother."

Hawks smiles and shakes his head to shift the wet bangs from his face. "I see the castle! We're almost there!"

* * *

Bakugo doesn't understand what Deku is holding, though he can sense the immense amount of power coming from it. How long has Deku had this, and why was he hiding it? The babies squirm in his arms, trying to reach for Deku, but Bakugo holds them firmly. Deku puts the pearl to his lips, keeping eye contact up unto the moment he swallows it. Bakugo tilts his head to the side, wondering why Deku ate the pearl. His tail twitches when Deku chokes a bit, then coughs.

"And...why do you swallow that thing?" Bakugo asks him, but Deku doesn't answer. "Hey? Deku?" He watches Deku suddenly bend forward, holding his stomach. "DEKU!" Bakugo shouts. "What the hell did you do to your-" he gasps when a glowing white misty light encircles his mate. "D-Deku?"

Izuku swore he felt the pearl land at the bottom of his stomach but it didn't hurt when swallowed. The warmth pooled in his belly and then spread throughout his body. The feeling was calming, like settling into a hot tub of water after being cold. The words of his past self echo in his head, saying that he will know what to do once he accepts the power. And then, he hears the voice of the other man, the Symbol of Peace, All Might, say, 'The magic will know what to do- do not be afraid of what power it holds and the type you will wield to ensure victory.'

'What do you mean by that?' Izuku asks the voice in his head as he stands upright, looking at his glowing hands and body in amazement. "Kacchan! Look at me!" he smiles happily at his mate. "I'm strong now! This power...it is the power I was born to wield! Passed down from the Symbol of Peace himself! This magic will help us now! You can call me Izuku Midoriya-Bakugo: King Omega!"

But Bakugo is only staring at him, as are the babies.

"What's wrong?" Izuku asks them.

"You're…changing," Bakugo says flatly. "You…you look like a demon!"

Izuku gasps at that, feeling his body changing now though there is no pain, only pressure. He rushes to the body mirror to look at himself. He's not only engulfed in white mist, but Bakugo's observation is true. Izuku's hands fly to his mouth as he takes in his new appearance; black where white used to be in his eyes. Green snake slits instead of his round ones. White horns curl up and out from the corners of his forehead, thick at the base but narrow at the tip. His neatly trimmed nails lengthen to points and turn green, the same shade as his hair. From his back sprout wings, though they are nothing like a demon's or a gargoyle's, which are normally bat or dragon-like in features. They resemble bird wings, white with green tips. He checks for a nail and fangs, yet neither are present. The rest of his changing body seemed to stop at the wings.

"W-What's happened to me?" Izuku asks out loud, turning his hands over and back to stare in disbelief.

'The magic of the power will know what to do,' his past self echoes again. 'This form is what you need now to face the Dark King and obtain our goal of peace.'

'But…I'm a demon now!'

'No, you are not a full demon; just as Bakugo and the others are not full demons either. You are still human with features that will help you before you awaken Legion.'

"Deku!"

Bakugo's voice breaks Izuku from his trance and he turns to face his mate. "Kacchan…the power made me this way," When Bakugo asks why, Izuku explains it to him as his past self did. "I'm not really a demon…I'm still mostly human."

Bakugo goes to put the babies in their cradle. "All For One will be coming here soon," he says. "He can't see you like that," Bakugo returns to Deku's side, feeling the wings and horns. The feathers are soft…very soft. "Can you retract these?"

"I…I don't know. I can try, but I'm not sure what to do," Izuku closes his eyes tight and concentrates very hard on making the demon features go away. He hears Bakugo say 'it worked' and Izuku opens his eyes to look in the mirror again. He smiles. He's back to normal. "I…I guess I can," To test the theory, Izuku imagines the features and they all appear, then he retracts them. "I can do it! That's a relief!"

Bakugo spins Deku around to face him, trailing his eyes along the omega's body. He leans forward and sniffs behind Deku's ear and the mating mark. His mate smells…different. It's an earthy smell mixed with a type of musk that is neither omega nor alpha- not even beta. Deku asks him what he's doing, but Bakugo doesn't answer. Instead, he keeps sniffing his mate, then asks for Deku to bring out the demon features. Deku does so, and the smell of his mate intensifies into one of the most dreadful, irritating, and unthinkable power: the power telling HIM to submit. Whatever aura now rests instead Deku after swallowing that pearl was strong enough to bend Bakugo's will and spirit. Behind Deku, a tall, muscular figure appears in a white shadow and Bakugo's only thought is, 'He's stronger than me!'

"Kacchan? What's wrong?" Izuku asks when Bakugo takes a few steps away from him. Bakugo seems to be looking past him. Izuku looks over his shoulder but sees nothing. "Kacchan?" Looking over at their children, he notices the babies are doing the same thing as their alpha father. Who's behind him? Izuku looks again, but no one is there. 'Wait…I bet it's All Might,' Izuku smiles at that and says to his family, "Don't worry, it's okay! Whomever you see, he is a friend!" The babies were content with Izuku's comforting smile, but Bakugo was looking bewildered. "Kacchan?"

"Deku…you're different now,"

"No, I'm not different," he counters. "I have awakened the power within me, but I am still your omega mate! Why are you suddenly afraid of me? Oh!" Izuku has an inkling and he can't help but smile. "Is it because…I'm stronger than you?"

Bakugo's confused face returns to its regular scowling. "Hmph! You needed to gain your power from someone else! I always had my strength!" he defends, crossing his arms and looking away from Deku.

Unable to help himself, and because Bakugo was just too cute with that pout, Izuku embraces him with arms and wings. He hears Bakugo growling low in warning, but Izuku ignores that, snuggling and nuzzling his head under Bakugo's chin, mindful of his new horns. Not surprisingly, Izuku feels Bakugo's erection pressing against his lower belly. The demon's tail whips around to slap his ass, making Izuku yelp and blush.

"You won't dominate ME," Bakugo hisses at him, "So, don't get any ideas into that stupid green head of yours!"

Izuku feels his eyes change and his courage grows as his lust builds. He stares into Bakugo's eyes, which have turned a solid black. A moment later, they return to their normal red, though his mate is still glaring. Izuku starts to push Bakugo towards their bed, and the alpha doesn't resist.

"Get off me," Bakugo whispers when he is seated on the bed and Deku straddles his lap.

"I won't," Izuku embraces Bakugo and brings their lips to meet. At first, Bakugo doesn't respond but then starts to kiss back. Izuku's own arousal pressed against the hard muscles of Bakugo's stomach. He was not in heat; all Izuku wanted was to be close to his mate, to see how far this power can go, and to let Bakugo know that he doesn't have to feel threatened. "I love you, Kacchan," he whispers against Bakugo's lips. "I want you in me, but only if I am on top,"

Bakugo looks at him and then gives a challenging, almost playful smirk. "Sure, you can do that. IF," he pauses "You can get me ON my back! You may have new powers, but let's see if you can use them!"

Izuku's new eyes sparkle with mischief. "So, I have to pin you to the bed?"

"Yup."

"Alright," Izuku starts to make a move when he sees the twins in the cradle looking at them, tails wagging. "Oh…we have company," he chuckles.

Bakugo grumbles and suddenly shouts for a kobold, telling it to fetch the closest person to take the twins for a while. "They should just get used to us doing it," he tells Deku. "They're babies. They don't understand this,"

"But I still don't want them watching," Izuku says, nuzzling Bakugo's cheek. "Besides, they are so much like you, they will probably crave attention and keep us from having fun like this," he points out.

Bakugo wags the tip of his tail. "Yeah, you have a point," A knock at the door reveals Kaminari, who has come to take the twins.

"Hey, you two! Uncle Kami is here to-" Kaminari notices the physical changes in Izuku. "Dom-Omega? What-"

"Ask questions later!" Bakugo growls at him. "We're not to be bothered unless someone is dying, the castle is on fire or All For One visits. Got it?"

Kaminari quickly scoops up the twins and gives a lopsided smile, saying that he'll take care of them and pass that message along.

Alone now, the pair return to their coupling. Bakugo kisses Deku hard, pushing the smaller man back as the wrestling match to pin the other begins. Deku surprises him with the sudden show of strength that must have come with swallowing that pearl. Bakugo still has an upper hand, though, because he has a tail and fangs. While they join hands and try to push the other back, Bakugo uses his fangs to bite Deku's skin in an effort to bring the other down. Deku holds strong, using his claws to rake across Bakugo's chest, ripping open the tunic. Bakugo growls in pleasure and strikes out his tail to slide between Deku's thighs making the omega let out a cry of surprise. Bakugo takes this moment to try and pin his mate, but Deku's wing smacks him in the face! Not just a smack, but viciously flaps the primary feathers at his nose, which makes him sneeze; not once, not twice, but three times! That bastard is tickling his nose! Bakugo manages to grab the wing and bites down on it.

"OUCH!" Izuku cries but strikes back, digging his claws into Bakugo's tail.

"GAH!" Bakugo's tail retreats as does his fangs. "Don't bite me!"

"You bit me first!"

"That's because I can because I say I can! OOF-!" Bakugo didn't expect to be head-butted in the gut by Deku's new horns.

"I challenge that!" Izuku counters.

"You can't head butt me!"

Izuku grins and says, "I can because I say I can!" He uses Bakugo's words against him and takes advantage of Bakugo's surprise. Izuku reaches his hands out to grasp the base of Bakugo's horns, searching for the sweet spot there. He hears Bakugo moan, but the alpha doesn't give in to it; instead, he returns the gesture! Izuku feels himself melting when Bakugo touches the base of HIS horns. However, unlike Bakugo, he can retract his horns, so he does!

"DAMN IT!" Bakugo shouts while wrestling Deku's hands away from his horns. Bakugo attempts to use his tail again, but Deku's hand grabs at the tip and pulls. PULLS! No one has ever pulled his tail before! "You won't get away with that!" Bakugo full-on tackles Deku, pushing the omega down on the bed. He tries to pin Deku, but the omega's new strength pushes him back and Deku sits up. They return to their test of strength, linking hands, and pushing. Pushing.

Izuku would not give up or give in despite his body aching to feel his mate inside of him. He had to prove to Kacchan that he is just as powerful, if not more so than he is. In the past, Izuku was the stronger one, and he'll make sure he is that again. To obtain Kacchan's respect, (and knock him down a few pegs) Izuku has to win. They continue to flop around on the bed in a tangled mass of limbs and wings like amateur wrestlers. Bakugo is trying to use his weight along with physical force to pin Izuku to the bed. Izuku is slowly losing, but he can't give up! He reaches down into his soul where he can feel the flickering flame of his power, only the size of a candle flame. He must make it into a mighty bonfire, and then a volcanic explosion! For now, the candle flame will have to do.

Bakugo pauses in shock when he sees Deku's body suddenly begin to sparkle with what looks like green lightning. It resembled Kaminari's power though the energy flow was different. Deku used this as his moment to attack because Bakugo was too distracted to notice. And then, Bakugo finds himself pilled to the bed with Deku's hands holding down his arms by the wrists while the rest of the omega's weight keeps him from escaping. Bakugo growls, snarls, and snaps his jaws at Deku who avoids each other. He attempts to use his tail to swipe the omega away, but yelps when the sparks of the lightning shock the flesh. Bakugo wonders if Deku knows what he's doing with this lightning attack because the whips of sparks tear off his clothing like the claws of a great beast. The sparks give his body a jolt of sensation when it flickers and snaps against his nipples, instantly turning them rock hard. His cock swells to life, harder than before, and even rips through the light fabric of his pants (though it could have been from the strips of lightning.)

"I win," Izuku whispers against Bakugo's lips before planting a chaste kiss on them. He had done it. Bakugo has surrendered, and he has won! However, he did not want to wound his mate's pride too much, so he turns his tactics to sensual nuzzling and kissing while using his newfound magic power to keep Kacchan helpless against the bed. With tender love and care, Izuku kisses and licks at all the marks and bruises he made of his mate's body while rubbing their erections together. He gasps at the hardness of Bakugo's cock when the tip pokes at his inner thighs and entrance. "Be an alpha of your word, as I know you are...and let me mount myself on you,"

Bakugo, still panting from the little electric shocks, sneers at Deku but gives a silent nod. Right now, all he wants is to feel his cock buried deep inside his omega. Perhaps Deku has won this little battle, but in the end, it is still the omega who spreads his legs and gets dominated. "Well? I'm waiting,"

Izuku didn't need to prepare himself for the playful struggle of power and the thrill of victory had every part of his lower region dripping with slick. He wants Kacchan to obtain some award, even though he lost, so Deku took to stroking Bakugo's member a few times before positioning himself and guiding the solid, throbbing organ into his backside. He closes his eyes and arches his head back with a deep moan that comes from his belly as the erection pushes past all the inner muscles, like a spear impaling its enemy. Izuku spreads his wings as wide as they would go, letting out a soft, breathy gasp at the tip of Kacchan's erection poked at his pleasure spot. Izuku grows the horns again and lets his eyes turn black as he gazes down at his alpha mate, licking his lips with pink flushed cheeks.

Bakugo, agast, stares up at him and asks, "How do you look so innocent yet sinister at the same time?" he moans when Deku's hot, wet insides squeeze his member.

Izuku, rubbing his lower belly, replies, "I want to be what you are in most need of," he says. "I can feel you here," he refers to his belly. "I promise to be this way for you and only you in the privacy of our own company...but will forever carry myself as a faithful, friendly, ever pious and with a heart for peace and justice. I don't know exactly what this magic holds for me, but I want to share it with you too," he licks his finger then circles it atop of the erect nipples on Bakugo's broad chest. "Now, I will ride you like a mighty stallion, or a mighty beast!"

Bakugo is speechless. Looking upon Deku's new form has him in a trance of desire and awe. The omega starts moving his hips, lifting up and slipping down in a slow, sensual rhythm. Those feathery wings curl around them, shielding their writhing forms in a curtain of silk. Deku moves faster, lifting himself up and down to bounce on Bakugo's cock, which slips in and out with dripping ease. Bakugo moans at the sensation surrounding his cock as the omega juices flow freely across his lower stomach and thighs. The smell of it drives him into alpha mode and he attempts to throw Deku back on the bed and pound into him until the omega snaps in half. He tries it, only to fail and ends up back in the same position with no chance in physical pleasure. Deku rakes his claws down Bakugo's chest, leaving red lines in their wake. Watching this new form of his mate taking pleasure with his body, covered in green and a wall of pure white silken wings does it in for him. Bakugo grips the sheets as he feels his orgasm boil viciously hot in his belly, travel up, and to the tip until he explodes inside his omega. The climax had never been better, wracking his body with tremors of pleasure and ecstasy.

Izuku gasps out loudly when he feels Kacchan's seed fill his insides, warming every never and sensitive spot. It had been the best orgasm for him so far in the relationship. Whether it is true or not, Izuku swears that Bakugo's seed erupted and shot up directly against his prostate only adding to the build-up of his own climax. His shudders match that of his alpha and he cums all over Bakugo's chest and belly. For a second, he fears Bakugo will scold him for making a mess with his essence. Instead, Bakugo sits up and pulls him into a hard, passionate kiss. Izuku kisses back, running his fingers through his Kacchan's spiky hair while he gratefully accepts the long demon tongue thrusting into his mouth and down his throat. He whimpers in pleasure against the kiss when Bakugo's thumbs rub against his nipples, which are extra sensitive due to feeding the twins. Izuku shudders and cums again, only this orgasm was not as earth-shattering as the first.

Izuku has proved his point- he is just as strong as his alpha mate and deserves the title of King Omega. Once he heard Kacchan say it from his own lips, Izuku laid back on his wings and spread his thighs to welcome his mate back into his body. His thighs were aching a little red from straddling Bakugo's hips but the pain was quickly forgotten once his mate was thrusting inside of him.

"The world will be ours," Bakugo pants out through his thrusts.

Izuku feels tears of not just pleasure but relief and love as well at hearing Bakugo say the word 'ours.' Once they finish again, coming together this time, Izuku cradles Kacchan in his arms and wings.

"We'll be a power couple," he whispers in the blonde hair. "Together we can do anything. Our twins, and the other children that will follow, will rule after us. I know what I have to do now. It's our life, and our one and only."

Bakugo lays his head on Izuku's chest. "You're right. Now go back to looking human. I like you looking that way."

Izuku chuckles. "Threatened by this side of me?"

"Pfft. Hardly. Just go back to the way you always were."

"I will…but I think we should go and get the twins from Kaminari. We have some explaining to do to the others because I'm certain Kaminari has told everyone of my sudden change," Izuku says as he retracts the features.

"Yeah, I guess so," He rolls off of Deku and sits up to crack his back. "Come on, then. Move your ass," he flicks Deku's nose with his finger.

* * *

"Are you certain of what you saw?" Iida asks Kaminari for the fifth time.

"Ugh! Yes! How many times do I have to tell you, Iida? I saw Izuku with horns and wings!" Kaminari defends himself from a swap of the baby boy's tail. "Izuku looks different! I don't know what happened!"

Kirishima had the baby girl on his back while he crawled around on all fours on the carpet. Her little claws dug into his hard skin but he couldn't feel them. "Don't get so testy, bro," Kirishima says to Kaminari. "You also thought you saw a giant flaming spider crawling on the ceiling of the grand room!"

Kaminari lets the baby boy nibble his finger. "First of all, that was a bad trip, okay? I saw things that weren't there, but that doesn't mean that every time I see something, I'm making it up!"

Iida crosses his arms. "Well, that's what you get for going through Tokoyami's supply shelves without asking! Although, I must say I'm more concerned about them mounting so soon after Izuku gave birth. I mean, we know the strength and endurance of our own bodies, but still-"

"We'll have to wait for Izuku to tell us," Kirishima says, now tossing the squealing baby girl in the air to catch her.

The conversation is interrupted by a kobold announcing that Hawks and Dabi have returned with the hearts. Kaminari remembers what Bakugo ordered- for them not to be bothered. Instead, he decides to throw Kirishima into the fire by taking the baby girl and telling him to go and alert Bakugo. Kirishima eagerly does so, and Kaminari follows Iida.

Both Dabi and Hawks are exhausted when they finally reach Black Ram Hall, dragging the sack of jars between them. Iida greets them, praising their success and safe return. Hawks notices the two children in Kaminari's arms and comments that they're cute while Dabi doesn't say anything. Iida takes the sack from them and they go to the main meeting room to wait for Bakugo and the others to come. Iida also orders for warm food and bloodwine to be brought in. Hawks tells Iida about the monsters that attacked and what they did while waiting for everyone to join them. Tokoyami and Shoji come first, followed by Tsu, then Sero, and lastly, Bakugo and Izuku. Refreshments arrived with Kirishima.

"Welcome back," Izuku smiles at Hawks and Dabi. "We're truly grateful for all your help." He takes the babies from Kaminari and sits down beside Bakugo. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Izuku asks Iida and Kaminari.

"Kaminari said that you had different features when he saw you," Iida answers. "Obviously, he misunderstood what he saw,"

"I swear I did see it! You have to believe me!" Kaminari pleads.

"Bolt-Head is right," Bakugo tells them. "But that's for later. I want to see these hearts."

"Well, it wasn't easy," Says Hawks as he helps Dabi remove each jar to place on the table. "We left without being seen, so we don't believe All For One knows the hearts are gone."

"We did run into monsters, though," Dabi says. "Those same creatures that follow Tomura around." Dabi realized he was being ignored because everyone was looking at the jars of beating hearts.

"I have a question," Tsu speaks up. "Which heart is which?"

Dabi crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at Hawks, waiting for him to explain since it was his fault. Hawks sheepishly tells them what happened, how they had to move fast, and how he did not realize the hearts were labeled on the shelves. Hawks' final say in his defense was, 'At least we got them here.'

"I wouldn't worry," Says Izuku. "The hearts will know who to go to,"

"This one is mine," Sero says, pulling one the jars to him. "I can sense it! Everyone else try!"

Kaminari picks one up and holds it towards Shoji. "This is the only heart that is the largest of the bunch, so it must be yours."

Deku was right, Bakugo realized, as he could pick out which heart was his own. It was the lifeforce that drew him to the right jar. Soon, everyone in the room is holding their heart and silence falls among them. Hawks says, 'See? I told you so' to Dabi. Bakugo studies his beating heart, trying to fathom that he is actually holding his own organ. Once his heart returns to his body, will memories of that day come back? What kind of new powers will he get? Deku's hand covers his as it rests atop the jar lid. His mate smiles lovingly at him and Bakugo almost smiles back, but he snorts instead. He's in public right now and has an image to uphold!

"Everyone, we must not lose sight of our mission," Iida reminds them. "Keep your hearts hidden and safe until the time is right! Tell no one about this! Currently, we are awaiting Lord Mirio's return from seeing All For One!"

Bakugo looks up from his heart and asks, "What's the latest with the other Blood Lords?"

"Blood Lord Todoroki and Blood Lord Inasa returned home," Kirishima answers. "They'll start gathering their armies and preparing for the uprising."

"You were briefed on Mirio's plans earlier," Iida reminds Bakugo.

"Yeah, I remember," he says. "Everyone keep yourselves busy, so you're not tempted to take out your heart. Start preparing your armies. I want to know the moment we receive word from Happy Face. And, as for your Dom-Omega," Bakugo allows Deku to explain to them about the pearl, about the past, and his newfound power and demon-like features. The others looked surprised and impressed.

"I still don't know what to expect or what is going to happen after we defeat All For One," Izuku says, shifting the twins in his arms as they fall asleep. "I would like everyone to prepare themselves for the unexpected, and that, no matter what, we have to work and stay together." He turns to his mate. "And I'm no longer Dom-Omega. I now hold the title King Omega," he smiles and adds "Although, I'm not really one for such formal titles, so please feel free to call me by my name whenever you like,"

"Speaking of names," Tsu starts, "The twins still don't have one. Have you thought of any names?"

"Name them after me!" Kirishima grins proudly. "Eijiro Junior and Eijina Junior!"

Everyone in the room laughs except for Bakugo.

"No! Name the boy after me! Call him Denki!" Kaminari offers.

"That's too close to Dunce-Face," Bakugo says, which makes Kaminari hand his head in defeat.

Izuku blushes softly and looks at his daughter, then says, "I would like to name her after my mother, Inko. And we can name the boy after you, Kacchan."

"That sounds like a fine idea!" Iida poses proudly. "The names represent both of you in the best manner possible!"

Bakugo rolls his eyes. "Yeah, that's fine."

Kirishima gets up from his chair and lowers to one knee. He bows his head and says, "I pledge my life, my honor, my loyalty and friendship to Prince Katsuki and Princess Inko!"

Izuku can't help the tears that moisten his eyes when he sees all the others follow Kirishima's lead, bowing before their children, and pledging their lives to their safety. He can feel in their bond that Bakugo is very emotional at the sight as well but won't show it. Hawks bows as well, but only at the waist. Dabi is the last to show any type of respect with just a simple head bow.

Izuku decides to say a few words himself and stands from his chair, still cradling the children.

"I promise to be a fair and honest ruler whose friendship you may always have unconditionally," he tells them. "All I ask is that you always put the children before myself, for their lives mean more to me than my own."

Bakugo rudely adds, "You're all assholes who should only know your jobs and what's expected! Now get up and go do what you're supposed to! This meeting is dismissed!"

* * *

That evening, Iida was in the armory with Shoji and Sero, helping to keep order and inventory. No one could keep track or write as fast as he can to properly record data. His main goal for this night is to ensure Kaminari has his army properly prepared and arranged for battle. Sero was sharpening his sword and Shoji helped the soldiers with the heavy lifting of weapons and supplies in barrels or chests. Iida looks up from his record book when a messenger comes in with a letter, stating that it is from Blood Lord Mirio. Iida snatches it from the messenger's hand, thanking them for their service, and calls over Sero and Shoji.

"This is it! Let's hope it's good news!" Iida says, breaking the wax seal.

"Should I get Bakugo?" Sero asks.

"Not yet," Iida replies. "I want to read what it says," He reads the letter quickly first, then re-reads it at a slower pace with a smile on his lips. "Blood Lord Mirio has succeeded!" he states proudly. "All For One does not know anything about the hearts missing! All For One wants to begin tomorrow evening!"

"What else does it say?" Shoji asks.

"Mirio relays instructions from All For One. He says that we are all to meet at the tear with our armies. Bakugo and Izuku bring the twins. Then, All For One and Tomura will take over from there,"

"Then we strike!" Sero adds.

Iida nods. "We need to finalize the battle plan though. Shoji, you and Tokoyami fly to the other Blood Lords- tell them to meet us here first thing tomorrow morning." Shoji nods and leaves the armory. "Sero spread the word to Bakugo and the others! Tonight will be our last night as servants of the Master of All Evil, and a new world will begin!"

**~*~ The Next Evening ~*~**

Mirio takes a deep breath of air, dressed in his demon armor, and turns to Amajiki, asking if the other is ready. Amajik nods, holding up his sword. Behind them their army stands at attention, ready to move out on Mirio's command.

"You know what's to be done, yes?" Mirio asks his friend and lover.

"Yes. We are the decoy army. When the barrier beam is open, we take Izuku and the children with us. Once in the human world, I stand guard to protect Izuku and the twins."

Mirio smiles and nods. "That's right! You'll have Tokoyami, Shoji, and Tsu with you as well. We mustn't let any harm come to Izuku or the babies! I'm depending on you to keep them safe while I hold out on the front lines!"

Amajiki swallows hard but then turns serious. "I won't fail you."

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! MOVE OUT!"

* * *

Inasa lets out a mighty laugh when his army is the first to arrive at the tear in the sky. Dismounting his riding beast, he goes to the odd stone table that looks to be recently placed directly beneath the tear. Inasa looks up at the white glow, then back to the stone table. He knows that the twins are needed to break the barrier...but why was this table placed here? And who made it? Frowning with suspicion, Inasa decides that he will snatch the infants from this stone table should All For One attempt to sacrifice them. There is no other reason why this altar-like table should be here.

'There will be no innocent lives taken here this day on my watch,' Inasa promises himself. 'Differences aside, those twins are only innocent children...and I won't allow anything to happen to them at the hands of All For One!'

* * *

Shoto strolls along the front line of his army, checking that each demon is armed and ready. Behind him is Dabi and Fuyumi, each armed in the same style as he; silver and blue for their mother. His long cloak flows behind him until he mounts his riding beast. Two soldiers attend him quickly, fixing the cloak so it lays along the length of the beast. Shoto sees the white tear glowing in the sky. They have a long march ahead.

"Fuyumi, you know what to do when we arrive?"

"Yes. I go with Izuku and the babies. I'm to stay with Amajiki and help protect Izuku and the twins."

Dabi adds, "Remember; you are not to join Amajiki if things get rough. You fall back with Tokoyami and Tsu to protect Izuku and the twins."

She smiles. "Yes, brother, I understand."

Shoto looks from Dabi to Fuyumi. "Brother, you will have my back during the ambush at the barrier,"

Dabi nods. "Of course,"

"Should I fall, do not avenge me," Shoto tells him. "Escape to Fuyumi and Izuku to save them," He places the helmet skull of his father onto his head. "No excuses."

Dabi doesn't answer as he helps his sister onto her riding beast before mounting his own.

'This is it,' Shoto says to himself. 'The world as we know it is going to change. Our battle is not won yet. I still have to face Bakugo if he won't allow equal reign of the new world,' Shoto takes a deep breath and summons his army to march forward, the heavy sound of clanking armor behind him. 'It's fine though, Shoto. Should it come to the point where you must slay Bakugo, you will offer your hand to Izuku and adopt the twins as your own. Let's hope it doesn't come to that...we'll see how this turns out...and then...decisions will be made.'

They march onward.

* * *

Izuku holds his children tightly to his chest, each one wrapped in silk jeweled blankets as Bakugo mounts the riding beast behind them. Kacchan insisted they ride together. Izuku had never seen his mate in full battle armor before; metal and bone welded together. If this was the first time seeing Bakugo, he would be terrified; yet at this point in his relationship, he wanted Kacchan to ravish him like a beast in the sanctity of the bushes. How can he even THINK about that at a time like this? The answer was simple, of course; he is confident in his new powers and the battle plan they have set in motion. Izuku wishes he could do more to help Bakugo and the others fight, but his children come first, and they need his care. Prince and Princess they may be, they're still only infants.

'I promise to protect you both,'

"Deku, are you ready?" Bakugo whispers in his ear.

Izuku is silent for a second. "Yes. We're ready. Do you have your heart?"

"Tucked away in my back sack," He says. "Everyone else has theirs as well,"

"Good. Then," he looks down at the smiling faces of his children and then to the tear in the sky. "Let's waste no time in ending His reign!"

Bakugo snaps his fingers.

Kirishima brings the war horn to his mouth and blows, its deep sound vibrating through the air for all to hear.

The army moves out.

Izuku looks up to see Tokoyami and Shoji flying above them with an army of gargoyles and Hawks. Iida rides a few feet behind them with Tsu choosing to use her own limbs to move rather than a riding beast. Kirishima continues to blow the war horn. Bakugo's commanders sit high and proud on their riding beasts as they all lead their armies as one solid fighting source.

'This is it,' Izuku says to himself, feeling his heart thumping radically in his chest. 'There's no turning back!'

* * *

"Thump, thump, thump goes the beating of my _**heart,**_" Tomura chuckles breathlessly as the army of Nomus behind him shriek, roar, and squawk with the anticipation for battle. All For One floats over to stand beside him. "I can't wait to have my green-eyed human," he says to All For One.

"There is only one heart that will be broken this day," All For One tells Tomura with a malicious grin. "And it won't be yours."

**TBC**

*****The next chapter is going to be a DOOZY. Please bear with me at this time!*****


	23. The Portal Opens Part 1

**Notes:**

*****Hi everyone! Not too bad with the update the way things have been going. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!**

*****I decided to break this chapter into two parts rather than a super-long chapter because one, I get complaints about chapters being too long and two, I'm not as pressured to write more and more to the point where it gets to be too much. I have a habit of writing a lot, and I'm still learning to try and condense my writing skills.**

*****Warnings: Language, battle/war, suspense, fighting scenes, mild blood/violence**

*****Please read on and enjoy! Comments, kudos, and emails are welcomed and greatly appreciated! Thank you all again!**

* * *

_Last night and the night before_

_Tommyknockers, Tommyknockers knocking at my door_

_I want to go out, don't know if I can_

_I'm so afraid of the Tommyknocker Man._

**Chapter 23: The Portal Opens Part 1**

Bakugo and his army arrive at the tear, first seeing Wind-Bag's army and then Mirio's. Due to his alliance with Tokoyami and Shoji, he has the army strength of the gargoyles as well, unlike the others. He does not see Shoto's army yet, and that brings a frown to his lips. There is still a chance that the half-and-half bastard can turn against them. Bakugo turns his head slightly to glance at Deku and the children; the twins are swaddled to Deku's chest as their curious little black eyes look all around them. A smile tugs at the corner of Bakugo's mouth. His children were looking bigger already- big and strong. And when his army stops at the tear, Bakugo realizes that, more than anything, he has to protect his children. Bakugo thinks back to earlier in the day when he spoke privately to Kirishima.

'Yo. Promise me that, should something happen to me, which it won't, but if it does...you'll look after Deku and the twins.'

Kirishima's red eyes looked worried for a moment and then they glittered with manly tears. 'Of course, I will do anything you ask! I've already pledged my life and loyalty to them.'

'But this is for the battle,' Bakugo adds. 'If I should fall during it, do not come after me- go straight to my family.'

Kirishima grins and answers, 'You just said the word 'family'! You're growing up so fast!'

Bakugo's thoughts return to the present, and his eyes seek out Kirishima who is riding proud and ready for battle. All his commanders sit atop their riding beasts, prepared for a fight with the smug appearance of males who know they are going to win. Good. That's the type of attitude Bakugo wants them to have right now.

Blood Lord Mirio dismounts from his beast, followed by Blood Lord Inasa. Bakugo does the same, telling Deku to stay where he is and not move for now. He approaches the other two as they stand beside the stone altar table. Both Blood Lords appear fearless, just as he was; although in the back of his mind, Bakugo told himself that he has something to lose in this fight and they don't. For a moment, Bakugo remembers why he had once sworn off mates and children for just this reason- it makes you weak. Your enemy has something to hold over you, rendering you helpless, forcing you to choose that which makes you weak in the first place. However, Bakugo no longer thinks that way, and as annoying as it is, his new family means everything to him. If he failed in the past to protect Deku and their unborn child, he will not let that happen this time.

"I don't see Blood Lord Todoroki," Bakugo says.

"They have a longer march than the rest of us," Mirio says. "I'm sure they're just a bit behind,"

"Send one of your gargoyles to find them," Inasa offers. "We want Shoto's army here before All For One's!"

Bakugo didn't think that was such a bad idea and he leaves them for a moment to tell Shoji to fly and find out where they are. He returns to the other two. "What's this table for?"

"I was the first one here," Inasa says, "It's directly beneath the tear. I believe this is where the twins are to be placed to break the barrier."

Bakugo frowns deeply, glaring at the stone altar.

"No harm will come to your children," Inasa tells him. "I already made myself a promise that if I see something amiss with what All For One and Tomura do, I will swiftly save the children!"

"So will I!" Mirio states proudly. "We're all in this together for a better way of life and a new form of government!"

"We still have a lot to do before we get to that point," Inasa says, then looks up. "Your gargoyle has returned!"

Bakugo doesn't excuse himself from the other two as he goes to meet Shoji who reports that Shoto's army is on its way and shouldn't take much longer to arrive. Bakugo nods then returns to Deku's side. "Half-and-Half will be here soon," he says. "Are you nervous?"

Izuku smiles softly and replies, "A little. But I'm more concerned about the twins."

"Everyone has their orders to protect the twins at all costs," he tells Deku. "Even Happy Face and Wind Bag."

"I'm honored we have such good friends who will help us and the children," Izuku tells him. "We should reward them later for their kindness,"

Bakugo rolls his eyes. "Spoken like a real girly omega," he scoffs. "I should put you in skirts,"

"I would be the same and just as strong in skirts or pants," Izuku playfully spat back at him.

Their banter stops when a horn announces the arrival of Shoto's army. Izuku is relieved and delighted to see Shoto. Bakugo mouths 'asshole' to himself at the stupid fanfare the Todoroki's always had to have wherever they go. As usual, Shoto bears his father's skull as a helmet while the rest of him is adorned in rich clothing and minimal armor. Bakugo barely wears armor, because he doesn't need to, but today he dons more than Shoto, and that pisses him off. Shoto joins the other two, and Bakugo returns to them.

"Took you long enough," Bakugo says to Shoto.

Shoto glances coldly at him and replies, "It's a long march to this spot,"

"Hey, no bantering," Mirio scolds them with a smile. "We all have to pull together to make this work. We'll settle our differences AFTER the battle is won,"

"Yes, and it won't be long now," Inasa says.

Izuku finds that he is growing anxious sitting atop the riding beast while waiting for something to happen. He wished he knew what the four Blood Lords were talking about; most likely the ambush, but he would still like to be involved. The twins sensed his tension and they paw and pat at his chest. Izuku sighs heavily, telling the two that they just ate and can't possibly still be hungry? Now is not the time to be nursing, not when All For One's army can appear at any moment. Izuku tries to calm them by nuzzling and cooing. It calms the twins for a few moments, then the pair start up again, clawing at his chest armor. Nursing them takes too much of his energy and he will need every ounce of it to get through this battle. It pained him to deny his children their want to eat, and it wouldn't be fair to weaken Tokoyami by asking the other omega to do it for him. The twins will just have to bear it for a bit longer.

And then, the undeniable dread of darkness, evil, and death swept upon them; All For One had arrived.

A dark, dense fog appears, forcing some of the legions and battle formations to part quickly. From the fog floats a large figure coming into view, every part of Him as still as a statue. A few steps behind him strolls Tomura, the lanky, hand-covered form appearing as just red eyes at first before coming into full view. Behind the two march a massive army of black beasts, the Nomus, shrieking and roaring with battle cries. Some flew while the majority of them walked or crawled along the ground. The gigantic forms of the Nomu monsters appear behind their masters, their cries, and stench growing stronger as the dark army approaches.

Izuku holds his children tightly against him when the intense torrent of dread and fear wash over him, soaking him in a waterfall of death and disease. The babies whine and hide their faces against his chest. Izuku can sense their confusion and fear. The sounds of the black monsters must be hurting their little ears. Izuku covers their pointed ears to try and drown out the screams; then he senses a pair of eyes on him. At first, the stare fills him with disdain and anger but the power of the Symbol of Peace gives him the strength to override that fear. Holding his chin high, he lets his eyes meet with those of Tomura. Those red eyes, so like Bakugo's yet not, gaze upon him with a type of admiration and hunger.

'Do not let him get into your head,' Izuku's past self whispers. 'He is the one who took everything from us, simply because we would not accept him as a mate. He wants our power more than our love. If anything, use that want of him to have us to combat him,'

'I'll do anything to protect my mate and my children,' Izuku says to himself. He wasn't as fearful anymore and, despite Bakugo's command, he dismounted from the beast with the twins. Izuku's immediately followed by Tsu and Tokoyami, both telling him to return to the beast but he refuses. When he stands beside Bakugo, the alpha whispers harshly 'what are you doing here' and Izuku answers with, "Standing my ground and protecting my family."

* * *

"Well now, look at this," Tomura's whispery, raspy voice says to All For One. "The omega human is not as he used to be. Something has changed in him,"

"I agree," Says All For One. "However, for omegas, bearing children brings out a certain embedded strength within them that all others cannot possibly understand."

"Be that as it may, I will rule this new world with him by my side...even if I have to imprison him."

"Calm yourself, Tomura," All For One chuckles darkly. "There will be plenty of time for that. Remember, Izuku's old court have their hearts back, though it appears they have not reunited with them, as I suspected."

Tomura grins, his dry lips cracking and splitting skin as he does. "The moment Katsuki Bakugo takes out his heart, I will rip it from his grasp again and squash it in my palm! I will consume the remains and kill the demon alpha once and for all. And then, the world will be ours!"

"Yes, and as promised, should I survive this, I will use my powers to make you look more...appealing to the omega Izuku. Omegas are fickle, after all," He chuckles. "But do be mindful of this one in particular- he is no common omega, and at his breast, he shields two newborn children. That omega will not hesitate to rip your throat out to save the children from harm. Now then, let us proceed with the breaking of the barrier. We've chatted long enough."

* * *

Izuku was reluctant to put the twins on the stone table when All For One asked him to do it. However, the twins were not afraid of Him- they even reached for the Master of All Evil with happy squeals. All For One stands perfectly still, patient, and staring at him with eyes that do not exist. Eventually, Bakugo whispers in his ear that it is time to proceed and they can't hold back any longer. Izuku knows this has to be done if they are going to succeed. Yet endangering the life of his children...suddenly the thought of living in the Demon Realm for the rest of his life seemed like the better option. But with Bakugo's guidance and strength through their bond, Izuku carefully places their children on the stone table.

All For One congratulates Izuku and Bakugo after looking upon the children, who are squealing with delight at the sight of Him.

Izuku holds Bakugo's hand, squeezing it tightly. Bakugo squeezes back.

Tomura stands at one end of the table and All For One at the other. The twins remain in the center, Little Katsuki sucking on the tip of his tail and Inko suddenly discovering she has feet. They weren't frightened at all, which brought some relief to Bakugo and Izuku.

All For One spreads His arms and begins chanting in Ancient Abyssal. Tomura follows a moment later, chanting a different incantation. The tear in the sky slowly begins to twist, becoming a whirlpool of strong wind and flickering bolts of lightning. The white whirlwind spirals down towards the twins who stare up at the sight. When the funnel style swirls reach the twins they begin to glow gold and shine so brightly that everyone in close proximity needs to shield their eyes from the blinding rays. There's an earth-shattering crash that sounds as if the sky had fallen and shattered along the ground. The tornado of white becomes a tornado of black, crackling with circling, sparkling bolts of blue and red. The wind had picked up and the red sky turned to a sheet of gray clouds, blocking out all other light save for the portal to the Human Realm.

The barrier is broken.

"Take the children," All For One's voice echoes.

Izuku and Bakugo jump for the twins, each taking one and holding them away from the stone table. Izuku takes Little Katsuki from Bakugo to hold them together.

All For One summons Mirio first, just as planned, and the Blood Lord shouts for his men to follow him.

Bakugo swallows hard and whispers to Deku that now is the time to go with Mirio.

Izuku nods, though his body is shaking and he feels like screaming from just the sheer force and might of the barrier before them. He can't resist giving Bakugo a kiss on the lips and through their bond, he feels his mate's spirit swell with pride and joy. Bakugo would soon be fighting for their very lives. He shouldn't give his alpha mate anything else to worry about.

As Izuku steps towards the portal, he senses others with him as Mirio's army begins to ascend. As promised, Tokoyami, Shoji, and Tsu are standing with him. Amajiki has left Mirio's side to become the main shield for Izuku's protection. Izuku also sees Shoto's sister, Fuyumi, and he smiles at her. Everyone with him right now knows the plan; Mirio's army defends the human realm from All For One's army and monsters getting through. Bakugo, Shoto, and Inasa will attack All For One and Tomura here. Should Mirio become detained, Amajiki is Izuku's next line of defense, followed by Shoji, and finally Tokoyami, Tsu, and Fuyumi. So long as he has his friends and alpha mate standing behind him, Izuku knows he can help them to victory. Holding his babies close, Izuku steps into the portal.

The light and wind from the portal are warm, almost calming. Izuku is lifted from the ground, floating upwards along with Mirio's army. As Izuku ascends, he hears a familiar voice within him. It is the voice of All Might, the Symbol of Peace.

'Soon your true power will awaken,' claims All Might. 'You must be prepared for All For One or Tomura breaking through the defenses to come after you,

But how will I know how to summon my power?' Izuku asks.

'It will come naturally,' says another voice, and it is his past self. 'The magic of One For All knows what its doing, and it will not mislead you. The magic will make you what you need to be, just as before. Follow the colored lights when they come to you. Once you have that power in your grasp, you will call upon the hearts of your court, your friends, to lend you their strength to become Legion, the only being in this universe that both All For One and Tomura fear.'

'You will become the hero of both the realms!' Says All Might. 'Do not let your omega or human status weigh you down or give you doubt! Trust in the power of One For All and your court!'

Izuku finds that his lips have curled into a triumphant, prideful smile much like Bakugo's. 'That's right. We're all going to defeat the Master of All Evil and bring peace to the realms with myself and Kacchan, my mate, as the new rulers,' he looks at his children and adds, 'And you both will follow after us,'

When they reach the top, the portal opens and Izuku once again finds himself in the Human Realm. But it is nothing like he remembers, though he assumes that has to do with the power of the barrier. What confused him the most is the situation of the area they landed at. He fell through the mountain while digging, but the mountain was gone. Then, Izuku realizes what has happened; the portal shattered the mountain, erupting rocks like a volcano that must have flown in all directions, killing many, including the miners. The humans in this region must be terrified right now!

"Izuku, we have to get out of the way," Tokoyami tells him. "The battle is going to begin."

"We need to stay with Amajiki," Tsu adds.

"Let's get him to high ground," Amajiki tells them. "The children need to be away from the fight."

"Please, I don't want to go far," Izuku says. "Bakugo might need me,"

"It's not safe, though," Fuyumi says. "The babies need to be protected."

Izuku cuddles his children to him. "I know...but ultimately, it's going to be me that puts an end to All For One's dark reign." There's a rumbling from the ground beneath them and then an explosion that came from the portal. Izuku whips around to see a rain of bodies flying through the air. Before he could say or do anything, everyone shields him with their wings. The babies start to cry and cling to him.

"It's starting," Shoji says when they all retract their wings. "These bodies...they are demon soldiers."

"Our demon soldiers," Tsu adds.

"LOOK OUT!" Tokoyami shouts and turns his wings to stone to cover Izuku's body from another wave of flying bodies.

"These are our soldiers now!" Amajiki says, gritting his teeth. "Mirio is in trouble...something is happening down there...and it's not going in our favor!"

Izuku senses trouble in their bond and he knows Bakugo is struggling. Staying up here and doing nothing right now is eating away at his resolve to be dutiful. They said that the magic of One For All will know what to do, and the power is telling him that he needs to fight. However, he has his children that need protection. He cannot send Tokoyami, Shoji, or Tsu away because he will need them very soon. Finally making a decision, he turns to Fuyumi and hands her the twins.

"Please take them away from the war scene," He asks her.

"But we're supposed to protect you," She counters, taking the children regardless.

"The babies have served their purpose," Izuku says. "All For One doesn't need them, and I know your brothers would want you safe and out of harm's way. I need to stop this mayhem before it gets any worse."

"Dom-Omega, is that-" Shoji attempts to question him but Izuku holds up a hand to stop him.

"This is my decision, and we need to act fast. Fuyumi, please take my children somewhere safe." He kisses their heads and they wine a bit in protest at being away from him. There's another explosion. "Hurry! You have to go!"

Fuyumi hesitates for a second, then pleas with the others to be safe and takes off into the sky with the twins. Izuku watches them go until they are out of sight, then he turns to Amajiki.

"Go to Mirio," he commands, knowing the demon wants to be with his lover, and Izuku can understand that.

Amajiki bows his head, "Thank you, Izuku," and flies off into the face of battle.

"Tokoyami, Tsu, Shoji...do you have your hearts?"

All three pull out their hearts from their armor or pockets.

"This isn't in the main plan," Tsu says, staring at her beating heart in the little sack.

"At least not yet," Tokoyami adds. "Izuku...are you sure?"

"We don't have much time! I need my court to return to me, and Kacchan needs my help!"

"What if it doesn't work?" Shoji asks.

"It will. I know it will."

* * *

Bakugo uses his flames to blast away the Nomus and enemy soldiers. All For One had been expecting an ambush, but He did not know it would come as it did. It was Bakugo who struck first, using the flames from his palms to propel him forward towards his target. All For One must have thought Bakugo was going to the portal because he was able to run his blade through the Dark King's belly. That's when Shoto attacked, summoning a torrent of ice to engulf All For One's body, trapping Him. Tomura had moved in to attack but Inasa used his wind power to keep the demon from reaching them.

Their armies clashed with the Nomus while the gargoyles rained down from the sky, attacking from above. The Nomus seemed to have one goal and that was to get to the portal and into the Human Realm. Sero and Kaminari remained near the portal base, using their powers to hold off as many Nomus as possible. Dabi had joined his brother in capturing All For One, using his blue flames to blind the Dark King and keep Him from breaking through the ice.

'This is my chance,' Bakugo says, grabbing another sword from a fallen soldier to leap into the air and aim to lop off All For One's head. But his attack was blocked by another; Tomura.

The demon master tackled him to the ground, rolling them away from All For One. Bakugo kicks Tomura away and starts to pull off the hands that crawl along his body. Tomura is using these as a distraction for him to keep Bakugo from attacking. A few hands wouldn't stop him! He summons his flames to engulf the sword and charges at Tomura. The other demon doesn't have a weapon but instead uses orbs of black and purple energy. They come at Bakugo, and he dodges but one hits the armor on his shoulder and it disintegrates into dust. That's the type of dark magic Tomura wields, and Bakugo has to keep the orbs from touching his skin or he will lose his limbs. Bakugo uses the sword to swat at the orbs, knocking them away when they flew too close. Was this all there was to Tomura's attack? No, that can't be. He wouldn't be considered All For One's successor if that's all the power he possesses. Judging by that manic smile, Tomura has something else up his sleeve.

Aside from knocking the orbs away to get to his target, the decapitated hands crawl all over his body, making it harder to strike. When a hand latches onto his face Bakugo's vision is obscured and it forces him to stop, trying to pry the hand off. Its gritty, cracked fingernails dig into his skin, latching itself onto him. Bakugo feels another hand grip his throat and squeezed, cutting off his air. He can heart Tomura laughing at him. That throws Bakugo into a fit of murderous rage and using the one tiny slit through the fingers of the hand, he sees Tomura and attacks. The demon wasn't prepared for Bakugo's ram horns to literally ram him in the gut, which sends Tomura flying into the mass of battle. With luck, the Nomus and soldiers will trample him to death.

But Bakugo cannot remove the hand from his face or his throat. He decides to use his flames to burn them away even though he risks burning himself. He ignites the hand on his throat first and it falls away into a wiggling mass of burning flesh. Bakugo does the same to the one on his face. Then he rips all the others from his body. There was no time to waste fighting Tomura and All For One as he is now. He needs to return his heart to his chest. But when he goes to the spot where the heart SHOULD be, Bakugo finds, to his horror, that it's gone! But, where could it have gone? He had it tucked away securely! His head whips up at the loud, mocking sound of Tomura's dark, twisted laughter. Bakugo's eyes widened and for the first time in so long, if ever, he honestly felt true fear and terror; for on Tomura's shoulder is one of the hands holding his heart. Bakugo understood then why the hands were all over him- it wasn't to distract him, it was to seek out his heart! So, All For One did know they stole back hearts!

"I wouldn't try to attack me again if I were you," Tomura says with a grin. "For in my grasp, I hold your very life. One little squeeze and your heart will burst like a ripe piece of fruit, and you will cease to exist! I'll have everything of yours; the Human Realm, your mate, your children, and the heads of all your council friends! It's going to be a beautiful sight!"

"FUCK YOU!" Bakugo shouts at Tomura, not knowing what else he can do. He has never been so cornered before! That bastard can kill him at any moment! 'I have to think of something! He can't have my family!

There's a huge burst of energy that spreads quickly through the battlefield, nearly knocking Bakugo and Tomura off their feet. All For One had escaped His prison of ice and blue fire. Inasa uses the wind in his wings to add to his power in an attempt to distract All For One, giving the others an opening to strike. But All For One was ahead of him and Inasa was attacked by flying Nomus. The flying monsters bite, snap and pull at his limbs but Inasa uses his powers to blow them away yet they keep coming.

* * *

Shoto knew his ankle was broken when he landed on the ground after All For One broke the ice. Dabi stands behind him while they watch as Inasa is surrounded and attacked. All For One summons orbs of purple and with a roar He sends the balls of energy to rain on the ground. They hit and explode, killing both demon soldiers and Nomus in huge masses. Shoto looks to his brother with fear in his eyes and says,

"We need to try one more time! Combine your fire with my ice and flame! We can't let Him continue with those attacks!"

"Right! Let's do this!"

Shoto cannot stand up so he kneels on the ground with his good leg, holding his palms out and summons his dual power of fire and ice. From above him, Dabi's blue flames mix with the other elements, turning the ice so cold that it will burn worse than the flames. Concentrating on the force and direction of the attack, they angle it into a spiral of energy, the same as the portal, and aim for All For One. The Dark King is ready and uses a force field of purple energy to shield himself from the flames.

"DON'T STOP!" Shoto shouts to his brother. "KEEP IT GOING!"

* * *

"Kaminari! Stop! You can't keep using your power or you'll pass out!"

Sero shouts to his friend as they continue to keep away as many enemy soldiers and Nomus they can from entering the portal. Sero was ashamed that he had to rely on Kaminari's lightning to take out mass numbers of the enemy while he traps and snaps the monsters with his poison ribbons*.

"Something's wrong!" Kaminari calls back, his legs starting to buckle beneath him from exhaustion. "There shouldn't be this many monsters!" He sends another wall of lightning crackling along the ground towards the enemy.

"Do you think they're regenerating?" Sero shouts back.

"I don't see any other way! Even the gargoyles have fallen in numbers!" Kaminari falls to one knee, almost completely spent. "Damn it…!

"Should we take out our hearts?" Sero asks in a panicked voice as the Nomus move closer.

"We're supposed to...wait for Bakugo!"

"THERE'S NO TIME!" Comes Iida's booming voice from nearby. Using his speed, Iida snatches both Kaminari and Sero away before the monsters could reach them.

"You're glowing blue!" Sero notices about Iida as they race along the ground.

"My heart has returned to me!" Iida tells them. "You two must do the same! We're not winning this battle as planned!" When he has gotten them a safe distance away, he puts the pair down. "Hurry! You'll gain your past powers to add to the ones you have and all your memories will come back!" he says quickly.

Kaminari and Sero take out their hearts and, following Iida's swift instructions, place the beating organs to their chest.

* * *

"It looks like your friends are finally wearing down," Tomura taunts Bakugo, knowing he has the demon alpha trapped. "What a shame. You were all SO close!"

'Damn it! I need someone, anyone, to at least give me an opening! Do I run? If I run, maybe he'll chase me, and yet, I can't risk having him crush my heart! I need some kind of distraction! An opening! Damn it, damn it, damn it! I REFUSE TO LOSE!'

"BAKUGO!"

From out of nowhere, Kirishima appears in front of him, body hard as a rock and covered in blood. His body is glowing red and Bakugo senses a different power from within the other demon. "KIRISHIMA!"

Tomura appears mildly surprised to see Kirishima. A moment before he was prepared to speak, someone, or something, roughly bumps into him. Suddenly, Tomura finds himself lifted into the air by his shoulders- strong stone talons bite through his flesh. He looks up and sees Hawks, their traitor. Then, he screams in anger when he sees the hand holding Bakugo's heart fall from his shoulder. Hawks releases him and Tomura can't gather enough mental strength to make the hand act on its own. A Nomu catches him, shielding his fall. Tomura ignores the monster, holds out his hand to summon his power, and then clenches the hand shut. He grins when he sees Bakugo and Kirishima, the Ramming Stone. Soon, Bakugo will cease to breathe and his demon body will turn to dust. But the smile falls from his lips when Kirishima holds up the hand, the fingers wiggling madly, and no heart in its palm. Tomura's eyes widen.

Kirishima crushes the hand in his own, shattering it into pieces and letting the dust of it float to the ground.

Bakugo, smirking with victory, holds up his beating heart to show Tomura. "Fuck you, Corpse Face," he taunts. "You're in for a world of hurt now!"

"Not quite yet," Tomura says. "My Master still reigns, and your little friends are falling one by one! There's no chance of-" he stops speaking when a new burst of energy fills the air around them.

Almost every creature and soldier in battle cease at the sound and wave of golden light that spreads out along the sky like a curtain. Even All For One stops His attacks at the strength of the new power.

Bakugo knows instantly who it is, and from the portal emerges his omega mate, Deku, transformed into that demon-like form from before. He sees that Deku has another set of arms like Shoji and large black gargoyle wings like Tokoyami. No doubt Tsu is a part of Deku as well. Bakugo smirks at the sight, and although he's pissed that Deku didn't listen to him, he's actually relieved to see the omega.

"Izuku calls to me," Kirishima tells Bakugo. "I must go. I need to lend him my power,"

"Yeah. Go ahead," Bakugo commands, placing his heart to his chest. "I want to see this 'Legion' for myself!"

**TBC**

****Note: I had to change Sero's tape to ribbon because they wouldn't have tape in this realm, so that's why. Don't attack me!***


	24. Bat Out of Hell The Portal Opens Part 2

**Notes:**

*****Okay, so, we have the final battle in this chapter. I did the best that I could because battles using magic/quirks is not really my specialty. I'm better at describing real historical battle scenes. I'm quite content with it, though.**

*****There is a gory scene in this chapter; in fact, there are a few icky/gory/spooky scenes I describe. As I've mentioned before, I am a horror movie/novel fan. I tried not to make it too bad.**

*****Warnings: Language, war, violence, some gore, battle scenes**

*****Please read and enjoy! Also, please see my few author's notes at the end of this chapter.**

*****There is only one more chapter after this one!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Bat Out of Hell; The Portal Opens Part 2**

_Like a bat out of hell I'll be gone when the morning comes_

_When the night is over, like a bat out of hell, I'll be gone, gone, gone_

_Like a bat out of hell I'll be gone when the morning comes_

_But when the day is done, And the sun goes down_

_And the moonlight's shining through_

_Then like a sinner before the gates of Heaven_

_I'll come crawling on back to you-_

_~Meatloaf~_

Izuku can see the world through new eyes as the memories of the past came flooding through him after his friends joined their hearts with his own. No longer was he a powerless human buried under the stigma of a useless omega. He is a being that is neither human nor demon; he's something new entirely in body, mind, and soul. The power of One For All and his friends fill his body with a strong sense of courage. Izuku can feel their strength and souls through his bloodstream; they are truly one body entrusted to the safety, peace, and happiness of the world. But some hearts are missing; Izuku hopes they will join him soon.

The scene of battle is not unlike the one from the past where everything went wrong. The sky red with clouds, the hundreds of dead bodies scattered along the ground, the smell of death and destruction in the air; all was the same. However, there is one key difference- and that is the status of his alpha mate. His Kacchan may be a demon now, but unlike the past, Kacchan knows what danger he is fighting. Izuku will not depend on Kacchan to join forces with him as Legion until the very end. For now, he will have to face All For One on his own though he does not have enough power from his friends. He needs the remaining four.

Izuku's eyes land on All For One, the Dark King, The Master of All Evil. With a loud, god-like voice, he sets his shining green on the Demon Master and says,

"Vicious creature of darkness, Your reign ends now!"

In an equally loud voice, All For One holds out His hands and says, "Oho, so, after all these centuries...Legion has finally awakened,"

"Hear me, All For One! I am the morning sun come to vanish this horrible night!*"

"DOM-OMEGA!"

Izuku hears the voice of Kirishima and smiles when he sees the other four flying towards him. Some Nomus try to stop them, but the moment the monsters touch the glowing forms they instantly burst into flames. Izuku watches as Kirishima, Iida, Sero, and Kaminari become orbs of colored lights and absorb into his body. Izuku gasps when he feels the added powers make themselves known to his body. His skin hardens like Kirishima's, bouncing away arrows and other sharp weapons shot in his direction. His boots spawn wings to give him Iida's speed. Encasing his new form is Kaminari's lightning, providing a shield that sends flying Nomus screeching away in terror. Izuku already knew how to use Sero's power and sends out a torrent of poison ribbons that targeted the Nomus. The only heart that's missing is his mates'.

'It's over now, All For One!'

* * *

Shoto, Dabi, and Inasa stare up at Izuku's new form, dumbstruck, and in awe. None of them could believe what they were seeing, and yet here it was, a being stronger than All For One who has the power to destroy them as well.

"He's like an entirely different person…" Inasa says.

"He was only human a short while ago," Shoto adds. "And now...he's Legion,"

"What do we do from here?" Dabi asks. "Everyone and everything is at a standstill,"

Inasa clenches his fists and says, "Izuku and All For One will clash! We'll keep the monsters and other demons from interrupting Izuku!"

"But where is Bakugo?" Shoto asks, using his wings to keep himself off his broken ankle.

"I say we take Bakugo down now while Izuku is distracted," Dabi offers. "We want to-"

"No," Shoto stops him short. "There is no way we can defeat Izuku if we take out his mate,"

"Are you giving up?" Dabi asks with a growl.

"I agree with Shoto," Inasa says, looking up at Izuku's new form. "Izuku will destroy us if we defeat Bakugo."

Shoto nods. "Yes. Let's instead help Izuku take down All For One,"

"But the portal is still open," Dabi points out. "Demons and Mirio, and even Nomus are escaping from here,"

"One of us should go with our army and aid Mirio," Shoto says. "Inasa, you will be good for that. Dabi, find Hawks and have the gargoyles help Inasa. We'll stay here with our dual powers to help Izuku."

"That's a fine plan!" Inasa says. "Let's carry it out!"

* * *

Bakugo, too focused on Izuku's new form as the rest of his court joined, did not notice Tomura's attack. He still has his heart in his palm. Tomura tackles him to the ground but Bakugo doesn't drop his heart. Tomura is trying to get it from him. What Tomura may have in power, he does not match Bakugo's physical strength and he tosses the villain off of him. He should get to Deku, however, Tomura is still in play, and he can distract Deku from All For One.

"It was I who made you into what you are," Tomura suddenly says. "I made you back then, even with your heart. Go ahead, put your heart back inside your chest," he dares with a grin. "I'll simply do it again. Only this time, Izuku will not be able to defeat us!"

Bakugo turns hard, red eyes on him. "I'm not the same person I was back then, and I can kick your ugly ass twice as hard now, if not harder! If you want a good old fight between two alphas for the right of one omega, then come at me with everything you've got!" Bakugo challenges him with a smirk and presses his heart to his chest.

"You can't possibly beat me without your heart," Tomura shoots back at him.

"Nice try, asshole," Bakugo mocks. "I'm only taking back what is rightfully mine!"

He presses the heart to his chest and flesh absorbs flesh. His heart leaves his palm and begins to beat inside, the thumping sending tremors through his body. With each heartbeat, there is a memory of his past, and he's never felt so alive nor so empowered. His memories all contained Deku, the stupidly smiling face, the laughing green eyes, the tender moments they shared as a mated pair; even the memory of conceiving their first child. The memories lasted for only a moment, and when Bakugo's eyes and mind clear, he only sees Tomura. The memory of this bastard turning him into a demon and forcing Deku to suicide ignited the long snuff-out flame of passion and the alpha need to dominate a rival. With his old powers joining his new ones, Bakugo reveled in the euphoric sensation of pure alpha dominance. The orange and yellow aura surrounding his body, he decides, is a very good look for him.

"I've got a bone to pick with you," Bakugo says to Tomura. "First, I'll take you out for what happened in the past. And then, we'll defeat your Master, for he is my master no longer!" Bakugo frowns when all Tomura does is stare at him with a manic grin, saying not a word, like he KNOWS something. "What the fuck are you smiling at, Ass-Face?"

"Just wait and see," All of the hands on Tomura's body point towards All For One and Izuku.

* * *

"So, you have finally awoken," All For One chuckles, lifting Himself into the air to face Izuku. "Nothing has changed. You are Legion; a savior of the human realm, a bringer of light, hope, and love. Such qualities are how I ended up banished from the world that I rightfully own to this place,"

"If you're talking to stall for time, then it's not working," Izuku warns Him. "This ends now!"

All For One laughs again and folds His hand over His chest to give a polite bow. "Before you end My life, I have a quick little story to tell you. Once upon a time, long, long ago, when the earth was new...only a few groups of people roamed the land. There was only one boy out of the many who felt that he did not belong, that he was different from those around him. He did not know that he was a roc among ducks. He acted like a duck to fit in, but he knew that he was more than a duck. He grew stronger by the years, and once he became a young man, a voice spoke to him on a dark, cold, windy wintery night.

'And the voice explained everything to him. The young man understood that he was not only different from the ducks, but he was a great beast of the sky, and all those ducks were his prey. He discovered powers that rival the elements and balance of the earth. He could draw life from anything around him and conjure it into something great! But he had a sickly little brother, a hawk with clipped wings. This roc gave his baby brother a smidgen of his power out of brotherly love. But when his power became too great, the brother betrayed him, and forced the older brother to be locked away.'

'But the young man used his powers to escape one day and sought revenge on his brother. His brother had grown stronger with the power given to him, and that brother passed on the power to another...another young man who had only been a toddler when the older brother first met him, a fledgling eagle. That strong young man wielded the power to banish the roc again. And the cycle remained the same, for when the roc returned, the hawk was gone, and the fledging eagle had become a great winged beast...a rival of the sky. Again, the roc is defeated and locked away, only to come back with a kite; a kite of great promise that desired a little green eaglet. But this eaglet inherited the power with a flock of his own, mated with a filthy bat, and the roc's kite was not quite strong enough to defeat this new power...a power called Legion; a being that is one of many…'

Izuku listens to All For One's story and easily pieces it together. The roc was All For One. The power He gave to His brother, the hawk, turned out to be His greatest mistake. The eaglet was All Might, who took on the powers from the hawk, but grew to be as big as the roc. The green eaglet is himself, and the kite is Tomura. Izuku fully understands now how One For All and Legion works; the power is passed down and each generation builds off of and adds to it. Izuku's past self added Legion, bringing the hearts and strengths of his Court to aid him in defeating evil. However, there was one question he always had in the back of his mind, and now it was answered.

All For One had ONCE been human.

How many other demons in this realm, like his friends, his mate, and the inhabitants were once human? Would someone like Shoto's ancient family bloodline have a human ancestor turned demon? But All For One mentioned a 'voice' that came to Him and explained who He was, a predator among prey with untold power. Who was the voice? The wailing in Black Ram Hall was his past self trying to get his attention. Or at least, that's what he thought. Was there another voice? Another element stronger than All For One and One For All? All For One's continued speech brought Izuku back to the fight.

"I not only had power, but I could also TAKE power! I can even copy power from others," He flashes an evil, devilish grin and holds out His arms. "I HAVE MY OWN LEGION NOW! AND I WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOUR POWER IS RETURNED TO ME!"

Izuku, as well as his friends inside of him, feel a tremendous maelstrom of evil encircle the floating body of All For One. To Izuku's utter amazement and disgust, All For One summons the dead corpses of demons and Nomus to build a shield around Him. The screams of the lost souls, monster and demon, penetrate the heart of each and every one of Izuku's court. The sight was a menace to see; pounds of writhing, screaming flesh all pushed and molded together in an orb of suffering. Inside the writhing mass of bodies sits a comfortable All For One, glowing with purple and black, while still calling the corpses to join the orb of agony.

Izuku floats a few feet back from the horrific sight. While he has the hearts, the loyalty, and strength of his trusted friends, All For One has a dome of the condemned shrieking with fear, agony, pain, and suffering. It is beyond anything Izuku could possibly have ever imagined.

'We are stronger than him!' Izuku hears Iida's voice from inside his head.

"Yes! Within our hearts, we carry the hope of the people!' Says Sero.

'But there is so much suffering,' Izuku tells them, swallowing hard. 'I fear that the world, both above and below, have embraced the evil because of the defeat and lack of justice. Can our spirits and hearts be enough to combat all the sadness and sorrow of the world?'

'Even the smallest heart can beat the loudest,' Tsu says, giving Izuku a bit of encouragement.

'That Legion is nothing but flesh,' Kirishima adds. 'Easily can be smashed! Let Shoji and I take on the role of breaking through the bodies to get to All For One!'

'Alright! Let's do this!' Izuku says and flies to the direction of All For One.

Izuku dodges blasts of purple and black energy in the forms of orbs and lightning. Kaminari's own lightning deflects the dark ones. Just before Izuku can use Kirishima and Shoji's strength, All For One retreats inside the mass of flesh. Izuku begins pounding away at the bodies while pieces of flesh rain down to the battle below. The faster Izuku tore at the flesh, the more bodies All For One called up from the ground.

'This isn't working!' Tokoyami says. 'We need to find a faster way to break through the barrier if we are to strike him!'

'Right!' Izuku uses Iida's speed and Tokoyami's wings to keep out of range of All For One's attacks while he tries to think of a strategy. 'That form just keeps getting bigger! There's more dead than those alive,'

"IZUKU!" Shoto flies up to him, "I'M HERE TO HELP!" he says while also dodging the attacks.

"Shoto! Tell your brother and the others to CEASE the fighting and retreat!" Izuku shouts.

"What? But why?"

"All For One is using the bodies of the dead to make that monster! We need to keep Him from growing bigger and stronger! Get the armies out of here! Get the gargoyles to fly away! Make this battlefield empty of the living! Guide everyone to the barrier and get them to the human world! Go now! HURRY!"

Shoto understands Izuku's plan and he flies away to relay the message to Dabi and Hawks who then begin to spread the word to retreat.

* * *

Bakugo finally tears his eyes away from the ball of bodies to focus his attack on Tomura. If he is going to help save Izuku, then he has to get this bastard out of the way. The man had summoned Nomus and sends them charging at Bakugo. With his new and old powers combined, Bakugo barely had to move or lift a finger to defeat the monsters. The moment the bodies touched his aura they would explode.

"I see they have no effect on you," Tomura says, and then from the air, he pulls a black curved blade cut with ridges. He makes the sword glow a smokey gray and he runs towards Bakugo.

Bakugo quickly draws his own sword and meets with Tomura, clashing their blades together. But Bakugo's blade crumbles and breaks apart, forcing him to leap out of the way of Tomura's blow. 'So, his decaying power is also in that sword,' Bakugo always carries secondary weapons on him, and thinking fast, he gathers his whip and snaps it at Tomura, forcing the other to stand down. 'I need to get that sword away!' With another snap of the whip, Bakugo aims not for the sword, but the hand holding the sword. He can't let the whip touch the blade or he would lose the weapons.

"You missed!" Tomura laughs and points his hands to the ground and a bolt of crackling black energy snakes quickly along the ground towards Bakugo. "A shame you can't fly!"

Bakugo manages to dodge the black energy before it could swallow him up like it did the surrounding rocks and ground, leaving a shallow crevice in the dirt. Tomura performed the attack again, chasing after him. The attacks were so quick that Bakugo found it hard to see an opening to strike while frantically dodging. Attempting to distract Tomura, Bakugo sends out small fireballs in a torrent of orange. The flames forced Tomura to stop and Bakugo lets out a roar as he snaps the whip at Tomura's face. The leather strikes, hard, and rips a layer of skin off Tomura's cheek.

"Gotcha!" Bakugo smirks. "I'll rip your skin off piece by piece if I have to, you shitty corpse!" With a battle cry of promised victory, Bakugo lets his body burst into flames, calling upon his old powers to charge at Tomura, head down to ready his horns, and shooting bolts of flames. 'He can't touch me surrounded by fire without burning off his hands!' But Tomura does grab his horns through the fire. Bakugo acts fast and with a snap of his head, he flings Tomura away, up and into the air. "DIE!" He cracks the whip and it grasps Tomura's ankle. The villain slams into the ground. Bakugo rushes over to finish the other off, but when the dust clears, to his dismay, Tomura's body isn't there. He looks up to see that a flying Nomu has snatched Tomura away and it's flying towards All For One. "SHIT!"

Bakugo knows he can't fly, but with his flames, maybe he can blast his way into the air. Holding his palms out behind him, he summons his fire to shoot out in quick jolts and propel him towards Tomura. "YOU'RE MINE!" But from the corner of his eye, he can see that Deku is struggling with All For One.

Izuku tries again to fly at full speed to All For One but the mass of pink can dodge and move as quickly as he can. All the while, Izuku has to dodge the orbs of power sent his way. Tsu's power took over and her tongue could easily bat the orbs away, leaving Izuku to keep his eyes on All For One. Using Kaminari's lightning bolts, he manages to stun All For One's legion, leaving an opening. Izuku figures it's not safe to strike just yet because the mass can move, so he calls upon Sero's poisoned ribbons to hold All For One in place. From his elbows, Izuku lets out streams of ribbons that latch onto the writhing ball of bodies. This way, Izuku can bring All For One towards him. But All For One reveals himself inside the mass and starts to pull away. Izuku calls upon Shoji and Kirishima's strength to hold the villain in place.

"WATCH OUT!" Came another voice and two forms swiftly fly past him. Izuku sees Shoto and Dabi calling their powers and attacking All For One.

'Let's attack now!' Iida says. 'I'll shoot us forward!'

'No! Wait! Something's happening!'

A tremendous aura of power comes from All For One and then, in an instant, black and purple spirals explode from the mass. The force is so strong that everyone is pushed away. Izuku would have landed hard on the ground but Tokoyami turned his back to stone and Kirishima kept his limbs from breaking when colliding with the hard surface. Izuku looks up with one eye closed to see that the legion body of All For One was not only untouched, but it had become bigger. 'He's hiding inside that mass for a reason,' Izuku thinks to himself. 'I know He's afraid of One For All, and He wants to take it back. I need to find a way to summon One For All at just the right moment to smash that flesh to pieces and leave Him unguarded!'

'Begin summoning One For All!' His past self tells him. 'You can use it in short bursts and it will give you enough stretch to take apart that mass! You already know what to do!'

'That's right! I do know what to do! I only wish Bakugo was here with me…I want to save the world together...'

Getting to his feet, Izuku finds the flame within him that contains One For All and begins channeling it through his arms and to his fists. Izuku remembers now how he had such trouble learning how to use this power when first given to him. If it weren't for his friends to help him by joining their powers with his, all of his bones would shatter. With the strength of One For All in his fists, Izuku spreads Tokoyami's wings and flies up into the sky, his right fist out and glowing with green sparks. 'One For All-' he grits his teeth as All For One gets closer, 'SMASH!' His fist collides with the legion mass of bodies, forcing his way through the screams of agony and doing his best to ignore the sorrow and fear surrounding him. 'I'm sorry,' he manages to say to the poor souls he was tearing apart, but he has no other choice.

A small point of black reveals All For One's spot and although Izuku was close to reaching it, a forcefield stopped him. It blew him out of the mass and way, sending his form spiraling through the air. The wings help to bring him to a halt. Though he didn't reach All For One, almost half of the Dark King's legion was destroyed. Piles of writhing, bleeding flesh litter the empty battlefield.

'Again!' His past self calls out. 'Summon One For All and strike again! Hurry, before He calls back the bodies!'

'Yes! ONE FOR ALL-' Izuku cringes when he finds he cannot summon the power as quickly as the first time. 'Damn it! What's wrong with me?'

'He's regenerating the bodies!' Shoji says. 'Look!'

Izuku grits his teeth. 'If I can't summon this fast enough, we'll be right back where we started!'

'Wait! Look there!' Says Tokoyami. 'Is that...Tomura?'

Izuku's eyes widen when he sees Tomura flying through the air towards All For One. Something isn't right about Tomura, though. How can the demon fly while so limp? All For One's legion lets out a shriek when Tomura lands on top of it. What is he doing?

'Did he…change sides?' Kaminari asks.

'No, that can't be it,' Says Sero.

'Wait! Look at what's happening!' Kirishima shouts.

Izuku watches in stunned silence as the pink mass starts to turn gray and crumbles. Tomura's touch can decay flesh! Once all the bodies had melted away, All For One is finally revealed, hunched over in the air, looking exhausted and spent. Tomura falls to the ground and Izuku quickly flies towards him while still building up the power of One For All. But when he lands, all of them get a great, terrible shock. Tomura is not alone- he's not even alive. Suddenly, Bakugo appears from behind, or rather, from INSIDE of Tomura.

Bakugo forces his arms out of Tomura's limp skin and kicks the half-filled corpse of the villain away. Covered in blood that is not his own, Bakugo smirks at Izuku and says, "Revenge is a bitch! That bastard ripped me apart in the past, so I did the fucking same to him! Now, we can strike All For One!"

Izuku can't believe Bakugo actually wore the skin of Tomura to not only trick All For One, but to use the decaying power to rid All For One of His legion. It was disgusting to say the least, but it worked.

"Come on, then! I need to help you finish what you started, shitty omega!" Bakugo grabs Deku in an embrace and allows his body to enter his mate, joining his powers with the others.

Izuku gasps as he feels Bakugo's power strengthen the flame of One For All and now, he can summon it entirely, and to full capacity. With a smile of victory, Izuku summons One For All and flies towards his enemy. With the combined powers of his friends and mate, (and even Shoto and Dabi helping to keep the blasts of energy orbs away) Izuku finally has enough strength to defeat All For One.

'ONE FOR ALL...SMASH!'

His fist collides with All For One, breaking through the villain's ribcage. The power of One For All travels through All For One's body in tiny white rivets of white light, slowly breaking the Dark King apart. Izuku looks at All For One's face and gasps softly when he sees the monstrous face replaced with that of a human's. As he watches All For One fade away into beams of golden light, Izuku can't help but wonder WHO All For One really was, how He became this way, and what was the evil that caused Him to become the Dark King?

Once All For One's body explodes into a thousand orbs of light, a sheet of blinding white light expands through the sky and the earth. It even reaches to the human realm. When the light hit certain demon soldiers, their dark forms faded away and they once again became human. The regular demons suddenly felt a sense of relief and peace from the light.

Mirio, Amajiki, and Inasa felt the calming power of the light as well.

_With a big smile, Mirio throws his fist in the air and shouts, "HE DID IT! IZUKU DID IT!"_

_And I think somebody somewhere must be tolling a bell_

_And the last thing I see is my heart,_

_Still beating still beating_

_Still beating still beating_

_Breaking out of my body, and flying away_

**TBC**

* * *

*****When Izuku says, "Hear me, All For One! I am the morning sun come to vanish this horrible night" This is a quote from the Castlevania series. It is usually recycled as part of the series. This particular one came from Castlevania: Order of Eccelsia referring to Dracula.**

*****The design of All For One's legion was based off of the reoccurring boss in the Castlevania series called Legion (also Granfaloon). Legion is also a small verse in the Bible, where Jesus helps to extract the hundreds of demons possessing a man, and he calls himself 'Legion, for we are many'. This fits into All For One gathering the quirks as well as Izuku gaining the powers of the past users of One For All.**

*****As for the song, I was listening to it a while ago and most of the lyrics clicked for this fic, so I decided to use it.**

*****More will be explained in the next and final chapter of Legion in my author's notes. I just wanted to point out a small part of what helped me to create this story.**


	25. New Light

**Notes:**

****This is the final chapter, everyone! Thank you so much for sticking with it thus far! You folks are the best! I won't waste time writing notes! Let's just jump right in!**

*****Warnings: Language, fluff, romance, humor, child-antics, and happily ever after**

* * *

**Chapter 25: New Light**

_'Oh, baby you're the only thing in this whole world_

_That's pure and good and right_

_And wherever you are and wherever go,_

_There's always gonna be some light'_

_~Bat Out of Hell- Meatloaf*_

Izuku feels the others leave his body and their energy orbs float until everyone returned to their regular forms. Izuku is just as shocked as the others when he sees how they all have changed; or rather, how they all returned to their original human forms.

All traces of demon and gargoyle features are gone- horns, tails, wings, fangs, and claws. Tsu realized that she was naked and covered herself with her hands until Sero threw his cape over her shoulders. Kaminari panics a little, feeling for his missing horns, then quickly checks inside the front of his pants with a sigh of relief. Tokoyami stumbles a few times trying to keep his balance on regular human feet rather than bird talons. Dark Shadow helped to keep his steady under Tokoyami can get his regular wings to work. Bakugo was the only one cursing his human form.

Izuku runs to Bakugo and throws himself at the alpha, holding his mate tightly to him. "Kacchan...I couldn't save you last time...but I saved you now!"

Bakugo grumbles and says, "I saved myself by helping you,"

Izuku happily nuzzles Bakugo's neck, feeling relieved and happy that it was finally all over.

"You guys look pathetic," says Dabi as he lands on the ground with them and Shoto floating by his side.

"Come closer and say that to my face, Stitch-Face!" Bakugo threatens.

Hawks joins the group as well, looking them over with calm curiosity. "Looks like you won't be able to live here anymore," He says. "You'd all best get up to the human world."

"But all our stuff is here!" Kaminari whines.

"Let us, the real demons, get things situated down here," Shoto offers. "Just keep the barrier open so we can come and go."

Izuku nods and quickly covers Bakugo's mouth before the alpha could say anything. "Yes, that's a great idea, Shoto. We have a lot of work to do in the human world, and Kacchan and I need to see our children!" he smiles at Bakugo. "Right, Kacchan?"

Bakugo can't help but silently agree with Deku- he does want to see his children first before they begin taking over the human world. While he doesn't feel powerless, he does wish he still had his demon features. For a moment, he wondered if their children turned human as well? Deku nudges him with an elbow to get his attention, pointing to the horde of soldiers that had returned after retreating- only the humans. Bakugo looks around at all the confused and frightened faces of the once demons now returned to humans. Iida comes up to the pair and says,

"It will take years of study and research, but we need to know how these particular humans, like us, all became demons. All For One was once human as well, and he said he heard an 'evil voice.' Our transformation was a different event, but these other humans-" Izuku cuts him off.

"That doesn't matter now," Izuku tells him. "They are human again. We don't have to look in the past anymore- just to the future."

Iida fixes his glasses with a nod of understanding.

Mirio, Inasa, and Amajiki circle above the group for a moment before landing. Mirio rushes to Izuku and congratulates him on winning.

"We all did our best this day," Izuku says, looking at everyone around him. "Thank you all for your help and for lending your powers to achieve this victory. I'm eternally grateful!"

"Well," Starts Kirishima, "We don't belong here anymore," He grins and points to the portal. "Time for us to return home, our TRUE home."

"Yes," Izuku says and takes Bakugo's hand in his. "Let's go, Kacchan! Our children and new lives are waiting for us!"

'A new life, huh?' Bakugo looks at the portal for a moment, and then over his shoulder at the world he has known for so long.

While his memories of his past life returned to him, he can't quite turn his back on the Demon Realm, as these memories are the most current. Oddly enough, he wonders what his new life in the human realm will be like? Here, in this realm, he was the strongest and most feared demon of the four Blood Lords. What is he going to be now as a human? A king? An Overlord? He thought he had this all planned out as they were plotting the overthrow of All For One. But now that the moment is here, Bakugo hates to admit it to himself, but he is a little...afraid. Afraid of change.

"Hey," Izuku whispers. "We'll face this together," he tells his mate.

"I don't need your help," Bakugo scoffs, then adds, "Only when I need it, which will be 2 percent of the time!"

Izuku can only laugh and hug Bakugo's arm.

Returning to the human realm, Bakugo and Izuku are reunited with their children. To their surprise, the babies had not lost their demon features; however, they had reverted to average human infants in both body and mind. Izuku didn't care, he was just so thrilled to see them safe and sound that he cried when nuzzling them. Bakugo tried not to show too much interest out of sheer pride, but he did let his son and daughter grab his fingers.

"Fuyumi, we can't thank you enough for protecting them," Izuku says to her.

"They were a pleasure!" She says. "I'm just glad the worst is over, and we can finally heal and make changes."

"Where do we even start?" Iida asks out loud.

Shoto floats in front of all of them, holding the skull helmet of his father. "We start with me," he says and uses his magic to blast a small hole in the ground. "Things are going to change, and I will be the first, starting with burying my past," Shoto places the helmet into the dirt and covers it. "It is something I don't need anymore," he says. "I move forward here from now on. Izuku, you have taught me that, and I am thankful for it,"

Izuku smiles and says, "Shoto, that means a lot to us," he hears Bakugo mutter 'to you' but he ignores it.

While everyone began talking to one another, Izuku felt the sudden urge to look behind him. He glances over his shoulder to see the white mist of colored lights. It was One For All. Handing the twins to Bakugo, he tells his mate that he will be back in a moment and that there was one more thing he had to do. Stepping away from the group, Izuku finds himself alone with the ghostly image of his past self and All Might, The Symbol of Peace, in a space of warm white light.

'You accomplished what I couldn't,' his past self says. 'I knew you could do it,'

'Yes!' Agrees All Might with a powerful, deep voice. 'A job well done! Nothing less than I would expect from either of you!'

'Izuku, will you promise to keep One For All as your own and pass it on to your chosen one when the time is right?'

Izuku nods. "Yes. Will that be my children?" he asks.

'It can be,' Answers All Might. 'You won't know until you feel you are at the end of your life, and then the magic of One For All will show you who is worthy of inheriting the power,'

"Please, I must ask, before you go away and rest in peace...do you know how All For One became the monster that He was?"

Past Izuku looks to All Might to answer.

'Regrettably, All For One chose a dark path when he learned of his powers. He was an oddity among humans, and the humans knew this. Instead of using his powers to strengthen the human race, he chose to conquer them instead. Whatever HE might have told you is not the whole truth.'

"So...then there was no 'evil voice' that told him to do this," Izuku concludes.

'No,' says All Might. 'It was the desperation of a human who strived to be like everyone else but was born different. Anger, sorrow, hopelessness, and regret pushed him to become the Dark King that we all knew. He wanted control, and he got it,'

Izuku lowers his eyes sadly. "So, those demons that I saw who turned back into humans?"

'Were troubled or misguided souls who chose a dark path because they felt there was no other option' Past Izuku says. 'Let's not have this happen again. Form a world where everyone has the opportunity to be who they are without judgment or fear.'

"That's a tall order," Izuku gives a weary smile. "The world is full of humans...so many...we can't council each one,"

'That is true,' All Might agrees. 'And it will take time, generations even, to see this most perfect world thriving to become something greater than itself! Nothing is fixed overnight! These things take time. But if you and your children and your children's children keep the people safe, content, and happy, this world will achieve great things! Let there be peace between the Demon and Human Realm!'

Izuku's eyes widen as the pair slowly start to fade away. "Wait! Don't go! Not yet!"

'You have everything you need,' Says his past self with a reassuring smile. 'I have struggled and suffered all these eons that I am ready and willing, to finally rest,'

Izuku lets his tears cascade down his cheeks. "Please don't go…"

'Will you take care of them for me?' Past Izuku asks.

Wiping his eyes, Izuku asks, "Who? Kacchan?"

'Well, yes, him too,' Past Izuku walks up to Izuku and touches his lower belly.

Izuku gasps when he feels a new life inside of him, the same feeling after he conceived the twins.

'The child we lost all those eons ago,' Past Izuku says. 'The body may be gone, but I held on to its spirit. Bring it into this world, strong and healthy, and give it the life that was first taken away from it. Do this for me? Not just for me, but for Kacchan and us?'

Izuku wraps his arms around his belly now beating with the heart of a new, yet familiar, life. "They will be loved and cared for as my other children, both current and future!"

Past Izuku smiles and says, 'I couldn't ask for anything more,'

All Might gives him a thumbs up and says, 'Always trust in the magic of One For All! It will never lead you astray! Good luck to you and your friends!'

Izuku reaches out to try and catch their fading forms but only touches air. The white light around him fades away and the current world returns to him. Stunned for a moment after witnessing the final resting speech of his past self and All Might, he falls to his knees with a heavy sigh. Izuku lets his tears hit the ground, sobbing, with his shoulders shifting with each cry. Then, he wipes away his tears and scoops up a handful of dirt in his cupped palms. Opening his fingers slightly, the dirt leaks out and only one small rock is left. Izuku looks at this rock for a long moment- it's not really a rock, more of a pebble.

'This pebble was me,' he says to himself. 'Before all of this happened. I was a pebble among tiny specs of dirt...just like All For One was a Roc among ducks, but didn't know it. But unlike All For One, I will turn my powers into good, and with my guidance, lead the people of both realms to a path of righteousness and justice!' He puts the small pebble into his pocket and plans to make it into a pendant necklace, so he will always be reminded of his past as a miner and how far he has come.

He stands up to wipe the dust from his pants then stares at the world around him, his hand on his belly. To achieve the future that his past self and All Might want will be a long and difficult task, giving him a moment of anxiety until he heard Kacchan and his friends calling for him. His anxiety fades and his frown replaced with a smile knowing that he would not have to do this alone. He will always have his mate and his friends to help him. With a deep sigh of relief, Izuku turns and runs towards Bakugo and his friends.

* * *

_Two Years Later_

Following the defeat of All For One, the human and demon realms remained open to one another. Bakugo retired his title of Blood Lord to Supreme Explosion King of the New Realm. Izuku needed Bakugo's cooperation with making and changing the laws of the new world, so he let his mate keep the title. Shoto, Mirio, and Inasa continued to rule their territories in the Demon Realm as well as their new providences in the Human Realm. Hawks was the official leader of the Demon Realm, taking the role of king, though the Blood Lords technically do not have to answer to him and the gargoyle took up residence at Black Ram Hall in Bakugo's place. Having used magic, the Blood Lords built their new castles in the Human Realm along with a giant one in the center of the world for Izuku, Bakugo, and their court. Once homes and providences had been properly and legally established, Izuku traveled the world as Legion to make peace with world leaders and rulers. All the humans saw him as a god and referred to him as such, though it was an unnecessary title in Izuku's humble opinion. He did keep the title after Bakugo pointed out that if they want the world they desire, then the humans, and demons, need something bigger than themselves to look up to for guidance. Over time, Izuku became known as the Hero God to humans and demons.

Lesser rulers of both the human and demon realms could continue their roles but must answer to the Blood Lord that controls the area. However, the Blood Lords answer to Izuku, which Izuku found to be both embarrassing and flattering. He never overstepped his boundaries as the New World's supreme leader, but Bakugo was a different story. To keep them from bickering too much, Izuku ordered that everything must be voted on with their friends. This is to keep Bakugo from going too far in his role as the Supreme Explosion King, especially when it comes to matters with Shoto. In truth, Izuku has the final say in all matters regardless of what the vote counts are, but he would never abuse his power as such.

The hardest part of making the New World had been the agreement on new, altered, or changed laws. Some countries had harsher laws than others, so Izuku, Bakugo, the Council, and the Blood Lords all had to come to agreements, which wasn't always easy. Izuku does not want the humans to feel they have to FEAR the demon Blood Lords and that Shoto, Mirio, and Inasa should present themselves in the same way as he does. Mirio isn't an issue for that; Inasa is good too but can be a little over the top; and Shoto is still learning how to present himself as 'friendly.'

Now that demons were allowed in the human world, special laws had to be made just for them, as in they cannot kill or eat humans. In return, humans cannot kill or segregate demons for the sake of being demon. Interbreeding is allowed since that will help bring the two races closer together and even closer to their better world.

It's a lot of work, but everything was coming along.

Izuku flops back on his bed with a heavy sigh and rubs the pebble pendant between his fingers. "What a long day!"

"You're telling me!" Bakugo agrees, unbuttoning his shirt. "I never had all this shit to deal with back when I was a demon!"

"Shh, Kacchan! Don't be so loud, please. I just got Little Eijiro to sleep!" They named their second child after Kirishima, who cried manly tears of honor and joy. They had the twins, and now Little Eijiro, and Izuku decided that was more than enough.

"Speaking of sleep, I'm fucking beat,"

Izuku smiles and says, "Come to bed, then."

After they dress for bed, Izuku was ready to fall asleep the moment his head hits the pillow. He feels Bakugo's hands stroking his chest and stomach. "Not now, Kacchan. I have a headache," it was a lie, but he just didn't have the energy for mounting. He would never, ever tell his mate this, but after Bakugo lost the magic that made him a demon, his 'mounting' ability wasn't the same. It always felt good, though, because he was with his mate and that was all that mattered. But the 'naughty' little part of him missed the ravishing demon with black eyes, hard horns, and a mischievous tail. Some things were better left unspoken.

"We haven't done it in a while," Bakugo protests.

Izuku turns humorous eyes on him. "Kacchan, we did it two days ago!"

"That's too long! Come on, I need some stress relief!"

Izuku inwardly sighs and gives in, spreading his legs to welcome Bakugo between them. Once they started kissing, Izuku got into it. However, before Bakugo could enter him, their bedroom door burst open. The prince and princess, Katsuki and Inko, come rushing in and leap onto the bed.

"YOU LITTLE RUNTS!" Bakugo growls at his children. "Get back to bed this instant! This is adult time!"

"But I had a nightmare!" Little Katsuki whimpers. "And Inko bit my tail!"

"I was having a hungry dream!" Inko counters. "That's why I bit his tail!"

Bakugo yells at his son. "You're three years old and half-demon! You don't have nightmares! Stop being a pansy! And Inko, stop eating your brother!"

Little Eijiro starts to cry from his crib as the ruckus woke him up. Izuku had to get out of bed and put his robe on before rushing to the cradle. Little Eijiro was standing up in the crib and reached his hands out to Izuku who picks him up and starts to soothe him. "There, there," he coos, rubbing circles of the baby's back. Izuku looks to the bed with an amused grin as he pictures three hyenas instead of his family. To an outsider, Bakugo's relationship with the twins looks like abuse...but on both ends. The twins bite, claw and smack Bakugo with their tails as they wrestle with him. Bakugo has never hurt their children; rather, they hurt HIM, and the twins adore their father, more than they do their bearer, Izuku thinks sometimes.

And Izuku's had to have some 'talks' with the twins that they can't always repeat their daddy's 'bad words' and they shouldn't 'do bad things' if they know it's wrong. Bakugo always breaks the rules, which sets a bad example for their children. But Izuku's not entirely worried about it because Bakugo gives their children so much love in his own way that the twins understand what is right and wrong. They're just mini-Bakugo's and are becoming more like their father every day. Their most recent sibling fight was to decide who would marry Tokoyami and Shoji's daughter, Yami. Apparently, alpha instincts start as young as three.

Izuku kisses Eijiro and says, "Come on, let's go put a stop to this," Little Eijiro looks exactly like him, green hair and eyes, freckles, and a big smile. Bakugo claims he's too much of a crybaby like his 'bearer.' Izuku let Bakugo have his loving insults because, in the end, Bakugo is only second to him. 'I am basically a god, after all.'

"Everyone, it's time to rest now," Izuku says when he reaches the bed. "You both can stay here with us tonight, so long as you promise to go right to sleep. Now is not the time for play."

"Yes, papa!" The twins say in perfect unison, sliding under the covers in the center of the bed.

Bakugo grumbles and crosses his arms. "They should be in their own beds!"

"You love it," Izuku says to him while settling into bed with Little Eijiro on his chest.

"Lay down with us, daddy!" Inko says to Bakugo, patting the pillows.

"Just for tonight," Bakugo warns them and he settles into bed.

Izuku just smiles because Bakugo has said that almost every night for the last year when the twins would jump in bed with them. "Goodnight, family."

Bakugo lays awake for a long while as his children and mate sleep beside him. He couldn't believe how far he has come from being a child-hating, mate-refusing alpha Demon Blood Lord to a proud father and alpha. He would give up his life for his children and his mate. He and Deku decided that, no matter what, their children will always come first before their own lives. He never would have accepted or believed that of himself three years ago. He doesn't have to tell Deku all this because his mate just 'knows.' It is a little annoying to be mated and married to Izuku Midoriya-Bakugo, The Hero God, as demons and humans have come to call his mate. Bakugo had no choice but to accept the title of King. Still, he rules higher than Shoto Todoroki, and that was more than enough for him.

Everything is changing, and it's changing for the better. Deku is doing a fine job with ruling the world, but only because HE is beside Deku! Bakugo smirks at that, knowing deep down that his mate his stronger than him. However, Bakugo only accepts that fact because Deku...Izuku...is the bearer of his children, and that is more important than anything. The outside world can continue to see him as the asshole loud-mouth king who is quick to anger and offers harsh judgments. Behind closed doors, he's just another alpha male that loves his family.

He throws an arm over them in a protective embrace and soon falls asleep with the hint of a smile on his face.

All was well with the world, and with the shining light of hope and justice that is Izuku, the future has never looked so bright.

_'Last night and the night before,_

_Tommyknockers, Tommyknockers knocking at my door_

_I want to go out, don't know if I can_

_Because I'm so afraid of the Tommyknocker Man'_

_-Stephen King 'Tommyknockers'_

**The End**

* * *

*****Thank you to everyone who has followed this story from the beginning as well as readers who just started or are binge-reading! I really enjoyed writing this story. I'm on the darker, more mature side of fanfiction/story writing and reading, so I kept the dark themes of this story to a minimum due to the general population of this fandom. I borrowed elements from Castlevania, Game of Thrones, Hellraiser, Dracula, and a bunch of other horror/fantasy genres and series. For anyone interested, please read my 'Author's Note' below.**

*****So, this is the end of Legion! I'm honored that so many of you enjoyed it! Please feel free to contact me outside of AO3 comments if you have questions, comments, flames, or general inquiries that you do not want to be posted on AO3. I'm very easy to talk to and I like meeting new people and MHA fans! ^_^ Some readers may have more to say if they choose to read my author's note. I hope everyone is staying safe in this uncertain, trying times!**

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I said I would write an author's note as an extra chapter, but I was advised that no one really reads the author's notes (I do!) and that it would be a waste of time. Regardless, I chose to do it but kept it at the bottom of the final chapter rather than a chapter itself. So, here we go!**

**'Tommyknockers' or 'Knockers' are a common name given to spirits who dwell in mines and warn miners of upcoming dangers, mostly cave-ins.**

**'The name comes from the knocking on the mine walls that happens just before cave-ins – actually the creaking of earth and timbers before giving way. To some miners, knockers were malevolent spirits and the knocking was the sound of them hammering at walls and supports to cause the cave-in." *Wikipedia 'Knockers' Folklore. Miners also would use morse code on pipes to keep contact with the people above. These miners were known as Tommyknockers. Stephen King's book by the same name is a little off-putting, with a swig of horror attached to a legend.**

**I originally was going to title this story The Knockers, but for 'naughty reasons' associated with the term, I chose against it. I ended up with Legion as the title instead. I went with the title Legion because of All For One's quirk, which is stealing the quirks of others and storing them as his own. This reminded me of Legion, known in the Bible as a man who was possessed by many demons and later healed by Jesus. I took the idea of multiple quirks and matched it with the spirits of demons instead. As I said in the last chapter, Legion is also a common boss in the Castlevania games, which shows up as a writhing mass of zombie bodies with a nucleus in the middle. Sometimes the nucleus is an orb of lasers, and other times its a corpse/spirit trapped inside. You can look up Castlevania Legion Boss Fights on Youtube.**

**As I've stated before, I'm a big horror movie/book fan and have been since I was a little girl. Hellraiser and Clive Barker's books are my favorites. Bakugo and the others were based on Clive Barker's Cenobites (the most famous one you might know is Pinhead). Don't look up the Cenobites if you are easily scared! I mixed the Cenobites with demons. The Cenobites in Clive Barker's fictional realm vary, but I went with tortured souls who became evil by no faults of their own, but the faults of other means and becoming a demon is an escape from their harsh reality, even if they turn demonic.**

**I carry around a little notebook with me and jot down ideas and thoughts as they come to me. For example, I was playing a Castlevania game while listening to Sirius XM and Meatloaf's song Bat Out of Hell came on. I was already plotting the notes of Legion, but the game and the lyrics made the lightbulb come on and I quickly wrote it down and then later worked it into the story.**

**My original plot for Legion was to have Izuku's friends as tortured souls who lost in the last battle and failed Izuku and plunge themselves into eternal damnation where they suffer for their grief of failure but are healed when Izuku returns and sets them free. It was supposed to be a circle: they are strong fighters who fail in their duties, they punish and sacrifice themselves, and then return to their past lives with a new outlook and goal where they end up living happily ever after. This fandom is a fairly toxic one, and writing a plot such as that would anger/upset many, and the flames would be enough to heat my house for the next four winters. So, I had to tweak it. If I wanted to keep the original plot, I would have to post, by new-age fanfiction law, all of that in the warnings/tags, which would give away the whole story. I for one am a person who likes to be surprised while reading and not know everything ahead of time. To me, that ruins the thrill of a good story. I enjoy asking questions like, "What's going to happen next?" "Is everyone going to be alright?" "Are they going to finally get together?" "Will everything work out the way I think it will?" That to me is SO MUCH MORE FUN than knowing an entire story ahead of time. I work EXTREMELY hard to try and post tags that will be enough to warn readers but still keep them surprised. Part of the reason why I stopped reading and enjoying fanfiction is because I'm told everything that happens before I read it, and there's no point in reading the story if I already know what happens. The story might as well be in the note section. Now, I understand that MANY people like this, they like knowing everything before it happens. I'm also from the generation of tv shows (before streaming) where you had to WAIT until next week to see the 'stunning conclusion' or 'what will happen next'.**

*****So, this is the end of Legion! I'm honored that so many of you enjoyed it! Please feel free to contact me outside of AO3 comments if you have questions, comments, flames, or general inquiries that you do not want posted on the site. I'm very easy to talk to and I like meeting new people and MHA fans! ^_^**


End file.
